L'Héritière
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Suite directe de mes deux os Mensonges et Sentiments ainsi qu'A Fleur de toi, c'est ma saison 5 à moi, SUPERCORP bien sur car sinon c'est pas intéressant n'est ce pas ? Est ce que Lena et Kara finiront par se retrouver ? Pour le savoir il n'y a plus qu'a lire oui résumé nul je sais
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les Superfans, voici donc le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction de Supergirl, suite directe de mensonges et sentiments, et A Fleur de toi.**

**Sachez que je ne suivrais pas le fil conducteur de la saison 5 bien trop compliqué avec ces histoires de Leviathan et monitor anti- monitor et j'en passe, j'ai une trame tout autre la fic aurait pu s'appeler ma saison 5 même si la rancœur de Lena sera omniprésente dans cette fic car le Angst et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour ...**

**Voici donc le chapitre 1 de L'héritière, bonne lecture ...**

**Ps : merci à Evilys pour sa relecture j'ai donc édité pour les fautes qui pouvaient subsister**

_**Disclamer : Supergirl et tous les personnages qui en résultent ainsi que le fond de l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas mais à DC comics et à ceux qui en ont les droits, définitivement je n'en suis pas propriétaire à part de cette histoire brodée autour de l'original et si j'étais propriétaire de tout celà Lena et Kara se seraient déjà arrachées leur fringues lol**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Dualité**

La journée avait été interminable, entre l'inauguration, la visite de l'orphelinat ainsi que le gala, je n'en voyais pas la fin. C'est donc à 3 heures du matin que je poussai la porte de mon appartement, j'étais épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. J'avais vu Kara au premier rang des journalistes, comment ne pas la remarquer, elle rayonnait toujours de cette aura qui irradiait tout sur son passage.

La revoir m'avait chamboulée. Son air timide, maladroit et si peu assuré était charmant… Pourtant, une dualité combattait en moi. D'un côté, malgré moi, j'étais attendrie par cette reporter au sourire ravageur et au regard pétillant de gentillesse et d'intelligence. Mais de l'autre côté, je me souvenais parfaitement bien de sa véritable identité : Supergirl. Et je comprenais que tout était simulé, soigneusement calculé afin qu'on ne soupçonne à aucun moment qui elle était vraiment : une menteuse, une lâche.

Qui pourrait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que la maladroite et timide journaliste de Cat Co était en fait l'incroyable Supergirl, la sauveuse de National City ? Ça me faisait bien rire, une superhéroïne qui n'osait même pas m'affronter. Cela me faisait bien rire, oui : le mythe de la déesse s'envolait en éclat. Elle disait m'aimer mais elle n'avait même pas le courage de me faire face. J'étais soit disant importante pour elle mais une rebuffade et elle renonçait. Si j'avais un doute sur ses déclarations, je n'en avais plus aucun, tout n'était encore une fois que mensonges.

Lorsque l'on tenait véritablement à quelqu'un, ne faisait-on pas tout pour le garder ? Je n'étais pas une professionnelle des sentiments, n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé à part les membres de ma famille et encore, la relation que j'avais avec ma mère et mon frère n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour mais plutôt de la dominance. Quant à mon père, il était mort il y a longtemps et depuis plus personne n'avait compté autant que lui si ce n'est… Kara.

Elle avait été la seule personne que je ne voulais pas perdre et c'est pour cela que je n'avais pas de secret pour elle, ou du moins je ne les gardais jamais bien longtemps de peur de la perdre. Parce qu'elle était la personne la plus importante pour moi, je ne lui cachais rien, alors je savais que toutes ses belles paroles et ses mots d'amour sonnaient faux.

Ce constat me fit mal, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine jusqu'à m'arracher un gémissement de douleur. M'appuyant contre l'îlot de ma cuisine pour ne pas m'effondrer, je tentai de reprendre ma respiration. Kara s'était jouée de moi, elle ne m'avait jamais aimée. Je portai ma main à ma bouche pour étouffer un cri alors que mes larmes dévalaient mes joues comme la pluie frappait le sol un soir d'orage. Mon cœur grondait de tristesse, j'y avais cru tellement fort, être heureuse, moi une Luthor…

Je fus prise de tremblement incontrôlés alors que le sourire de la traitresse s'imposait dans ma tête, elle envahissait chacune de mes pensées sans que je puisse y faire barrière, moi qui parvenais si bien à compartimenter mes sentiments, je ne pouvais plus. C'était insupportable, j'avais beau tout faire pour ne pas penser à cette femme, tout me ramenait à elle, c'était trop dur. Comment pouvait-on autant souffrir à la perte d'une amie qui vous avait trahi ? J'étais une coquille vide, j'avais un manque, son manque…

Je me redressais dans un râle me dirigeant vers mon bar, sortis une carafe de pur malt, pris un verre que je remplis et le bus cul sec. Je réitérai l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à sentir l'alcool endormir mes émotions pour ne plus rien ressentir… jamais.

Chancelante, j'allai me coucher, le sourire aux lèvres. Me départissant de mes chaussures à talons et de ma robe, jetant mon téléphone sur le matelas, je sautai sur mon lit en faisant l'avion : j'étais complètement pompette mais j'étais bien.

Ma galipette avait fait tomber mon téléphone qui s'alluma, je fixai la photo de Kara et moi, souriantes sur mon fond d'écran. Du bout des doigts je caressai l'image de la blonde. Même bourrée, elle venait empoissonner mon esprit. C'était désespérant, pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à penser à autre chose ? Est-ce qu'on peut se mourir d'amitié ? D'amitié…

Saisissant mon cellulaire, je me mis en tailleur, déverrouillant le téléphone, je composai le numéro de ma belle blonde que je connaissais par cœur. Après plusieurs tonalités, je tombai sur la messagerie. « Depuis quand Supergirl dort ? » Me fis-je comme réflexion. Après l'écoute du message vocal invitant à en laisser un, je pris une grande inspiration.

_« Hey salut Kara, ou devrais-je dire Supergirl ! ». _Je pouffai_ « tu sais que je t'ai vue ce matin dans le parterre de journalistes, tu pensais que je ne te verrais pas mais on peut pas louper la plus canon des journalistes de la planète, enfin je devrais dire de l'univers. Est-ce que tous les Kryptonniens sont beaux comme des Dieux grecs ? »_ Je riais de ma blague._ « Bon, t'es partie comme une voleuse sans même avoir le courage de venir me parler, tu parles d'une héroïne, t'as eu peur que je révèle ton secret, c'est ça ? » _Je fronçai les sourcils, reprenant mon sérieux « _Saches que même sous la torture, je ne ferais jamais ça, j'ai beau t'en vouloir je t'aime malgré tout c'est plus fort que moi espèce d'idiote de crétine d'Alien super canon. » _Je reniflai comme pour retenir un sanglot « _mais comme tu n'as pas confiance en ta meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour toi, espèce de bourrique ! »_. J'essuyai une larme traitresse, je ne devais pas avoir assez bu, elle était toujours là_… _Apres un long silence je repris_ « Bref à la revoyure ma belle gosse. xOxO ma blonde… »_

Je validai le message sans même le réécouter, satisfaite puis jetant mon téléphone sur le fauteuil près de mon lit, m'écroulai sur celui-ci comme une masse en position « étoile de mer » et sombrai pour un sommeil sans rêve, enfin.

Ce fut une fanfare tambourinant dans ma tête qui me réveilla, un gémissement m'échappa quand je me redressai dans mon lit. Je déglutis avec peine, j'avais soif, ma bouche était pâteuse et j'avais l'impression que mon estomac allait remonter dans ma bouche. Un haut-le-cœur me prit et c'est précipitamment que je me levai d'un coup pour aller vomir ma faiblesse dans les toilettes. Jamais encore je ne m'étais mise minable comme cela, j'aimais garder le contrôle et boire comme un trou n'était pas la meilleure des idées pour les garder claires.

Je me redressai, me retenant au lavabo juste à côté des WC alors que j'avais un étourdissement. J'ouvris la porte de mon armoire à pharmacie, pris le tube d'antidouleurs et gobai deux cachets en les faisant descendre avec un peu d'eau.

Soufflant, je regardai mon image dans le miroir : je faisais peur à voir, une bonne douche me remettrait sans doute quelque peu le cerveau à l'endroit.

Je me délestai de mes dessous en attendant que l'eau chauffe puis me glissai sous le jet réglant la puissance au maximum afin qu'il fouette mon visage comme un massage. Un soupire de bien être m'échappa, l'eau dévalant sur mon crâne soulageait mon mal de tête mais certainement pas mon âme. J'avais tellement méprisé ceux qui noyaient leur chagrin dans l'alcool, trouvant cela facile et lâche et je faisais pareil pour une peine de cœur. C'était tellement stupide de se mettre dans des états pareils pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Cela faisait seulement 4 jours que je connaissais la vérité sur Kara, que j'avais décidé de couper les ponts avec elle et j'étais une loque, on ne pouvait pas faire plus pathétique. D'autant plus que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ma soirée.

Après être sortie de la douche, et m'être préparée pour partir au bureau, je me fis couler un café extrêmement serré à ma machine percolateur importée d'Italie en regardant mes messages. Vingt et un appels en absence dont un de Kara, je fronçai les sourcils, elle n'avait pas laissé de message mais je me demandai pourquoi elle m'avait appelée, voulait-elle qu'on se voit ? A cette pensée mon cœur s'emballa, j'avais tellement envie de la voir mais d'un autre coté sa présence m'était insupportable, si elle voulait véritablement me voir, elle n'avait qu'à rappeler pour prendre rendez-vous. Une chose était sûre, il était hors de question que je la vois aujourd'hui dans l'état où j'étais.

J'écoutai mes messages tout en sirotant mon café, ma nouvelle assistante une vieille femme austère au cv long comme le bras et à l'efficacité hors norme m'avait laissé un message :

_« Miss Luthor, ne vous voyant pas arriver ce matin et ne pouvant vous joindre, je me suis permis d'annuler vos rendez-vous de la journée, les reportant à jeudi, le seul jour où vous n'en aviez aucun. Je ne pense pas vous voir aujourd'hui donc je vous dis à demain, passez une excellente journée. »_ déblatéra Rita d'une voix neutre.

Une chose était certaine, elle ne s'encombrait pas de fioritures et allait droit au but, j'appréciais cela après la trahison d'Eve, je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à des personnes trop douces et mielleuses qui cachaient forcément quelque chose. Mais le ton de sa voix me faisait penser qu'elle me jugeait sur mon absence impromptue d'aujourd'hui. Pour qui me prenait-elle ? C'était moi la patronne et non le contraire. Cela me déplaisait fortement, une mise au point allait s'imposer si elle voulait rester à mon service.

Tous les autres messages étaient de journalistes qui voulaient une interview exclusive suite à l'ouverture de l'orphelinat. Je soupirai en avisant mon téléphone, elle n'avait pas laissé un message… J'avais eu un ridicule espoir… Juste une infime espérance qu'elle s'accroche un peu plus à moi…

Je finis mon café rapidement et m'en fis couler un autre, j'en avais besoin afin d'affronter ma journée, surtout que j'avais du travail à rattraper et puisque Rita avait eu l'excellente idée d'annuler mes rendez-vous, je décidai que je travaillerais de chez moi.

Je pris mon téléphone afin d'avertir ma charmante assistante qu'en effet je ne reviendrai pas au bureau.

« Bien miss Luthor, j'en prends note, à demain. » Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton dédaigneux.

« Rita… Si vous voulez continuer à travailler pour moi, effacez ce ton de votre voix avec moi ! » Lançai-je tranchante.

Je souris satisfaite du silence de sa part.

« Veuillez m'excuser madame, bonne journée. » Fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

J'ouvrai puis refermai la bouche, elle ne manquait pas d'air. En secouant la tête je reposai mon téléphone et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Etant donné le fait que j'allais rester à la maison, il était inutile que je reste tirée à 4 épingles et au moins ma tenue correspondrait avec ma tête. Je revêtis donc un jean simple avec un sweat à capuche gris tout délavé qui datait de mon époque à la fac de Harvard.

Posant mon pc sur mes genoux et mon café sur la table basse, j'allumai la télévision sur les informations, coupant le son.

Je commençai par répondre à mes mails, le montant final des dons était tombé : 5,2 millions de récoltés pour l'orphelinat Hope. Je souris, satisfaite. J'allai ensuite voir la bourse, là encore j'étais comblée les actions de L-corp étaient encore montées de deux points. Enfin, je consultai les ventes de CatCo et soupirai en m'étirant, le journal était passé en tête des ventes, les sondages mettaient les articles de Kara en tête de liste des préférences des lecteurs qui semblaient être tombés sous le charme de sa plume.

Je soupirai, prenant ma tasse de café pour boire une gorgée. Tout le monde tombait sous le charme de Kara Danvers, elle avait ce magnétisme qui vous attirait irrémédiablement vers elle, sa candeur, sa fraîcheur et son sourire s'ajoutant à son pouvoir d'attraction.

Machinalement mes yeux se portèrent sur l'écran. J'attrapai la télécommande de la télévision réactivant le son alors que je voyais des images de Supergirl luttant contre un lézard de la taille d'un homme. Mon cœur fit une embardée dans ma poitrine alors qu'elle semblait en grande difficulté.

_« Nous ne savons pas de quelle planète cet individu peut venir mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il met à mal notre super héroïne qui ne semble pas parvenir à prendre le dessus. » _Commenta le présentateur alors que le Lézard attrapait Supergirl pour la lever au-dessus de sa tête et faire percuter violemment ses reins avec une violence inouïe sur son genou tel un joueur de Catch. Mais ce que j'avais sous les yeux n'était pas de la comédie, c'était bien réel : Kara était en train de se faire passer à tabac par ce monstre vert.

Je portai mes mains à ma bouche, retenant un cri, les larmes montant à mes yeux. Sans la relâcher, il la secoua comme une poupée de chiffon avant de la lancer avec force contre la façade d'un immeuble. L'impact fut si brutal qu'il traça la forme du corps de la Kryptonienne qui retomba au sol, inerte.

_« Ne te relève pas poupée ou je te coupe en deux ! _» Gronda le reptile en brandissant sa main aux griffes acérées.

Une myriade de balles le percuta, le faisant rire. Il se détourna de la blonde qui peinait à se relever. Je vis Alex lui assener un coup de poing ganté de fer qui aurait mis n'importe qui d'autre au tapis, puisqu'il avait une force ionique. L'Alien se tourna vers elle, il allait l'attraper par le cou, lorsque Supergirl fonça la tête la première dans son estomac. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, je vis la créature chanceler, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le mitrailla de coups, l'acculant contre un mur. Bientôt il fut incrusté dans celui-ci. Kara cessa toute offensive alors qu'il ne bougeait plus. Elle se tourna vers la foule pour la saluer avec un sourire radieux et victorieux.

Je grimaçai en avisant son si beau visage ravagé d'hématomes et de blessures ouvertes. Sa joue était entaillée, son arcade sourcilière éclatée laissant échapper du sang qui avait coulé jusqu'à son cou, sa lèvre était fendue et son costume lacéré à de nombreux endroits.

« Oh mon Dieu Kara dans quel état tu es… » Soufflai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

_« Formidable ! Il semble qu'encore une fois notre héroïne ait sauvé National City. »_ Clama le présentateur avec une joie non dissimulée.

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que sous mes yeux le Lézard assena un coup de griffe dans le dos de Kara qui hurla de douleur.

« Nooon ! » Hurlai-je alors qu'il l'attrapait par derrière de ses deux bras afin de serrer son cou pour l'étouffer.

Je vis le rouge monter au visage de la Kryptonienne tandis qu'elle se débattait pour se dégager mais il était trop fort. « Non pas ça, pas ça, » suppliai-je alors que je la voyais faiblir. Le cameraman fit un plan sur les badauds qui assistaient à la scène, tous étaient tétanisés alors qu'ils étaient témoins du massacre de Supergirl. Même le présentateur restait silencieux.

« Je t'en supplie Kara, bats toi… » Soufflai-je alors que je la voyais perdre conscience.

Comme si elle avait entendu mes prières, Kara reprit sa pose. Elle fléchit les jambes, le sol sous elle se fissura, la poussière se souleva autour de ses pieds et d'un bond elle décolla dans les airs emportant l'homme lézard avec elle. La caméra suivit son ascension, elle monta si haut qu'elle disparut du ciel.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'observai les images des cieux qui ne la voyait pas réapparaitre. Debout au milieu du salon, j'attendis comme la foule le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'elle réapparaisse. Puis après ce qui me sembla une éternité, un point rouge et bleu réapparut au loin, puis on distingua les formes du corps de Kara et du reptile chuter. Du moins la blonde les faisait chuter puisqu'elle était à califourchon sur l'assaillant de coups de poings. Ils s'écrasèrent avec fracas au sol creusant un cratère sous eux dans un bruit assourdissant puis, ce fut le silence…

Les secondes s'égrainèrent à la vitesse des minutes puis enfin une forme rouge et bleue jaillit du cratère. Kara se posa maladroitement et avec brutalité au sol. Un gros plan se fit sur son visage ensanglanté, aussi pâle que celui d'un mort. Je déglutis à cette image. La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire avant de s'effondrer sous mes hurlements qui faisaient écho à ceux d'Alex qui accourait vers elle. Les images s'arrêtèrent sur cette dernière qui tenait Supergirl inconsciente dans ses bras, appelant les secours.

J'ouvrai puis refermai la bouche en manque d'air, alors que le présentateur réapparaissait à l'écran pour commenter ce qui venait de se produire. Puis le journal passa à un plan de Supergirl au loin, évacuée en civière, un zoom de la caméra la montra inconsciente, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, sa sœur à ses côtés baissant la tête pour ne pas se faire décapiter par les hélices. En effet, elles étaient évacuées dans un hélicoptère noir qui n'était pas un engin de secours mais du DEO.

Je dus m'assoir tant mes jambes tremblaient sous mon poids, mes mains n'avaient pas quitté ma bouche. N'écoutant plus les commentaires du présentateur, je regardai l'hélicoptère décoller avec à son bord ma meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était Supergirl, et Supergirl était invulnérable, seule la Kryptonite pouvait la tuer.

A cet instant, j'oubliai toute rancœur envers elle, seul son état me préoccupait ainsi je pris mon téléphone dans l'espoir d'arriver à joindre Alex. Mais bien évidement j'étais renvoyée sur la messagerie.

Me levant de mon sofa, je fis les cent pas dans mon salon, me rongeant l'ongle du pouce, mon angoisse était telle que mon cœur s'emballait me faisant souffrir, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je m'inquiétai tellement pour Kara, j'avais bon lui en vouloir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, je ne supporterais pas sa perte. J'étais prête à m'éloigner d'elle après ses mensonges mais je n'étais pas prête à la perdre pour toujours.

J'éteignis ma télévision qui repassait en boucle le combat de Supergirl contre ce Lézard homme. Saisissant ma veste, je partis en claquant la porte. Il était hors de question que je la laisse mourir, jamais…

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez alors allez y cliquez sur le petit bouton en dessous, ça ne prend pas bien de temps. Parce que notre salaire ce sont vos commentaires...**

**Je voudrais dire que je suis vraiment marrer écrire le passage d'une Lena complètement bourrée, c'est tellement pas son genre d'être hors du contrôle qui la caractérise que j'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'elle le perde, ça fait du bien non ? C'est ooc pour Lena mais c'est le but, ne vous inquiétez pas ca ne sera pas le cas pour le reste de la fic**


	2. Chapter 2

** Coucou les gens voici le chapitre deux de ma fic, j'avance bien mais je dois dire que je reste dubitative, dois-je continuer à poster cette fic ou pas devant le manque manifeste d'enthousiaste, dites le moi sans retour réel, je ne sais pas trop.**

**Je remercie les reviewer, follower et mise en favoris et les lecteurs.**

**Je remercie aussi ma Beta je t'adore ma juju, c'est toi ma réelle muse...**

**Encore une fois supergirl n'est pas à moi mais à ceux qui en ont les droits sinon vous savez ce qu'elle ferait à Lena bouhahahhaha**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Stay Alive**

Jamais je n'étais arrivée aussi rapidement au DEO, je savais que Kara était soignée ici, l'endroit était secret mais j'y avais mes entrées grâce à ma collaboration avec le gouvernement ainsi que mes relations avec Supergirl et Alex. C'est donc assez facilement que je pus rentrer.

Brainiac vint m'accueillir, son air grave ne me laissa présager rien de bon quant à l'état de la blonde.

« Comment va Kara ? » m'enquis-je sans plus me préoccuper de l'état de panique que ma question suscitait chez l'ordinateur ultra sophistiqué qu'était Brainiac.

« K…Kara mais…mais… Kara… elle, elle… » beugea la machine.

« Ecoutez Brainiac, je sais pour l'identité de Supergirl alors votre comédie d'acteur de soap gardez-la pour vous et répondez à ma question ! » l'interrompis-je, excédée par les mensonges de mes soi-disant amis.

Même si je ne pouvais pas forcément qualifier cet homme machine d'ami. J'aimais notre collaboration et encore une fois je me sentis trahie. Je le regardai, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés tandis qu'il gardait le silence.

« Nous l'avons mis dans un caisson à radiation solaire afin de régénérer ses pouvoirs. Elle est dans le coma à l'heure actuelle » me répondit-il avec préoccupation, un trémolo dans la voix qui ne me surpris pas, autant que je me souvienne cet homme robot avait une âme bien plus belle que certain humain et je le savais sensible.

« Je pensais que seule la Kryptonite pouvait la blesser ? » m'enquis-je, mon inquiétude montant d'un cran.

« Supergirl a une résistance hors du commun en effet, mais elle n'est pas invulnérable et peut-être blessée dans un combat contre un adversaire à la force équivalente à la sienne. Cet Alien est un Dragonien, sa force est incommensurable et les blessures que provoquent ses griffes sont potentiellement mortelles même pour une Kryptonienne. » m'annonça Brainiac avec gravité.

Je déglutis à cette annonce et mon cœur fit une embardée dans ma poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

« Lena ? » entendis-je Alex m'appeler dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Elle s'approcha de moi, se stoppant à mon niveau, son air sévère me fit comprendre que Kara avait dû lui parler de notre dispute. Bien évidemment elle soutenait sa sœur, c'était inévitable. Elle soupira puis son visage se radoucit, elle esquissa un léger sourire à mon encontre et d'un signe de tête m'invita à la suivre. Je ne me fis pas prier et allai à sa suite.

Nous arrivâmes devant une vitre, derrière laquelle Kara inconsciente reposait dans un caisson qui émettait une lumière vive. Son visage était si paisible qu'elle semblait dormir. Elle était magnifique, reposant telle Blanche-Neige après avoir croqué la pomme empoissée. Je me mordis les lèvres, fustigeant mes pensées.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là malgré vos différents. » déclara la petite rouquine en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je lui répondis par un silence en fixant Kara avant de croiser les bras. Différent ? C'est ainsi qu'elle mettait un mot sur son mensonge, celui de sa sœur et de tous mes soi-disant amis qui se disaient ma famille ? J'avais beau être inquiète pour la blonde, sa trahison refaisait surface et mon amertume s'insinua un peu plus dans mon cœur.

« Lena… » tenta de commencer Alex avant que je ne l'interrompe sans quitter des yeux Kara que les radiations solaires frappaient comme des flashs de stroboscope.

« Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? » demandai-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

« La thérapie solaire marche dans 80% des cas lorsque Kara est blessée » m'annonça-t-elle avec gravité, comme si cette fois elle pensait que ça ne marcherait pas, à moins que ce ne soit ma paranoïa qui pensait pour moi.

Je me tournai vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Combien de fois Supergirl avait-elle été blessée au point de devoir faire un séjour dans ce caisson ?

« Son corps a été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours. Son affrontement avec son double russe l'a même tuée ! Heureusement les fines particules de soleil que peut contenir la terre et les plantes lui ont redonnées vie. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je la perde, mais cela a affaiblis son organisme, et deux combats violent coups sur coups ça fait beaucoup même pour Supergirl. » m'expliqua la directrice du DEO en avisant sa sœur avec inquiétude, me faisant tiquer.

Elle était morte ? Je déglutis difficilement en ravalant ma salive.

« Que puis-je faire pour elle ? » m'enquis-je en tournant la tête vers l'agent, la regardant pour la première fois depuis que nous étions devant cette vitre.

Un silence me répondit, puis Alex me fit face à son tour, prenant ma main entre les siennes.

« Etre là pour elle Lena, juste être là pour elle ». souffla Alex, un sourire triste sur la face.

Je soupirai, bien entendu que je serais là. Il était hors de question que je parte d'ici sans être certaine qu'elle n'était plus en danger. Mais je ne savais pas si j'étais en mesure de lui pardonner… J'étais une Luthor après tout et le pardon ne faisait pas partit de notre vocabulaire.

« Je serais là jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux… » lui assurai-je en me détournant d'elle pour reporter mon regard sur la belle au bois dormant.

« Et après Lena ? » m'interrogea-t-elle gravement en me fixant du regard.

Je soufflai fatiguée, après je ne savais pas, tout simplement, après…

« Il me faudra du temps… » finis-je par dire. « Je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement Alex, et lorsque l'on me trahit, c'est fini. » poursuivis-je en reportant mon regard sur Kara.

« Tu es injuste Lena, vraiment injuste avec Kara ! » s'énerva Alex en me prenant par le bras pour que je lui fasse face à nouveau.

« C'est moi qui suis injuste ? Pendant près de 4 ans notre relation n'a été basée que sur le mensonge ! » grondai-je, n'en revenant pas qu'elle ose me dire que j'étais injuste alors que c'était moi qui avait été spoliée.

« Tu sais, je vais te dire une bonne chose Lena. Avant de t'apprécier, je me méfiais de toi, et je ne voyais véritablement pas d'un bon œil ta relation avec ma sœur. Vous étiez trop proches. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur de ton nom, j'ai eu des a priori. Eh bien Kara t'a toujours défendue et nous nous sommes souvent disputées à ton sujet. À aucun moment elle ne t'a plus soutenue, elle t'a toujours trouvé des excuses même lorsque tu n'en avais pas !» déblatéra Alex, la rage la faisant trembler.

Elle se rapprocha de moi pointant son index sur ma poitrine, et je dû faire appel à toute mon éducation de Luthor pour ne pas reculer devant son expression assassine.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Qu'elle t'a trahie, que tu ne lui pardonneras jamais, mais je t'interdis de dire que votre relation n'était qu'un mensonge car elle n'a jamais triché avec toi !» clama-t-elle avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller d'une démarche martiale en grommelant contre moi.

Je la regardai partir, la bouche entrouverte. Les personnes qui osaient me parler de la sorte se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Je soupirai en fermant les yeux puis les reportaient une nouvelle fois sur la blonde. J'étais complètement perdue, et en cet instant, j'aurais bien eu besoin des bras sécurisants de ma meilleure amie…

Deux jours plus tard la thérapie solaire avait fonctionné. Kara était sortie d'affaire, elle était revenue dans une chambre normale et on pouvait être auprès d'elle. Mais il y avait un problème car Kara ne se réveillait pas alors que tous ses signes vitaux indiquaient qu'elle n'était plus dans le coma.

« Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? » m'enquis-je auprès de Brainiac qui refaisait encore ses calculs pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si elle faisait un blocage ! » me répondit-il en pinçant les lèvres, comme vexé de ne pas avoir de réponse à ma question.

J'observai Kara. Elle semblait rêver et un sourire planait sur ses lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ses songes pour qu'elle sourit ainsi.

« Je vais sonder son esprit pour voir ce qui se passe. » déclara Hank en passant près de moi, me faisant sursauter.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur Kara que je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par sonder ?» m'enquis-je, le suivant des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait du lit de Kara.

L'ancien directeur du DEO ne me répondit pas et posa ses doigts sur les tempes de Kara en fermant les yeux. Il sembla se lier aux pensées de l'héroïne, me faisant arquer un sourcil de surprise. J'ignorais qu'une telle chose puisse être possible ! Au bout de quelques instants, il fronça les sourcils puis stoppa sa connexion comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Il se racla la gorge, semblant gêné.

« Qu'y-a-t-il J'onn ? » s'enquit Alex qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début.

Je tiquai à ce nom que j'entendais pour la première fois. J'onn, pourquoi J'onn ? J'avais l'impression qu'ils me cachaient encore des choses, et je n'aimais décidément pas ça. Hank n'était pas Hank mais J'onn et semblait avoir le pouvoir de lire les pensées, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait probablement être un autre Alien comme Kara ou un méta comme ce Flash dont mon intrépide reporter m'avait parlé avec enthousiasme et qui venait d'une autre terre.

« Miss Luthor, je pense que vous devriez parler à Kara… seule ! » déclara-t-il semblant éviter mon regard.

J'aurais presque pu le voir rougir. J'haussai les sourcils, intriguée tout en regardant le père de cœur de Kara et d'Alex quitter la pièce en entrainant cette dernière et Brainiac avec lui. Je restai un moment à fixer la porte avant de secouer la tête en soupirant. Passant une main fébrile dans mes cheveux, je fixai la Kryptonienne qui poussa un gémissement sensuel qui me fit rougir. J'ouvrai puis refermai la bouche, craignant de comprendre ce que J'onn avait pu voir dans l'esprit de Kara. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver qui puisse justifier que ce soit à moi de lui parler pour la ramener ?

En m'approchant d'elle, je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose que je ne parvins pas à saisir. Me penchant au-dessus d'elle, j'écoutai attentivement et réalisa qu'elle semblait parler dans sa langue natale. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais le faire, et je trouvai cela très beau. M'installant près d'elle, j'écoutai avec attention, c'était une langue magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais à la façon dont elle avait de prononcer les mots, il me semblait que c'était tendre, doux, amoureux.

« » un nouveau gémissement de plaisir puis je perçus mon prénom « …Lena… »

Le rouge me vint aux joues et monta jusqu'aux oreilles en même temps qu'une vague de chaleur envahissait tout mon corps, me faisant violemment frissonner. Me mordant les lèvres, je m'asseyais à ses côtés, ne pouvant m'empêcher de l'observer. Mon cœur s'emballait bien malgré moi, me troublant plus que de raison. Depuis quand provoquait-elle ce genre de choses en moi ?

« Lena… » souffla Kara, cette fois un râle lui échappa, elle fronça les sourcils et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Sans que je puisse retenir mon geste, je posai ma main sur sa joue pour aller cueillir la perle salée de mon pouce, ce qui sembla l'apaiser. Comme s'ils agissaient seuls, mes doigts se mirent à glisser sur sa peau, dessinant chaque forme de son visage pour s'arrêter à ses lèvres dont je retraçai le pourtour. Je suspendis mon geste, ôtant ma main avec hâte pour aller la coincer sous ma cuisse comme pour être sûre qu'elle ne ferait plus des siennes.

Gênée, je gardai le silence, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Lui parler ? Pourquoi moi ? Que pouvais-je lui dire, de se réveiller pour que je lui hurle dessus ?

« Je peux comprendre ce qui t'as motivée à ne pas me dire qui tu étais… au départ du moins mais après …je t'ai prouvé que tu pouvais me faire confiance… » soufflai-je en sentant les larmes monter à mes yeux de déception et de tristesse.

Je l'observai et constatai que ses sourcils étaient à nouveau froncés, ses lèvres pincées. Elle semblait torturée par son rêve.

« Pourquoi Kara ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je n'aurais jamais trahi ton secret, tu pouvais te confier à moi. Tu l'as toujours fait alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que nous étions si proches ? » m'enquis-je en essuyant une larme qui coulait de mes yeux.

Bien évidemment elle ne me répondit pas, et même si elle avait été en état de le faire, j'étais si en colère que je n'étais même pas sûre que je l'aurais laissée faire.

« Parce que je suis une Luthor ? Je pensais que pour toi ça n'avait aucune importance, que tu voyais celle que j'étais… » murmurai-je dans un sanglot en détournant mes yeux d'elle « Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de quelqu'un, jamais je n'ai tenu autant à quelqu'un… » avouai-je la gorge si serrée qu'elle m'en faisait mal.

Je ne pouvais plus la regarder, c'était trop douloureux. Je pensais connaître la douleur, mais jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal qu'en cet instant. Et que ce soit à cause de Kara, alors que j'aurais juré cela impossible, démultipliait encore plus cette souffrance, la rendant insupportable.

« J'aimerai pouvoir te pardonner, j'aimerai pouvoir faire abstraction de ce mensonge … » dis-je en me levant.

Me penchant sur elle, je regardai son doux visage que j'aimai tant voir, admirant ses lèvres entrouvertes dont le souffle s'échappait pour frapper les miennes. Je déglutis difficilement, m'approchant encore. J'allais fermer les yeux, m'approchant un peu plus de la tentation qui s'offrait à moi et à laquelle je ne pouvais plus résister quand je vis les siens me fixer avec intensité. Ses magnifiques iris azurées obscurcies par un voile noir. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux afin de remettre une mèche qui entravait mon visage, derrière mon oreille. Sa main traina sur ma joue, m'électrisant tout le corps.

Troublée, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard du sien comme hypnotisée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, me donnant le tournis. J'étais persuadée qu'elle pouvait l'entendre tambouriner dans ma poitrine, super ouïe ou pas tant il palpitait fort. Ses prunelles dans lesquelles j'adorais tellement me plonger pour y retrouver la complicité que je n'avais jamais eu avec personne, me fixaient avec une lueur nouvelle. C'était trop intense, ce regard qu'elle me tendait…

« Pardonne-moi Lena… » m'implora-t-elle, les yeux brillants alors que sa main caressait avec tendresse ma joue sur laquelle s'échoua une larme orpheline.

Comme me réveillant brutalement d'un rêve merveilleux, je réalisai ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et me redressai vivement en papillonnant des yeux. Effarée, je regardai autour de moi, ne semblant pas savoir où je me trouvais. Je fis volte-face et me précipitai vers la porte.

« Lena ! » hurla Kara d'une voix déchirante afin de m'arrêter.

« Adieu Kara » dis-je avant de sortir précipitamment, une main sur la bouche pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui envahissaient mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas rester à ses côtés. C'était trop dur. Je voulais lui pardonner mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je préférais ne plus la revoir plutôt que la détruire avec ma rancœur et mon amertume, d'éteindre mon soleil. Je voulais garder en moi intact le souvenir merveilleux de mon amie Kara Danvers, celle qui avait fait entrer la lumière pour illuminer ma vie.

Kara ma tendre amie… et tellement plus encore…

* * *

**Voila la promo du chapitre 3 lol : **

J_e survolais National City veillant sur la ville comme je l'avais toujours fait lorsqu'un cri, m'interpella se détachant des autres complaintes ou voix que je pouvais entendre. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines, cette fois je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, je me propulsais à ma pleine vitesse, franchissant le mur du son._

_Lena… _

_Suivant le son de son cri, je franchissais la porte fenêtre ouverte du manoir des Luthors. J'ouvris de grand yeux en avisant le salon dévasté comme si un ouragan localisé avait sévi. Je scrutais la pièce le cœur battant à tout rompre à la recherche de mon amie que je vis à genoux au coin d'une pièce, elle était de dos et murmurait d'un ton tendre._

_« Ce n'est pas grave Lara, je te l'assure, tu es encore jeune, un jour tu arriveras à les contrôler » _

_« Je suis un monstre… » Entendis-je une petite voix prononcée, ce qui me fit mal au cœur me ramenant des années en arrière juste après mon arrivée chez les Danvers._

_Je m'approchais pour regarder au-dessus de l'épaule de Lena et je vis une petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait les cheveux d'ébène au teint d'albâtre, ses yeux d'un bleu si clairs qu'ils vous transperçaient de par leur beauté. Son regard reflétait une grande intelligence, elle ressemblait énormément à Lena si bien que si je ne connaissais pas la dirigeante de L-Corp, je me serais demandé si elle n'était pas sa fille biologique tant la ressemblance était frappante même si Lena avait les yeux d'un vert pétillant..._

**Voila la suite au prochain épisode ...**

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous a plu faite le moi savoir s'il vous plait !**

**Spoiler sur la saison 5 ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu les deux premiers épisodes**

**Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai encore de l'espoir pour Lena, il lui faudrait juste un bon bottage à son beau cul de Luthor gâtée, qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai la théorie que lorsqu'arrivera le moment du grand combat, elle se rendra compte qu'elle peut tout perdre c'est à dire Kara et de façon définitive dans le style mort de sa meilleure amie étant donné que dans les comics c'est Supergirl qui se sacrifie pour sauver le monde... J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore nous faire un sempiternelle Lex Clark best friend ennemis, ca serait tellement nul.**

**J'ai aussi l'impression qu'ils veulent nous faire oublier notre ship avec une romance avec monsieur Colgate alias Williams c'est tellement prévisible encore une fois que ça reste sans surprise, Kara le déteste, lui il est arrogant oh mais sans blague ça rappelle rien ? Va falloir se creuser la tête les gars aucune originalité encore une fois !**

**Pour ma fic ma Lena restera droit dans ses bottes sans faire de complot ou autre mais elle ne sera pas toute tendre non plus sinon ça ne serait pas Angst. A l'heure où je vous parle j'en suis au chapitre 9 ****de cette fic qui avance vraiment très bien.**

**D'autre part j'ai une collaboration avec PrettyLittle Carmen en cours je mettrais ses deux os en mon nom car la fic sera une suite directe de fic que je lui ai suggéré et qu'elle postera sur une autre plateforme et moi ici.**

**Mais bon sang ce que je suis bavarde on dirait Kara !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, les amis alors je tiens avant tout à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et motive à poster la suite alors continuer car ne pas avoir de retour sur un écris met vraiment le doute sur le but de continuer. **

**Je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre alors je ne peux pas trop donner d'impression si ce n'est sur celui de lundi dernier et le fait que je me demande si les scénaristes se foutent de nous. Lena n'a pas encore basculer mais elle se sert de Kara et ont voit qu'elle regrette alors bordel arrêtes cette folie Lena ! **

**Bref, a partir de ce chapitre il y aura des Flashbacks qui seront en Italique et en ton narratif donc à la 3 eme personne pour plus de faciliter mais ça sera toujours des souvenirs du point de vue du personnage du chapitre dans celui-ci, ça sera donc un souvenir de la pov de Kara.**

**Je remercie ma béta pour sa correction mais si malgré ma vigilance et la sienne, il en restait, je ne suis pas professeure de français et ne prétend pas le devenir et je ne désire pas non plus m'entraîner pour faire la dictée de Pivot donc veuillez m'en excuser par avance, si ça pourrait gêner le plaisir de la lecture, bien que je ne pense pas que cela soit une catastrophe quand même. Je suis un écrivain amateur et je n'ai pas des béta reader professionnels non plus, j'écris pour mon plaisir comme la plupart sur ce site...**

* * *

**Je remercie les guests ici puisse que je ne peux pas leur répondre en MP :**

**Tout d'abord Guest sur le chapitre 1 : ****Oui j'ai adoré écrire une Lena un peu OCC mais tellement drôle et hors de contrôle, j'ai moi même bien ri en écrivant la scène et Kara ne manquera pas a un moment de lui faire écouter (petit spoile)**

**Mandou land : je t'es répondu par sms lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

**RM : si je te disais qui elle est, ma fic perdrait une partie de son intérêt, juste elle est très importante dans mon histoire. Je suis désolée pour toi car tu n'as pas fini d'être contrarié parce que Lena va en faire baver à Kara lol même si contrairement à la série elle est pas faux cul et se la joue cash. J'espère te lire sur le chapitre 3 et les suivants.**

**Guest : Eh bien la suite dés que j'ai la correction de ma béta en général lol, oui Lena ne peut pas balayer ses sentiments d'un revers de main surtout que Kara est tellement adorable !**

**Voila je répondrais donc aux Guests ici et aux inscrits par mp, puisse que les personnes qui reviews prennent le temps de le faire, je prend donc le temps de leur répondre, toujours...**

**Merci à tous de me lire...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lara**

Six mois, cela faisait maintenant six mois que Lena avait quitté ma chambre du DEO, six mois que je n'avais de nouvelles d'elle que via les médias. Pas un seul coup de fil, et pas de réponses à mes nombreux appels, sms ou emails.

Les seules fois où je pouvais apercevoir son doux visage était lors de nos conférences en Visio-appel mais nous n'étions pas seules, toute la rédaction de Cat Co était présente. Et contrairement à avant, lorsque nos regards se trouvaient naturellement et que l'espace de quelques secondes nous avions l'impression d'être seules au monde, elle ne me jetait pas un regard, se montrait froide et professionnelle, efficace et sans faille, allant droit au but pour pouvoir couper court le plus vite possible.

Alors si au départ, je lui en envoyai plusieurs fois par jour, aujourd'hui, j'avais arrêté mes messages. A quoi bon m'acharner alors que son silence me prouvait que ma meilleure amie ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, me brisant chaque jour un peu plus. Ma sœur m'avait dit de lui laisser du temps, qu'elle finirait par me pardonner et revenir vers moi car je cite _**« on ne peut pas en vouloir bien longtemps à Kara Danvers !»**_, cela m'avait fait sourire mais pas rassurée pour autant.

Et à présent, je savais que mon mauvais pressentiment était fondé. Lena ne me reviendrait pas, ne me pardonnerait pas. Mon mensonge lui avait fait trop mal pour qu'elle puisse l'occulter et passer outre, pour qu'elle puisse oublier que j'avais agi avec elle comme toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimées. En la trahissant alors que je m'étais juré de faire mieux. J'avais échoué et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Et puis maintenant, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, à chérir. J'avais été surprise de savoir qu'elle avait adopté une jeune orpheline de 9 ans lors de son séjour à Paris. Je l'avais bien vu avec une petite fille lors de notre rencontre fortuite il y a de cela deux mois, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle voulait devenir la mère de cette fillette. Je ne la savais pas maternelle, même si avec Ruby elle s'était toujours montrée adorable et prévenante à la manière d'une tante permissive et affectueuse.

A aucun moment, elle n'avait laissé percevoir en elle ce besoin de maternité. Jamais encore elle n'avait même ne serait-ce qu'effleuré le sujet de devenir mère un jour. Pas avec moi, et je doutais qu'elle en ait parlé à quiconque d'autre. Non, jamais, je ne l'avais entendu évoquer ce désir, surtout avec l'expérience maternelle qu'elle avait eue. Entre la perte de sa véritable mère à l'âge de 4 ans, le sentiment de culpabilité qui en avait découlé, et sa relation chaotique avec sa matriarche adoptive, j'aurai pensé que jamais elle n'aurait voulu avoir d'enfant.

Je survolais National City, veillant sur la ville comme je l'avais toujours fait lorsqu'un cri m'interpella, se détachant des autres complaintes, bruits ou voix que je pouvais entendre. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines, et je m'immobilisai instantanément, restant en vol stationnaire, concentrant tout mes sens sur ce que j'entendais. Cette voix je l'aurais reconnue entre milles. Je me propulsai à ma pleine vitesse, franchissant le mur du son, mon cœur tambourinant dans mes tempes.

Lena…

Suivant le son de son cri, je franchissais en ralentissant à peine la porte fenêtre ouverte du manoir des Luthors. J'ouvris de grands yeux en avisant le salon dévasté, comme si un ouragan localisé avait sévi. Je scrutai la pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre, à la recherche de mon amie que je vis à genoux dans l'angle de la pièce. Elle était de dos et murmurait d'un ton tendre :

« Ce n'est pas grave Lara, je te l'assure, tu es encore jeune, un jour tu arriveras à les contrôler » affirma Lena avec douceur et patience.

« Je suis un monstre… » entendis-je une petite voix prononcer, ce qui me fit mal au cœur, me ramenant des années en arrière juste après mon arrivée chez les Danvers.

Je m'approchai pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Lena, découvrant une petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait les cheveux d'ébène, le teint d'albâtre, et des yeux d'un bleu si clairs qu'ils vous transperçaient de par leur beauté. Son regard reflétait une grande intelligence, elle ressemblait énormément à Lena si bien que si je ne connaissais pas la dirigeante de L-Corp, je me serais demandé si elle n'était pas sa fille biologique tant la ressemblance était frappante, même si Lena avait les yeux d'un vert pétillant.

La fillette plongea sa tête dans ses genoux en sanglotant, et cette vision me ramena à mon enfance.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_« Kara ! Où es-tu ? » appela la jeune Alex d'une quinzaine d'années en courant dans le jardin à la recherche de sa sœur._

_Elle n'eut pas de réponse et s'inquiéta, son père lui avait confié la garde de Kara qui n'était dans leur famille que depuis 6 mois. La jeune fille perturbée et perturbante n'avait plus de famille et n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer._

_La jeune brune avait du mal avec cette fille. Elle avait bien entendu son père lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était sa grande sœur à partir de maintenant et qu'elle devait protéger Kara en tant que telle. Mais elle n'était pas sa sœur. Elles n'avaient aucun lien de sang, c'était une inconnue venue de nulle part, amenée par Superman en personne. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que ça faisait de perdre toute sa famille mais elle ne pouvait pas considérer quelqu'un ainsi du jour au lendemain._

_Elle entendit des cris d'enfants dans la rue, puis des railleries, pour enfin finir par des hurlements de terreur. Elle sortit du jardin et croisa trois pré-adolescents courir, affolés, dans sa direction._

_« C'est un monstre Kara Danvers est un monstre ! » entendit-elle alors qu'ils passaient à ses côtés, tentant sans doute de battre le record de vitesse d'Usain Bolt aux jeux olympique._

_Elle tourna son attention vers la blonde qui pleurait assise sur le trottoir sa tête dans ses genoux alors qu'autour d'elle gisait les cadavres de trois vélos disloqués. Alex n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que ces trois jeunes garçons avaient dû embêter sa sœur au point qu'elle perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, qu'elle découvrait tout juste, notamment sa super force._

_Le cœur d'Alex se serra dans sa poitrine en voyant la petite blonde de 13 ans pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle la laissa pleurer quelques instants puis lui donna un coup d'épaule._

_« Hey Danvers, tu ne vas pas les écouter ce sont des crétins ! » proclama la plus âgée des Danvers._

_« Ils ont raison, je suis un monstre ! J'ai détruit leur vélo, juste parce qu'ils se sont moqués de moi. » contra la blonde d'une petite voix entrecoupée de sanglots qui alluma une flamme en la jeune brune._

_« Que-t-ont-ils dit ces idiots ? » voulu-t-elle alors savoir._

_« Que… je n'étais qu'une stupide orpheline… que mes parents étaient morts par ma faute et que c'était bien fait… et que jamais personne ne m'aimerait …plus jamais. » hoqueta l'adolescente prise de soubresauts._

_Alex se leva d'un bond. La colère montait en elle. Personne n'avait droit de faire pleurer Kara comme cela. Personne n'avait droit de lui faire du mal._

_« Je vais aller leur casser la gueule à ces crétins, ils vont voir ce que ça fait de manger de la soupe pendant des mois et quand ils auront des dents toutes neuves de chez le dentiste, j'irai leur recasser ! » gronda-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où les trois mauviettes avaient disparues._

_« Non laisse-les ! » cria Kara en retenant la brunette par la main._

_Alex regarda Kara dont les larmes maculaient encore les joues et avaient fait gonfler ses yeux rougis. En cet instant, un lien indestructible sembla se créer entre elle, et Alex s'assit de nouveau pour la prendre dans ses bras. Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça, Kara s'y blottit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la brune. À ce moment précis, elle se sentit sœur…et ce pour toujours._

Je revenais à la réalité, après avoir repensé à ce moment. Lorsque nous en reparlions avec Alex, celle-ci me contait à chaque fois la même chose, qu'à ce moment elle avait décidé qu'elle me protégerait envers et contre tous.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre mon cœur, tu as juste besoin de temps pour savoir contrôler tes pouvoirs sans tout casser. » nia Lena en essuyant doucement les joues de l'enfant avec ses pouces.

Ce geste était si tendre et maternel qu'il fit chavirer mon cœur, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas m'agenouiller à mon tour et les prendre toutes les deux dans mes bras. Mais je savais que Lena me repousserait, me brisant un peu plus le cœur et soufflant toujours plus la flamme de l'espoir qui brillait de moins en moins fort dans mon âme.

« Personne ne m'aimera jamais, il n'y a personne qui peut me comprendre… » sanglota la petite fille en plongeant son visage dans le cou de la PDG.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ma chérie » répliqua Lena en la serrant contre son cœur.

« Mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que je ressens, tu es humaine. » contra fortement la brunette en s'écartant avec hargne de sa mère adoptive dont l'expression affichait une profonde tristesse.

Me retenant de serrer mon amie dans mes bras pour la consoler de ce rejet, je décidai de signaler ma présence. Si Lena n'arrivait pas à réconforter cette enfant à la force surhumaine peut être que je le pourrai, faisant pour elle ce qu'Alex avait fait pour moi bien des années plus tôt. Je vis petite fille ouvrir de grands yeux alors que je me penchais au-dessus d'elles en souriant.

« Lena a raison, c'est ridicule de penser qu'on ne pourrait pas t'aimer » affirmai-je avec un sourire tendre à son égard.

Je vis Lena se raidir, sentant sa douce chaleur irradier mon corps alors que mes cheveux retombaient sur son dos. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et je lui souris, mon cœur battant un peu plus vite alors que je me délectais de chaque sillon de son visage. Elle n'avait pas changé en six mois, toujours aussi magnifique.

Je sentis son trouble à mon regard posé sur elle. Dans une période aussi longue, j'avais eu le temps de faire une rétrospective sur mes sentiments véritables et je les avais compris même si je préférais les enfouir au plus profond de mon cœur. Si j'arrivais à récupérer son amitié cela me suffirait, du moins je m'en contenterais aussi longtemps qu'elle me permettrait d'être auprès d'elle en tant que meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?» m'enquis-je en me mettant à coté de Lena, m'accroupissant pour être au niveau de la petite fille.

« Parce que je suis un monstre, je n'arrive pas à ne pas tout casser !» déclara la fillette en balayant du regard la pièce d'un air désolé.

Je regardai le salon dévasté en souriant, cela me rappela encore un souvenir de mon enfance tumultueuse.

« Oh ça ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Un jour, j'ai fait écrouler toute la grange de mon père en éternuant ! » m'exclamai-je en mimant une explosion avec mes mains et bruitant avec ma bouche.

« Juste en éternuant ? » rigola la petite fille, nous faisant sourire Lena et moi.

Nous échangeâmes un regard, nous perdant dans celui de l'autre, retrouvant instantanément notre connexion, mais encore une fois Lena rompit le lien en détournant la tête.

« Oui, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dedans ! Mon père n'était pas très content je dois te l'avouer » déclarai-je en grimaçant.

« Il t'a grondée ? Il devait te détester ! » s'enquit Lara en faisant une moue adorable.

« Pas du tout, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et que j'apprendrais avec le temps à maitriser mes pouvoirs. Et ça a été le cas, il m'y a aidée même, avec ma sœur. » assurai-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Que je te déteste parce que tu ne sais pas maitriser tes pouvoirs ? » voulut savoir Lena en posant sa main sur la joue humide de la petite fille.

Cette dernière hocha la tête en ravalant ses larmes. La femme d'affaire endurcie prit sa fille adoptive dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

« Ça n'arrivera pas Lara, jamais. Tu m'as séduite et je t'aime comme ma propre fille et peu importe ce que tu feras, je t'aimerais toujours. » lui assura la jeune femme avec une telle sincérité qu'encore une fois, je fus touchée par l'amour qu'elle portait à cette petite fille.

« Tu ne vas pas me ramener ? » s'inquiéta malgré tout la brunette en relevant la tête pour regarder la directrice de L-Corp.

« Jamais, je t'aiderais à maitriser tes pouvoirs. » confirma encore une fois la jeune femme.

Lara se blottit dans ses bras, me faisant sourire. Cette femme était fabuleuse et à ce moment j'avais tellement envie de me joindre à ce câlin que ça me brisa le cœur de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

« Et toi tu vas m'aider ? » s'enquit la petite fille en se détachant des bras de sa mère adoptive.

J'ouvris la bouche afin de lui répondre par l'affirmative pour la refermer au regard froid de Lena, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, une fois de plus.

« Supergirl est très occupée, elle veille sur la ville pour mettre tous les méchants en prison, elle n'a pas le temps ! » rétorqua sèchement Lena coupant toutes remarques que je pourrais faire pour proposer mon aide.

« Mais ? Elle est comme moi ! » riposta la petite fille en me regardant d'un air implorant.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir jeune fille, demain tu te lèves tôt pour tes leçons avec madame Scratum. » trancha froidement Lena, m'arrachant une grimace.

« Mais Lena ? » supplia-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas tu sais… » tentai-je de m'interposer.

« Ne discute pas et monte te coucher, Lara. » trancha mon ex-amie en me foudroyant du regard.

La petite fille baissa la tête, me jeta un regard penaud puis monta les marches d'un pas lourd et pesant, histoire de bien montrer son mécontentement.

« Je monte te dire bonne nuit dans un instant. » lança la femme d'affaire en se radoucissant.

« C'est bon, j'ai plus 4 ans ! » rétorqua Lara, blessant Lena qui serra les dents en pinçant ses lèvres.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre puis un fracas assourdissant, indiquant que la petite fille avait sûrement arrachée la porte de sa chambre.

« Pardon ! » cria-t-elle, me faisant rire malgré moi, me ramenant encore des années en arrière.

Lena me jeta un regard noir qui fit s'étrangler mon rire dans ma gorge qui se noua sous la froideur de ses yeux fixés sur moi. Je levai les mains en signe de reddition, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kara ? » demanda abruptement la belle brune, me le faisant perdre définitivement.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de son répondant et son ressentiment envers moi ne s'était pas le moins du monde amoindris. J'avais eu raison d'avoir peur, même après six mois la blessure qu'avait provoqué mon secret était encore béante et suintante dans son cœur.

« Je t'ai entendu crier, j'ai eu peur que tu sois en danger. » l'informai-je, sincère.

« Eh bien tu as vu que ce n'était pas le cas, tu peux repartir maintenant, Supergirl !» rétorqua la brune en insistant bien sur mon titre d'héroïne de National City.

« Lena… je … » tentai-je de dire mais son silence me fit taire.

J'avais une occasion en or de pouvoir renouer les liens avec elle et par la même occasion d'aider cette petite fille apeurée. J'avais été à sa place et je savais pertinemment le sentiment d'impuissance qu'on pouvait avoir lorsqu'on était confronté à des pouvoirs aussi puissants, qu'on ne savait pas maitriser.

« Je peux aider Lara, l'aider à maitriser ses pouvoirs à en avoir le contrôle, les détient-elle depuis sa naissance ou les a-t-elle reçus il y a peu ? » m'enquis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je vis Lena grimacer à ma question, détournant les yeux, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » compris-je alors.

« Lara est amnésique. Elle a été découverte errant dans les rues d'une banlieue parisienne, n'ayant aucune identité sur elle à part son prénom. Elle s'est sauvée de l'institution dans laquelle elle avait été placée et c'est dans la rue que je l'ai retrouvée » expliqua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres de préoccupation. « Et je refuse de faire des expériences sur elle, je ne suis pas comme ma mère ou Lex. » gronda-t-elle les sourcils froncés en me dévisageant d'un regard noir.

Elle avait tant perdu sa confiance en moi qu'elle s'imaginait que je serais prête à lui enlever sa fille juste pour savoir d'où lui venait ses pouvoirs ? Cette révélation me fit tellement mal que je dus serrer les poings jusqu'à en avoir mal pour ne pas pleurer.

« Je suppose que tu as fait des recherches » arguai-je entre mes dents.

« Oui, je lui ai fait une prise de sang, il s'avère qu'elle a de l'ADN d'extra-terrestre et d'humain en elle mais rien qui m'indique d'où elle peut venir. » se désola la femme d'affaire dans un soupire.

« Une hybride ? Avec son ADN peut être pourrions-nous savoir d'où viennent ses parents. » dis-je en prenant mon menton entre mes doigts, réfléchissant déjà à la façon dont j'allais convaincre Alex de faire des analyses sans en informer le DEO.

« Je n'ai pas retrouvé d'ADN semblable répertorié, du moins pas dans la base de données standard, quant à celui qui est humain, ça peut être n'importe qui sur cette planète, du moins n'importe quel Adn féminin puisse que c'est celui d'une femme. » répliqua la brune.

« Le DEO peut faire des recherches si tu le souhaite. Sa base de données est bien plus vaste que la tienne ! » proposai-je avec un sourire.

Alex ne pourrait rien me refuser si je lui faisais mon regard de chiot triste. Lena soupira passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

« Ce que je souhaite, Kara, c'est que tu ne te mêles plus de mes affaires et que tu nous laisses ma fille et moi tranquille ! » cracha Lena acerbe en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, regardant par la fenêtre.

Cette réplique brisa mon cœur et me fis monter les larmes aux yeux. Je l'avais véritablement perdue. Elle me détestait et quoi que je puisse lui dire, elle ne me pardonnerait pas. J'avais si mal à cet instant que lorsque je lui répondis en me dirigeant vers la porte fenêtre, ma voix était caverneuse comme sortie d'outre-tombe tant l'émotion qui s'emparait de moi me submergeait.

« Je comprends Lena… je vous laisserais tranquille… mais saches que si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là pour toi ! » assurai-je, ma voix se brisant tant mon émotion était grande, réitérant ma promesse d'antan.

« Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi comme ça ? » m'interpella-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante alors que j'allais prendre mon envol.

« Je te l'ai dit Lena, je t'aime, je croyais que tu avais compris » répondis-je en me retournant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un silence s'installa, pesant, gênant. Je n'avais pas voulu lui lancer cela comme ça et me rendais compte que ça pouvait prêter à confusion mais au final peu importait puisque je l'avais perdue alors autant arrêter de faire semblant et lui avouer mes sentiments réels. Nos regards s'unirent, se soudèrent, se mélangèrent dans un échange silencieux. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement mais avec détermination. Elle ne bougea pas m'observant avancer vers elle, ses bras toujours repliés sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger, se protéger de moi.

Je recueillais de mon pouce une perle salée au coin de son œil, finissant mon geste d'une caresse. Comme si elle était surprise par ses propres larmes, Lena posa sa main sous sa paupière, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement. Elle me regarda, interloquée, puis papillonna des yeux en baissant la tête, subitement fascinée par ses chaussures. Elle ne pipa mot, maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure et a cet instant je faisais appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable à la voir ainsi torturer sa pauvre lèvre innocente et attirante avec ses dents.

Elle poussa un soupire en fermant les yeux et se recula pour me tourner le dos. Je compris avec fatalité que notre moment était passé. C'est donc en silence que je pris mon envol par la porte fenêtre, le cœur en miettes, mais ne voulant pas imposer plus longtemps ma présence à Lena au risque de la mettre encore plus en colère contre moi.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, fait le moi savoir surtout, j'ai été vraiment très contente que vous me motiviez alors persistez ! Car ça fait du bien d'avoir des retours...**

* * *

**Promo Chapitre 4 une partie de la rencontre Lena Lara un passage flashback :**

_Elle passait de poches en poches, lorsqu'une main se saisit de la sienne alors qu'elle se glissait dans un sac, la faisant sursauter. Lara leva les yeux pour voir l'individu qui la maintenant fermement bien décidé à en découdre quoi qu'il lui en coûte quitte à utiliser sa super force pour s'en sortir, c'était toujours comme cela qu'elle s'en sortait quand elle se faisait prendre. _

_Lorsque son regard se posa sur la personne qui l'avait alpaguée, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, elle avait sous les yeux la plus belle femme qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Une déesse aux cheveux de jais, aux yeux verts perçant, la taille fine et élancée. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de majestueux, d'élégant, royal, voilà le mot, on aurait une reine qu'on contait dans certaines histoires qu'elle avait put lire lorsqu'elle trouvait un livre à la poubelle. Son regard était impitoyable, elle la dévisageait d'un air réprobateur._

_« On ne prend pas sans demander ! » Clama la jeune femme, le visage indéchiffrable d'un ton froid et sans appel tout en maintenant la main de la fillette par le poignet._

_Intimidante, lui vain à l'esprit, elle aurait facilement pu se dégager de son emprise et s'enfuir mais le regard de cette femme à la beauté sans pareil, l'hypnotisait._

_« Pardon madame… je… je voulais juste… » Balbutia la gamine dont les mots semblaient disparaître de sa bouche lorsqu'elle voulait les prononcer._

_Les traits de la déesse s'adoucirent, elle relâcha le poignet de l'enfant et se penchant pour se mettre à son niveau, faisant rougir la petite fille._

_« Ça te dirait un chocolat chaud, tu n'es pas bien couvert et tu dois avoir froid par ce temps. » S'enquit-avec douceur la magnifique brune._

_Les yeux de bambine s'illuminèrent en même temps qu'ils s'agrandirent, vigoureusement elle hocha la tête faisant sourire la reine qui lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne. Lara regarda la main tendue quelques instants puis la pris dans la sienne. Immédiatement une douce chaleur rassurante se propagea dans son corps et son âme._

_« Je m'appelle Lena. » Déclara la femme en l'entraînant avec elle dans un salon de thé huppé._

_« Et moi Lara » Répondit la gamine se mordant les lèvres alors que c'était sorti tout seul._

* * *

**To be continued... vous aurez compris que la prochaine pov dans le chapitre 4 sera celle de Lara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les Supercorpiens, me revoici avec le chapitre 4 de ma fic l'héritière. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et follow même si j'aimerais bien avoir plus d'avis sur ma fic mais c'est ainsi.**

**Bon alors je viens de voir l'épisode 5x06 et je dis mais bordel mon coeur à mal pour Lena. On peut comprendre son attitude envers Kara mais je me dis que cet épisode est plein d'espoir au final...**

**Je ne spoile pas plus, en tout cas il est mon préféré de la saison et vous ?**

* * *

**Disclamer :Supergirl et tout ce qui l'y rattache ne m'appartient pas, non parce que sinon ça ferait un baille que Kara et Lena se seraient sauté dessus et arrachées leur fringues mdr !**

* * *

**Je remercie ici les Guests que je ne peux pas remercier en MP**

**Mimi : J'aimerai bien savoir qui penses tu que Lara est ? J'attend ta théorie lol, merci**

* * *

**Je précise que ma béta n'est pas passée par là et qu'elle n'y passera plus trop occupée, elle se concentre sur le médaillon auquel elle fait ses ajouts et je ne prétend pas ne pas en avoir besoin mais pouvoir poster sans que vos yeux saignent à mes fautes que j'aurai laisser malgré mes relectures.**

**Merci ma juju je t'adore et je progresse grâce à toi et même si comme tu l'as dit je n'aurais plus besoin de toi eh bien c'est faux, tu es avant tout ma jumelle de coeur...**

**Petit rappel tout ce qui est en italique est un souvenir de Lara, lorsqu'un personnage se souvient j'emploie la troisième personne pour plus de facilité.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre providentielle**

J'étais furieuse, furieuse contre Léna, elle me prenait pour une enfant comme les autres ne pouvant pas comprendre. Pourquoi refusait-elle l'aide que Supergirl m'offrait ? Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que je vivais. Je n'avais que 9 ans mais j'avais à mon âge vécu bien plus de choses qu'aucune petite fille n'avait vécu. Je ne me souvenais pas de ma vie passée, qui j'étais et ce que j'étais mais j'avais survécu un an dans la rue, volé pour manger, à éviter les gens malsains. Mes pouvoirs étaient apparus progressivement, devenant de plus en plus puissants, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les contrôler. Alors j'évitai les gens pour ne pas les blesser jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Lena…

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_Encore une fois, elle avait dû fuir, fuir son refuge qu'elle s'était trouvé auprès de gens qui comme elle, vivaient dans la rue et qui l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes. Ils la protégeaient, l'aimaient alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas mais comme elle l'avait redouté, ils avaient découvert ses pouvoirs et la peur qu'elle avait vu dans leurs yeux ne pourrait jamais s'effacer de son esprit. Alors elle était partie loin d'eux pour ne pas les faire souffrir mais surtout pour ne pas leur faire de mal. Seule…elle se retrouvait encore et toujours seule et du haut de ses neuf ans, la vie lui pesait tellement. A quoi bon vivre si on est toujours seule, qu'on n'a personne à aimer et qui vous aime ?_

_Alors, elle arpentait les rues à la recherche d'une victime à dépouiller dans l'espoir de pouvoir manger ou prendre une boisson chaude. Elle détestait voler, c'était dégradant, malhonnête. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de le faire mais elle n'avait aucun autre choix. Il y avait des institutions pour les petites orphelines comme elle mais justement, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait ces pouvoirs qui lui pourrissaient l'existence. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas normale, elle était certainement elle aussi, une de ces Aliens que personne n'aimait ou une méta tout autant détesté. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant mais elle savait que si elle se faisait prendre on l'enfermerait pour le restant de ses jours et même peut être qu'on ferait des expériences sur elle. Alors définitivement elle ne se ferait jamais prendre, discrétion et prudence étaient ses seconds et troisièmes prénoms._

_Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de regarder à travers les carreaux d'une fenêtre d'un appartement ou d'une maison pour y voir les gens évoluer en famille avec leur enfant. Ils semblaient heureux, elle les enviait, elle en rêvait, elle aussi, d'une maison, où elle pourrait souffler, se blottir dans les bras d'une maman qui lui ferait un chocolat chaud et lui lirait des histoires au coin du feu. Qui la borderait avant de dormir en lui chantant des chansons, oui, un endroit où elle se sentirait aimé, protégé. Un endroit où elle pourrait dormir sans craindre le lendemain, juste un foyer…_

_Elle passait de poches en poches, lorsqu'une main se saisit de la sienne alors qu'elle se glissait dans un sac, la faisant sursauter. Lara leva les yeux pour voir l'individu qui la maintenait fermement, bien décidé à en découdre quoi qu'il lui en coûte quitte à utiliser sa super force pour s'en sortir, c'était toujours comme cela qu'elle s'en sortait quand elle se faisait prendre. _

_Lorsque son regard se posa sur la personne qui l'avait alpaguée, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle avait sous les yeux la plus belle femme qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Une déesse aux cheveux de jais, aux yeux verts perçant et à la taille fine et élancée. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de majestueux, d'élégant, royal. Voilà le mot, on aurait dit une de ses reines, qu'on contait dans certaines histoires qu'elle avait pu lire lorsqu'elle trouvait un livre à la poubelle. Son regard était impitoyable, elle la dévisageait d'un air réprobateur._

_« On ne prend pas ce qui ne nous appartient pas ! » Clama la jeune femme, le visage indéchiffrable d'un ton froid et sans appel tout en maintenant la main de la fillette par le poignet._

_Intimidante, lui vain à l'esprit, elle aurait facilement pu se dégager de son emprise et s'enfuir mais le regard de cette femme à la beauté sans pareil, l'hypnotisait._

_« Pardon madame… je… je voulais juste… » Balbutia la gamine dont les mots semblaient disparaitre de sa bouche lorsqu'elle voulait les prononcer._

_Les traits de la déesse s'adoucirent, elle relâcha le poignet de l'enfant et se penchant pour se mettre à son niveau, faisant rougir la petite fille._

_« Ça te dirait un chocolat chaud, tu n'es pas bien couvert et tu dois avoir froid par ce temps. » s'enquit-avec douceur la magnifique brune._

_Les yeux de bambine s'illuminèrent en même temps qu'ils s'agrandirent. Vigoureusement, elle hocha la tête faisant sourire la reine qui lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne. Lara regarda la main tendue, quelques instants puis la pris dans la sienne. Immédiatement une douce chaleur rassurante se propagea dans son corps et son âme._

_« Je m'appelle Lena. » Déclara la femme en l'entrainant avec elle dans un salon de thé huppé._

_« Et moi Lara… » Répondit la gamine se mordant les lèvres alors que c'était sorti tout seul._

_Habituellement, elle mentait sur son nom. Même au couple de SDF qui l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes, elle leur avait mentis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse la retrouver sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle mentait toujours, comme si c'était vital pour elle. Mais avec Lena, elle n'avait pas pensé au mensonge parce que lorsque ses yeux verts si beaux se posaient sur elle, elle avait l'impression que son âme était sondée._

_Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse de luxe, Lara ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, jamais de sa vie, du moins à son souvenir, elle n'avait vu plus beau lieu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit également comme relié à ses yeux._

_Trop subjuguées par la vue, elle ne vit pas les regards sur elle, du moins elle s'en fichait. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis … elle ne savait même plus quand elle avait pris une douche. Elle ne sentait pas très bon, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, son visage maculé de noir et il semblait qu'un pétard avait explosé dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle faisait tache dans le décor luxueux, sa main accrochée à celle de sa sublime reine._

_« Madame… Puis-je vous aider ? » Les accosta une serveuse à l'air guindé et au sourire forcé, ne cessant de regarder la petite orpheline débraillée._

_« Luthor, cette petite fille rêve d'un chocolat chaud avec quelques viennoiseries, je pense que vous pouvez nous trouver un endroit tranquille où elle pourrait se restaurer sans être dévisagé par les clients de votre salon de thé. » Rétorqua Lena avec une froideur qui fit frémir l'employée qui blêmit au nom prononcé._

_« Au madame Luthor, bien sûr, je vais vous faire réserver le salon privé ! » Déblatéra précipitamment la pauvre serveuse rouge d'embarras._

_Si elle gardait son emploi elle aurait de la chance, elle venait juste de se mettre à dos sa grande patronne. En même temps, elle pourrait toujours plaider sa cause en prétextant qu'elle ne se serait pas attendu à voir la grande femme d'affaire Lena Luthor avec une petite crève la faim qui ne ressemblait à rien. _

_La serveuse les installa dans un salon privé et fermé. Elle les servit non sans jeter des regards de dégoûts envers la petite fille. Comment une femme si distinguée, aussi magnifique pouvait fréquenter une telle parias ?_

_« Bo… Bonne dégustation… euh mesdames » Fit la dame de service en s'inclinant._

_Le regard de dédain ne manqua pas à Lara qui se pinça les lèvres tentant d'endiguer ses larmes. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de regard mais avec la belle brune à ses côtés, elle s'en sentait honteuse._

_« Pardon madame, je ne suis pas à ma place ici, je vous fais honte, je vous remercie de votre gentillesse mais je vais vous laisser. » Déclara-telle en se levant les larmes aux yeux._

_« Tu vas vraiment renoncer à ce festin qui s'offre à toi ? » Contra Lena qui prit un croissant qu'elle trempa dans le chocolat et en croqua un morceau. « C'est vraiment dommage, c'est délicieux et si tu ne te dépêches pas de manger, il n'en restera plus. » ajouta-t-elle après avoir avaler le morceau._

_« Et c'est Lena !» corrigea la jeune femme en souriant._

_La petite fille regarda Lena manger en se mordant les lèvres, elle avait tellement faim. Elle se rassit et se mit à dévorer ses viennoiseries sous le regard attendri de la belle brune, qui son menton dans une main l'observait avec tendresse, un sourire sur ses lèvres vermeilles. La petite fille aurait presque vu de la mélancolie dans ses magnifiques yeux verts alors qu'elle dévorait avec appétit tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. _

_« Je peux en avoir d'autre ?» Demanda la gamine avec envie avant de baisser la tête confuse. « Pardon, c'est impoli… » s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt._

_« Tu as encore faim avec tout ce que tu as dévorés ? Je ne connais qu'une seule personne avec un appétit aussi énorme que le tien ! » Ria Lena un sourire radieux._

_« Ah oui qui ? » Voulu savoir la petite fille en buvant à sa tasse en laissant des traces de chocolat autour de la bouche._

_La plus jeune des Luthors perdit son sourire, ses yeux s'embuèrent, la tristesse envahit son regard sous celui désemparé de l'enfant qui se fustigea._

_« Oh pardon, je suis bête, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. » Se blâma-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de la brune. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé comme si c'était naturel._

_La reine lui sourit prenant une serviette pour effacer les traces de la gourmandise de la petite fille._

_« Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi pour prendre une douche, enfiler des affaires propres, prendre un bon repas avant de passer une bonne nuit au chaud ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire incertain sur le visage._

_Elle semblait elle-même surprise par sa proposition. L'enfant la dévisagea, à la recherche d'une quelconque supercherie, d'un quelconque piège mais le magnifique sourire de la brune lui assura que son offre ne cachait rien de malhonnête. Elle en mourrait d'envie mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup en lui offrant ce goûter délicieux._

_« Oh non Lena, je ne veux pas vous déranger » refusa Lara en triturant ses mains, ses yeux fuyant ceux de sa reine._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé rester avec elle…_

_« Tu ne me dérange pas puisse que c'est moi qui te le propose et que ça me ferait très plaisir que tu me tiennes compagnie un petit peu. Je suis toute seule dans cette grande ville qu'est Paris et comme tu as pu le constater à mon accent, je ne suis pas française. Les gens qui m'entourent sont mes employés et mes collaborateurs. Seulement, je n'ai pas d'ami à qui parler. » déclara la Lena, sa mine triste refaisant surface à cette dernière remarque._

_Lara regarda sa bienfaitrice, elle s'était promis de ne plus devenir proche de quelqu'un, ça finissait toujours mal et elle en sortait toujours avec une plaie au cœur mais pourtant lorsqu'elle regardait cette magnifique femme, sa reine, elle ne put qu'espérer qu'elle trouverait peut-être avec Lena le foyer dont elle rêvait tant. Ne venait-elle déjà pas de lui offrir un chocolat ? _

_Lara hocha timidement la tête, si elle ne restait pas, au moins elle pourrait passer une soirée au chaud, se doucher, avoir des vêtements propres, un bon repas dans le ventre et une nuit sereine sans cauchemars._

_Elles quittèrent donc le salon de thé. Dehors, les attendait un homme devant une voiture de luxe, noire. Encore une fois la petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue du véhicule, elle ne savait pas qui était Lena mais une chose était sûr, elle était très riche, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en effet une reine. _

_Lara n'en finissait pas d'être émerveillée parce qu'elle voyait, l'hôtel et la suite de Lena ne dérogea pas à la règle. Tout était vraiment trop beau pour elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter autant d'attention de la part de cette femme magnifique, surtout qu'elle avait voulu la voler à la base alors sa gentillesse la troublait. _

_« Tout va bien Lara tu as besoin d'aide ? » S'enquit Lena en frappant discrètement à la porte de la salle de bain._

_La petite fille sursauta, elle se déshabilla à la hâte, tout en balbutiant :_

_« Non, non merci… »_

_« Bien, je t'ai fait livrer un pyjama et des vêtements de rechange ainsi que des sous-vêtements mais nous iront faire les magasins demain pour parfaire ta garde-robe. » l'informa Lena à travers la porte._

_La gamine sourit, sa reine était si gentille… Elle se glissa sous le jet brulant et soupira d'aise, cela faisait un bien fou. Elle prit le gel douche et se savonna avec énergie afin de faire partir toute la crasse qu'elle avait accumulée au fil du temps. Une douce senteur de fleur de Lotus se rependit dans la salle de bain envahissant les narines de l'enfant qui sourit en reconnaissant la senteur de sa nouvelle amie. Elle ferma les yeux se délectant de cette flagrance. Après plusieurs shampoings, elle constata que l'eau sortait propre, satisfaite, elle sortit de la douche, s'enveloppant dans un peignoir, sortit de la salle de bain sans même se jeter un regard. Elle n'aimait pas se mirer, cela faisait un an qu'elle ne le faisait plus. L'avait-elle fait un jour ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir de toute façon…_

_Elle fut accueillie par le sourire de sa reine qui l'attendait devant une table remplie de mets plus appétissant les uns des autres. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita pour s'assoir en face de Lena, elle glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses dans une attente silencieuse, salivant par avance._

_« Tu devrais manger, ça va refroidir. » Lui conseilla Lena en plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre._

_La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et dévora ses légumes avec appétit avant de s'attaquer à ce qu'elle aimait le plus le poulet. Elle s'échinait à vouloir le couper avec sa fourchette et son couteau comme le voulait la bienséance. Elle venait peut-être de la rue mais elle avait des manières et de l'éducation même si elle ne se souvenait pas qui lui avait prodigué. Alors quand sa reine pris un morceau de poulet entre ses doigts délicats pour porter le pilon à sa bouche, elle ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement et répondis au sourire qu'elle lui tendait._

_Lorsqu'elle fut repue au bout de 4 assiettes de pommes de terre, un poulet et demi et deux glaces, elle remercia Lena en baillant. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été si fatiguée dans sa vie. C'est comme si toute la fatigue ou la tension d'une année lui tombait dessus comme une chape de plomb._

_« On dirait qu'il y a une jeune fille qui tombe de fatigue. » Se moqua la belle brune._

_« Je suis désolée Lena, tu es si gentille et tu voulais de la compagnie… » S'excusa la gamine en retenant un autre bâillement._

_La jeune femme lui souris et lui pris la main, elle la fit s'installer sur le siège en face de la coiffeuse pris un pot de crème démêlante qu'elle ouvrit pour en prendre une noisette qu'elle étala sur les cheveux de la petite fille, une délicieuse odeur de crème d'avocat et de beurre de Karité se rependit dans les narines de l'enfant qui ferma les yeux, l'odeur de sa reine...Encore… _

_« Avant de te coucher, il faut te coiffer sinon demain tu ne pourras pas les démêler. » indiqua la brune avec un sourire._

_Avec application, elle étala une autre couche de crème puis lorsque celle-ci eu agit, elle entreprit de coiffer avec soin la petite qui se laissait docilement faire, au comble du bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une maman. Elle se secoua mentalement, elle ne devait pas trop se faire d'illusion ce bonheur ne durait pas. Ça ne durait jamais._

_« Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, ils bouclent naturellement, c'est vraiment très joli, tu es très jolie, j'ai une amie qui as des cheveux similaires aux tiens avec de magnifiques boucles mais elle est aussi blonde que tu es brune et… » Commença Lena avant de se couper en se pinçant les lèvres._

_Encore une grande tristesse dans ses si beaux yeux verts, la petite fille n'osa pas piper mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour consoler sa reine qui semblait tellement malheureuse a évoqué cette fameuse amie. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne mais à cet instant, elle la haïssait pour avoir lui avoir fait du mal._

_Après s'être brossée les dents, elle se coucha et en fermant les yeux, elle se promit de tout faire pour rester auprès de sa belle reine et de lui redonner le sourire…_

Des éclats de voix me firent sortir de ma rêverie. Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, elles étaient très fortes comme si elles se trouvaient dans la pièce et qu'elles hurlaient à mon oreille. Je gémis tombant à genoux, c'était insupportable, pourquoi Lena criait comme cela ?

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kara ? _»** L'entendis-je demander.

**_« Je t'ai entendu crié, j'ai eu peur que tu sois en danger. »_** Répondit Supergirl, Kara ? était-ce le prénom de la super-héroïne ?

Mes oreilles sifflaient, je m'asseyais sur mon lit puis me mis en boule, qu'est ce qui m'arrivais, ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, les voix étaient trop fortes.

_**« Je peux aider Lara, l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs à en avoir le contrôle, les détient-elle depuis sa naissance ou les a-t-elle reçus il y a peu ? »**_

Les larmes me virent aux yeux, faites que ça s'arrête faites que ça s'arrête.

Elles continuaient de parler et rapidement leur conversation dévia sur un autre sujet, je compris que Lena et Supergirl étaient très proches. L'héroïne se déclarait, elle aimait Lena… un froissement de tissus, un effleurement de peau puis un claquement de ce qui me semblais une cape et ce fut le silence, enfin.

Ma tête me tournait, j'avais mal au cœur, des points se formaient dans ma vision puis ce fut le trou noir, je pus percevoir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, les sanglots de ma reine, elle pleurait...

* * *

Voila à vos reviews, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, j'ai adoré l'écrire véritablement. Et vous avez vous aimez le lire ?

* * *

**Promo chapitre 5 **

Combien de temps allais-je pleurer mon amitié avec Kara ? Combien de temps allais je souffrir de son absence ou même de sa présence. La revoir aujourd'hui avait été douloureux, son beau sourire et ses yeux magnifiques pleins de tendresse et de chaleur. Encore une fois, elle avait su m'atteindre bien malgré moi alors que je pensais avoir tourné la page mais en fait c'était tout le contraire, mon trouble était bien présent.

Six mois après notre séparation suite à la découverte de son identité secrète. La plaie de mon cœur était toujours béante. Je commençais à me demander si un jour elle allait se refermer et si j'allais me remettre de sa perte. **_C'est bien toi qui le souhaite Luthor, un seul mot de ta part et elle reviendrait dans ta vie plus vite que tu ne pourrais le penser._ **

Revenir dans ma vie pour quoi au juste ? Redevenir ma meilleure amie, ma confidente ? Après son mensonge, je n'en avais plus envie. Je ne parvenais pas à faire abstraction de cela, je lui avais ouvert pleinement mon cœur et elle l'avait piétinée sans remord. Il fallait que je me sorte Kara Danvers de ma tête et de mon cœur. Elle m'avait fait perdre foi aux gens et aujourd'hui la seule personne qui comptait pour moi et en qui j'avais confiance, c'était Lara, ma fille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir, les gens alors ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu mais j'ai pas mal d'avance donc, je vous fait une fleur, peut être que je posterais un autre chapitre dans la semaine mais pour cela va falloir me prouver votre motivation car elle semble pas vraiment au top, lol.**

**Pour le médaillon maudit, le chapitre 2 sera bientôt disponible aussi. **

**Je remercie pour vos reviews mise en favoris et Follow.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine si je survis à l'épisode de cette semaine.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : encore une fois Supergirl ne m'appartient pas sinon je ne ferais pas de la grosse merde avec un personnage aussi fascinant que Lena Luthor en la mettant au niveau de son frère et dire qu'elle a lutté toute sa vie pour redoré le blason d'une famille à la con, elle fait n'importe quoi. Bref.**

**Edit du 17/11/2019**

**J'ai oublié de répondre au Guest du chapitre précédent**

**Je ne te dirais pas qui est Lara mais bien essayé lol Pour ton esprit serait-ils imaginatif que ça ? je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que ça te plaise, les retours sont très important pour un auteur afin qu'il s'améliore...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une fille**

Combien de temps allais-je pleurer mon amitié avec Kara ? Combien de temps allais je souffrir de son absence ou même de sa présence. La revoir aujourd'hui avait été douloureux, son beau sourire et ses yeux magnifiques pleins de tendresse et de chaleur. Encore une fois, elle avait su m'atteindre bien malgré moi alors que je pensais avoir tourné la page mais en fait c'était tout le contraire, mon trouble était bien présent.

Six mois après notre séparation suite à la découverte de son identité secrète. La plaie de mon cœur était toujours béante. Je commençais à me demander si un jour elle allait se refermer et si j'allais me remettre de sa perte. _**C'est bien toi qui le souhaite Luthor, un seul mot de ta part et elle reviendrait dans ta vie plus vite que tu ne pourrais le penser.**_

Revenir dans ma vie pour quoi au juste ? Redevenir ma meilleure amie, ma confidente ? Après son mensonge, je n'en avais plus envie. Je ne parvenais pas à faire abstraction de cela, je lui avais ouvert pleinement mon cœur et elle l'avait piétinée sans remord.

Il fallait que je me sorte Kara Danvers de ma tête et de mon cœur. Elle m'avait fait perdre foi aux gens et aujourd'hui la seule personne qui comptait pour moi et en qui j'avais confiance, c'était Lara, ma fille.

Lorsque je l'avais rencontré, mon cœur s'était serré, sa détresse m'avait touché puis sa candeur malgré le fait qu'elle est voulu me volé. Elle m'avait irrémédiablement fait pensé à Kara et au début j'avais simplement voulu combler le manque d'elle mais plus le temps passait et plus je m'attachais à cette petite fille adorable que la vie n'avait pas épargnée et même si chaque jour qui passait me rappelait un peu plus la journaliste, j'avais appris à la connaitre et à l'aimer de tout mon cœur pour ce qu'elle était, ma fille, ma raison de vivre.

Seulement six petits mois avaient suffi à ce qu'elle conquiert mon cœur, et encore il n'en avait fallu que quelques jours pour que je me décide à l'adopter. Elle me ressemblait, elle avait toujours été rejeté, comme moi, elle, a cause de ses pouvoirs, moi, pour mon nom. Alors ensemble nous soignions nos âmes blessées.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_Lena avait tenu sa promesse d'amener Lara faire les magasins, la petite fille n'avait cessé de s'émerveiller comme un enfant le matin de noël. Elle blablatait sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter sous le regard attendri de Lena, elle lui rappelait tellement Kara, dans ces moments, c'était aussi agréable que douloureux. La jeune femme d'affaire se demandait si c'était bien juste au final de garder cette enfant avec elle dans le seul but de soigner son manque de Kara Danvers, de pallier à sa solitude. Mais au tréfonds de son cœur, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner cette petite fille qui avait tellement souffert. La remettre à la rue, la jeter comme des ordures, jamais, elle avait bon ne plus avoir confiance en l'humanité, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à être aussi cruelle envers une enfant. Elle pourrait peut-être la ramener avec elle aux états unis et la faire admettre dans l'orphelinat qu'elle avait fondé, ainsi elle garderait un œil sur elle et sur les futurs parents qui l'adopteraient ?_

_Plusieurs questions lui étaient venues malgré tout, pourquoi elle n'avait pas été confié aux institutions françaises et surtout pourquoi les fuyaient-elle ? Comment pouvait-on laisser une enfant de 9 ans seule dans la rue livrée à elle-même ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation, où étaient ses parents, étaient-ils morts ? Avait-elle fuguée ?_

_Au deuxième jour de leur cohabitation et après une journée harassante, Lena se devait de lui poser la question mais alors qu'elles avaient fini de manger tout en discutant de leur journée. La jeune femme constata que la petite fille avait du mal à maintenir ses yeux éveillés alors qu'elles étaient assises sur le canapé regardant une série quelconque._

_« Je pense qu'une certaine petite fille est si fatiguée qu'elle devrait aller se coucher ! » Déclara Lena alors que la tête de Lara oscillait de droite à gauche semblant avoir du mal à tenir en place._

_« Non ça va, je ne suis pas fatiguée, je veux rester avec toi. » contra l'enfant dont les bâillements contre disaient ses propos._

_La brune sourit, caressant la joue de la gamine qui ferma les yeux à son touché, un petit gémissement de bien-être s'échappant de ses lèvres._

_« S'il te plait, je veux rester avec toi… » souffla la petite brune en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa bienfaitrice._

_Cette dernière, un peu surprise, sourit à nouveau et serra la petite fille contre elle, posant sa tête sur la sienne. Bien vite, la respiration lente et régulière de sa protégée lui indiqua qu'elle s'était endormis. Avec Douceur Lena laissa glisser la tête de Lara sur ses genoux tout en caressant ses cheveux tendrement, elle commença à chanter une chanson que sa véritablement mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans avant sa disparition, une balade irlandaise qu'elle n'avait pas pu oublier._

_Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu s'attacher à cette enfant si rapidement ce n'était pas son genre. La seule personne qui avait réussis cet exploit n'était autre que sa traitresse de meilleure amie mais après la découverte de son mensonge, Lena s'était fermée aux autres. Si avant sa rencontre d'avec Kara Danvers, la jeune femme était dure et effroyable, après elle, elle était devenue inaccessible et impitoyable. Elle s'était complètement fermée, ne laissant personne l'aborder d'assez près pour devenir proche avec qui que ce soit. Et pourtant en une fraction de seconde cette petite fille avait fait sauté tous les verrous qui fermaient la porte de l'entrée de son cœur. Lena Luthor tentait en vain de résister à cette enfant qui avait touché son âme mais elle sentait la porte se fissurer._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être pathétique, elle s'était pourtant promis depuis la belle blonde au sourire ravageur de ne plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit ou même ne plus jamais aimé et la voilà sur ce canapé avec une petite orpheline de 9 ans, dormant à point fermés sur ses genoux, copie psychologique et de sourire de la journaliste qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Et pourtant alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de l'enfant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, un bien être l'envahissait comme si toutes deux étaient destinées l'une à l'autre. Deux jours seulement avaient suffi à cette petite fille, seulement deux jours pour abattre toutes les résolutions de la jeune femme d'affaire endurcie._

_Lena soupira, elle n'était définitivement pas digne d'une Luthor et si avant la découverte du secret de sa meilleure amie Lena avait tout fait pour qu'on ne la prenne pas pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, une femme froide, au cœur de pierre, aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé pouvoir être cette femme. Son frère rirait d'elle encore une fois s'il la voyait, là, sur ce canapé avec une petite fille inconnue, à la recherche de réconfort pour combler le vide sidéral qu'elle avait dans son cœur._

_Avec délicatesse la brune souleva la tête de l'enfant et remplaça ses genoux par un oreiller puis avec tendresse, elle la recouvrit d'une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et alla rejoindre la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Le rituel du brossage de dents effectué, elle retourna dans le petit salon vérifier que la petite fille dormait paisiblement puis alla se coucher. _

_La jeune femme eu du mal encore une fois à trouver le sommeil. Comme chaque jour, comme chaque soir, comme chaque nuit, ses pensées déviaient irrémédiablement vers une belle blonde aux yeux bleus pétillant de gentillesse et de candeur et au sourire ravageur qui faisait bondir son cœur à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait sur le doux visage qu'elle avait tant aimé…_

_Ce fut un cri qui l'éveilla en sursaut, papillonnant des yeux le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se leva avec précipitation manquant de perdre l'équilibre pour accourir dans le petit salon d'où criait Lara. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix, la petite fille était debout comme en transe, le canapé sur lequel elle reposait en miette et ses yeux lançait au hasard des rayons incandescents. Lena eu juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas être frappé par l'un d'eux._

_La petite fille continuait de crier alors que ses yeux frappaient le mobilier et ses poings les brisaient. Comprenant qu'elle était emprisonnée d'un cauchemar, la brune rampa jusqu'à elle et l'appela avec douceur, prudemment, elle se mis à genoux devant elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes._

_« Lara… Lara tout va bien, réveilles toi » _

_Elle sentit un frémissement entre ses doigts lui indiquant que l'enfant l'entendait, elle poursuivit donc ses appels et ses mots rassurant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. La gamine ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda le désastre qu'elle avait provoqué puis Lena et les larmes lui vinrent. Tombant à genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, elle pleura. _

_Lena s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer afin de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras mais cette dernière se raidit et se déroba à son étreinte._

_« Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de moi, je suis mauvaise, dangereuse, je suis un monstre ! » sanglota Lara en reculant jusqu'à la porte._

_Et avant que la brune ait eu le temps de réagir l'enfant s'était enfuit. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réagir, trop estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer une méta ayant des pouvoirs si similaires à Kara ou bien était-elle comme la blonde ?_

_Repoussant ses interrogations pour l'heure, elle se mis à courir pour rejoindre la petite fille dans le couloir qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi tous les clients de l'hôtel qui étaient sortis de leur chambre suite au fracas qu'avait causé Lara._

_« Madame Luthor que se passe- t-il ? » s'enquit un des employés de l'hôtel appartenant à la famille Luthor._

_« Pas maintenant ! » gronda Lena alors qu'elle voyait la petite fille disparaitre dans la cage d'escaliers._

_Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, descendant les escaliers à toute hâte, c'est à ce moment qu'elle loupa une marche, elle poussa un cri de terreur alors qu'elle se voyait déjà le cou brisé au bas des escaliers. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le choc brutal mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard affolé et larmoyant de Lara qui avait rattrapé sa nouvelle amie. Elle la portait sans aucune difficulté._

_« Tu ne dois pas me suivre Lena, plus jamais. Je ne sais pas comment faire ! » fit la petite fille confuse en posant la brune au sol qui souffla de soulagement._

_Elle observa la petite fille et alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, celle-ci la devança._

_« Toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de moi sont blessées ou ont peur de moi, tu ne dois pas rester avec moi Lena, je suis dangereuse, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou pire, je ne le supporterais pas. » déblatéra la petite fille en larmes. Elle se recula alors que Lena avançait vers elle sans crainte. « Ne t'approche pas, je ne sais pas comment faire ! » répéta la petite fille en se laissant glissé contre le mur duquel elle était adossée. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et pleura de plus belle._

_« Je t'aiderais Lara, je t'aiderais à les maitriser. » déclara Lena en s'agenouillant comprenant de quoi voulait parler la petite fille. _

_La jeune femme pris les mains de l'enfant pour les enlever de son visage afin qu'elle la regarde. Son cœur se brisa alors que les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'enfant étaient ravagés par les larmes. Combien de fois avait-elle vécu ce moment ? Combien de fois avait-elle dû fuir alors que ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés malgré elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler ?_

_« Non…non… je te ferais du mal et ça je ne le supporterais pas, j'aurai pu te tuer, je ne peux pas… je dois être seule… » contredis la gamine en hoquetant alors que sa bienfaitrice prenait son visage entre ses mains._

_« Tu ne me feras rien parce que tu n'auras plus à fuir ou à te cacher, je te protégerais, je t'aiderais, j'ai une petite expérience dans le domaine niveau pouvoir et je peux t'assurer que je trouverais un moyen pour que tu puisses vivre comme n'importe quelle petite fille. » lui promit la scientifique érigeant déjà des tas de formules dans sa tête qui pourraient aider la petite fille. _

_Et si elle ne parvenait pas à brider ses pouvoirs, elle trouverait quelqu'un pour l'aider à les contrôler._

_Elle pensa un bref instant à Kara mais effaça vite cette idée de son esprit, il était hors de question qu'elle accepte une personne en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance auprès de son enfant. Son enfant…elle ne pouvait pas penser cela de Lara, elle ne l'était pas mais pourtant, son cœur, son âme lui hurlait le contraire._

_Cette dernière regarda la jeune femme avec incrédulité, la bouche ouverte, elle ne quittait pas les yeux de son amie cherchant un quelconque mensonge, Lena lui sourit essuyant avec ses pouces les perles salées de ses joues._

_« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? » voulu savoir la gamine en observant la brunette avec surprise._

_« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » confirma Lena en souriant de plus belle._

_« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Lara en essuyant son nez avec sa manche faisant grimacé Lena qui allait devoir lui apprendre d'autres choses._

_« Parce que tu ne me feras pas de mal. » déclara la femme d'affaire comme une évidence._

_« Mais sans faire exprès, je peux te blessée, c'est déjà arrivé… » renifla la gamine en secouant vigoureusement la tête._

_« Maintenant que je suis au courant, ce qui s'est passé n'arrivera plus ! » assura Lena confiante de pouvoir aider la jeune fille à contrôler ses pouvoirs._

_L'enfant dévisagea sa bienfaitrice comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé puis sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots._

_« Tu veux bien de moi ? » voulu savoir la brunette en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme._

_Lena sourit serrant la petite dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux._

_« Bien sur… » souffla la jeune Luthor._

_« Alors tu vas devenir ma maman ? » s'enquit Lara avec un sourire, l'espoir naissant dans ses yeux._

_Lena ouvrit puis referma la bouche, si son idée première avait été d'amener Lara dans son orphelinat, il était évident que ce n'était plus possible pas avec ses pouvoirs mais se sentait-elle prête à assumer sa garde et tout ce que cela impliquait ? Il était certain que cette enfant avait besoin de fondation solide pour se construire et si elle avait très mal commencé dans la vie, était-elle celle qui serait en mesure de lui offrir un milieu stable et aimant ? Elle n'en était pas si sûr, elle avait ses démons et avait déjà du mal à gérer sa propre vie, alors celle d'une petite fille._

_« Tu ne veux pas de moi… ? » réitéra Lara qui doutait face au silence de la brune bien qu'elle lui ait dit le contraire._

_Lena plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant et y vit toute sa solitude, sa détresse faire écho à la sienne._

_« Si tu le souhaite dans un premier temps, je peux être ta tutrice. » rétorqua la jeune femme._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » questionna la fillette en penchant la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas vraiment les propos de son amie._

_« Eh bien… disons que tu viendrais avec moi aux états unis …et que tu vivrais avec moi… » expliqua timidement Lena._

_« Et je resterais avec toi, on sera une famille ? » voulu savoir Lara les yeux brillants._

_Une famille … Elle en avait toujours rêvé mais est-ce qu'une Luthor y avait droit à ce bonheur, jusqu'à présent tout ce qui avait fait sa joie et qui l'avait rendu heureuse lui avait été enlevé, sa mère, son père, Andréa, Jack…Kara. Avait-elle le droit de faire rentrer cette petite fille dans la sphère infernale de la malédiction des Luthor ?_

_Oh et puis merde se dit Lena, si elle ne pardonnait pas à Kara, cette petite fille méritait une chance, et elle voulait la lui donner, être celle qui la ferait s'épanouir._

_« Si tu le souhaite Lara… Si tu le souhaite… » susurra Lena la gorge nouée._

_Pour toute réponse la petite fille sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme une nouvelle fois se serrant si fort contre elle qu'elle lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. _

_« Pardon… » S'excusa Lara en s'écartant vivement._

_« Ce n'est rien mais il faudra définitivement que tu maîtrises ton engouement sinon je vais me retrouver avec des bleus partout. » rigola Lena en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant._

_Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait mais une chose était sûr, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de cette petite fille et en rentrant dans sa suite dévastée, elle prit son téléphone afin d'appeler ses avocats. Dans quelques jours Lara serait officiellement sa fille…_

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ça vous aura plu, je vous laisses me le faire savoir s'il vous plais, Biz...**

* * *

**Promo chapitre 6 :**

Le ding de l'ascenseur attira mon attention et mon cœur rata un battement alors que l'objet de mes pensées en sortait. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir cintré épousant ses formes à la perfection et coiffée d'un chignon impeccable, Lena Luthor se dirigeait d'un pas décidé dans à son bureau. J'ouvrai et refermai la bouche, regardant les fleurs et les douceurs puis Lena qui s'installait dans son fauteuil, je n'osai espérer, est ce que ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle, elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, pourtant je ne pouvais ôter ce fol espoir de mon esprit en avisant les fleurs et les beignets en quantité astronomique dans une des boites. Léna avait été la seule à m'offrir ses fleurs et cette tradition entre nous des beignets…

« Waouh Kara tu as un admirateur secret ! » s'exclama Nia me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

Je portais mon attention sur mon amie qui souriait en prenant la carte qui était accroché à un des bouquets.

_« Pour que mon soleil puisse continuer de briller dans ma vie, je dois accepter de laisser d'autres profiter honteusement de ses rayons et même si l'astre brille pour le monde, j'espère qu'un jour il n'appartiendra uniquement qu'à moi, que le voile du secret des sentiments et des mensonges se dissipe et qu'enfin je puisse demeurer aux portes de ton paradis céleste. L.L »_

« Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cet admirateur à le sens de la poésie ! » Rétorqua Dreamer en me tendant la carte pour que je la lise par moi même

.Je déglutis en avisant les initiales, L.L comme Lena Luthor, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu… mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme une batterie en plein concert de rock.

« C'est assez coquin quand même, ton paradis céleste c'est assez explicite ! » clama mon amie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, les gens, non on est pas déjà samedi et même si j'ai pas eu énormément de retours ce qui me fait de plus en plus douté sur le fait de continuer à poster cette fic, **

**Je poste ce chapitre car j'ai fais un Deal avec DarkkLight9, elle postait un chapitre de sa superbe fic très originale que je vous conseil ****Welcome to Midvale High School et je postais en avance un chapitre de l'Héritière, n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre je remplie ma part du marché puise qu'elle a remplie la sienne. **

**Merci à ma juju pour ton soutien et ta motivation ^^**

**Bon je sais pas vous mais après l'épisode 7 j'ai le coeur déchiré, Katie était magnifique de vérité et Melissa tout aussi talentueuse, voila pourquoi on adore Supercorp pour ces échanges si intenses. J'espère qu'ils vont pas faire de la merde avec Lena et que KAra sauvera son âme.**

**N'oubliez pas dans ma fic Lena ne prépare pas de plan pour soit disant sauver le monde, elle est juste une maman et le vrai vilain arrive !**

* * *

**Disclamer : Encore une fois SG et tout ses dérivés ne m'appartient pas, sinon Kara et Lena se seraient jeté l'une sur l'autre pour un baiser ardent parce que franchement tant de ferveur de la part de Lena ne peut signifier qu'une chose une déception amoureuse, elle n'a pas réagis aussi violemment avec Andréa ou même sa mère qui l'a trahis un milliers de fois ou même son frère...**

* * *

**J'avais édité mon chapitre précédent parce que j'avais oublié de remercié le guest qui avait mis une review, si ce guest lit et veut voir ma réponse qu'il ou elle se reporte sur le chapitre 5.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'admirateur secret…**

Comme chaque jour depuis plus de six mois, je me levai le cœur lourd, mes rêves devenaient des cauchemars. Lena ma meilleure amie, mon cœur, devenait ma pire ennemie comme Lex Luthor son frère l'était devenu pour mon cousin Clark Kent et dans ses terribles songes, elle tournait aussi mal, devenant ce qu'il avait été un fou sanguinaire, assoiffée de vengeance et de pouvoir.

Je savais que cela ne pouvait pas se produire, Lena n'était pas comme cela, si son frère avait mal tourné, c'est qu'il y avait en lui une noirceur qui ne demandait qu'a ressurgir et il avait prétexter la trahison de Clark pour assouvir ses plus bas instincts, il avait été bien élevé par sa mère. _**Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle n'est pas pareil Kara, elle aussi c'est une Luthor élevé par la pire des mères qui soit**_**. **Souffla une voix dans ma tête**. **NON ! Elle a bon avoir aussi été élevée par une femme abominable, elle avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas comme son infâme mère. Elle était généreuse et pouvait se montrer altruiste. Lex n'avait jamais servi que ses intérêts et même Clark m'avait confié que ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi fort que ce qu'il y avait entre Lena et moi donc non, Lena pouvait m'en vouloir, se venger de moi mais elle ne tournerait pas mal, j'en étais persuadée. Le simple fait qu'elle est adopté une petite fille qu'elle avait trouvé dans la rue le prouvait. Elle avait bon vouloir fermer son cœur celui-ci était bien trop généreux pour se noircir complètement même si elle avait ses cotés sombres et ne faisait pas toujours les bons choix.

Je pris mon portable admirant l'image de nous deux, souriantes, nous étions heureuses à ce moment-là… j'espérais tellement qu'elle me pardonne et même si mes sentiments pour Lena avaient évolué, j'étais prête à en faire abstraction pour n'être juste que son amie. Au final, ils avaient toujours été présent au fond de mon cœur, je les avais juste niés. Ne disait-on pas que c'est lorsque l'on perd une personne que l'on aime, qu'on réalise l'importance qu'elle a pour nous. Et j'avais réalisé qu'au-delà de l'amitié, un sentiment bien plus fort, bien plus profond vivait dans mon cœur, j'étais complètement foutus, perdue, irrécupérable, irrémédiablement amoureuse de Lena Luthor et le fait qu'elle m'est rayé de sa vie faisait d'autant plus mal.

J'avais voulu lui laisser du temps, la laisser réfléchir, sans la brusquer mais aujourd'hui je réalisais mon erreur, j'aurai du la pousser à faire face.

Encore une fois, j'écoutais son message qu'elle m'avait laissé il y a six mois de cela après qu'elle ait découvert mon secret et sourit, elle était complètement saoule et ses propos étaient décousus mais ils me réchauffaient le cœur à chaque fois que je les entendais.

Quand je l'écoutais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ses sentiments étaient partagés. **« **_**Tu sais que je t'ai vu ce matin dans le parterre de journalistes, tu pensais que je ne te verrais pas mais on peut pas louper la plus canon des journalistes de la planète, enfin je devrais dire de l'univers, est ce que tous les Kryptonniens sont beaux comme des Dieux grecs ? »**_

Comme à chaque fois, je rougissais à ces propos. Mon cœur bondissait comme toujours lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle ne trahirait jamais et qu'elle m'aimait. Puis il se brisait alors que je percevais ses sanglots. Mes larmes coulèrent également sa souffrance était la mienne et tout était de ma faute…

Même après tout le temps écoulé, j'avais sentis que la blessure était toujours aussi grande. Hier, j'avais lu dans ses yeux de la détresse mais aussi de la rancœur encore et toujours présente au point qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que j'aide sa fille qui visiblement était confronté à des pouvoirs qu'elle ne savait pas maitriser et cela m'effrayais car elle pourrait blesser Lena sans le vouloir ou même quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'elle le veuille ou non, je me devais de veiller que cette petite fille ne perde plus le contrôle… Je savais trop bien ce que c'était de découvrir des pouvoirs immenses qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler et sans l'aide de ma famille, je ne sais pas où je serais et si je serais celle que je suis aujourd'hui sans eux.

Cette enfant était un danger potentiel que je ne pouvais pas ignorer et Lena ne pouvait pas l'ignorer non plus. Je me fis une promesse d'aller voir mon amie peu importe son ressentiment, je devais la convaincre de me laisser l'aider avec Lara.

Je soupirais en me regardant dans la glace, j'avais grise mine, le manque de sommeil même pour une Kryptonienne, n'était pas plus beau à voir que chez un être humain. Je rassemblais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval simple, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête en une coiffure sophistiquée, pour plaire à qui au juste ?

Secrètement, j'espérais que je verrais Lena, après tout elle était de retour de son séjour en Europe et elle devait bien faire le point sur ses affaires, non ? Même si j'étais certaine qu'elle le faisait régulièrement comme lors de nos réunions hebdomadaires.

Alors pourquoi viendrait-elle aujourd'hui même si elle était rentrée sachant qu'elle me trouverait à Cat Co, elle me détestait, me voir ne ferait que raviver sa haine envers moi.

C'est en trainant les pieds que je me rendis à mon journal, depuis quelques temps le cœur n'y était plus, je pensais de plus en plus à démissionner et à n'être plus que Supergirl. Supergirl était forte, elle, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, un point c'est tout, pas d'état d'âme juste ce qui devait être fait. Kara Danvers pensait trop avec son cœur, elle était perdue et confuse. Je me souvins enfin de la promesse que j'avais fait à ma sœur de ne pas renoncer à mon humanité, Supergirl était l'alter égo de Kara Danvers et non l'inverse. Elle faisait partie de moi, même si en ce moment il était bien plus facile de n'être que l'héroïne à la cape, je tenais ma promesse faite à Alex.

« Bonjour, Mlle Danvers !» m'accueillis le chef de la sécurité avec un sourire radieux alors qu'il faisait sa ronde dans les étages de Cat Co.

Depuis que le journal avait été attaqué, la sécurité avait été renforcé et il n'était pas rare de voir des vigiles faire leur ronde dans les étages. Je rendis le sourire à l'homme qui me regardait d'un air avenant.

« Liam, je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler Kara, nous sommes collègues Mlle Danvers c'est un peu trop pompeux entre collègues. » déclarais-je en posant une main amicale sur son avant-bras.

Liam rougis légèrement en acquiesçant, il me faisait pensé à moi à mes débuts lorsque j'avais commencé à travailler comme assistante pour Cat Grant. Il était réservé mais efficace, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Lena l'avait promus chef de la sécurité alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple vigile à L-Corp. Il était à peine plus âgé que Lena 33 ans peut être 34, grand et athlétique, brun aux yeux noirs perçants, il ne manquait pas d'un certain charme, je dirais même séduisant. Et si j'avais prêté une ouïe intéressée aux rumeurs, il faisait tomber les cœurs. Je pouvais facilement le croire alors qu'il me souriait de toutes ses dents, creusant une fossette dans sa joue droite.

« Bien Kara... » Il se pencha sur moi, portant sa main à son visage comme un paravent pour me faire une confidence en aparté.

« Vous avez un admirateur, Kara. » déclarât-il en me faisant un geste de la tête en désignant mon bureau.

J'haussais les sourcils et détournais le regard, ignorant le clin d'œil espiègle de Liam.

Mon bureau était envahi de Lys et de Pluméria ainsi que plusieurs boites qui semblait contenir des gourmandises.

« Nul doute que votre courtisant craque complètement pour vous. » ria le chef de la sécurité avant de repartir faire sa ronde.

Je m'approchais de l'office sous le choc qui avait pu m'envoyer tous ces présents ?

Le ding de l'ascenseur attira mon attention et mon cœur rata un battement alors que l'objet de mes pensées en sortait. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir cintré épousant ses formes à la perfection et coiffée d'un chignon impeccable, Lena Luthor se dirigeait d'un pas décidé à son bureau. J'ouvrai et refermai la bouche, regardant les fleurs et les douceurs puis Lena qui s'installait dans son fauteuil. Je n'osai espérer, est ce que ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle, elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, pourtant je ne pouvais ôter ce fol espoir de mon esprit en avisant les fleurs et les beignets en quantité astronomique dans une des boites. Léna avait été la seule à m'offrir ses fleurs et cette tradition entre nous des beignets…

« Waouh Kara tu as un admirateur secret ! » s'exclama Nia me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

Je portais mon attention sur mon amie qui souriait en prenant la carte qui était accroché à un des bouquets.

_« Pour que mon soleil puisse continuer de briller dans ma vie, je dois accepter de laisser d'autres profiter honteusement de ses rayons et même si l'astre brille pour le monde, j'espère qu'un jour, il n'appartiendra uniquement qu'à moi, que le voile du secret des sentiments et des mensonges se dissipe et qu'enfin je puisse demeurer aux portes de ton paradis céleste. L.L »_

« Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cet admirateur à le sens de la poésie ! » rétorqua Dreamer en me tendant la carte pour que je la lise.

Je déglutis en avisant les initiales, L.L comme Lena Luthor, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu… mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme une batterie en plein concert de rock.

« C'est assez coquin quand même, ton paradis céleste, c'est assez explicite ! » clama mon amie.

Encore une fois je jetais un œil à Lena en pleine conversation avec sa nouvelle assistante, je sentis le rouge me venir aux joues jusqu'aux oreilles, j'avais chaud, je soufflais en manque d'air, est ce que vraiment, elle me faisait passer un message pour que je fasse à nouveau un pas vers elle ?

« Kara, respires, tu es cramoisie. » se moqua ma protégée en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Je...Je reviens... » fis-je le cœur au bord des lèvres en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Lena.

Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu, peut être que me revoir l'avais fait réfléchir, peut être que sa nuit lui avait porté conseil et qu'elle me laissait une chance de redevenir son amie. Je repensais à la phrase de conclusion du poème et me sentie flamber de l'intérieur, est-ce que par miracle mes sentiments étaient partagés ? Envisageait-elle de faire évoluer l'amitié en quelque chose de plus profond.

Six mois d'absence, c'était très longs. Pour ma part, j'avais fait le point sur ce que je ressentais, je savais que j'étais tombée pour Lena. Mon cœur lui appartenait de toutes manières qui soit. Et si son absence m'avait été insupportable au point de perdre gout à l'existence, mon supplice n'aurait pas été vain, si je la retrouvais même ne serait-ce qu'en meilleure amie et seulement dans mes rêves, elle serait plus…

J'arrivais devant sa porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Lena, nous nous percutâmes et les documents qu'elle tenait en main tombèrent au sol. La jeune femme me jeta un regard noir de reproches en se baissant pour rassembler les feuilles éparpillées sur le carrelage du journal.

« Bon sang Kara ce que tu peux être maladroite ! » Pesta Lena rageusement.

« P…pardon Lena je… » bégayais-je en l'aidant à ramasser ses papiers.

Je la dévisageais alors que ses beaux yeux verts flamboyaient de contrariétés. J'étais perdue. Et ne savais que trop penser de son attitude. Pourquoi soufflait-elle le chaud et le froid ? Etais-ce une manière cruelle de se venger de moi en me faisant espérer vainement son pardon ?

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? » gronda la dirigeante en m'arrachant les feuilles des mains.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque qu'une vitre du journal explosa. Des hurlements se firent entendre alors que les gens se plaquaient au sol. Saisissant Lena par le bras, je la couchais au sol la couvrant de mon corps afin de la protéger, levant la tête pour voir avec stupéfaction, un androïde géant. De ses yeux sortaient des lasers de couleur verdâtre. Il ravageait tout sur son passage. J'avisais les alentours, il y avait trop de gens à proximité pour que je me change en Supergirl.

Je me levais entrainant Lena avec moi, faisant barrage contre les feux qui fusaient de partout. L'un d'eux atteignit mon bras et une vive douleur m'arracha un cri.

« Kara, tu saignes ! » s'inquiéta la brunette alors que je nous calais dans un coin derrière un bureau renversé.

Je regardais mon bras et en effet la manche de mon chemisier s'imbibait de rouge.

« De la Kryptonite… » soufflais-je en regardant Lena suspicieuse, elle était la dernière en avoir possédé et même fabriqué.

« Je ne suis pour rien, là-dedans, je ne risquerais pas la vie de mes employés pour me venger de toi ! » rétorqua la plus jeune des Luthor en s'offusquant que je puisse douter d'elle.

Je la regardais plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, le bleu fusionna avec le vert et j'y lu toute la sincérité de mon amie que je retrouvais. Je ne pouvais pas douter d'elle, si je voulais que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, je devais lui montrer qu'elle avait encore toute ma confiance.

« Je te crois… » fis je en grimaçant alors que la douleur se rappelait à moi.

« Lena, tu dois rester cachée ici, ne bouges sous aucun prétexte surtout. » lui ordonnai-je alors que je commençais à bouger pour aller affronter cette chose de métal.

« Tu ne peux pas affronter ce robot, ses yeux lancent des rayons à base de Kryptonite, tu pourrais… » m'arrêta-t-elle en m'agrippant par la manche de mon chemisier, me dévisageant, paniquée.

« Restes cachée, Lena… » répondis-je simplement en souriant.

Alors que je me levais sous son regard remplis d'inquiétude, je sentis une main calleuse dans la mienne, me tirant vers le sol.

« Kara, vous êtes blessée !» se soucia Liam alors qu'il nous avait rejoint derrière le bureau.

« Ce n'est rien Liam, vous devriez évacuer tout le monde ! » lui conseillai-je en dégageant ma main de la sienne pour me lever.

« Eh bien vous faite parti du monde, venez… » fit-il en rampant devant nous.

Je soupirais en regardant Lena qui haussait les sourcils, désappointée. Il s'assit et sortit son arme tirant sur la machine et les balles ricochèrent sur la poitrine du robot. Cet acte qui se voulait héroïque eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention de l'androïde sur nous. Plus exactement et étrangement sur Lena, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. J'ouvris de grands yeux et me mis au-devant d'elle, prête à prendre le coup à sa place lorsqu'une flamme bleue frappa le droïde qui vola dans les airs, se fracassant contre un mur.

Je levai la tête pour voir mon amie Nia devenue Dreamer. Elle me lança un sourire, je la remerciais implicitement de m'avoir sauvé la vie et mon acolyte parti à l'assaut du robot tueur puis reportais mon attention sur Liam qui était bien décidé à en découdre avec la machine quitte à y perdre la vie. C'était courageux et idiot à la fois alors je regardais Lena dans un échange silencieux qui hocha la tête, comprenant ma demande non verbale :

« Liam, nous allons nous débrouiller, évacuez l'étage !» ordonna la chef d'entreprise.

« Mais madame Luthor, je ne peux pas vous laisser ! » contra le chef de la sécurité en avisant ma blessure semblant inquiet.

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure Liam, Lena et moi allons rester caché le temps que Dreamer batte ce robot. » dis-je pour le rassurer, touchée de sa sollicitude.

Il regarda sa patronne, son devoir était de protéger la directrice avant tout mais aussi les employés, une dualité naissait dans ses yeux entre l'ordre de Lena et son devoir de protection envers elle.

« Tout ira bien, c'est un ordre, évacuez les employés ! » somma la brune d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique.

Contrarié, le chef de la sécurité hocha la tête et s'exécuta, non sans nous jeter un dernier regard, préoccupé.

Enfin seules, je me levais avisant Nia qui semblait en difficultés. Lena se leva à son tour et me pris la main, tirant dessus pour me faire me tourner vers elle.

« Tu étais prêtes à mourir pour moi ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

« Toujours … » soufflais-je en souriant resserrant mes doigts aux siens.

Et sur ses mots, je m'éclipsais pour devenir Supergirl.

« Sois prudente » Murmura mon amie me faisant sourire plus largement.

Tout espoir n'était pas perdu si je pouvais encore faire naître de l'inquiétude à mon égard de la part de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

V**oila c'est à vous ...et pour le chapitre 7 eh bien a moins que je fasse un autre deal ou que vous vous montriez enthousiastes il arrivera mardi ou mercredi prochain.**

**Ps : j'ai aussi posté le chapitre 2 de mon autre fiction LE médaillon Maudit**

* * *

**_Promo chapitre 7 :_**

_« Madame Luthor pouvons-nous nous entretenir dans votre bureau ? » demanda la sœur de Kara en avisant les journalistes qui revenaient peu à peu à l'étage._

_J'acquiesçais et fut étonnée de voir Alexandra ordonner à ses agents de rester au dehors. Qu'avait-elle à me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que les collègues sachent ? j'invitai donc l'agent Danvers à entrer._

_« Je tenais à te remercier pour avoir couvert Kara ! » déclara-t-elle sans plus de préambule alors que je refermais la porte derrière elle._

_« Oh ! euh mais non c'est normal. » rétorquai-je surprise en jetant un regard vers les hommes du DEO qui interrogeaient mes collaborateurs._

_« Le secret de Kara doit en rester un, sans lui elle n'aurait pas de vie, c'est pour cela que très peu de personne sont dans la confidence même les personnes qui travaille avec Supergirl, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui connaissent la véritable identité de ma sœur.»_

_Je toisai Alex à la recherche de quelconque mensonge mais je lus dans ses yeux déterminés qu'il n'y en avait pas. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi que je n'aurais su définir, comme un léger poids qui s'estompait de mon cœur. Alors le secret de Kara était connu de peu de personne ? Regardant par la fenêtre, je soupirais peu de personne oui et je n'en avais pas fait parti, j'avais découvert son secret grâce à Lex qui s'était fait un plaisir sadique de me le révéler avant de mourir._


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, les amis alors voici la suite qui arrive j'ai corrompu encore une fois DarkkLight9 et comme elle a posté sa superbe fic Welcome To Midvale High School, je poste un chapitre de la mienne. La suite arrivera certainement au retour de SG c'est à dire le 2 ou 3 décembre 2019, je sais pas si je vais survivre à l'attente d'ici là, que nous réserve les scénaristes ? J'ai une théorie et vous me direz si cela vous semble plausible :**

**Alors comment la mère de Lena savait que le médaillon de Léviathan existait et l'histoire qui s'y rattache alors que même Brainiac ne semblait pas avoir connaissance de son existence avant ses recherches ? Ca soulève une question est ce que Leviathan aurait tué la mère biologique de Lena. La jeune femme se souvient de sa mère qui se noie mais elle n'avait que 4 ans et a pu occulter des détails et est ce que Lionel n'aurait pas eu affaire avec Leviathan ? Il a prit sa fille avec lui alors que cela avait été semblé clair qu'il était hors de question pour Lillian qu'elle vienne chez eux, donc quoi ? Elle a accepté connaissant ce qui risquait de suivre ?**

**Bref c'est une hypothèse que je trouve logique et qui si elle s'avère vraie va faire des dégâts chez Lena et risque de la faire basculer encore plus parce qu'a part Kara sa mère est la personne la plus importante de sa vie même morte donc ca risque de la détruire et ont ne peut qu'espérer que Kara saura la faire revenir...**

* * *

**Voila que de bavardages de ma part c'est fous !**

**Grimm :Ton pseudo me plais bien j'adore la série, toutes les réponses à tes questions arriveront au fil des chapitres, je te remercie pour ta review et espère te lire sur celui ci aussi.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, follow et favoris. **

**Merci à ma juju d'être là et à Darkk de me motiver car j'avance plus vite ayant commencé le chapitre 19 mais j'ai pausé pour écrire un os qui m'entêtais !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Compromis**

Le combat avait été rude mais Dreamer et Supergirl finirent par arriver à bout du robot destructeur, ce fut Kara assise sur les épaules de la machine qui mis une fin définitive au combat en lui arrachant la tête. Elle souffla, tapant sa main dans celle de la rêveuse, le sourire aux lèvres, je pinçais les miennes, elle était radieuse alors que sa lèvre était fendue et son bras saignait encore, elle semblait heureuse. Je découvrais Supergirl sous une autre facette maintenant que je savais qui se cachait sous cette cape, ses yeux insouciants et pétillants de malice étaient ceux de Kara Danvers comment avais-je pu être aveuglée au point de ne pas voir la vérité ? Moi un soit disant génie…

« Vous n'avez rien, Lena ? » s'enquit l'héroïne en s'approchant, ses poings sur ses hanches se tenant fièrement devant moi.

« Non, merci. » répondis-je en la toisant.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de sa lèvre ensanglantée et je réalisai encore une fois à cet instant que Supergirl n'était pas si invulnérable que cela et qu'elle pouvait être blessée bien plus souvent que je ne le pensais. J'avais l'image de la blonde étendu dans ce caisson d'irradiation solaire inconsciente alors qu'elle avait à nouveau risqué sa vie pour sauver National City et je pris conscience qu'à tout moment elle pourrait ne pas se relever d'un de ses combats, Kryptonite ou non. Ce terrible constat fit un étrange écho en moi, renforçant la dualité qui faisait rage dans mon cœur. Je la détestais pour son mensonge et le mal qu'elle m'avais fait mais était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur…

« Bien… » fit-elle en hochant la tête détourant les yeux, comme gênée par ma scrutation.

« Vous deviez faire soigner ce bras et cette lèvre. » dis-je en désignant les blessures de la Kryptonienne du doigt.

Surprise Kara porta les siens à ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche. Il était évident que Kara Danvers ne pouvait pas réapparaître comme une fleur avec une lèvre fendue au même endroit que Supergirl.

« Pourriez-vous vous enquérir de l'état de ma journaliste mademoiselle Danvers ? Elle a été blessée et évacuée, je dois rester ici pour tout remettre en ordre et répondre aux questions des enquêteurs qui arrivent. » déclarai-je assez fort pour que les employés à proximités entendent alors que je voyais Liam revenir accompagné d'Alexandra Danvers et deux autres agents du DEO.

« Bien sûr Lena, je lui dirais que vous vous inquiété pour elle. » Répondit Supergirl en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'ouvrai puis refermai la bouche puis sourit en secouant la tête amusée malgré moi. Kara fit un rapide topo à sa sœur puis s'envola par la fenêtre.

« Mademoiselle Danvers n'est pas avec vous madame ? » s'enquit Liam inquiet.

« Elle a été évacué par les secours pour sa blessure au bras, ne vous inquiétez pas Liam, grâce à vous, elle n'a rien de grave et moi non plus, je vous remercie. » répliquai-je, un sourire aux lèvres en jetant un regard à Alexandra qui hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Mais non, c'est mon travail miss de vous protéger ! » clama Liam fièrement.

« Je pense que vous devriez voir un médecin vous aussi. » rétorqua l'agent Danvers en désignant la main ensanglantée de mon chef de la sécurité.

« Ce n'est rien, je me suis coupé en évacuant les employés. » minimisa-t-il en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

« Eh bien ! Je tiens à ce que mon chef de la sécurité soit en forme et performant alors allez-vous faire soigner. Ne vous inquiétez pas je gère la situation, prenez le reste de votre journée, vous l'avez bien mérité. » lui demandai-je en souriant afin de nous débarrasser de lui.

Je levai la main pour couper toutes répliques et avec un sourire, je lui ordonnai de nous laisser. Ce fut vexé qu'il partit, je me fis la promesse de lui offrir une compensation financière sur son prochain salaire pour pallier à sa contrariété de se voir mis à l'écart ainsi. Je savais combien son travail lui tenait à cœur mais je me devais de penser à protéger le secret de Kara même si cette dernière ne m'avait pas fait confiance à ce sujet, je n'allais certainement pas lui donner raison en agissant sans réfléchir.

« Madame Luthor, pouvons-nous nous entretenir dans votre bureau ? » demanda la sœur de Kara en avisant les journalistes qui revenaient peu à peu à l'étage.

J'acquiesçai et fut étonnée de voir Alexandra ordonner à ses agents de rester au dehors. Qu'avait-elle à me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que les collègues sachent ? J'invitais donc l'agent Danvers à entrer.

« Je tenais à te remercier pour avoir couvert Kara ! » déclara-t-elle sans plus de préambule alors que je refermai la porte derrière elle.

« Oh euh mais non c'est normal… » balbutiai-je surprise en jetant un regard vers les hommes du DEO qui interrogeaient mes collaborateurs.

« Le secret de Kara doit en rester un, sans lui elle n'aurait pas de vie, c'est pour cela que très peu de personne sont dans la confidence même les personnes qui travaille avec Supergirl, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui connaissent la véritable identité de ma sœur. » m'informa l'ainée des Danvers en me souriant timidement.

Je toisai Alex à la recherche de quelconque mensonge mais je lus dans ses yeux déterminés qu'il n'y en avait pas. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi que je n'aurais su définir. Comme un léger poids qui s'estompait de mon cœur. Alors le secret de Kara était connu de peu de personne ? Regardant par la fenêtre, je soupirais. Peu de personne oui et je n'en avais pas fait partie. J'avais découvert son secret grâce à Lex qui s'était fait un plaisir sadique de me le révéler avant de mourir.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui a envoyé ce robot et d'où vient cette Kryptonite ? » s'enquit la rouquine en s'installant sur un fauteuil devant mon bureau sans y avoir été invité.

Levant un sourcil en avisant la jeune femme qui me regardait d'un air rogue, un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Je lui rendis la pareille et m'assit à mon siège joignant mes mains sur mon bureau.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je peux te le certifier que je n'ai plus de Kryptonite en ma possession. » lui certifiai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle y lise ma sincérité.

Après ma dispute d'avec Supergirl et les répercutions que cela avait eu sur notre entente, j'avais réfléchis et compris lorsqu'elle s'était excusée, ce qu'elle m'avait reproché, le secret, fabriqué une arme susceptible de la tuer. Je riais aujourd'hui alors qu'elle me cachait le pire de tous me regardant droit dans les yeux me faisant des reproches alors qu'elle était la reine des menteuses.

« Et celle que tu as reproduit ? » demanda l'agent ignorant mon air pincé.

« Détruite ! » rétorquai-je simplement sans la quitter des yeux.

« La formule ? » ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, semblant étudier toutes mimiques faciale qui pourraient me trahir.

« Effacé ! » affirmai-je en soupirant commençant en avoir assez d'être questionner par une personne qui avait fait semblant d'être mon amie.

« Personne n'aurait pu avoir accès à tes fichiers avant que tu les écrases ? » voulu-t-elle savoir sans tenir compte de mon exaspération.

« Non, j'ai… » commençai-je avant de m'interrompre en réalisant qu'une seule personne pourrait avoir accès à mon coffre géré par mon ADN.

« Lex … » soufflai-je entre mes dents.

« Il savait pour mes recherches afin de guérir le cancer. Il s'est servi de moi pour obtenir des pouvoirs, il s'est inoculé le cancer juste pour que je le soigne et moi comme une idiote, j'ai voulu le guérir !» pestai-je contre moi-même pour ma naïveté.

Qu'avais-je encore à espérer de ma famille au juste ? Lex était un fou fasciste ma mère la reine de cœur tout aussi haineuse et cinglée que lui.

« Tu lui a injecté le sérum c'est pour cela qu'il était si puissant ? » s'étrangla Alex en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Non, quand j'ai compris ce qu'il tramait, j'ai voulu détruire le sérum mais il l'avait déjà pris à mon insu. » soupirai-je en passant une main fébrile dans mes cheveux à ce souvenir.

« Mais Lex est mort, comment aurait-il pu construire ce robot et nous attaquer ? » arguai-je en regardant la jeune femme qui ne répondit pas.

Je vis les rouages du cerveau d'Alexandra se mettre en route, elle réfléchissait, elle tourna la tête vers moi et je compris ce qu'elle allait dire, j'anticipai donc sa remarque.

« Ma mère est en prison et n'a pas de contact avec l'extérieur, tu le sais bien et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment. » lui assurai-je en haussant les sourcils dédaigneusement.

Encore ? Alors que j'avais prouvé ma loyauté envers Kara malgré le mal qu'elle m'avait fait en protégeant son secret, elle doutait de moi. Je savais l'ainée des Danvers, surprotectrice envers sa sœur mais c'était limite offensant. Combien de fois allais-je devoir prouver que je n'étais pas comme ma famille ?

« Mais peut-être a-t-elle eu des complices ou même Lex et qu'ils se sont chargés de reprendre le relais. » argumenta la directrice du DEO en posant ses mains croisées sur mon bureau.

« J'ai effacé tous fichiers concernant la Kryptonite ainsi que ceux de mon sérum. » lui dis-je, en m'installant au fond de mon fauteuil posant mes coudes sur les supports réservés à cette effet, joignant à nouveau mes mains dans une position impérieuse.

« Mais est-il possible que quelqu'un y est eu accès avant sans que tu t'en rendes compte ? » voulu savoir en fronçant les sourcils, pensant certainement que aussi prudente que j'étais le risque zéro n'existait pas.

« Non, mon ordinateur à L-Corp est sécurisé et sous surveillance et sur celui de CatCo il n'y a rien qui touche à mes recherches. » lui assurai-je en secouant la tête.

« Et sur ton ordinateur personnel ? » continua-t-elle d'énumérer sans prendre aucune note, écoutant juste mes réponses.

« Il est à l'abris dans un coffre que je garde chez moi et dont je suis la seule à connaitre la combinaison et qui est aussi comme dans mon bureau à L-Corp géré par mon emprunte ADN. » expliquais-je, retenant un autre soupir.

« Et celles de ton frère ? »

« Dans le même coffre »

« Puis-je y avoir accès ? » demanda-t-elle simplement en s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil adoptant ma position.

« Il y a dans ce coffre des informations confidentielles de haute sécurité. » contrai-je, en pensant à mes plans pour de nouvelles technologies que je comptais mettre au point dans les prochains mois ainsi que le certificat d'adoption de Lara sur lequel figurait de fausses informations que mes avocats avaient fabriqués de toutes pièces.

« Je te le demande Lena, comme un service entre amies mais je peux avoir un mandat et t'y contraindre » réclama Alex en souriant aimablement.

« Tiens ! Je ne savais pas que le mensonge faisait partie de l'amitié, je pensais au contraire que les amis se faisait confiance et n'avaient pas de secret les uns pour les autres mais je ne suis pas une experte en amitié puisse que TOUTES les personnes que je considérais comme mes amis, ma famille m'ont mentis ouvertement sans aucun état d'âme, alors non Alexandra, nous ne sommes certainement pas amies. » tranchais-je acerbe entre mes dents.

« Lena… » soupira l'agent Danvers « Je suis vraiment désolée que tu penses cela, j'ai eu du mal avec toi au début, je n'ai pas toujours compris pourquoi ma sœur t'étais aussi loyal et prêchait la bonne parole pour toi en toutes circonstances. Si tu veux m'en vouloir, fais toi plaisir car nous lui avons ordonné avec J'oon de ne rien te dire malgré toutes ses demandes. Mais encore une fois n'en veux pas à Kara, son secret, ne lui a plus appartenu du moment qu'elle a collaboré avec le gouvernement. » abjura-t-elle, perdant son sourire, affichant un air triste et désolé.

Je regardais la jeune femme les sourcils levés, vraiment ? Elle allait me servir le secret professionnel alors que je travaillais moi-même pour le DEO de temps à autre et que j'avais signé des documents m'obligeant à garder le secret sur tout ce qui se passait au sein de l'organisation et qu'en plus Kara avait été remercié par eux ?

« Ne me sert pas ce genre de foutaises Alex, pas à moi, vous étiez tous dans la confidence, à part moi-même, James le savait alors qu'il travaillait en solo mais moi alors que j'ai prouvé bon nombre de fois que vous pouviez me faire confiance, vous avez choisis de garder le secret simplement parce que je suis une Luthor. J'ai trahis ma mère pour la gagner et voilà ce que ça m'a rapporté mensonges et trahison ! » déblatérai-je à bout de souffle, la gorge nouée.

Je fis tourner mon siège pour tourner le dos à ma fausse ancienne amie, regardant à travers la fenêtre, lui signifiant que j'en avais fini avec elle.

« Tu auras ce que tu demandes mais je ne veux pas de vous chez moi, j'ai une fille à présent et je dois faire attention à qui l'entoure… » crachai-je en retenant un sanglot.

Je perçus un long soupir puis la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Lena, sincèrement, nous avons fait une erreur et nous ne pouvons pas revenir dessus mais j'espère que tu auras assez d'amour dans ton cœur pour au moins pardonner à ma sœur… » souffla Alex avant de sortir du bureau.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer, je fermais les yeux laissant échappé une larme de dépit.

Arrivée à mon appartement, je fus accueilli par une tornade brune qui se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

« Lena ! Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais jamais ! » s'exclama Lara en me serrant fort me faisant grimacer.

« Je t'ai manqué tant que cela ? » riais-je en embrassant ses cheveux, la serrant à mon tour.

« Oh oui, je m'ennuie ici, je ne connais personne même si je préfère ton appartement au manoir, j'ai lu toute la journée, regardez la télévision mais j'avais envie de sortir. » expliqua la petite fille, une moue adorable sur la face qui réchauffa mon cœur.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sortir seule, c'est dangereux ! » contrai-je en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

La laisser sortir dehors même accompagnée était bien trop risqué, sans parler des personnes qui voulaient me nuire et pourrait l'enlever pour faire pression sur moi.

« Mais j'en ai marre de rester enfermer, quand est ce que je vais pouvoir aller à l'école ? » s'enquit-elle en me regardant de ses si beaux yeux bleus qui faisait bondir mon cœur tant ils étaient si semblables à ceux de Kara et avec cette mine, la ressemblance était encore plus flagrante.

« Madame Scratum ne te plait pas ? » m'enquis-je en souriant tandis que Lara faisait la grimace en avisant sa préceptrice d'un air pincé

« Elle me fait peur, en plus… elle sent bizarre… » chuchota ma protégée en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour que la vielle dame n'entende pas, me faisant sourire.

« J'aimerai pouvoir accéder à ta requête mais tant que tu ne sais pas contrôler… » Je jetai un œil à madame Scratum qui s'afférait dans la cuisine ignorant notre présence comme si nous n'étions pas dans la même pièce. Baissant d'un ton malgré tout « Tant que tu ne sauras pas maitriser tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux pas être au contact des autres enfants… »

« Mais cela fait des mois qu'on essais de trouver une solution pour que j'y arrive mais rien ne va, dès que je suis en colère, je perds le contrôle, dès que je suis contrariée, je perds le contrôle. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette ville qui sait comment m'aider et toi tu ne veux pas la voir » gronda Lara les larmes aux yeux. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, d'entendre des milliers de voix dans ta tête, d'essayer de les ignorer sans y parvenir, je vais devenir folle, tu as dit que tu ferais ton possible que tu m'aiderais mais tu ne fais rien, Lena, tu as fait des milliers de tests mais n'as toujours pas trouver de solution pour brider mes pouvoirs sans les supprimer pour toujours ! » déblatéra-t-elle à bout de souffle, mon cœur se serra face à ses larmes de désarroi, une boule élue domicile dans ma gorge, alors que je me sentais impuissante face à sa détresse.

Je sentis la fébrilité de la petite fille, ses yeux brillaient dangereusement, je sentais que sa vision thermique allait se déclencher alors je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer. La serrant aussi fort que je pouvais. Elle avait raison une seule personne pouvait aider Lara et ce n'était pas moi. J'avais bon être une scientifique de renom j'étais complètement démunie face au cas de ma protégée. Poussant un soupir, je réalisais la responsabilité que j'avais envers cette petite fille. J'avais fait le choix de la prendre sous mon aile et maintenant, je me devais de faire ce qui était le mieux pour son épanouissement. Contrairement à ma mère, il était hors de question que je me comporte égoïstement. Et s'il fallait que je supporte Supergirl pour le bonheur de Lara alors je mettrais un mouchoir sur ma fierté et ferais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Après tout, je n'étais pas obligé d'adresser la parole à la traitresse.

Prenant congé de la préceptrice, je pris mon téléphone avisant Lara dont le regard s'emplissait d'espoir, je composais le numéro de mon ex meilleure amie, lorsqu'un courant d'air caractéristique se fit sentir dans mon dos. Les grands esprits se rencontraient…

« Supergirl !» s'écria Lara, toute existée, sautillant sur place.

Je poussai un soupir, raccrochant mon téléphone et me tournai vers la Kryptonienne qui souriait chaleureusement à Lara. Elle se pencha pour taper dans la main de l'enfant en guise de salut. Kara se redressa et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens, nos regards fusionnèrent pour un échange silencieux, je vis dans les yeux de la blonde une étrange lueur. Troublée, je détournai les yeux, il y avait trop de chaleur dans ce regard, trop de choses que je n'avais pas envie d'accepter.

« J'ai dit à ta sœur que je lui ferais parvenir les documents qu'elle m'a demandé ainsi que mon ordinateur, il était inutile que tu te déplaces. » éructai-je entre mes dents.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, étonnée, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

« Lena, je suis ici pour te remercier de m'avoir couvert tout à l'heure, ton geste signifie beaucoup pour moi. » avoua-t-elle, son sourire à tomber sur le visage.

« Ah… oh… eh… bien, euh, c'est inutile ! » bégayais-je alors gênée sans que je puisse me l'expliquer, mon cœur s'emballant face à ce rictus qui me faisait chavirer à chaque fois.

Un long silence se fit sans qu'aucune de nous ne sachions quoi dire, ce fut Lara qui le rompit :

« Ça tombe bien que Supergirl soit là non ? Tu voulais l'appeler »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Kara, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, ne te réjouis pas je ne t'ai en aucun cas pardonné mais… » déclarai-je d'un air mauvais.

Je la fixais sévèrement et me délectant de la voir déglutir.

« Mais tu as raison Lara a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui apprenne à gérer ses pouvoirs et … » admis-je entre mes dents, cela me coûtais véritablement de prononcer ces paroles et celle que j'allais reconnaitre encore plus mais je n'avais pas le choix, il en allait du bien-être de Lara et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait pour moi aujourd'hui. Je m'étais engagé envers cette petite fille et je comptais bien assumer pleinement mes responsabilités.

« Et elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne et à ce niveau malgré tous les efforts que je pourrais faire je n'y parviendrais jamais totalement. »

La journaliste sourit acquiesçant.

« C'est avec plaisir que j'aiderais Lara » accepta la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil à ma protégée qui exultait.

La joie sur le visage de la blonde m'agaçait prodigieusement et je devais la remettre à sa place, il était hors de question qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle allait pouvoir en profiter pour reconquérir mon amitié d'une quelque façon que ce soit ou même créer des liens avec ma fille adoptive.

« Ne te réjouis pas ainsi Kara, ça ne change rien entre nous, je te paierais pour ça, tu seras comme la préceptrice de Lara. C'est juste un travail, tu es et resteras mon employé à aucun moment que ce soit, tu ne devras dépasser les limites et Lara restera ton élève et uniquement ton élève en aucun cas tu devras outre passer tes droits et t'attacher à elle. Lorsqu'elle saura maitriser tous ses pouvoirs, tu ne seras plus la bienvenue chez nous, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » déblatérai-je en me servant un verre de pur malt lui tournant le dos afin de reprendre mon souffle alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, je me retournais pour lui faire face et me mordais les lèvres alors que les yeux de la blonde brillaient, elle tourna la tête puis la baissa, pinçant ses lèvres.

« Je ferais comme il te plaira Lena… » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

J'eus un pincement au cœur en avisant sa mine triste « _**Ne te laisse pas embobinée par son air de petite fille triste, n'oublies pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle s'est jouée de toi, qu'elle souffre à son tour est un juste retour des choses ! »**_me souffla une voix dans ma tête.

« Mais je ne veux pas de ton argent, je le fais pour Lara uniquement pour elle ! » ajouta- t-elle le regard luisant mais fier.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard, ses yeux avaient une teinte d'un bleu ombragé, ils étaient magnifiques et me troublaient encore plus qu'a l'habitude. Détournant les miens, encore une fois, je bus une gorgée d'alcool, me fustigeant de ma faiblesse.

« Puisse que je suis là autant me donner ce que tu avais à faire passer à ma sœur, cela épargnera ton temps précieux ! » gronda la fille du ciel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé, ne laissant à présent percevoir aucune émotion.

Sans un mot, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau l'invitant à me suivre.

« Vas te doucher Lara, nous allons diner après ! » lançai-je à la petite fille alors qu'elle nous observait d'un air préoccupé.

Ma protégée s'exécuta sans un mot et disparue dans la salle de bain.

Supergirl me suivit en silence, je sentai sa tension, elle était palpable. J'aurai presque pu la saisir. Tant mieux, si elle était mal à l'aise, il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit que j'allais lui pardonner de sitôt. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, chez les Luthor c'est glacial qu'elle se déguste…

J'ouvris mon coffre et sortit mon ordinateur ainsi que les dossiers de Lex que j'avais réussis à récupérer, j'ouvris le dossier pour vérifier que tout y était, j'allais le donner à Kara lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention, un feuillet était dégrafé de l'ensemble du reste du dossier. J'ouvris de grands yeux, ce n'était pas possible personne ne pouvait avoir accès à mes dossiers pas dans mon coffre personnel.

« Qui-a-t-il ?» s'enquit Kara en s'approchant pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

Il fallait que je vérifie, je fis volte-face afin de saisir mon ordinateur mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle proximité avec Supergirl et la percutait. Elle m'attrapa dans ses bras alors que je perdais l'équilibre, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, troublée je détournais rapidement les yeux me dégageant de son étreinte, pestant contre mon cœur qui s'emballait malgré moi, ce traitre. Me dirigeant vers mon bureau, j'ouvris mon pc, le déverrouillai et pianotai sur les touches. Bien vite mes craintes furent confirmées, quelqu'un avait eu accès à toutes mes recherches et celles de Lex et les avait copiés.

« On a un sérieux problème, quelqu'un a consulté mes recherches et celles de Lex dernièrement et ce n'est définitivement pas moi ! » déclarai-je gravement en toisant la Kryptonienne qui fronçait les sourcils de préoccupation.

Qui avait pu avoir accès à mes fichiers ? Cela n'était pas possible, mon coffre ne s'ouvrait qu'avec mon empreinte génétique et Lex était mort, ma mère n'avait aucun lien de sang avec moi alors qui ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, l'attaque du journal, ne serait certainement pas isolée, et avec les dossiers volé, l'individu avait de quoi créer toute la Kryptonite pour tuer Supergirl…

* * *

**Voila à vos reviews...**

* * *

**Promo ou plutôt Sneak Peek lol du chapitre 8 : **

_Kara me toisa, elle s'approcha de moi son visage à quelques centimètres du mien me faisant déglutir, je reculai mais fut acculée contre mon bureau, je m'accrochai à celui-ci, le cœur aux bords des lèvres alors qu'elle était proche, trop proche pour ma santé mentale._

_« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Lena, tu es en danger, j'en ai l'intime conviction donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras faire avec ! » déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

_Je déglutis ordonnant à mes yeux de rester dans les siens mais mon cerveau lui commandait qu'ils se portent sur ses lèvres retroussées de colère. Je l'avais rarement vu dans cet état, la dernière fois c'était à propos de la Kryptonite, à ce moment je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'éclat de ses yeux, ils étaient si ombragés à l'image du ciel lors d'un orage d'été. Mordant mes lèvres, je retins ma respiration, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'éloigna que je soufflai, les battements désordonnés de mon cœur devait faire contraste avec mon visage que je voulais fermer._

_En un éclair, elle se retrouvait à la fenêtre mon ordinateur et les dossiers sous le bras._

_« Pour Lara, je viendrais demain en fin d'après-midi, si tu ne veux pas me voir, fais-en sorte de sortir !» cracha-t-elle avant de s'envoler dans les airs à la vitesse super sonique._

_Je restais interdite, comment osait-elle me donner des ordres ? Et en plus elle me virait de chez moi ? Ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme cela, c'est moi qui menait la danse. De colère je pris mon verre et le jetais contre le mur._


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les gens alors tout d'abord désolée du retard mais j'étais un peu occupée sur ce fameux os dont je vous parle, il est presque finis et sera certainement découpé vu sa longueur mais je ne vous ferais pas attendre longtemps entre chaque partie, promis.**

**Merci pour vos reviews c'est mon salaire pour continuer à être motivé lol.**

**Après cet épisode de SG qui m'a redonné l'espoir je suis vraiment au taquet !**

* * *

**Disclamer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas et son univers non plus c'est bien dommage ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Origines…**

Kara m'avisa avec surprise, je fis tourner mon ordinateur vers elle afin qu'elle vérifie par elle-même, je savais qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose mais je vis à ses yeux qu'elle avait compris en avisant le bios de mon pc qu'on avait fait des copies de mes fichiers et ceux de Lex il y a cela un an.

« Apparemment, la personne qui s'est introduit dans mon ordinateur l'a fait à distance mais cette personne doit être un as en informatique parce que mes pares feu sont une création d'une de mes firmes et j'ai veillé personnellement qu'ils soient inviolables. » l'informai-je en tapant quelque commande pour traquer l'intrus.

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il y avait une faille et que cette personne prépare son attaque depuis plus d'un an ! » contra Kara en regardant par-dessus mon épaule les sourcils froncés.

« Les fichiers ont été copié avant que je les supprime, ce qui veut dire que la personne qui a mis cette Kryptonite dans ce robot a su la reproduire et donc est un scientifique en biochimie et nano technologie. » rétorquai-je en tapant mes doigts sur le bord de mon ordinateur, préoccupée. « Il semble que quelqu'un en veut à Supergirl ! » Ajoutai-je en me tournant vers elle, sursautant à nouveau de par sa proximité, cherchait-elle à me troublée ?

Je vis quelle se retenait de dire quelque chose, elle ne pensait quand même pas que je lui en voulais au point de vouloir la tuer. Son manque de confiance en moi était véritablement vexant et j'allais lui cracher une réplique acerbe lorsqu'elle me devança.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est à toi qu'il en voulait Lena ! »

« C'est toi qui a été blessée, pas moi et avec de la Kryptonite » Contrai-je en me mordant les lèvres me sentant un peu coupable d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives à son encontre.

_**Tu as tous les raisons de douter d'elle, elle ne t'a trahi et ne t'as jamais fait assez confiance pour te révéler sa véritable identité**__. _Me souffla ma conscience.

« Uniquement parce que je me suis interposée, et si tes dossiers ont été piraté c'est qu'en effet quelqu'un veut me mettre hors d'état de nuire afin que je ne puisse pas te protéger. » argua Kara en commençant à faire les cent pas dans mon bureau.

J'observais son visage préoccupé, elle était en pleine réflexion, je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime, elle n'était pas la sœur d'un agent spécial pour rien et à ce moment je vis une autre facette d'elle, celle de la journaliste, de l'enquêtrice de terrain qui allait à la pêche aux informations à la recherche de la vérité quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

« As-tu reçu des lettres de menaces ? » s'enquit-elle en s'arrêtant pour me regarder.

« Quand cela ? Aujourd'hui ? Hier, y a une semaine ? J'en reçois quotidiennement ! » déclarai-je le plus naturellement du monde comme si cela était anodin.

Kara ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, une lueur d'inquiétude y passa puis un air préoccupé pris place sur sa face. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle savait que ma vie était régulièrement menacée, ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Kara ? Je suis la dirigeante d'une des plus grandes sociétés au monde, ça éveille de la jalousie, des convoitises, mais la plupart ne sont que des menaces dans le vide. » fis-je en haussant les épaules de dédain.

« Tu gardes ses lettres ? » voulu-t-elle savoir après un long soupire résigné.

« Bien sûr que non voyons, je ne les lis même pas, c'est mon service de sécurité qui le fait et communique à la police celles les plus susceptibles d'être sérieuses. » répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel devant son manque de réflexion comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ce genre de bêtises avec mon emploi du temps hyper charger.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, reprenant ses pas frénétiques, elle me donnait le tournis à s'agiter comme cela.

« Tu vas cesser de t'agiter bon sang ? » grondais-je, ma patience arrivant à ses limites.

Mon éclat la fit sursauter, elle soupira et s'arrêta face à moi, lèvres pincées.

« Demande à Liam de réunir tout le courrier des 6 derniers mois, je viendrai les chercher à L-Corp lorsque cela sera fait, je vais faire en sorte que tu es une garde 24 heures sur 24 devant ton immeuble, L-Corp et Cat Co. » m'informa-t-elle les poings sur ses hanches.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta garde, j'ai déjà un service d'ordre efficace ! » m'agaçai-je en regardant le résultat qu'avait donné mes lignes de codes pour trouver l'individu qui avait piraté mes fichiers, bien sûr il avait brouillé les pistes ne laissant aucune trace.

Kara me toisa sévèrement, s'approchant de moi son visage à quelques centimètres du mien me faisant déglutir, je reculais mais fut acculée contre mon bureau, je m'accrochai à celui-ci le cœur aux bords des lèvres alors qu'elle était proche, trop proche...

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Lena, tu es en danger, j'en ai l'intime conviction donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras faire avec ! » déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je ravalai ma salive, ordonnant à mes yeux de rester dans les siens mais mon cerveau lui commandait qu'ils se portent sur ses lèvres retroussées de colère. Je l'avais rarement vu dans cet état, la dernière fois c'était à propos de la Kryptonite, à ce moment je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'éclat de ses yeux, ils étaient si sombres à l'image du ciel lors d'un orage d'été. Mordant les lèvres je retins ma respiration, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'éloigna que je soufflai, les battements désordonnés de mon cœur devait faire contraste avec mon visage que je voulais fermer.

En un éclair, elle se retrouvait à la fenêtre mon ordinateur et les dossiers sous le bras.

« Pour Lara, je viendrai demain en fin d'après-midi, si tu ne veux pas me voir, fais-en sorte de sortir » cracha-t-elle avant de s'envoler dans les airs à la vitesse super sonique.

Je restai interdite, comment osait-elle me donner des ordres ? Et en plus elle me virait de chez moi ? Ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme cela, c'est moi qui menait la danse. De colère, je pris mon verre et le jetais contre le mur.

« Lena ? » entendis-je Lara m'appeler.

Je tournais la tête vers elle et lui sourit, oubliant instantanément ma colère à sa vue.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu crié avec Supergirl !» s'inquiéta-t-elle en avisant le verre brisé au sol.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, viens, dînons ! » fis-je en passant mon bras autour de son épaule pour l'entraîner avec moi à table où nous attendait le repas que madame Scratum nous avait préparé.

Je le fis réchauffer sous les yeux interrogateurs de Lara, j'allais devoir me maîtriser un peu plus face à elle, elle était intelligente et comprenait qu'il y avait un conflit entre Kara et moi mais elle n'avait pas à en pâtir, les disputes d'adultes ne concernaient pas les enfants.

« Ça te dirais de regarder un film ou de faire autre chose avant d'aller se coucher ? » lui demandai-je en nous servant le repas, m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« J'aimerai encore faire une partie d'échec avec toi, je suis certaine que je te battrais cette fois ! » s'enthousiasma la petite fille en enfilant une pomme de terre entière dans sa bouche me faisant rire.

« Très bien mais il serait judicieux de couper ta nourriture, j'aimerai bien que tu ne t'étouffes pas et tu risques d'avoir mal au ventre à manger si vite ! » convins-je en roulant des yeux alors que ses joues étaient gonflées de nourriture.

« Tu sais Lena que je ne peux pas me blessée, du moins je guéris très vite ! » me rappela-t-elle après avoir avalé son énorme bouchée.

Je la regardais, en effet, encore un point commun avec Supergirl, sa peau était bien plus dure que celle d'un humain normal et j'avais dû utiliser des aiguilles en titane pour lui prendre du sang mais elle n'était pas invulnérable et certainement bien moins que Kara ne l'était, son côté humain certainement.

« Supergirl n'est pas invulnérable et toi non plus, elle peut être blessée alors évite de jouer les Kamikaze Mademoiselle Lara Luthor ! » contrais-je en pointant ma fourchette sur elle un air sévère sur la face.

Je vis la petite fille sourire et se mordre les lèvres.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles ainsi avec ton nom…comme ta fille… » fit-elle d'une voix timide.

A mon tour je souris, oui, depuis que je l'avais adopté, je n'avais jamais présenté Lara comme une Luthor, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, je me sentais proche d'elle mais certainement pas prête à être assimilée à une mère. Nous finîmes de manger et débarrassâmes dans un silence confortable

« Bien alors on l'a fait cette partie d'échec ? » demandai-je en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire complice alors que je chargeais le lave-vaisselle.

Et alors que la soirée avait mal commencé, elle se clôturait par les rires de Lara, elle était douée aux échecs, stratège, il ne lui faudrait pas bien longtemps pour comprendre la mienne et réussir à me battre.

Après une longue partie, je déclarai qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher et nous nous préparâmes à cet effet. Je l'accompagnai au lit, la recouvrant de sa couette puis déposai un baiser sur son front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de me redresser pour quitter la pièce.

« Lena ? » m'appela-t-elle alors que j'arrivai à la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui ? » m'enquis-je en me retournant en lui souriant.

« Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi un peu, le temps que je m'endorme ? » demanda Lara d'une petite voix timide.

J'avisais son regard implorant, lui sourit plus amplement revenant vers le lit et levai les couvertures pour m'installer à ses côtés. Immédiatement elle vint se coller à moi, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule en poussant un soupire d'aise. Hésitante je reposai ma tête sur la sienne. Un silence apaisant s'installa. Puis alors que je pensai qu'elle s'était endormie, elle prit la parole.

« Kara c'est le vrai prénom de Supergirl ? C'est elle qu'on a vu à Paris avec la dame rousse, pourquoi tu la déteste ? » voulu savoir Lara en jouant avec une boucle de mes cheveux.

Surprise par la question, j'ouvris puis refermai la bouche, levant la tête de la sienne, pour une enfant de 9 ans elle était perspicace, comment avait-elle pu faire le rapprochement alors qu'elle ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fraction de seconde ? Avait-elle écouté notre conversation alors qu'elle partait avec sa préceptrice ? Décidément elle me ressemblait bien plus que je ne le pensais au-delà du physique, son psyché était assez semblable au mien, son intelligence nettement au-dessus de la moyenne.

« Elle m'a trahie, je lui faisais confiance et elle s'est jouée de moi, elle m'a brisé le cœur, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. » Avouais-je dans un souffle serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer à nouveau.

« Pourtant, elle t'aime, c'est évident et toi aussi tu l'aimes, on ne peut être blessée que par les gens qu'on aime et plus on les aime et plus la blessure est grande. » Rétorqua sagement la petite fille, en enroulant la mèche autour de son doigt comme si cela l'apaisait.

Encore une fois, je fus étonnée par la maturité de cette enfant, ça allait bien au-delà de l'intelligence, elle était réfléchie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une adulte, je n'avais pas voulu avant, faire de test d'intelligence mais un test de QI révèlerait certainement que ce dernier était très élevé peut-être même supérieur au mien.

« Il est temps de dormir Lara, demain madame Scratum arrive tôt pour tes cours ! » lui dis-je en reposant ma tête sur la sienne.

« Tu changes de sujet parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. » argua la petite fille en se callant un peu plus dans mes bras en fermant les yeux, la mèche de mes cheveux toujours entre ses doigts, me clouant le bec au passage.

Peut-être étais ce un de ses pouvoirs en plus de la force, l'hyper ouïe et l'extra résistance. Pour le savoir il aurait fallu que je l'amène en laboratoire mais je m'y refusais toujours. J'avais fait les tests basiques au manoir dans la salle d'examens que Lex avait fait installé pour je ne sais quelle raison à Métropolis mais j'avais toujours fait en sorte de ne pas considérer Lara comme un cobaye. Je savais d'où pouvait venir ses capacités exceptionnelles de par son ADN mais refusait d'aller plus loin, même si à un moment donner je devrais m'y résoudre, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider mais j'avais peur de savoir, peur des origines de Lara et qu'on me l'enlève alors pour l'instant, je préférais rester dans l'ignorance et pousser l'inévitable le plus loin possible…

La fatigue physique et émotionnelle eu raison de moi et c'est sur le questionnement des origines de Lara que je m'endormis…

* * *

**Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais je vous promet de vous en remettre un autre dans la semaine et peut etre la partie une de mo, os à rallonge si j'ai corrigé.**

**Vos retour sont mon salaire d'auteure alors allez y...**

* * *

Sp :

_Il n'y avait rien de péjoratif dans ma question, je savais à quel point le sujet enfant était épineux pour ma sœur et m'excusais immédiatement. J'étais sur les nerfs et ça me faisait dire n'importe quoi._

_« C'est bon Kara, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blessée et oui je suis jalouse parce que ça fait des années que je désire adopter un bébé et Lena claque des doigts et se retrouve avec une petite fille, a-t-elle seulement pensée ce que ça signifie être parent ? »_

_« Elle a quand même due y réfléchir un tant soit peu ! »_

_« Y a six mois a aucun moment elle n'a évoqué l'envie de devenir mère alors quoi elle s'est dit que la petite lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qu'elle en ferait une mini Lena Luthor ? »_

_« Tu es injuste Alex, Lena a toujours agis selon son cœur, si elle a adopté Lara c'est qu'elle en a ressentis le besoin, comme pour toi c'est en voyant Ruby que tu as compris que tu désirais être mère, en voyant Lara orpheline elle s'est peut-être dit qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de bien et donner une chance à une enfant qui n'en a jamais eu ! » déclarais-je d'un ton calme ne voulant pas me disputer avec la sœur._

_« Tu as raison je suis injuste pardonnes moi mais j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne serais mère ! »_

_« Peut-être que plutôt que d'adopter, tu pourrais véritablement avoir un bébé à toi le tiens. » avançais-je en prenant Alex dans mes bras pour la consoler._

_« Un bébé à moi comme une insémination ? » s'exclama Alex s'étranglant presque à cette idée._

_« Oui c'est comme ça que ça se passe quand Il n'y a pas de papa ou que ce n'est pas possible de façon naturelle. » rigolais-je devant sa mine outrée._


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir les Supers Fans alors voici, la suite de l'héritière, désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais bon l'essentiel c'est d'avoir au moins une suite ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me motive à poster et plus elles arrivent en nombre et plus j'ai envie de la mettre rapidement. Dans cette partie beaucoup d'Alex et de Kara mais il faut bien, Lena revient dans le prochain chapitre.**

**N'oubliez pas les parties en italique sont des souvenirs de la pov, ici ceux de Kara...**

* * *

**RM : je te réponds ici merci pour tes reviews**

**Haha oui Lara est un mélange de Lena et Kara et qui te dit que Lex est dans l'affaire hum hum... Eh oui et Lena veut que Kara souffre donc elle va être ignoble, un peu comme dans la série mais moins extrême. Lara sera utile pour le Karelena/Supercorp, Il y a tellement de possibilités avec ses initiales lol Et pour ce qui est de L'ADN de Lara tu le sauras plus tard héhé.**

* * *

**Bon moi j'ai pris une décision je ne regarderais pas un seul épisode de la crise parce que bonjour la frustration, j'attendrais que le dernier sorte le 15 janvier 2020**

**Supergirl ne m'appartiens pas et tout ce qui s'y rattache non plus sinon j'inviterais le staff a faire la teuf chez moi :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'acolyte de Lex Luthor**

Lorsque j'arrivai au DEO, Brainy était sur le pied de guerre, il avait démonté le robot qui avait attaqué Cat Co et étudiait chaque pièce.

« Salut, Brainy ! » le saluais-je en souriant.

« Hum… fantastique, vraiment fantastique… technologie de pointe… » marmonnait-il en étudiant le disque dur de la machine.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose » demandai-je en suivant mon ami qui arpentait le laboratoire technique du Deo, m'ignorant royalement.

« Celui qui a construit cette machine, est hautement qualifié. » déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu.

« Bien moins que moi bien sur puisse que je suis un être doté d'un savoir illimité… » crana Brainiac en retirant une puce de la carte mère.

Je soupirai avisant Nia qui lui souriait.

« Il est comme ça depuis plus de deux heures, à l'instant où il a démonté cet engin, on l'a perdu ! » ria la jeune brune.

« J'ai récupérer l'ordinateur de Léna et il semblerait que ses fichiers aient été copier il y a un an de cela ! » dis-je en souriant avisant le brun qui marmonnait.

« Poses le, ici, je vais regarder cela » l'informa Brainiac subitement intéressé par Kara.

« Comment va Lena ? » s'enquit-Alex en arrivant derrière moi.

Je lui tendis des dossiers que la PDG de L-Corp m'avait remis et lui fit signe de me suivre dans la salle de repos.

« Elle est menacée et encore une fois elle fait sa tête de mule, je veux qu'on mette des agents devant chez elle et à ses bureaux de L-Corp et CatCo, l'attaque de ce matin est préparée depuis plus d'un an, les fichiers qu'elle a supprimés ont été copié à ce moment. » déclarai-je sans préambule en refermant la porte derrière nous.

« Il y a donc eu une faille dans la sécurité. » fit ma sœur en ouvrant le dossier pour le compulser. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est menacée, quand je vois ce qui a été dérobée, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui l'est, toutes les données sur la Kryptonite ont été copiées ainsi que la formule de Lena. Les recherches de Lex Kara, c'est le pire, il savait où se trouvait la forteresse, tous les points faibles de ton cousin. » ajouta Alex d'une voix un peu trop forte.

« Cette machine la visait elle, si ces données ont été dérobées c'est pour que je n'intervienne pas ! » contrai-je en soupirant, exaspérée que la rouquine ne voit pas l'évidence.

« Kara est ce que tu te rends compte que dans les dossiers de Lex peut être que ton identité était révélée ? » s'inquiéta ma sœur en me prenant le bras.

« Oui mais si la personne qui a copié ces notes voulait la révélée, cela aurait déjà été fait. » arguai-je avec justesse en passant une main fébrile dans mes cheveux.

« Pas s'il a un plan pour toi, les données de Lena sont dangereuses, très dangereuses entre de mauvaises mains. Et si Lex avait un complice quelqu'un qui agit à sa suite poursuivant son plan » souleva Alex en faisant les cents pas subitement nerveuse.

« Pourquoi dérober les dossiers de Lex alors, il n'est pas sensé tout savoir ? » contrai-je en haussant les sourcils secouant la tête.

« Lex ne faisait confiance à personne, il n'a pas dû tout partagé avec son ou ses acolytes ! » rétorqua l'agent en se postant devant moi.

Je ne répondis pas mais acquiesçais de la tête en effet, ça se tenait mais si ce n'était pas Lena qui était visée, pourquoi cette machine s'en était pris à elle spécifiquement ? Je soupirai puis me tournant vers Alex et entamait enfin la discussion pour laquelle je nous avais isolées.

« La fille adoptive de Lena… »

« Oui ne n'en parle pas, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ait adopté une petite fille, qu'est ce qui lui ait passé par la tête, élevé un enfant, seule, à deux c'est déjà compliqué, on est pas tous égaux à l'adoption ! » exprima Alex, une légère pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Je sens une pointe de jalousie ? » demandai-je en haussant les sourcils un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il n'y avait rien de péjoratif dans ma question, je savais à quel point le sujet enfant était épineux pour ma sœur et m'excusais immédiatement. J'étais sur les nerfs et ça me faisait dire n'importe quoi.

« C'est bon Kara, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blessée et oui je suis jalouse parce que ça fait des années que je désire adopter un bébé et Lena claque des doigts et se retrouve avec une petite fille, a-t-elle seulement pensée ce que ça signifie être parent ? » avoua Alex en fixant son regard dans le mien, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle a quand même due y réfléchir un tant soit peu ! »

« Y a six mois a aucun moment, elle n'a évoqué l'envie de devenir mère alors quoi, elle s'est dit que la petite lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qu'elle en ferait une mini Lena Luthor ? » fulmina ma sœur en serrant les dents, glissant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu es injuste Alex, Lena a toujours agis selon son cœur, si elle a adopté Lara c'est qu'elle en a ressentis le besoin, comme pour toi c'est en voyant Ruby que tu as compris que tu désirais être mère, en voyant Lara orpheline, elle s'est peut-être dit qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de bien et donner une chance à une enfant qui n'en a jamais eu ! » déclarais-je d'un ton calme ne voulant pas me disputer avec la sœur.

« Tu as raison, je suis injuste pardonnes moi mais j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne serais mère ! » souffla la rouquine d'une petite voix chevrotante en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, la mine dépitée.

« Peut-être que plutôt que d'adopter, tu pourrais véritablement avoir un bébé à toi le tiens. » avançais-je en prenant Alex dans mes bras pour la consoler.

« Un bébé à moi comme une insémination ? » s'exclama-t-elle en s'étranglant presque à cette idée.

« Oui c'est comme ça que ça se passe quand Il n'y a pas de papa ou que ce n'est pas possible de façon naturelle. » rigolais-je devant sa mine outrée.

« Mais enfin Kara je ne peux pas tomber enceinte avec mon travail ! » protesta après un silence ouvrant et fermant la bouche.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant en tant que directrice du Deo, je pense qu'au contraire, tu peux rester dans les bureaux et donner les ordres sans te mettre en avant. » contrai-je en frottant son dos posant ma tête sur la sienne.

« Mais… » s'opposa faiblement ma frangine.

Je souris en voyant que l'idée faisait lentement le cheminement dans sa tête. L'idée de cacher à Alex le fait que Lara avait des pouvoirs me traversa l'esprit mais je ne voulais pas mentir à ma sœur, on n'avait pas de secret.

« Il y a autre chose à propos de Lara … » commençai-je hésitante.

« Quoi ? » voulu savoir mon ainée fronçant les sourcils de préoccupation alors que je me mordais les lèvres.

« Il semblerait qu'elle est des pouvoirs… » murmurai-je entre mes lèvres, baissant la tête penaude.

« Quoi ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Quel genre de pouvoirs ? » s'indigna ma sœur croisant les bras, me lançant un regard noir de reproches.

« Super-force, c'est ce que j'ai constaté le salon du manoir était dévasté mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas développé tous ses pouvoirs, j'ai l'intuition qu'il y en a d'autres sous-jacent. » supposai-je en commençant à faire les cents pas, réfléchissant déjà à ce que j'allais mettre en place pour aider la petite fille.

« Il faut la ramener au DEO ! » adjura Alex en se levant me bloquant le passage pour me faire face.

« C'est hors de question, elle n'a que neuf ans, je ne laisserais personne faire des examens sur elle, et Lena non plus, Lena m'a justement demandé de l'aide » m'offusquai-je à la simple idée de voir cette enfant dans un laboratoire, branchée de toutes part.

« Elle t'a demandé ton aide ? » s'étonna ma sœur en ouvrant la bouche, ébahit, certainement persuadée que Lena préférait mourir plutôt que de demander mon aide pour quoi que ce soit.

« Oui elle se préoccupe avant tout de l'intérêt de Lara, comme tout parent. » fis-je en souriant au souvenir de Lean avec la petite fille, elle était elle-même, adorable, douce et gentille, tout en étant ferme comme le doivent chaque parent.

Alex acquiesça, elle semblait réaliser que la PDG prenait véritablement à cœur son rôle de parent.

« Je te fait confiance sur cela, ça ne sera pas facile, tu sais ? » dit ma sœur en posant une main sur mon épaule en guise de soutien.

« Oui mais Lara a besoin d'aide, je veux faire ce que tu as fait pour moi, toi Jeremiah, Eliza et je suis la mieux placé. » rétorquai-je sérieusement, sans eux, je ne sais pas où je serais. J'admirai la petite fille qui avait réussis à se dissimuler si longtemps de tous sans savoir maitriser correctement ses pouvoirs.

« Tu es consciente qu'à un moment donné, il faudra qu'on sache d'où viennent ses pouvoirs et ce qu'elle est ! » contra Alex.

« Oui mais pas tant qu'elle ne maitrisera pas ses pouvoirs et pas sans l'accord de Lena, j'essaie de regagner sa confiance Alex et mettre sa fille sous scope n'est définitivement pas la chose à faire. » niai-je en secouant vigoureusement la tête, il était hors de question que je la trahisse encore une fois alors qu'elle m'avait accordé sa confiance pour le bien de sa fille.

« Ça je te l'accorde, ne te fais pas trop d'illusion Kara. Lena est profondément blessée et elle agit comme une personne blessée en se protégeant, d'autant plus qu'elle a toujours été trahis par les personnes qu'elles aimaient, je ne te fais aucun reproche, j'étais la première à ne pas vouloir que tu lui dises ton secret, je réalise que c'était une erreur, la même que Clark à fait avec Lex. » déclara ma sœur en me prenant dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

« Lena n'est pas Lex, elle ne me blessera jamais ! » m'offusquai-je de la comparaison, quand allait-elle arrêter de comparer Lena à son cinglé de frère ?

« Pas physiquement, Kara mais psychologiquement, elle voudra que tu souffres aussi, ça ne sera pas facile, elle a ses murs autour de son cœur qui se sont reconsolidés lorsqu'elle a su, tu vas devoir être patiente, elle ne te facilitera pas la tâche. » souligna avec douceur l'agent comme si elle parlait à un enfant qui vient de faire un caprice afin de le calmer.

« Tu essaies de me dire que c'est peine perdue ? » demandai-je le cœur lourd, si même ma sœur pensait que Lena ne me pardonnerait pas c'était certainement le cas.

« Non ! Elle t'aime, elle s'est inquiétée pour toi quand tu as été blessé, elle a tout oublié pour venir te voir, il y a un espoir mais il faut que tu l'as ramènes, tu es prête à subir Kara ? Elle te blessera, plus l'amour est grand, plus la blessure est importante, elle t'aime véritablement mais son cœur est brisé. » répliqua ma frangine en me tendant un petit sourire compatissant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tout ça par ma faute » fis-je après un long silence les larmes arrivant aux bords de mes yeux, menaçant de me submerger.

Je l'avais bien vu sa souffrance, j'en étais responsable et c'était ce qui était le pire, jamais je n'aurais voulu être responsable de sa souffrance, de sa tristesse, je voulais être celle qui ferait son bonheur, toujours, comme je lui avait promis…

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle ne sait pas gérer » me rassura Alex en me serrant contre elle. « Je réalise que votre amitié est bien plus forte qu'une simple amitié entre meilleures amies, c'est tellement flagrant maintenant que j'y pense, comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ? » souffla Alex en posant sa tête sur la mienne.

J'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou, rougissant, je ne répondis pas, après tout, je lui avais déjà avoué ce que je ressentais pour Lena.

« C'est bizarre vraiment de tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie ! » murmurai-je faiblement en reniflant.

« Hey oh tu sais à qui tu parles ? » s'indigna ma rouquine en me donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, du moins aucune autre femme, juste elle, c'est Lena que j'aime juste la personne, j'ai essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments, c'est tellement … » commençai-je le cœur se serrant comme à chaque fois que je pensais à ce que je ressentais pour ma meilleure amie.

« Si tu dis encore bizarre, je te frappe plus fort ! » grogna ma sœur me faisant pouffer de rire.

« Troublant, je … avec Mon El c'était compliqué au départ, je n'ai pas réalisé ce que je ressentais pour lui avant que tu m'en parles, je n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant lui, après cela lorsqu'enfin on s'est trouvé c'était simple, je l'aimais, il m'aimait. Il venait de chez moi, la planète voisine, avec lui c'était rassurant, agréable, c'était confortable, avec Lena c'est … » expliquais-je sentant la boule dans mon estomac croître encore un peu plus.

« C'est arrivé comme un coup en plein estomac, je l'ai trouvé charmante et sympathique dès l'instant où je l'ai vu. J'ai eu cette envie irrésistible de la connaitre, elle m'inspirait confiance. J'ai découvert ses blessures, ses fêlures, énormément de point commun, toutes les deux adoptées. On a vécu des tragédies mais on a survécu à cela. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur vous, Lena a eu une enfance assez rude. Si moi j'ai dû quitter ma planète avant qu'elle n'explose, que j'ai errer 25 ans dans la zone fantôme, elle, a perdu sa mère sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse rien faire et a vécu avec ce sentiment de culpabilité, c'est terrible. » racontai-je en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues. « Avec elle, je me sens bien, j'aime l'écouter, ou même rester simplement à ses côtés serrer contre elle, c'est réconfortant, je me sens complète comme si je retrouvais une partie de moi-même que j'avais perdu en quittant Krypton. Je suis juste Kara. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec Mon El, j'étais bien avec lui mais j'avais toujours ce vide en moi, que seule Lena à compléter. » ajoutai-je en soupirant. Las, passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me levais réalisant que je blessais peut-être Alex.

« Ne te méprends pas Alex avec toi, j'ai toujours été heureuse, tu es ma sœur, je t'aime, tu es ma personne mais Lena… » assurai-je rapidement en me tournant vers ma sœur prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Est ton âme sœur, je ne me vexe pas, je suis juste jalouse, très peu de personne ont la chance de la trouver. » me sourit Alex en posant son bras sur mon épaule après s'être dégagée de mon emprise.

« Des fois, il faut qu'on perde les gens ou qu'ils s'éloignent pour qu'on réalise vraiment à quel point ils sont importants pour nous, pour continuer dans la vie. » évoqua ma sœur en déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps précieux pendant que je m'inquiétais de mon secret de comment lui révéler, je ne réalisais pas que j'en avais un autre. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle ne me pardonne pas, je peux accepter de n'être que son amie mais pas de ne plus être dans sa vie. » sanglotai-je la boule dans mon estomac se propageant dans ma gorge.

« Alors fait tout pour reconquérir sa confiance ! » Déclara solennellement Alex avant d'ajouter sûre d'elle « Quant à rester juste ton amie, j'ai l'intuition que Lena partage tes sentiments mais qu'elle aussi est troublée, l'amour est compliqué, encore plus lorsqu'il commence par une amitié aussi forte que la vôtre. »

Je ne répondis pas mais hochais la tête en soupirant, j'étais épuisée mon exposition à la Kryptonite et ma confrontation avec Lena m'avait vidées.

« Rentre chez toi ma chérie, je me charge de commencer à collecter les indices sur l'individus qui t'en veux à toi et à Lena » proposa Alex d'un ton doux.

« Et Lena ? » m'enquis-je avec inquiétude.

« Je mets deux agents sur le coup qui seront reliés toutes les douze heures ainsi que deux agents à L-Corp et Cat Co » m'assura ma sœur en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci Alex, je veillerais aussi sur elle… » affermis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

« Je n'en doutais pas une seconde mais Supergirl ne peut pas être partout ! » souleva judicieusement ma sœur d'un air désolé.

Je l'étreignais avec force, puis partais. Avant de rentrer, je devais m'assurer que Lara et Lena allaient bien. Ainsi, je fis un détour par l'appartement de cette dernière. En arrivant, j'avisais le salon éteint, la chambre de Lena l'était aussi, seule celle d'amis devenue la chambre de Kara avait une petite lumière tamisée. Je volais juste en face de celle-ci et sourit au spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Lara dans les bras de Lena, toutes deux profondément endormies. Je tirais mon portable de ma botte et pris une photo, immortalisant l'instant. Je restais quelque temps à veiller sur leur sommeil puis lorsque je sentis que la fatigue devenait véritablement imposante, je rentrais chez moi.

Je me préparais au couché en super vitesse en pensant à Lena, j'avais raison, elle agissait comme un véritable parent, j'avais vu qu'à notre première rencontre à Paris, elle n'était pas encore certaine de son choix mais elle agissait déjà en mère sur protectrice avec la petite fille…

_Cela faisait quatre mois que Lena avait quitté Central City sans aucun regard en arrière. Kara avait essayé de la joindre encore et encore mais ses appels étaient restés sans réponse, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison, sa vie sans Lena n'était pas concevable mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait même pas où elle était, elle aurait pu volé à sa rencontre et la supplier de lui pardonner mais elle savait que ça ne changerait rien, Lena ne lui pardonnerait jamais. La jeune femme avait tellement pleuré et pleurait encore sur son amitié perdue, sur cet amour quel avait pour sa meilleure amie. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas été si stupide, elle lui aurait dit. Maintenant plus le temps passait et plus elle se disait qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais en dehors des journaux télévisés ou dans la presse. Kara avait essayé de remonter, de se faire une raison comme lorsqu'elle avait perdu Mon El mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle se sentait tellement vide… Alex lui avait dit de lui laisser du temps mais combien de temps lui faudrait-il ? Lena avait été tellement blessée dans sa vie et elle comprenait que son secret avait brisé quelque chose en elle, elle lui avait dit. La jeune femme était une personne complexe qui avait toujours lutter contre son nom. Elle avait trouvé en Kara un pilier, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, pleurer, se montrer vulnérable. Lena avait démontré qu'elle n'était pas qu'un nom. Et si la Kryptonienne n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer qui elle était vraiment, c'est qu'elle s'était montré égoïste et maintenant elle en payait le prix, de cet égoisme..._

_Elle déprimait comme chaque soir sur son canapé devant un film romantique, ridicule quand Alex débarqua à grand fracas chez elle._

_« Bon Kara, prépare tes affaires, on part pour Paris ! » lança-t-elle en se plantant devant sa sœur, les poings sur les hanches._

_« Quoi mais, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai CatCo, Supergirl et… » s'indigna la blonde en observant sa sœur sans se lever de son canapé._

_« J'ai réglé tout ça, tu as ta liberté pour une semaine ! » contra la rouquine en tirant sa cadette par les mains._

_« Quoi mais ? » s'opposa Kara alors qu'Alex la poussait vers sa chambre._

_« Toi et moi on va à Paris c'est non négociable, il y a le salon, Paris Healthcare Week et plusieurs exposant à la pointe de la technologie médicale y seront présent, j'aimerais y faire des repérages et prendre des contacts avec certaines entreprises afin de perfectionner l'équipement médical du DEO. » expliqua la directrice du DEO en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que la blonde ne bougeait pas d'un iota._

_« Mais pourquoi moi ? Vas- y avec Sam ! » contra Kara avec vigueur, pas du tout motivée à suivre sa sœur à l'autre bout de la planète, préférant déprimée en paix._

_« Non, elle ne peut pas avec son travail ! » contrecarra immédiatement Alex s'attendant à de la résistante de la part de sa frangine._

_« Je n'ai même pas mon billet et mon passeport ! » contra la journaliste en croisant les bras d'un air satisfait, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de son appartement où elle passerait son week-end à manger de la glace et à regarder des films débiles qui lui endormirait les neurones._

_« Ça aussi c'est réglé ! » déclara Alex en montrant le passeport de Kara et son billet._

_« Mais… » voulu s'opposer encore une fois la blonde pour la forme sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait perdu cette bataille._

_« Dépêches toi l'avion décolle dans 3 heures ! » gronda l'ainée des Danvers levant la main pour faire taire toute protestation et Kara s'exécuta en soufflant, pourquoi sa sœur ne la laissait-elle pas déprimer en paix ?_

_Lorsqu'elles atterrirent à Paris, Kara et Alex prirent un taxi pour aller dans un hôtel proche du salon qui se trouvait porte de Versailles, comme elles avaient le temps puisse que le salon commençait que le lendemain, elles en profitèrent pour faire une visite de Paris. Kara oublia un temps sa peine et apprécia grandement cette magnifique ville pleine de vie et d'effervescence. Même si elle trouva les parisiens assez excités et pour certains peu aimables. Elles furent abordées plusieurs fois par des hommes les invitant à boire un café à une terrasse parisienne afin de faire plus amples connaissance, certains n'insistant pas lorsqu'elles déclinaient d'autres, ne comprenant pas le refus devant être remis à leur place par les jeunes femmes…_

_Le soir, elles dinèrent dans un restaurant typiquement français et Kara en amoureuse de la nourriture décréta qu'après la cuisine chinoise, c'était sa préférée. Elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel et après s'être préparer pour la nuit discutèrent devant une tisane sur la terrasse de la chambre en admirant les lumières de la ville._

_« C'est presque aussi beau que National City ! » déclara Kara les yeux brillant d'émerveillement._

_Alex acquiesça, elle vit sa sœur tendre l'oreille et sourit._

_« Supergirl est en vacances ! Et ça ne serait définitivement pas une bonne idée que Supergirl apparaissent la semaine où Kara Danvers est à Paris ! » releva judicieusement Alex en levant les yeux au ciel devant la mine renfrognée de Supergirl._

_« C'est dur d'ignorer les sirènes et les appels au secours » souffla, la Kryptonienne de dépit._

_« Fait juste le vide Kara, concentres toi sur les battements de mon cœur uniquement. » lui conseilla Alex, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois lorsqu'elles étaient enfants._

_La blonde suivit le conseil de sa sœur et ce ne fut que son cœur qu'elle entendit puis plus rien juste le bruit ambiant de la pièce. Cela lui demandait quand même une concentration certaine, ainsi, elle prit congé d'Alex et alla se coucher. Comme chaque soir ses pensées furent pour Lena où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Pensait-elle à elle ?_

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus le suivant est la suite du flashback et j'ai adoré l'écrire vraiment. Un chapitre de transition en faite. Dites moi vos théories sur Lara et sur ce méchant !

* * *

**SP**

_Lorsqu'Alex fut prête, elles quittèrent l'hôtel pour se diriger vers le salon Paris Healthcare Week, ayant le temps elles décidèrent de prendre le métro, elles voulaient se plonger dans la vie trépidante de Paris et ne furent pas déçus, jusqu'à ce que Kara sente quelqu'un se frotter à elle, au départ elle pensa que c'était le fait que la rame soit bondé et qu'elle était debout presque collée aux autres gens mais lorsque quelque chose de dure dans ses reins puis une main l'effleuré elle ouvrit de grands yeux avec rapidité elle saisit la main du pervers qui hurla faisant relever la tête des gens encore dans la brume matinale._

_Alex baissa la tête en souriant tandis que l'homme se tenait à genoux en suppliant qu'elle le lâche._

_« Est-ce que tu promets de ne plus jamais tripoter une femme sans son accord ? » demanda-telle dans un français parfait, seul son accent trahissant son pays d'origine._

_« Aie, aie pitié … »_

_« Promets ! » Gronda la blonde en tordant un peu plus le poignet._

_« Je promets, je promets ! » cria-t-il en déglutissant alors qu'elle se mettais à son niveau, faisant luire ses yeux alors que sa sœur la cachait des autres personnes du wagon._

_« Je te retrouverais où que tu sois, j'ai une ouïe très fine et peux voir à des kilomètres, saches que je te surveille !» chuchota-t-elle afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre._

_Lorsque le métro s'arrêta à la station l'homme sortit en courant criant au diable, les femmes de la rame ainsi que quelques hommes, applaudirent Kara qui rougit en baissant la tête peu habituer à être acclamée en tant que Kara Danvers._

_« Oh Kara la Badasse ! » rigola Alex en donnant un coup de coude à la fille du ciel qui sourit._

_« Tu te rends compte qu'il va crier sur tous les toits qu'il a vu le diable déguisé en ange blond ! » rétorqua la rouquine en parlant dans leur langue._


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour les Superfans désolée du retard encore mais je pense que je me suis fait pardonné avec mon os en attendant lol,**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, bien que ça faiblit vraiment mais les fêtes et les examens surement en sont la cause**

**Ce chapitre est donc entièrement en flash back, suite directe de la pov de Kara, il est donc ses ****souvenirs**

* * *

**Supergirl et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement parce que franchement je virais les scénaristes qui font de la merde avec notre ship préféré...**

**Désolée pour les fautes qui pourraient resté, jsuis assez tête en l'air en ce moment et je suis pas non plus une pro ^^**

* * *

**RM:merci pour ta review, haha on a tous eu affaire à un salopard de frotteur dans notre vie...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Aucun pardon possible**

_Le lendemain Kara se réveilla de bonne heure, sa sœur dormait encore, elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et s'installa devant la grande baie vitrée de la chambre pour admirer la ville prendre peu à peu vie. Buvant son café, elle pensait encore une fois à Lena, elle la savait en Europe pour L-Corp qui n'avait jamais été aussi prospère que depuis qu'elle avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Elle multipliait les présentations de nouvelles technologies qui révolutionnaient le monde moderne, elle était si fière d'elle mais elle avait repris sa vie sans elle. Sam Arias était à la tête de la direction de la société à National City et avait dit à Kara qu'elle allait bien, même si elle s'inquiétait pour elle, apparemment Lena semblait surmenée et travaillait trop. Ce n'était bien évidement pas une surprise pour la blonde, la jeune Luthor été une acharnée du travail, on ne dirigeait pas une des plus grosses entreprises au monde en se contentant de faire un minimum mais Sam lui avait dit qu'elle n'accordait plus de temps aux loisirs ou soirées. Régulièrement elle déclinait ses invitations lorsqu'elle la rejoignait en Europe ou que la PDG venait à National City pour les affaires. Encore une chose qui faisait mal, savoir Lena si près et ne pouvoir la voir du moins sans qu'elle-même le sache. _

_Les premiers débuts la journaliste avait veillé sur son amie, elle avait ce besoin de la voir, qu'elle soit aux Etats Unis, ou même dans n'importe qu'elle ville du monde mais elle avait fini par arrêter, trop douloureux. _

_Elle écoutait régulièrement le dernier message qu'elle lui avait laissé, se réconfortant sur sa voix, riant à chaque fois, ce n'était tellement pas Lena Luthor ce genre de message. Elle lisait les magazines qui parlaient d'elle, regardait ses interviews, sa sœur lui disait que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle allait aller mieux, qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne de la distance et que cela faisait un peu étrange, limite obsession comme une groupie face à son idole. Kara en convenait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle se sentait pire qu'après la perte de Mon El. Si après son départ elle avait été en colère, en voulant au monde entier ayant un manque dans son cœur se rattachant à ce qu'elle pouvait, avec celle de Lena, elle se sentait vide de toutes substances. Elle ne parvenait pas à remonter la pente, à oublier la jeune femme et c'était pire depuis qu'elle avait réalisé ses véritables sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. D'autant plus qu'elle était responsable encore une fois mais si avec le Daxamite, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, avec Lena, elle aurait pu éviter cela, en étant franche, en lui révélant bien plus tôt son secret. Bien avant qu'elles deviennent proches, trop proches pour que la directrice lui pardonne de lui avoir caché une chose aussi importante._

_Elle comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, cette trahison de sa part était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver, elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle, elle lui avait dit qu'elle la maintenait debout dans la lumière, qu'elle n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance et que s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas et ne pouvait pardonner c'était le mensonge et la trahison. Comment lui en vouloir alors que toute sa vie les personnes proches d'elle s'étaient servi d'elle pour mieux la trahir plus tard. Sa mère, Lex, Eve et elle-même. Même si elle ne s'était pas servi d'elle, Kara lui avait caché son plus grand secret et qu'elle ne pouvait que le voir comme une trahison de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, comme sa famille, celle qui lui avait promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal, de ne jamais lui mentir. Plus on aime une personne et plus cette dernière est susceptible de vous faire mal, par un mensonge. La journaliste savait combien elle était importante pour Lena, qu'elle l'aimait et cela avait rendu son mensonge encore plus douloureux pour la jeune femme, comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner alors qu'elle ne se pardonnait même pas à elle-même ?_

_Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, pinçant ses lèvres avec force pour ne pas être submergée par sa tristesse. Elle les essuya rapidement alors qu'elle entendait sa sœur gémir signe qu'elle se le levait. Elle prépara le café de sa sœur ayant commandé un petit déjeuné complet, ce dernier étant servi avec un thermos de café et une jatte de lait._

_« Kara ? Tu es déjà levé ? » s'enquit Alex embrassant sa sœur sur le sommet de la tête tandis que cette dernière posait une tasse fumante sous son nez avec un verre de jus d'orange._

_« Je voulais profiter de la beauté du paysage. » mentit Kara en tournant le dos à Alex pour qu'elle ne voit pas qu'elle avait encore pleuré._

_Bien sur la rouquine n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait sa sœur par cœur et avait vu à ses yeux rougis, qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle savait que le sujet Lena Luthor était délicat même après quatre mois de séparation. _

_Lorsqu'Alex fut prête, elles quittèrent l'hôtel pour se diriger vers le salon Paris Healthcare Week, ayant le temps, elles décidèrent de prendre le métro, elles voulaient se plonger dans la vie trépidante de Paris et ne furent pas déçus, jusqu'à ce que Kara sente quelqu'un se frotter à elle. Au départ, elle pensa que c'était le fait que la rame soit bondée et qu'elle était debout presque collée aux autres gens mais lorsque qu'elle sentit quelque chose de dure dans ses reins puis une main effleuré ses fesses, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Avec rapidité, elle saisit la main du pervers qui hurla faisant relever la tête des gens encore dans la brume matinale._

_Alex baissa la tête en souriant tandis que l'homme se tenait à genoux en suppliant qu'elle le lâche._

_« Est-ce que tu promets de ne plus jamais tripoter une femme sans son accord ? » demanda-telle dans un français parfait, seul son accent trahissant son pays d'origine._

_« Aie, aie pitié … »_

_« Promets ! » Gronda la blonde en tordant un peu plus le poignet._

_« Je promets, je promets ! » cria-t-il en déglutissant alors qu'elle se mettais à son niveau, faisant luire ses yeux tandis que sa sœur la cachait des autres personnes du wagon._

_« Je te retrouverais où que tu sois, j'ai une ouïe très fine et peut voir à des kilomètres, saches que je te surveille !» chuchota-t-elle afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre._

_Lorsque le métro s'arrêta à la station l'homme sortit en courant criant au diable, les femmes de la rame ainsi que quelques hommes, applaudirent Kara qui rougit en baissant la tête peu habituer à être acclamée en tant que Kara Danvers._

_« Oh Kara la Badasse ! » rigola Alex en donnant un coup de coude à la fille du ciel qui sourit._

_« Tu te rends compte qu'il va crier sur tous les toits qu'il a vu le diable déguisé en ange blond ! » rétorqua la rouquine en parlant dans leur langue._

_« Qui le croira ? Lui un pervers. En plus je suis certaine qu'il n'ait pas prêt de tripoter à nouveau une autre femme. » argua Kara en haussant les épaules, ici à Paris, Supergirl n'était pas vraiment connue pour dire pas du tout._

_Arrivées au salon Alex, s'émerveilla devant tous les stands, elle commença à prendre des brochures, interrogea plusieurs exposants. Pris même des formulaires. Silencieuse, derrière elle, Kara observait sa sœur dans son élément, elle semblait si heureuse, passionnée, elle sourit. Elle était contente de l'avoir accompagné pour partager ce moment avec elle, même si elle s'ennuyait un peu pour tout avouer. _

_Alors que sa sœur était dans une conversation animés avec un homme qui vendait des robots médicaux ultra sophistiqués pour assister les médecins lors des opérations. La journaliste décida d'aller faire un tour, ne s'éloignant pas trop de la rouquine pour ne pas la perdre dans ce salon immense. _

_Elle se promenait devant quelques stands et regardait sans vraiment les voir ce qui était exposé et proposé, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une affiche de L-Corp avec Lena en photo, son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle lisait que la jeune femme serait en conférence pour sa nouvelle invention de nanotechnologie afin de guérir le cancer. _

_« Elle commence dans trente minutes, allons-nous installer afin d'être bien placé. » conseilla Alex en prenant la main de sa sœur pour l'entrainer avec elle dans la salle de conférence qui était déjà occupée par quelques personnes qui elles aussi voulaient avoir les meilleures places._

_« Tu savais n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu m'as entrainés ici ? » s'offusqua faiblement Kara le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de revoir son ex meilleure amie._

_Alex ne répondit pas et s'installa à la seconde rangée en souriant, soupirant la blonde s'installa à ses côtés, le cœur battant, attendant l'arrivée de l'objet de ses pensées._

_« Lena attire les foules, dis donc ! » souffla Alex en se penchant sur sa sœur qui se figeait alors qu'elle voyait la brune dans les coulisses derrière le rideau._

_Kara balaya la salle des yeux et en effet la salle s'était remplie rapidement, la sécurité dû même refuser des gens. La jeune femme sourit, Lena Luthor attirait toujours les regards, on la remarquait même dans une pièce bondée, elle avait ce charisme affolant qui ne laissait personne indifférent. C'est ce qui avait attiré Kara la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu au-delà de ses yeux magnifiques et envoutant, son charisme l'avait séduit, intimidé, à cette époque elle n'avait pas compris ce que cela voulait dire, le coup de foudre…_

_Une musique retentit énigmatique, mystique, des images apparurent sur l'écran géant tandis que la lumière s'éteignait, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité seulement éclairé par la lumière du moniteur._

_« __Les nano-médicaments, 70 fois plus petits qu'un globule rouge, renfermant un produit classique qui permet de guérir le cancer. » se fit entendre la voix de Lena. « A cette échelle, les sentinelles du foie les macrophages ne les rejettent plus. __Elles se concentrent au niveau du foie, libèrent le médicament anticancéreux et guérissent la tumeur du foie. » poursuivit-elle alors qu'une lumière l'éclairait alors qu'elle avait la tête tourner vers l'écran qui représentait __sa technologie en action dans une simulation d'une réalité saisissante._

_« __Ces médicaments sont si petits que seul le microscope permet d'étudier leur efficacité sur les cellules humaines et surtout, d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Nos tests en laboratoire sont concluants, 98,5% des sujets ont guérit grâce à cette technologie. » assura Lena sans quitter les yeux de l'écran._

_« Bien sûr pour l'instant, les sujets n'étaient pas humain mais nous attendons l'autorisation des services de santé pour commencer une campagne expérimentale sur de véritables malades et j'ai bon espoir que cela sera concluant et que dans quelques années, le cancer ne sera pas plus dangereux qu'une vulgaire grippe. » conclue la scientifique avec un sourire radieux._

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre tandis que Lena inclinait timidement la tête en rougissant légèrement._

_« Belle et intelligente, cette femme à tout pour elle ! » entendit Kara dire un homme à ses côtés, la faisant sourire._

_Oui Lena avait véritablement tout pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, la gentillesse, la générosité… pensa Kara en pinçant ses lèvres._

_« Propose-lui un rencard mais elle est réputée pour dévorer les hommes comme une menthe religieuse, tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivant mon gars, t'es pas à la hauteur de la femme de glace » répondit son ami en riant, lui faisant perdre son sourire._

_« Hum…me faire dévorer par ce canon, je dis oui tout de suite ! » rigola l'autre en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres tandis qu'il posait un regard lubrique sur la brune._

_« Etes-vous venu voir une conférence ou faire des commentaires salaces sur les femmes, Lena ne poserait même pas un regard sur vous tant vous êtes insignifiant ! » gronda Kara entre ses dents._

_« Oh poupée t'es jalouse ? Je peux en combler deux en même temps surtout quand elles sont canon comme ta copine et toi ! » ria graveleux, le premier homme._

_Alex posa sa main sur celle de Kara pour la calmer alors qu'elle s'entait l'accoudoir sur lequel reposait le bras de celle-ci, céder sous sa force._

_« Messieurs, êtes-vous venus ici dans le seul but de soulager vos bas instincts ou d'assister à la naissance d'une technologie qui pourrait sauver des millions de vies ? En tant que chirurgiens je pensais véritablement que cela était bien plus intéressant que de soulever des jolies poulettes aussi canon soient-elles, mais j'ai sûrement dû me faire des idées sur ce que représentait une vie pour un docteur chacun ses priorités. Il y a les bons médecins et ceux qui profites de leur statut pour tirer un coup avec une belle infirmière dans un placard à balais. » piqua Alex sèchement, clouant le bec des deux docteurs qui rouge de honte reportèrent leur attention sur Lena qui expliquait en terme scientifiques que Kara eu du mal à suivre comment fonctionnait sa technologie._

_La blonde sourit à sa sœur tandis qu'elle décida de prendre son calepin dans son sac pour prendre des notes, elle voulait proposer à James un article sur l'invention de son ex meilleure amie afin que le monde sache à quel point elle était formidable._

_L'heure fut venue aux questions, la brune en fût assaillit elle dû faire un tri et sélectionné les plus pertinentes._

_Voyant sa sœur hésiter, Alex décida d'en poser une pour attirer son attention sur elles, ainsi la blonde n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de se montrer à la jeune scientifique._

_« Que deviendront ces nanos-médicaments lorsque les tumeurs seront guéries ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant prenant la parole sans y être invitée alors qu'un médecin allait en poser une._

_Lena regarda la rouquine avec surprise ses yeux se portèrent sur sa voisine à lunettes qui te tentait de disparaître dans son siège, une main sur front comme si cela allait la cacher de la brune qui la dévisageait avec stupeur. Papillonnant des yeux la scientifique, tenta de reprendre une contenance, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux son trouble définitivement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ses deux amies ici._

_Un silence pesant se fit pendant que la salle attendant une réponse de sa part. Reprenant rapidement contenance pour ne pas induire en erreur les personnes qui assistaient à sa conférence qui pourraient penser qu'elle n'avait pas pris compte ce détail. _

_« Eh bien tout simplement par les voies naturelles, il faudra traiter le patient sur au minimum 6 mois pour qu'elles fassent leur effet, leur durée de vie étant de 3 mois. Durant ce laps de temps le malade pourra reprendre une vie normale contrairement à une chimio contraignante et abrasive. » Expliqua t'elle sur un ton neutre et professionnel, ignorant le regard de la blonde sur elle. « De plus le patient n'aura qu'une demie heure à accorder aux médecins, le temps de l'injection des Nanos-médicaments et de la vérification du scan comme quoi ils sont bien actifs, ce qui permettra donc à celui-ci de ne pas avoir à poser de journée de maladie. » _

_Les yeux de Lena se posèrent sur Kara qui accrocha son regard. Comme si le temps se suspendait pour elles, elles eurent une conversation silencieuse, la blonde lui demandait de lui pardonner. Le regard de Lena se durcit, elle détourna les yeux et prit une autre question. La journaliste soupira baisant la tête tristement se pinçant les lèvres sentant les larmes monter, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir…_

_La conférence se termina et Lena quitta d'un pas rapide la scène comme si elle fuyait. C'est elle qu'elle fuyait Kara le savait. _

_« Ne la laisses pas t'échapper Kara ! » grondant Alex en la faisant se lever, elles passèrent devant les deux idiots qui se tassèrent dans leur siège, penaud._

_Lorsque Alex passa devant eux, elle marcha sciemment sur le pied de l'un qui gémit fit mine de perdre l'équilibre et de se rattraper comme elle pouvait en plaquant son genou sur les parties intimes de l'autre qui hurla._

_« Oups pardon, je suis vraiment désolée qu'elle maladroite ! » s'excusa faussement la rouquine faisant rire la blonde._

_En sortant Alex et Kara balayèrent des yeux le hall, à la recherche de la brune, elles virent une petite fille brune sortir d'une pièce, elle avait la tête tournée et ne laissait donc pas entrevoir son visage et Lena était juste derrière. Lorsque la femme d'affaire vit les deux jeunes femmes, elle se pencha sur l'enfant lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en lui tendant un tendre sourire, l'enfant acquiesça et parti dans la direction opposée à la leur où une femme d'un certain âge l'attendait. _

_Puis Lena se tourna vers les Danvers, un air sévère sur le visage._

_« Que faites-vous ici, à part foirer ma conférence ? » gronda-t-elle, acerbe alors qu'elles arrivaient à sa hauteur._

_« Nous sommes venus ici pour nous documenter, je cherche de nouveaux équipement pour le DEO ! » rétorqua la rouquine sans s'offusquer le moins du monde de l'agressivité de son amie._

_Elle la savait blessée et avait pu réfléchir un peu plus en profondeur sur cette colère et avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière, elle espérait juste qu'elle arriverait à surmonter cela et enfin ouvrir les yeux sur les véritables raisons qui la faisait à ce point en vouloir à sa sœur. _

_« Ok, toi ça se tient mais elle ? » convint Lena en jetant un regard noir à Kara._

_La blonde joua nerveusement avec ses lunettes, fronçant les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres._

_« James m'a demandé d'écrire un article sur ta nouvelle technologie et euh… eh bien euh comme je… tu …enfin tu avais quitté Cat-Co et que tu n'étais plus à National City eh bien euh… j'ai profité qu'Alex venait à Paris pour ce salon sur les technologies médicales… » bégaya Kara, n'osant regarder Lena._

_Cette dernière la dévisagea, elle savait qu'elle mentait, Kara ne savait pas mentir du moins la plupart du temps parce qu'il y avait bien sur une chose sur laquelle, elle avait mentis durant des années._

_« Tu espères que je vais avaler cela ? Tu me poursuis jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde ? C'est quoi ton problème Kara, il faut que je m'exile sur une autre planète pour que tu comprennes ? » cracha méchamment la brune serrant les dents de colère._

_La journaliste sentis son cœur se briser un peu plus, au ton dur et sans pitié de Lena, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à regarder son amie, la femme qu'elle aimer la dévisager avec tant de haine, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir… Elle fit un pas en arrière, Alex la retint par la main sachant très bien que sa sœur allait fuir._

_« Wow ok, c'est vrai c'est un mensonge, c'est moi qui est voulu qu'elle m'accompagne parce que je savais que tu serais là, je voulais juste que vous parliez calmement toutes les deux… » avoua la directrice du DEO, essayant d'arrondir au maximum les angles._

_« Alex, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, elle m'a menti, je n'accepte pas qu'on me mente, la trahison c'est une chose que je n'accepte plus de quiconque ! » trancha la brune en faisant volte-face pour partir._

_Kara aurait voulu partir en super vitesse devant tout le monde et s'envoler pour National City et rester terrer dans son appartement pour le restant de ses jours._

_« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu devrais réfléchir au pourquoi tu en veux tant à Kara, nous aussi nous t'avons mentis, pourquoi c'est elle que tu veux voir souffrir et d'elle que tu veux t'éloigner ? » lança Alex alors que la jeune femme partait._

_Elle s'arrêta, se figeant sans se retourner, Kara qui jusqu'à présent avait regarder ses chaussures releva la tête pour regarder la brune, elle put voir à ses épaules qu'elle était tendu, les poings serrés._

_« Parce qu'elle m'a donné une famille et qu'au finale tout cela était faux, elle m'a fait croire que j'étais spéciale et c'était faux, elle m'a brisé le cœur, je ne peux pas pardonner cela… » répondit la brune entre ses dents, semblant ravaler un sanglot._

_« Rien n'était faux, Lena, tu es spéciale pour moi, et je ne t'ai pas donné de famille, c'est toi qui en est devenue le membre naturellement, tu as prouvé ta valeur toute seule, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, parce que je t'aime ! » contra Kara les larmes aux yeux s'approchant de son amie, tendant un bras avant de le laisser retomber le long de son corps._

_Un silence se fit tandis que les épaules de Lena tremblaient, elle se tourna en larmes._

_« Que des paroles, comment veux-tu que je crois une seule parole sortant de ta bouche ? Alors que tu as mentis durant plus de trois ans, à chaque fois que je te parlais de ton alter égo, tu me regardais dans les yeux et tu me mentais. Alors tes soit disant sentiments gardes les, je n'en veux pas parce qu'ils sonnent faux, des mensonges, toujours et encore des mensonges ! » cracha-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de partir en courant laissant la journaliste en larmes dans les bras de sa sœur qui se maudissait de son idée stupide d'avoir amené sa sœur pour provoquer une rencontre avec la jeune Luthor._

_Perdue, elle l'avait perdue et peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire Lena ne lui pardonnerait jamais._

* * *

V**oila c'est à vous j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, Lena est vraiment une tête de mule, on se demande qu'elle issue cela aura, comme je dis plus de review, plus de chapitres lol.**

**Qu'avez vous aimez dans ce chapitre ? Votre moment préféré ? Sachez que le salon existe et que l'invention de Lena est basée sur des recherches réelles.**

* * *

**SP chapitre 11 :**

_**Pour l'heure je devais me préparer pour Cat-Co, j'avais une réunion avec James et les autres collègues de la rédaction au sujet de l'attaque qu'il y avait eu au journal, Maggie et ses collègues enquêtaient sur place depuis hier et je savais qu'ils collaboraient avec l'agence d'Alex. Les experts en assurance devaient également passer pour évaluer le montant des réparations sur les dégâts commis par le robot de Kryptonite. Ensuite j'irai au DEO pour voir si Brainiac avait pu remonter une piste quelconque sur qui, avait envoyé cette machine même si je me doutais que Lex Luthor n'était pas inconnu à cet attentat même s'il était mort, j'avais la certitude qu'il était mêlé de près ou de loin à cette affaire, car peu de gens savaient où se procurer de la Kryptonite.**_

_**Avisant ma montre en buvant une gorgée de café, je grognais en réalisant que j'allais être en retard, me préparant en super vitesse, je me précipitais à la porte, prenant ma veste pour sortir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je poussais un cri de surprise. Tout mon pallier était envahis de roses rouges, de ballon en forme de cœur, de peluche toutes aussi adorables les unes des autres, un paquet rectangulaire reposait sur le paillasson, je m'accroupis et avec prudence l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe bleue clair. Un pli tomba lorsque je la dépliais pour l'admirer dans sa globalité.**_

_**Décachetant l'enveloppe, je pris la carte qui était à l'intérieure, encore un papier de qualité luxueuse, écrite à l'ordinateur, un autre poème :**_

_**« Pour mon soleil, afin que cette robe illumine encore plus le bleu de tes yeux même si aucune nuance ne pourra rivaliser avec leur beauté car même le ciel lui-même n'est pas à la hauteur, j'espère que ce soir ton corps divin se moulera dans ce tissu si banal en rapport à ta spendeur et que tu me laisseras être éblouis par ta lumière lorsque sur ta peau cette robe je ferais glisser pour la remplacer par mille de mes baisers. L.L »**_

_**Rougissant violemment, je regardais la robe qui était assez échancrer, son décolleté était plongeant et l'absence de tissu, laissait le dos entièrement nu. Ce soir, ce soir je devais rejoindre Lena, enfin pas Lena mais Lara mais chez Lena et avec Lara qu'est-ce que Lena espérait ? Je secouais la tête en avisant les initiales, est ce que c'était Lena qui m'envoyais cela ? Je ne connaissais personne d'autre avec ses initiales mais j'étais complètement perdue, à quoi jouait-elle, le feu le froid, voulait-elle se venger en me faisant du mal ? Ce texte ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur les intentions de celui qui m'avait envoyé ses présents. Le poème ne ressemblait pas à la femme d'affaire pourtant, il était assez ringard si on y réfléchissait bien mais si ce n'était pas Lena qui ?**_

_**Pour l'heure je devais me préparer pour Cat-Co, j'avais une réunion avec James et les autres collègues de la rédaction au sujet de l'attaque qu'il y avait eu au journal, Maggie et ses collègues enquêtaient sur place depuis hier et je savais qu'ils collaboraient avec l'agence d'Alex. Les experts en assurance devaient également passer pour évaluer le montant des réparations sur les dégâts commis par le robot de Kryptonite. Ensuite j'irai au DEO pour voir si Brainiac avait pu remonter une piste quelconque sur qui, avait envoyé cette machine même si je me doutais que Lex Luthor n'était pas inconnu à cet attentat même s'il était mort, j'avais la certitude qu'il était mêlé de près ou de loin à cette affaire, car peu de gens savaient où se procurer de la Kryptonite.**_

_**Avisant ma montre en buvant une gorgée de café, je grognais en réalisant que j'allais être en retard, me préparant en super vitesse, je me précipitais à la porte, prenant ma veste pour sortir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je poussais un cri de surprise. Tout mon pallier était envahis de roses rouges, de ballon en forme de cœur, de peluche toutes aussi adorables les unes des autres, un paquet rectangulaire reposait sur le paillasson, je m'accroupis et avec prudence l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe bleue clair. Un pli tomba lorsque je la dépliais pour l'admirer dans sa globalité.**_

_**Décachetant l'enveloppe, je pris la carte qui était à l'intérieure, encore un papier de qualité luxueuse, écrite à l'ordinateur, un autre poème :**_

_**« Pour mon soleil, afin que cette robe illumine encore plus le bleu de tes yeux même si aucune nuance ne pourra rivaliser avec leur beauté car même le ciel lui-même n'est pas à la hauteur, j'espère que ce soir ton corps divin se moulera dans ce tissu si banal en rapport à ta spendeur et que tu me laisseras être éblouis par ta lumière lorsque sur ta peau cette robe je ferais glisser pour la remplacer par mille de mes baisers. L.L »**_

_**Rougissant violemment, je regardais la robe qui était assez échancrer, son décolleté était plongeant et l'absence de tissu, laissait le dos entièrement nu. Ce soir, ce soir je devais rejoindre Lena, enfin pas Lena mais Lara mais chez Lena et avec Lara qu'est-ce que Lena espérait ? Je secouais la tête en avisant les initiales, est ce que c'était Lena qui m'envoyais cela ? Je ne connaissais personne d'autre avec ses initiales mais j'étais complètement perdue, à quoi jouait-elle, le feu le froid, voulait-elle se venger en me faisant du mal ? Ce texte ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur les intentions de celui qui m'avait envoyé ses présents. Le poème ne ressemblait pas à la femme d'affaire pourtant, il était assez ringard si on y réfléchissait bien mais si ce n'était pas Lena qui ?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou les amis désolée du retard, je suis impardonnable, je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster un second chapitre dans la semaine mais je vais faire de mon mieux, merci pour vos reviews, voila la découverte des origines de Lara à suivre une confrontation Karlena !**

**Ce chapitre sera donc le dernier de l'année, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et vous dit à l'année prochaine demain il ne restera donc plus que 14 jours pour avoir la conclusion du crossover je vais enfin pouvoir regarder.**

**RN : Ah que de questions sur ce fameux LL ! Est ce Lena ou quelqu'un d'autre, la réponse arrivera bientôt. Pour le robot Kryptonite oui ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre mais peu de gens on accès à la Kryptonite autre que les Luthors. **

**Oui c'était pas une bonne idée même si ça partait d'une bonne intention et oui Alex est toujours au top quand ils'agit de remettre les gros mâles lourds lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise en espérant que cette suite t'intéresse également.**

**Désolée pour les fautes mais j'ai corrigé vraiment à l'arrache...^^**

**Voila supergirl ne m'appartient pas blabla**

**Ps merci à Dark pour son montage avec ma petite Lara et notre ship favori**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : ADN**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, encore ce rêve, je l'avais fait régulièrement depuis que j'avais vu Lena, ce souvenir me hantait régulièrement me rappelant que quoique je fasse tout était perdu, j'y avais pensé avant de m'endormir et j'en avais donc rêvé.

Je me levais en soufflant passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, m'asseyant dans mon lit. Au moins, elle me laissait aider Lara malgré son animosité pour moi. j'espérais qu'elle serait là qu'elle supporterait ma présence quelques temps au moins pour que je puisse en savoir un peu plus sur les analyses de sang qu'elle avait fait sur la petite fille, elle m'avais dit qu'elle ne savait pas d'où venait l'ADN Alien de sa Lara mais j'en doutais, je connaissais Lena et avait appris à décrypté ses gestes, ses mimiques et si elle était maîtresse dans le domaine pour dissimuler des choses, j'avais vu cette lueur dans ses yeux qui me disait qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit. Je n'aimais pas cela mais je devais la confronter même si ça devait encore envenimer leur relation, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas être pire.

Pour l'heure je devais me préparer pour CatCo, j'avais une réunion avec James et les autres collègues de la rédaction au sujet de l'attaque qu'il y avait eu au journal, Maggie et ses collègues enquêtaient sur place depuis hier et je savais qu'ils collaboraient avec l'agence d'Alex. Les experts en assurance devaient également passer pour évaluer le montant des réparations sur les dégâts commis par le robot de Kryptonite. Ensuite j'irai au DEO pour voir si Brainiac avait pu remonter une piste quelconque sur qui, avait envoyé cette machine même si je me doutais que Lex Luthor n'était pas inconnu à cet attentat même s'il était mort, j'avais la certitude qu'il était mêlé de près ou de loin à cette affaire, car peu de gens savaient où se procurer de la Kryptonite.

Avisant ma montre en buvant une gorgée de café, je grognais en réalisant que j'allais être en retard, me préparant en super vitesse, je me précipitais à la porte, prenant ma veste pour sortir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je poussais un cri de surprise. Tout mon pallier était envahis de roses rouges, de ballons en forme de cœur, de peluche toutes aussi adorables les unes des autres, un paquet rectangulaire reposait sur le paillasson, je m'accroupis et avec prudence l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe bleue clair. Un pli tomba lorsque je la dépliais pour l'admirer dans sa globalité.

Décachetant l'enveloppe, je pris la carte qui était à l'intérieure, encore un papier de qualité luxueuse, écrite à l'ordinateur, un autre poème :

_« Pour mon soleil, afin que cette robe illumine encore plus le bleu de tes yeux même si aucune nuance ne pourra rivaliser avec leur beauté car même le ciel lui-même n'est pas à la hauteur, j'espère que ce soir ton corps divin se moulera dans ce tissu si banal en rapport à ta splendeur et que tu me laisseras être éblouis par ta lumière lorsque sur ta peau cette robe, je ferais glisser pour la remplacer par mille de mes baisers. L.L »_

Rougissant violement, je regardais la robe qui était assez échancrer, son décolleté était plongeant et l'absence de tissu, laissait le dos entièrement nu. Ce soir, ce soir je devais rejoindre Lena, enfin pas Lena mais Lara mais chez Lena et avec Lara qu'est-ce que Lena espérait ? Je secouais la tête en avisant les initiales, est ce que c'était Lena qui m'envoyais cela ? Je ne connaissais personne d'autre avec ses initiales mais j'étais complètement perdue, à quoi jouait-elle, le feu le froid, voulait-elle se venger en me faisant du mal ? Ce texte ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur les intentions de celui qui m'avait envoyé ses présents. Le poème ne ressemblait pas à la femme d'affaire pourtant, il était assez ringard si on y réfléchissait bien mais si ce n'était pas Lena qui ?

Mon téléphone me sortit de ma réflexion, je sursautais en décrochant.

« Kara, qu'est-ce que tu fous, on t'attend, tu as déjà un quart d'heure de retard ! » lui demanda Nia au téléphone.

« J'arrive… » soupirais-je avant de raccrocher, rangeant tous les cadeaux dans mon appartement et partit d'un pas un peu plus rapide qu'un simple humain alors que ma voisine me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Arrivée à Cat Co, je fus accueillie par le chef de la sécurité qui vint à ma rencontre

« Bonjour, miss Danvers ! » me salua-t-il joyeusement.

« Kara, miss Danvers, c'est trop solennel, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! » lui rappelais-je alors en roulant des yeux, amusé par tant de courtoisie de la part d'un homme qui faisait tomber toutes les femmes de la rédaction.

« Oui Kara, monsieur Olsen vous attend pour la réunion et après cela l'inspecteur Sawyer nous attends avec les experts, elle voudrait nous interroger dans la salle de réunion numéro 2 une des seules qui n'a pas été détruite avec celle dans laquelle vous attend monsieur dans la 4. » m'informa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, est ce que ça va votre main ? » m'enquis-je en prenant la main bandée de l'homme, préoccupée par sa blessure qu'il avait eu en voulant nous protégé Lena et moi.

« Oh oui ce n'était rien mais je suis plus inquiet pour vous, vôtre bras ! » s'inquiéta l'agent de sécurité en désignant le bras de la blonde qui avait été blessé.

« Oh mais c'était plus de sang qu'autre chose, juste une petite griffure de rien, j'ai déjà plus rien ! » rétorquais-je rapidement en m'éloignant afin de ne pas répondre à plus de questions gênantes auxquelles je ne voudrais pas répondre.

La réunion de débriefing dura une heure suivit de celle des prochains articles qui seraient à la une et dans les pages de magasine, pour plus de facilité pour mon enquête James me confia le soin d'enquêter sur ce robot en Kryptonite une idée pour le donner toute légitimité si je devais interroger des futurs protagonistes que l'on pourrait découvrir impliqué et surtout pour que je puisse avoir accès au courrier de Lena Luthor sans que cela éveille les soupçons en tant que Kara Danvers.

Ne perdant pas de temps je rejoignis la salle numéro 4 suivit de James où m'attendaient Alex, Maggie, Liam et à ma grande surprise Lena. Je saluais les deux agents du DEO qui campaient devant la salle afin d'assurer la protection de la jeune femme. Je tentais de cacher mon trouble que provoquait sa présence. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas assisté à la réunion de débriefing du journal si elle était dans les locaux ?

« Miss Danvers, monsieur Olsen, désolée de n'avoir pu assister au débriefing de ce matin mais j'ai eu des impératifs administratifs avec les experts de l'assurance pour les dégâts de CatCo. » déclara la directrice répondant ainsi à mon questionnement.

« Comme a demandé Supergirl, Liam a réunis tout le courrier que j'ai pu recevoir dans les 6 derniers mois, il lui sera donc inutile de perdre son temps à venir le chercher à mon bureau de L-Corp. » annonça Lena en désignant la centaine de cartons sur le côté de la salle.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en avisant le travail qui nous attendait, heureusement que le DEO avait les moyens humains parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il y avait il y en avait déjà pour des jours et encore, les agents feraient une première sélection qu'ils penseraient pertinentes et après cela il faudrait à nouveau faire le tri parmi ceux-là. Heureusement qu'avec ma super vitesse ça ferait gagner du temps…

Tournant la tête vers Lena, je pu voir un sourire en coin de satisfaction, elle semblait se réjouir de l'ampleur de la tâche, se rendait-elle compte que plus on mettrait de temps à identifier celui qui lui en voulait, plus elle était en danger ? Si un sbire de Lex était dans l'équation, nul doute qu'il préparait cela depuis longtemps, bien avant sa mort, le piratage des dossiers sur l'ordinateur de Lena le prouvait sans parler du fait qu'on ait forcé son coffre alors qu'il était géré par son empreinte génétique. Non bien sûr, elle s'en contre fichait car c'était toujours comme ça avec cette tête de mule, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête même quand sa vie était en danger.

« Bien Lena, il semblerait que le robot tueur était commandé d'ici, Brainy à remonter la source, il s'avère que seule une personne étant dans le bâtiment pouvait le commander. » annonça Alex d'un ton grave.

« Eh bien dans ce cas peut être verra-t-on quelque chose sur les vidéos de surveillance » argua le chef de la sécurité.

« Oui fournissez les vidéos de la journée d'hier au FBI. » lui ordonna la PDG.

« En fait je pense qu'il faudrait plus celle des dernières semaines pour voir si quelqu'un d'inhabituel rôdait dans les parages, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire là » rétorquai-je en regardant ma sœur qui acquiesça. « Et Supergirl devrait scanner le bâtiment pour voir si elle ne trouverait pas un dispositif qui aurait pu éviter à notre homme d'être là le jour de l'attaque et de se faire repérer. » ajoutais-je à l'adresse de Lena plus par politesse que par demande de consentement.

« Du moment qu'elle ne gêne pas le travail de mes employés, je n'y vois aucun problème » convint la brune en se levant, elle tapa ses papiers sur le bureau et sortis sans un regard.

James voulu lui parler en la retenant par le bras mais elle esquiva son geste en s'écartant lui jetant un regard noir.

« Elle finira par se calmer Kara. » m'assure-t-il alors qu'il me jetait un regard désolé.

Je regardais Alex qui posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, serrant les dents.

« J'en doute fortement, James, vraiment… » soufflais-je en sortant de la pièce sous le regard désolé de mes amis.

Je vis Liam me suivre penaud, je m'arrêtais pour le regarder sentant qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Kara ? » me demanda-t-il un air de chiot malheureux sur le visage qui me fit sourire.

« Oui, ça va Liam, merci de votre sollicitude, vous êtes adorable. » le remerciais-je en posant une main sur son bras

« Si vous avez besoin, je suis là ! » m'assurait-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne chaleureusement.

« Merci » fis-je simplement en souriant timidement en faisant volte-face tombant sur le regard de Lena qui nous observait au loin, les sourcils froncés, semblant contrariée.

De quoi pouvait-elle être contrarié au juste de ses deux gorilles qui la collait comme une ombre ou bien ? Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Liam qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit jalouse ? _**« N'importe quoi ma pauvre fille, tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! »**_ se moqua ma voix intérieure.

La fin d'après-midi arrivait, j'avais scanné l'immeuble et n'avait rien trouvé ce qui voulait dire que l'homme derrière la machine était présent au moment de l'attaque. J'espérais qu'on pourrait l'apercevoir sur les vidéos, car sinon nous retombions à zéro puisse que Brainiac avait étudié le robot n'avait trouvé aucune empreinte ce qui ne m'avait pas étonné mais aucune indication sur les composant de la machine puisse qu'ils avaient tous été entièrement fabriqué artisanalement, ce qui signifiait que notre homme était un génie en technologie robotique, ça ne faisait que confirmer que Lex pouvait être derrière tout cela au départ et que quelqu'un avait repris le flambeau.

Devant l'immeuble de la directrice de L-Corp, je restais en vol stationnaire, regardant sa gouvernante faire les cent pas dans le salon un livre à la main et Lara écrire ce qu'elle dictait. Je fermais les yeux, éliminant tous les sons superflus, cris, voitures, avions, discutions pour me focaliser sur un cœur, celui de Lena, il était calme et semblait proche, elle rentrait chez elle. Je souris, au final, elle s'était arrangée pour être là ce soir… Ouvrant les yeux je la vis rentrer chez elle, Lara lui sauta dans les bras et mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur le front. J'écoutais la conversation la préceptrice de Lara faisait un rapport militaire à Lena qui semblait écouter d'une oreille distraite, ses yeux avait été attirés par quelque chose à l'extérieur, moi, comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle les plongea dans les miens et encore une fois le temps se figea, j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer, je lui souris puis encore une fois, elle rompit la connexion reportant son attention sur Lara me faisant soupirer de dépit. J'attendis que miss Scratum parte pour atterrir sur le balcon, attendant que Lena vienne m'ouvrir, ce fut Lara qui la devança et elle se jeta sur moi encerclant ma taille avec force, surprise, je mis quelque temps à lui rendre son étreinte définitivement avec moins de force.

« Oh doucement, tu vas me broyer ! » rigolais-je en regardant Lena qui nous observait sa mine insondable sur la face.

« Ce n'est pas possible Kara Danvers, t'es Supergirl ! » rigola petite fille en roulant des yeux.

J'ouvris puis refermais la bouche surprise, jetant un regard à la PDG qui à sa mine semblait aussi étonnée.

« Je vous ai entendu et j'ai lu tes articles dans le classeur que Lena cache dans son bureau dans un tiroir qu'elle pense secret. J'aime bien comment tu écris, y a même une photo de toi où tu es sacrément jolie pour illustrer tous les articles réunis dans ce classeur ! » élucida Lara en souriant devant nos expressions interrogatives, semblant fière de la gêne qu'elle occasionnait à sa mère adoptive.

Je regardais la brune que je vis détourner les yeux et rougir violement.

« Lara, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des affaires des autres ? » pesta Lena entre ses dents en reportant son attention sur l'enfant qui se ratatina un peu sur elle-même.

« De ne pas y toucher mais tu m'avais autorisé à rester dans ton bureau, techniquement c'est comme si tu m'autorisais à le toucher et donc ouvrir les tiroirs même ceux qui ont un double fond, je cherchais une feuille et des crayons pour dessiner quand j'ai fouillé, y a eu un clic et ça ouvert le fond, j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de regarder et vu la photo de Kara ! » expliqua la petite fille de la façon la plus innocente qui soit, clouant le bec de la jeune femme.

Je me retins de ricaner devant la mine défaite de Lena qui ne savait plus où se mettre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sans me regarder, le rouge aux joues la rendant tellement adorable.

« Bien, donc on va devoir avoir une conversation sur le respect de la vie privé et la curiosité des petites filles qui amène aux punitions. » rétorqua Lena en s'approchant de Lara en se penchant sur elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Quoi mais ce n'est pas juste, tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était interdis de fouiller juste de ne pas toucher à tes affaires sans ton accord ! » se fustigea Lara défiant Lena du regard, me faisant pouffer.

Cette enfant avait du répondant et était définitivement effrontée mais c'était vraiment drôle de voir Lena désarmer face à tant de répartie d'une gamine de 9 ans. La plus grande des brunes soupira. Elle se redressa lançant un regard noir à Lara qui déglutit. Oh, Oh, Lena passait en mode Luthor et ce n'était définitivement pas bon pour la petite fille, j'avais de la peine pour elle.

« Donc tu savais que c'était interdit puisque c'était à moi et donc que tu n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher Lara. » contra Lena en haussant les sourcils mouchant Lara qui ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, prise au piège.

Vaincue la gamine baissa la tête et d'une petite voix s'excusa.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu, je n'ai pas une super ouïe, moi ! » lâcha la femme d'affaire en haussant un de ses sourcils, celui qui avait le don d'intimider même les plus vils.

« Je m'excuse et je ne fouillerais plus dans tes affaires… » répéta Lara en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les épaules basses.

« Bien. » fis satisfaite la directrice en souriant.

La jeune Luthor6 leva les yeux vers moi, je lui souris timidement, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y répondit pas, je pouvais voir que le rouge n'avait pas quitté ses joues.

« Tu sais Lara, moi aussi je garde tous les articles dans un porte vue sur une personne que j'aime plus que tout… » avouais-je en regarda mon ex-meilleure amie qui se mordit les lèvres détournant la tête.

Ne voulant pas rajouter à sa gêne gardant l'information que Lena gardait tous les articles précieusement dans un classeur secret au fond d'un tiroir tout aussi secret comme un trésor. Je décidais de commencer à interroger Lara sur ses pouvoirs, sachant qu'en général, il y avait toujours une combinaison d'au moins deux.

Je vis la petite fille nous regarder tour à tour en secouant la tête de dépit mais ne pipa mot.

« En dehors de ta super force, as-tu eu d'autres manifestations de nouveaux pouvoirs récemment ? » m'enquis-je alors tentant d'ignorer le soupire affligé de Lara.

« J'entends tout trop fort et beaucoup de chose, c'est pour ça que j'aime m'isoler dans ton bureau Lena car il est insonorisé, je n'entends plus rien et j'ai plus mal à la tête comme ça ! » déclara penaude la petite fille.

« Quoi mais pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit ? J'aurai pu inventer un appareil pour te soulager ! » reprocha Lena inquiète en prenant Lara dans ses bras pour la faire assoir sur le canapé avec elle.

« Tu as l'air si affligé en ce moment, je ne voulais pas t'inquiété plus. » murmura la petite brunette en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère adoptive qui l'attira à elle.

« C'est donc pour cela que tu étais si fatiguée et que je te retrouvais toujours endormis dans mon bureau ? » comprit mon ex meilleure amie en caressant les cheveux de Lara avec douceur.

« Oui… » convint la petite fille.

« Ok, Lara en ce moment jusqu'où tu peux entendre ? » m'enquis-je les sourcils froncés en jetant un regard bref à Lena qui semblait l'éviter.

« Je ne sais pas, j'entends les bateaux du port, les sirènes, les gens parler, crier, les bébés pleurer… » énonça la petite fille en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

« Lena … » interpellais-je. « Ton bureau est insonorisé avec quel matériaux ? » demandai-je lorsque la brune reporta son attention sur moi.

« Au… plomb… » hésita la jeune femme en regardant la petite fille qui se massait les tempes.

« Tu sais d'où vient l'ADN Alien de Lara n'est-ce pas ? » devinais-je.

Lena pris la main de Lara dans la sienne la serrant.

« Oui, il est Kryptonien… » murmura-t-elle me faisant froncé les sourcils.

Un ADN humain et Kryptonien ? Comment étais-ce possible ? Les humains ne pouvaient pas enfanter d'enfant Kryptonien, Lena avait dit que celui de la mère était humain alors qui était le père ? Puisse que Kal El était le seul male Kryptonien de cette terre ?

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous, qu'avez vous aimé dans ce chapitre ? Y a t-il un espoir pour le Supercorp ?**

* * *

_SP chapitre 12 :_

_Elle nous avisa un instant puis se jeta dans nos bras, nous faisant nous serrez alors que nous étions cote à cote mais pas assez proches pour qu'elle puisse nous avoir toutes les deux à la fois sa super force l'aidant, je poussais un petit gémissement de douleur alors que je percutais Kara avec brutalité._

_« Attention, ma chérie, je ne suis pas incassable, moi ! » l'avertis-je avec douceur, en caressant ses cheveux, tentant d'ignorer la proximité de la blonde presque dans mes bras. _

_« Pardon… » s'excusa-t-elle en reculant penaude une moue adorable sur la face puis avec une facilité déconcertante changea d'attitude et s'élança à une vitesse bien trop rapide dans les escaliers pour une simple humaine._

_Ne contrôlant pas cette dernière, elle ne put s'arrêter et atterrit dans la porte de la salle de bain qui se fendit sur son passage. Kara la rejoignit en super vitesse l'aidant à se relever._

_« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » voulu-t-elle savoir._

_Hochant négativement la tête, elle se mordit la lèvre violemment les larmes menaçant à nouveau de couler._

_« Hey ! Ça aussi je t'apprendrais à le maitriser, ok ? »_

_« J'ai encore tout cassé ! » gémit la petite fille d'une voix éteinte me brisant le cœur._

_« Eh bien heureusement je suis riche ! » rigolais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_« Bien, pour éviter les accidents, ne te précipite pas et pense tes gestes, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu verras tu t'y habitueras même si parfois cela se transformera en maladresse. » lui assura Kara._


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour les Supercorpiens alors tout d'abord Bonne et heureuse année, voici donc le premier chapitre de l'année 2020**

** bon je pense que les fêtes vous ont eu ou que cette fic ne vous intéresse plus du tout fait le moi savoir quand même.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs et surtout à ceux qui review**

**Rn :Haha tu vois que tu raisonnes bien lol, pour la robe oui mais bon Kara a d'autre chat a fouetté que de se prêter au jeu lol. J'aime beaucoup ton cheminement de pensées au sujet de Kara, pour savoir si tu as raison lis la suite, merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. **

**Pour les lecteurs que j'ai perdu, j'espère vous retrouver bon fin de Weekend et bonne lecture**

**Supergirl ne m'appartient aucunement ainsi que son univers...**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Kara me regardait de ce regard inquisiteur qu'avait quelque fois Supergirl quand elle n'approuvait pas mes choix et cela avait le don de me mettre hors de moi et si avant j'aurai tenté de calmer le jeu, maintenant, je n'en avais aucune envie.

« Eh bien, j'attends les reproches, que vas tu me dire Kara, je suis inconsciente que j'ai une bombe retardement dans les mains et que je ne sais pas à quoi je m'expose en cachant qu'elle que chose d'aussi gros que … » Commençai-je avant de poursuivre en mimant des guillemets avec mes index « Qu'une Alien mi-Kryptonienne mi- humaine aux pouvoirs qui ne font que grandir chaque jour ? »

« J'allais dire que je comprends que tu n'aies rien dit, tu n'as plus confiance en moi et tu veux garder Lara en sécurité ! » soupira la blonde en se passant les mains dans les cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière.

Je la dévisageais avec surprise puis jetant un regard à ma petite fille. Je reprenais d'un ton plus conciliant.

« Je sais que j'aurai due te le dire, que tu ne feras rien pour lui faire du mal, que tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive mais s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas au DEO, tu imagines ce que dirais ton cousin s'il savait que j'ai en garde une fille de son peuple ? » fis-je en pinçant mes lèvres, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Justement Lena, le problème c'est qu'un Kryptonien ne peut pas enfanter avec un humain de façon naturelle à moins d'en être un au moment de la conception et le seul Kryptonien mâle que je connais est mon cousin et… » contra la blonde en s'approchant de moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et tu crois que Lara est sa fille ? » m'étranglai-je en ouvrant de grand yeux, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade à cette idée.

« Je ne sais pas, je sais que sa mère ne peut pas être Lois car jamais ils n'auraient abandonné leur enfant. » argua-t-elle en faisant volte-face commençant à arpenter la pièce, une mine préoccupée sur la face.

« Alors quoi ton cousin aurait été infidèle ou aurait eu une relation avant sa femme ? » avançai-je ayant du mal à croire ce que je supposais, cet homme était détestable mais il aimait sa femme sans conteste.

« Clark ne trahirait jamais Lois, il l'aime trop pour cela ! » nia Kara avec véhémence confirmant mes pensées.

« Je ne sais pas, la trahison est peut-être de famille. Sa cousine a prétendu m'aimer et cela ne l'a pas empêché de me mentir pendant des années ! Crachai-je, acerbe entre mes dents, ignorant l'air blessé dans les yeux de la Kryptonienne.

Après tout, je ne faisais que dire la vérité et si ça la blessait ce n'était pas mon problème. Elle soupira longuement s'asseyant à côté de Lara qui la regardait avec compassion. C'était un monde quand même qu'elle soutienne Kara et pas moi… Renfrognée, je croisai les bras, évitant de laisser vagabonder mes mauvaises pensées au sujet de ma fille adoptive, je n'étais pas ma mère.

« Ça ne tient pas, Lara a 9 ans, à ma connaissance Clark n'a eu qu'une seule relation avec une autre femme humaine, c'est Lana, sa petite amie du lycée mais ça remonte à bien trop longtemps et je le répète, il n'y a pas de moyen naturel d'enfanter avec un humain et un Kryptonien a moins que celui-ci soit devenu humain, donc il n'y a qu'une seule autre possibilité. » réintégra la blonde en caressant les cheveux de Lara qui s'était blottie contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas née dans le ventre de ma mère mais en laboratoire, je suis juste une expérience génétique » déclara intelligemment Lara en baissant la tête.

Kara me regarda, tristement, je hochais la tête, m'asseyant à côté de la petite fille dont les larmes menaçaient de couler et posais mon bras sur ses épaules, l'attirant a moi pour la réconforter. Immédiatement, elle plongea son visage dans mon cou et je pu sentir une humidité se faire sur ma peau.

" Tu sais de nos jours on fabrique les bébés en laboratoire, c'est très courant !" expliquai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

" Mais je n'ai pas grandi dans le ventre d'une mère, si je suis seule, c'est que je n'ai pas de parents…" contra la petite fille s'accrochant à mon chemisier.

Je jetais un regard à Kara, démunie, je n'étais pas la spécialiste des sentiments ou des liens familiaux et ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela a par de manière scientifique mais ce n'était pas ce que voulais entendre Lara.

" Ecoutes ma chérie…" débuta la blonde en se rapprochant de la petite fille passant un bras autour de sa taille nous rapprochant ainsi toutes les deux d'elle.

" Peu importe comment tu es née, les liens familiaux ne sont pas toujours par le sang, tu sais je ne suis pas née sur terre, mais lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai été adopté par les Danvers et s'ils ne sont pas mes vrais parents, je les aime tout autant, j'ai une sœur formidable que j'adore et pourtant elle n'est pas de mon sang…" Continua la blonde avant de me jeter un regard, plongeant ses yeux bleus brillants dans les miens.

" Eh puis tu as des amis que tu considères comme ta famille et qui sont aussi importants et que tu aimes plus que tout…" Souffla-t-elle me faisant déglutir par l'intensité de son regard alors que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les miens.

" Peu importe qui sont tes parents, tu auras toujours des gens qui t'aime, Lena est ta mère, adoptive mais elle t'aime tellement fort, tu ne dois pas en. Douter et moi… je t'aime déjà beaucoup parce que tu es la petite fille la plus attachante qui soit…" ajouta Kara en souriant posant sa tête sur celle de Lara.

" bon tu es aussi la petite fille la plus effrontée que je n'ai jamais rencontré" conclue-t-elle en me faisant éclater de rire.

A nouveau, je regardais Kara et ne put retenir un sourire, elle m'en rendit un si éclatant qu'il aurait rendu le soleil lui-même, jaloux.

Pinçant les lèvres, je détournais le regard ne pouvant pas soutenir le sien, c'était trop douloureux. Je me rendais compte que pour le bien de Lara, elle aurait besoin de Kara bien plus que le simple fait de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle l'aimait, s'était attaché à elle, comment lui en vouloir, moi-même j'avais été prise dans ses rayons malgré moi alors que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas tomber. Ne pas lui ouvrir mon cœur mais Kara avait ce pouvoir, se faire aimer si facilement avec un de ses sourires.

" Une question que je me pose ? Comment sais-tu que l'ADN de la mère est humain ?" s'enquit la blonde.

" J'extrapole en fait, puisque à ma connaissance, tu n'as pas eu d'enfant et que tu es bien trop jeune pour être sa mère, j'en ai donc déduit que l'ADN maternelle était humain et que l'autre…" arguai-je avant de m'interrompre me mordant les lèvres, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, n'osant prononcer les mots.

" Était celui de Kal El !" conclue la Kryptonienne pour moi.

« Je dois en parler à Kal ! » déclara Kara à l'instant ou je confirmai en hochant la tête.

" Je te l'interdis, je refuse qui se mêle de la vie de Lara." Grognai-je en m'approchant d'elle un air menaçant sur la face.

" Mais… il a droit de savoir !" rétorqua la blonde un ton en dessous.

" Non ! ce n'est que le géniteur, le donneur, rien de plus, tu t'imagines vraiment qu'il va me laisser Lara s'il sait qu'elle a de son ADN en elle ?" Raisonnai-je en pointant en levant les mains au ciel.

" Il ne fera rien qui pourrait nuire à Lara !" nia avec vigueur la Kryptonienne, défendant évidement son cousin.

" Oui bien sûr ce n'est pas comme s'il détestait tous les Luthors ! Et qu'il serait ravie d'en voir un élever son enfant !" crachais-je, m'éloignant de la blonde pour aller me servir un verre.

" Il ne te déteste pas bien au contraire, il parle de toi en disant que tu es quelqu'un de bien au-delà de ton nom…" réfuta la fille du ciel en me suivant des yeux.

"Waouh tu m'en vois ravie !" me moquais en roulant des yeux à la nouvelle me versant un verre de whisky.

Kara soupira…

" Ecoutes la question à se poser c'est comment l'ADN de Lara peut-être Kryptonien et comment la personne qui a …" commença la bonde en suspendant ses paroles, regardant Lara qui les regardait.

" Disons la personne qui à lier les deux ADN a pu avoir celui de Kal El." Se posa-t-elle la question alors que j'hochais la tête buvant une gorgé de ma boisson, la réponse à cette question était évidente…

"Lex" fîmes nous en même temps.

" Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir créer un enfant hybride ?" questionna Kara en fronçant les sourcils préoccupés.

Je regardais Lara dont les sourcils étaient froncés de douleur.

" Tu veux aller te reposer dans mon bureau Lara ?" s'inquiéta Lena en s'approchant de sa fille posant sa main sur sa joue, s'accroupissant.

"Non je veux savoir d'où, je viens." Contra la petite fille en secouant la tête avec vigueur.

" Et tu le sauras, je t'en fais la promesse mais si tu souffres tu dois t'isoler." Assurai-je avec douceur caressant avec tendresse sa joue.

" Ou te concentrer sur un seul bruit, quelque chose qui te rassure, c'est difficile de pouvoir tout entendre et de filtrer, j'ai eu du mal et parfois les sons m'agressent encore lorsque je suis énervée, fatiguée, anxieuse dans ces cas-là, je me concentre sur une chose du mieux que je peux, occultant tous les autres sons. Quand j'avais ton âge, je me concentrais sur les battements de cœur de ma sœur, ça m'apaisait et j'avais le silence, juste les battements de son cœur, actuellement, je me focalise sur un battement de cœur, celui d'une personne que j'aime…" conseilla Kara en concluant ses mots en me regardant me faisant rougir.

"Donc si moi aussi, je me concentre sur les battements de cœur de Lena, j'entendrais plus les autres ?" raisonna Lara intelligemment.

" Oui et ça soulagera immédiatement ta migraine." convint Kara dans un sourire en me jetant un tendre regard me faisant rougir à nouveau.

"Ferme les yeux, comme moi…"murmura la fille du ciel qui gardait une léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Lara s exécuta, j'observais Kara dont les traits se détendirent rapidement, elle était si belle que mon cœur battit plus vite à sa vue. Se concentrait-elle aussi su les battements de mon cœur ? Savoir qu'elle avait régulièrement écouté mon cœur pour se détendre et oublier les bruits environnant était assez perturbant.

" Fais le vide dans ta tête… pour ne penser qu'aux battements de cœur de Lena…" susurra-t-elle si bas que j'eus du mal à entendre.

" Tu entends Lara, un peu rapide mais régulier." Fis la blonde en souriant, toujours les yeux fermés.

Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer un peu plus alors que j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi. Bon sang fichue palpitant pestai-je alors que Kara ouvrait les yeux pour me regarder, léger sourire suffisant sur la face.

" Il bat drôlement vite ton cœur Lena !" Déclara Lara. " c'est joli un cœur quand ça bat…" Ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

" Les battements de cœur de ceux qu'on aime sont les plus beaux." Souffla Kara sans me quitter du regard alors que sentait des papillons danser dans mon estomac.

" Je suis d'accord. » convins ma petite fille en souriant avant de se tourner vers la blonde son sourire s'élargissant « Le tiens aussi bat très vite, Kara…" déclara-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

La blonde rougit violemment, détournant les yeux me faisant ricaner, bien fait tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

" Tu apprends très vite ma chérie c'est bien !" La félicita Kara, détournant la conversation, me faisant pouffer

"Oui et maintenant, je meeeeeuuuurs de faim ! " se plaignit ma petite brune en grimaçant me faisant penser à une certaine blonde.

Kara ria et confirma qu'elle aussi mourrait de faim, que de devoir avoir une maîtrise constante de ses pouvoirs, l'affamait en plus de la quantité d'énergie que ça lui prenait.

"Tu manges avec nous ?" s'enquit Lara en prenant la main de la Kryptonienne qui ouvrit et ferma la bouche de surprise.

" Je… " hésita-t-elle en me regardant.

Pourquoi avais-je tellement envie qu'elle reste alors que je voulais qu'elle parte ? C'était épuisant cette lutte incessante. Je regardais Lara qui m'implorait avec ses yeux de dire oui, elle avait tout de l'attitude de chiot que Kara prenait quand elle voulait me faire céder. Je me mordais les lèvres alors qu'à ses cotes la blonde adoptait le même comportement, c'était véritablement déloyale.

« Bien, d'accord mais avant j'aimerai finir ma conversation avec Kara, si tu allais te doucher ? » demandai-je ne voulant pas poursuivre en présence de Lara qui était déjà bien assez perturbée.

« D'accord ! » approuva la petite fille en souriant.

Elle nous avisa un instant puis se jeta dans nos bras, nous faisant nous serrez l'une contre l'autre alors que nous étions cote à cote mais pas assez proches pour qu'elle puisse nous avoir toutes les deux à la fois sa super force l'aidant. Je poussais un petit gémissement de douleur alors que je percutais Kara avec brutalité.

« Attention, ma chérie, je ne suis pas incassable, moi ! » l'avertis-je avec douceur, en caressant ses cheveux, tentant d'ignorer la proximité de la blonde presque dans mes bras.

« Pardon… » s'excusa-t-elle en reculant penaude, une moue adorable sur la face.

Puis avec une facilité déconcertante, elle changea d'attitude et s'élança à une vitesse bien trop rapide dans les escaliers pour une simple humaine. Ne contrôlant pas cette dernière, elle ne put s'arrêter et atterrit dans la porte de la salle de bain qui se fendit sur son passage. Kara la rejoignit en super vitesse, l'aidant à se relever.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » voulu-t-elle savoir.

Hochant négativement la tête, elle se mordit la lèvre violemment les larmes menaçant à nouveau de couler. Alors que je les rejoignais en courant.

« Hey ! Ça aussi je t'apprendrais à le maitriser, ok ? » lui assura la blonde en embrassant son front, la serrant contre elle.

« J'ai encore tout cassé ! » gémit la petite fille d'une voix éteinte me brisant le cœur.

« Eh bien heureusement, je suis riche ! » rigolai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bien, pour éviter les accidents, ne te précipite pas et pense tes gestes, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu verras tu t'y habitueras même si parfois cela se transformera en maladresse. » lui assura Kara.

Fixant Kara avec étonnement, je compris mieux la maladresse de la blonde. Si elle était gauche parfois, c'était parce qu'elle devait maitriser ses pouvoirs constamment, cela devait être assez fatiguant. J'en savait quelque chose moi, qui passait mon temps dans le contrôle de mes émotions.

Après l'assentiment de ma petite brune, nous redescendîmes dans le salon, Kara et moi lançant Lara se doucher.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules, d'après toi quel est le but de Lex de crée une hybride comme Lara alors qu'il déteste les Aliens ? » l'interrogeai-je sans plus de préambule, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Une arme… » souffla-t-elle d'air consterné, confirma mon intuition.

« Je pense aussi, ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi une partie humaine ? Mon frère a obtenu l'ADN de Clark parce qu'a un moment, il l'a rendu vulnérable avec la Kryptonite verte. » arguai-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il n'avait pas tué Kal El à ce moment, peut être que cela avait été son intention et qu'il avait échoué, encore...

« S'il a fait cela, il a pu pénétrer dans notre forteresse et y dérober des technologies, en fait… » raisonna Kara en blêmissant, pinçant ses lèvres avant d'ajouter « Oh Rao ! »

« Quoi ? » tonnai-je inquiète par sa mine défaite.

« Dans la forteresse, il y a une matrice similaire à celle qu'on avait sur Krypton pour avoir des enfants. » m'informa la blonde en commençant à faire les cent pas, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous fabriquiez les enfants ? » m'étonnai-je en suivant des yeux la fille du ciel qui semblait de plus en plus préoccupée.

« Disons qu'a un moment donné mon peuple a décidé que les relations intimes n'étaient pas nécessaires et une perte de temps et que les conséquences étaient risquées. Ils ont donc crée une matrice pouvant engendrer des descendances. Les couples étaient choisis suivant leur affinités et leur compatibilité.

Le haut conseil composé exclusivement des scientifiques à laquelle appartenait ma famille, la guilde la plus importante qui dirigeait ma planète, mon père Zor el et son frère Jor-El partageaient la même vision. Lorsque Jor-El a envoyé Kal El sur terre bébé pour le sauver de l'explosion de Krypton, il a incorporé, une sorte de cristaux, qui donnait accès à la forteresse qui jusqu'à ce que mon cousin l'active était invisible du monde et l'est encore. Dans cette forteresse, il y a pratiquement toute notre technologie et également une matrice.» m'informa Kara en s'arrêtant enfin de faire les cents pas pour me faire face.

Sous le choc, j'ouvris puis refermais la bouche

« Ok attend, tu es en train de me dire que dans ta forteresse il y a une matrice capable d'engendrer des Kryptonniens. » répétais-je avec stupeur.

« Oui… et je dois te dire que la mère de Kal El, s'appelait Lara… » ajouta Kara dans un souffle comme pour confirmer l'hypothèse que c'était bien Lex qui était à l'origine de la création de la petite fille.

Je due m'assoir pour encaisser toutes ces informations massant mes tempes, j'avisais Kara qui m'offrit un triste sourire.

« Dans cette matrice, il suffit d'y mettre les ADN que l'on veut et cela crée un enfant ? » radotai-je ayant du mal à croire ce que me disais Kara.

« Oui c'est pour cela que je dois en parler à Kal El, si Lara a été créé dans cette matrice, il se pourrait qu'elle n'ait pas 9 ans véritablement mais qu'elle soit plus jeune, si elle n'a pas de souvenir, c'est qu'elle a dû être sortie de la matrice, trop tôt. » expliqua la blonde en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Attends, tu viens de me dire que ton cousin a été envoyé sur terre encore bébé, c'est que la matrice finalise les enfants comme les nôtres non, je veux dire … » rétorquai-je confuse, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment fonctionnait cette invention Kryptonienne.

« Kal El et moi sommes les derniers enfants de Krypton conçues de façon naturelle, après cela, le haut conseil à décider qu'il serait judicieux d'engendrer les enfants avec des âges plus ou moins avancé, il suffisait juste de régler la matrice à son bon vouloir. » éclaircis Kara dans un soupir contrit.

« C'est écœurant ! » désapprouvai-je en grimaçant, comment pouvait-on jouer avec la vie d'enfant selon son bon vouloir ?

« Je te l'accorde, des fois, il y a des technologies qui ne devraient jamais voir le jour… » convint la blonde en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Y a-t-il une chance pour que Lara ne soit pas la fille de Kal EL ? » espérai-je en prenant mon verre qui était rester sur la table basse le finissant d'une traite.

« Je ne pense pas, il est le seul male Kryptonien sur terre, mon père à réussis à sauver une partie de notre planète en créant un dôme protecteur mais Argo est bien trop loin…et malheureusement je ne peux pas l'interroger là-dessus puisse qu'il est mort mais… » commença Kara avant de s'interrompre pour me regarder.

« Mais… »

La fille du ciel se mordit les lèvres, hésitant, elle me regarda et je vis une lueur traverser son regard.

« Peut-être ma mère … » argua la blonde en se levant faisant à nouveau les cents pas pour ma plus grande exaspération.

« Tu viens de dire que Argo, c'est ça ? c'était loin… » demandai-je, ignorant mon agacement plus intéressée par ce que venait de me révéler la Kryptonienne sur Krypton et sa mère encore en vie.

« Oui, mais au DEO, il y a un hologramme de ma mère dans lequel a été copié, son intelligence. »

« Pourrais-tu lui demander ? »

« Oui mais Lena, je ne peux pas cacher ça à ma sœur ou à mon cousin. » contra Kara en se plaçant devant moi.

« Je te le demande Kara, en souvenir de notre amitié, ne met pas Clark au courant. » l'implorai-je en me levant pour lui faire face.

« Mais si Lara est sa fille ? » rétorqua-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, baissant la tête.

« Nous le saurons avec son profil génétique. » fis-je en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement.

« Mais tu me vois lui demander hey cousin tu peux me donner un peu de ton sang pour faire un test ADN ? » déclara la blonde en mimant une scène ridicule me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, j'aurai ris de ses pitreries.

« Le DEO n'a pas dans ses fichiers des échantillons de son sang ? » m'étonnai-je en me servant un second verre.

« Je ne sais pas Lena… » souffla la blonde en baissant la tête semblant vaincu.

« Je ne laisserais personne m'enlever Lara, je t'avertis Kara, ne te mets pas entre ma fille et moi. » grondai-je entre mes dents m'approchant d'elle un air menaçant sur la face.

« Je ne cherche pas à me mettre entre Lara et toi mais elle a droit de savoir d'où elle vient, toi plus que quiconque devrait le comprendre. » nia la journaliste en tendant la main vers moi avant de stopper son geste et de laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps.

Je soupirais, elle marquait un point, serrant les poings, je pinçai mes lèvres, contrariées.

« Ecoutes, si tu veux, je peux déjà te donner mon sang, s'il y a une similitude, je demanderai à ma sœur de faire des recherches dans sa base de donner et j'en parlerais à mon cousin uniquement lorsque nous serons sur. » proposa-t-elle en souriant timidement.

« Tu serais prêtes à me confier sciemment ton sang ? » m'étonnai-je, ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Je te fais confiance, je te l'ai dit et Lara a besoin de savoir, peut-être qu'elle pourra retrouver des souvenirs après cela. »

Je baissais la tête, sentant une dualité en moi, c'était tellement dure d'être en face d'elle de la regarder. Je la détestais mais l'aimais en même temps. C'était difficile, mon cœur était déchiré d'un côté, j'étais malheureuse sans elle, elle me manquait mais d'un autre, je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus de sa trahison et refusais de la laisser entrer de nouveau. Lui laisser une seconde chance serait prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau et cela je ne pouvais plus me le permettre, sombrer dans le désespoir, pas avec Lara qui avait tant besoin de moi.

« Je te remercie pour la sollicitude que tu as envers Lara mais n'oublies pas que lorsqu'elle maitrisera ses pouvoirs, tu disparaitras du paysage, et j'aimerai ne pas perdre de temps, j'ai besoin de l'ADN de ton cousin, le tiens me donnera une indication mais j'ai vraiment besoin de celui de Clark. » rétorquai avant de boire une longue gorgé de ma liqueur, ignorant la pointe qui étreignait mon cœur au regard triste de Kara qui soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ferais au mieux mais s'il s'avère que Kal est le père de Lara… » m'avertis-elle.

« On verra à ce moment » fis-je ne voulant pas faire de concession.

« Tu ne cèdes rien, je ne comprends pas ton attitude, tu souffles le chaud et le froid et je ne sais plus quoi penser. » pesta-t-elle désemparée.

J'haussais les sourcils, surprise, j'avais été clair avec elle pourtant, j'acceptas sa présence pour Lara et je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus d'elle comme amie, ou était l'ambigüité.

« En quoi ais-je été ambiguë ? J'ai été clair et je viens de l'être à nouveau, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines Kara ? » répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

« J'imagine seulement ce que tu veux me faire croire. Tu es réfrigérante quand on se voit mais derrière cela tu couvres mon bureau de cadeaux, ainsi que mon pallier, accompagnés de poème qui ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination sur tes intentions, alors quoi, c'est une sorte de vengeance cruelle de jouer avec mes sentiments ? » gronda-t-elle un trémolo dans la voix, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

« Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me racontes, quels cadeaux, quels poèmes ? » m'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils croisant les bras en la dévisageant comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

* * *

**Oh oh il semblerait que miss Luthor ne comprenne pas un mot de ce que dit Kara alors fait-elle semblant ou est-ce une autre personne ? A vos reviews Prochain chapitre une treve...**

* * *

**Sp chapitre 13**

_« Ma chère Kara… si je voulais te séduire, je serais plus subtile et tu ne pourrais pas me résister…je te ferais passer un moment si fantastique que même tes rêves les plus fous ne pourraient rivaliser avec… » soufflais-je à son oreille langoureusement, la faisant déglutir._

_Je m'éloignais satisfaite alors qu'elle haletait, rougissant violemment. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, complètement chamboulée. Me mordant les lèvres à nouveau, je l'observais, triturer ses doigts et machinalement remettre ses lunettes qu'elle n'avait pas me faisant sourire un peu plus. Je constatais que je la rendais nerveuse et sans que je me l'explique cela me faisait plaisir, savoir que j'avais toujours ce pouvoir sur elle malgré nos différents. Kara releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien et encore une fois, le temps s'arrêta comme si nous étions seules sur terre, mon cœur se serra quand est ce que je ne ressentirais plus rien ? Quand pourrais-je regarder ses yeux bleus sans en être perturbée. Voilà pourquoi, je ne la voulais pas près de moi… Lentement elle fit un pas vers moi, nous étions déjà proches et cela ne fit qu'à nouveau nous étions quasiment collées l'une à l'autre. Mon cœur s'emballa me faisant rougir, sale traitre, elle devait l'entendre…_

_« Bon on mange ? » s'exclama Lara en descendant les escaliers avec entrain._

_Papillonnant des yeux, je les portais sur la petite fille dont le sourire irradiait, mon cœur rata un battement alors que je voyais celui de Kara… Bien sûr… son cousin avait les mêmes gênes, la beauté des Dieux…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir, les amis, voici la suite hebdomadaire de l'héritière.**

**Une suite plus détendue comme le nom l'indique une trêve. Je posterais le premier chapitre d QUI suis-je demain mais il faut que je le corrige.**

**Vraiment il est important pour n'importe quel auteur d'avoir un retour sur ses fictions alors s'il vous plait laisser moi votre avis, vos ressentis, ce que vous pensez que je prépare, je suis sur le chapitre 21 et on approche doucement de la fin. Enfin pour vous il y a du temps.**

**Rm : Merci pour ta review, est ce Liam qui a écris ce poème? A ton avis ? Je pense que tu as peut être deviné lol**

**Kara a proposé de donner son sang mais il n'est pas encore dans les mains de Lena et elle est assez têtue pour vouloir se débrouiller seule de peur q'Alex y mette son nez ! La matrice peut avoir un donneur mâle et femelle ou deux femelles ou deux mâles du moment que les ADN sont compatibles au moins à 80% et plus L'ADN est compatible et plus l'enfant parfait naîtra prenant le meilleure de chacun de ses parents.**

**Kara aime Lena mais oui elle n'est pas en bois et ce que lui fait subir Lena est dure pour elle et oui arrivera un jour peut être le point de non retour et peut être que Lena doit enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle risque de perdre.**

**Lara ira bien tant qu'elle sera avec sa mère et Kara...**

* * *

**Supergirl ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage parce que Colgate ne serait jamais pressentie pour devenir le mec de Kara,c'est tellement débile, qu'il garde l'acteur ok mais qu'il ne le mette pas en couple avec elle alors qu'ils se connaissent même pas c'est comme un cheveu sur la soupe, comme la relation Lena et James tombée de nul part juste pour créer un ship, cela ne fonctionne pas. Quitte a ne jamais mettre Kara avec Lena autant qu'il fasse revenir MOn El.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Trêve pour une soirée**

Kara me dévisageait perplexe alors que je lui assurais que je n'avais rien à voir avec tous ces cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus, elle sortit deux cartons d'une poche de son costume qu'elle me tendit, je m'en saisis pour les étudier de plus près.

« Très belle facture, ces cartes sont très onéreuses, on ne les trouve pas partout, j'en utilise souvent pour envoyer des cartons d'invitation ou de bonne année, je les fais venir d'une papeterie de luxe à Paris qui que ce soit, il est riche. » fis-je en lisant les poèmes.

J'haussais les sourcils ne pouvant retenir un sourire en coin, Kara avait un admirateur secret et définitivement ce n'était pas moi…

« Et ringard, ce n'est franchement pas terrible comme poème, comment as-tu pensés que ça venait de moi, c'est vraiment d'un ridicule… » riais-je en lui rendant les cartes qui pinça les lèvres semblant déçu.

Je souris, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être attendrie par son air de chiot triste. M'approchant d'elle d'un pas chaloupé, je mordis mes lèvres sensuellement. Je la vis se figer alors que je me collais à elle, passant ma main sur sa joue, je la sentis frémir. Ravie de l'effet que je produisais, je poursuivis mon geste pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ma chère Kara… si je voulais te séduire, je serais plus subtile et tu ne pourrais pas me résister…je te ferais passer un moment si fantastique que même tes rêves les plus fous ne pourraient rivaliser … » soufflai-je à son oreille langoureusement, la faisant déglutir.

Je m'éloignais, satisfaite alors qu'elle haletait, rougissant violemment. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, complètement chamboulée. Me mordant les lèvres à nouveau, je l'observai, triturer ses doigts et machinalement remettre ses lunettes qu'elle n'avait pas me faisant sourire un peu plus. Je constatai que je la rendais nerveuse et sans que je me l'explique cela me faisait plaisir, savoir que j'avais toujours ce pouvoir sur elle malgré nos différents, malgré notre brouille et notre éloignement. Et j'avais bon faire comme de rien, notre proximité me troublait et ses fichus sentiments me faisait faire des choses contre ma propre volonté.

Kara releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien et encore une fois, le temps s'arrêta comme si nous étions seules sur terre, mon cœur se serra, quand est ce que je ne ressentirais plus rien ? Quand pourrai-je regarder ses yeux bleus sans en être perturbée ? Voilà pourquoi, je ne la voulais pas près de moi… C'était trop dur de lui en vouloir, trop dur de lui résister mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner…

Lentement, elle fit un pas vers moi, nous étions déjà proches et ce qui fit qu'à nouveau nous étions quasiment collées l'une à l'autre. Mon cœur s'emballa me faisant rougir, sale traitre, elle devait l'entendre…J'avais joué à un jeu dangereux en la provoquant, voilà qu'elle me répondait de la même façon mais avec ce regard aimant qu'elle me tendait, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Et alors que je fermais les yeux tandis qu'elle passait sa main sur ma taille, mon cœur qui battait déjà la chamade prit un rythme fou, passant inconsciemment ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humecter, je sentis son souffle chaud sur celle-ci et je me sentis défaillir…

« Bon on mange ? » s'exclama Lara en descendant les escaliers avec entrain nous interrompant alors que nos lèvres s'effleuraient.

Nous nous séparâmes rapidement, gênées. Alors que ma fille nous rejoignait. Papillonnant des yeux, tentant de chasser la brume de mon esprit, je les portais sur la petite fille dont le sourire irradiait. Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je voyais celui de Kara…Identique. Bien sûr… son cousin avait les mêmes gênes, la beauté des Dieux…

« Si on sortait pour diner ? » proposa Kara en prenant Lara par les épaules, plaquant le même sourire irrésistible sur la face.

Là encore la ressemblance me frappait alors qu'elles prenaient toutes deux cet air penaud. C'était indéniable qu'il y avait un lien de parenté entre Lara et la fille du ciel. Les tests confirmeraient surement que Kal El était le père biologique de la petite…

« Très bien mais uniquement parce que demain c'est samedi et que tu n'as pas de cours avec madame Scratum ! » convins-je en faisant un clin d'œil à ma petite brune qui sauta de joie.

« Youpi ! » se réjouit Lara en me sautant dans les bras.

« Bien allons y alors ! » se précipita Kara en se dirigeant vers la porte accompagnée de ma fille.

« Euh … Supergirl devrait laisser place à Kara Danvers, si on veut pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. » dis-je en avisant la tenue de la blonde avec amusement.

« Oups… » fit cette dernière en se changeant en deux secondes.

« Voilà on peut y aller maintenant… » s'impatienta Lara en tirant sur ma main.

Sur le chemin du restaurant Lara et Kara échangeaient sur leur journée, la petite brune avait des yeux brillants d'excitation alors que la blonde lui racontait les interventions de Supergirl. Cette admiration je la comprenais, je l'avais tellement admiré… cette partie de Kara, elle avait été un mentor, un modèle pour moi à notre rencontre. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie tellement de fois. Dire que j'avais érigée une statue à son effigie tellement fière d'être dans la sphère de Supergirl et pendant tout ce temps elle me mentait… Supergirl était tellement différente de Kara Danvers, qui était-elle vraiment au final ? _**Une menteuse**_ souffla une voix dans ma tête. _**Mais elle n'a jamais triché avec toi, elle t'aime et tu le sais**_ en contrait une autre. Je soupirais regardant par ma fenêtre toujours cette dualité en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être bipolaire quand il s'agissait de Kara… _**au final Kara Danvers t as bien plus sauvé la vie que Supergirl, souviens toi qu'elle t'a toujours soutenue, elle a toujours été ton héroïne, elle a été ta lumière**_ murmura une des voix, _**mais elle t a mentit, t'as brisé le cœur et maintenant les ténèbres sont de retour et tu n arrives pas à les repousser**_, grondant l'autre.

« Comme ça tu as un amoureux secret ? » Entendis-je Lara demander à Kara.

« Ce n'est pas un amoureux… » contra Kara alors que j'apercevais un bref regard de sa part.

« Et comment sais-tu cela toi ? » m enquis-je prenant part à la conversation, haussant les sourcils.

« Il aimerait bien… » répondit Lara à Kara avant de se tourner vers moi un sourire faussement coupable sur les lèvres « et souviens toi que j'entends tout et que j'arrive à me concentrer maintenant. » fit-elle en tapotant ses oreilles.

« On n'espionne pas les adultes Lara ! » la réprimandai-je, tentant de ne pas hausser le ton.

« Vous parliez de moi, je le sais. » gronda la petite fille en me jetant que regard noir, se voulant intimidante.

« Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'écouter pour autant… » rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils devant son entêtement, ce n'est pas une enfant qui allait avoir raison, j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à Supergirl.

« Ce n'est pas juste qu'on parle de moi sans que je sois conviée dans la conversation. » contra-t-elle, en croisant les bras un air boudeur sur la face.

J'allais répliquer, commençant à perdre patience mais Kara me devança.

« Des fois les adultes parlent de choses que les enfants ne doivent pas entendre même si ça les concerne, parce que ça peut les perturber. Tu es très jeune ma chérie et il y a des informations que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tant qu'elles ne sont pas confirmées, tu comprends ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sa façon de faire était efficace car la petite fille acquiesça sans plus discuter. Elle savait y faire avec les enfants, ce n'était pas mon cas, pour ma défense, je n'avais pas eu un modèle exemplaire au niveau maternelle.

Je regardais Lara interagir avec la journaliste, elles semblaient si proches comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, j'étais proche d'elle, nous partagions quelque chose de spécial mais régulièrement, elle était en opposition avec moi et j'avais du mal à me faire entendre malgré mon autorité sur elle. Avec Kara, c'était naturelle, pas de cri, juste des explications en douceur et la petite fille mangeait dans sa main. Pourtant c'était moi sa mère même si nous n'avions pas de lien de sang et que cela ne faisait que très peu de temps que je l'avais adopté. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie s'immiscer en moi, même si au tréfonds de mon cœur, je me réjouissais d'avoir un peu d'aide avec cette enfant difficile. J'avais décidé de l'adopter presque sur un coup de tête parce qu'elle m'avait touché, émue et qu'elle me faisait penser à Kara mais aussi parce qu'elle me ressemblait autant physiquement que dans certaines de ses réflexions. Elle avait dû lutter pour survivre. C'est comme si j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour cette petite, comme si une voix me hurlait qu'il fallait que je la protège et la prenne sous mon aile. Mais définitivement, je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de la tâche et les difficultés que je rencontrerais en l'adoptant. Pour autant, je ne regrettais rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Lena ? » m'interpella Lara.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas écouté, excuses moi, Lara. » m'excusai-je alors que la blonde et la brune me regardait, l'une d'un air gêné, l'autre interrogateur.

« Je disais que son amoureux secret, devait forcément être en contact régulier avec Kara ! » argua ma fille en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, un air de pure réflexion sur la face.

Je réfléchissais à ce que venais de dire Lara et je devais reconnaître que c'était assez perspicace et encore une fois, je constatai à quel point, elle était intelligente. Il faudrait que je lui fasse faire un test de QI car définitivement, j'étais persuadée qu'il serait assez élevé.

« Ça se tient, pour qu'il puisse envahir ton bureau de présents, c'est qu'il a accès à Cat Co, il ne se fait pas remarqué et a pu préparer sa petite surprise sans que personne ne le voit, cela veut dire qu'il peut entrer avant l'ouverture des locaux, donc qu'il y travail. » approuvai-je en souriant à Lara.

Je vis Kara réfléchir à mes paroles, pinçant ses lèvres, sourcils froncés, elle était craquante…_**Pathétique Luthor, Pathétique **_se moqua ma conscience, enfin une des voix qui débattait dans ma tête à propos de la blonde.

« C'est quand même inquiétant, non ? » argua Lara. « Parce qu'il sait où habite Kara, puisse qu'il a aussi déposé des cadeaux sur son pallier »

« Oui comment a-t-il eu mon adresse ? » questionna-t-elle en prenant son menton entre ses doigts

« Voilà une question pertinente, c'est donc un employé qui a accès au fichier du personnel. » fis-je en ouvrant la portière alors que nous étions arrivées au Big Billy Burger.

« Ça laisse, pas mal de personne dans ce cas, la compta, les secrétaires, les assistants… » énuméra Kara en sortant à son tour suivit de Lara.

Il est vrai que le fait que l'admirateur de la jeune femme, connaisse son adresse était préoccupant. Non pas que je m'inquiétais pour sa sécurité, elle était Supergirl mais justement parce qu'elle l'était et que son amoureux transis pouvait découvrir qui elle était. Et de plus cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait l'observer dans son intimité, rien que ces deux faits me décidaient à découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette personne qui s'était entiché ma blonde… _**Elle ne l'est pas, tu te souviens que tu ne veux pas d'elle**_ me rappela à nouveau la voix. _**Oui mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être jalouse des personnes qui pourraient s'intéresser à elle, aussi en colère que tu sois contre elle tu te préoccupe d'elle**_. Souffla l'autre voix discordante.

Sérieusement, je me demandais si je ne devenais pas folle, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un Jimmy Lee cricket dans la tête en deux versions qui se battait pour me convaincre que leur point de vue était le bon. Cette dualité était épuisante et je commençais à sentir la migraine percer mon crâne.

Nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant bondé, balayant la salle du regard Kara sourit alors qu'elle avisait une table ronde dans un coin isolé des autres.

« Il y a une table là-bas qui n'attend que nous ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers ladite table suivit de Lara excité comme une puce.

Je les suivais en souriant, il est vrai qu'elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, et que ce moment devait être une bouffée d'oxygène pour la petite fille. J'eus un pincement au cœur, me sentant coupable de ce fait. En effet, je ne la laissais pas sortir de peur qu'elle ne puisse se maitriser et soit découverte et de par mon emploi du temps chargé. Ce genre de soirée, était rare. Sans parler du risque que quelqu'un décide de l'enlever pour faire pression sur moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mes ennemis étaient nombreux, et je refusais d'exposer Lara à un danger potentiel. Même si j'aurai dû y penser avant de l'adopter. Cela dit si je l'avais fait, Lara ne serait pas ma fille aujourd'hui, et ne m'apporterait pas ce bonheur bienfaiteur dont j'avais tant besoin depuis la trahison de Kara.

Cette dernière qui en cet instant, riait et plaisantait avec Lara, plus rayonnante que jamais. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle était malheureuse, je le lisais dans son regard chaque fois que je la blessais sciemment. Mais c'était Kara, et elle arrivait toujours à faire ressortir le meilleur d'une situation. Une capacité que je lui avais toujours enviée.

En soupirant, je m'asseyais sur la chaise qui n'attendait plus que moi, grimaçant en constatant que Lara s'était arrangée pour que je sois assise près de la blonde. Cette gamine aurait ma peau, j'étais persuadée qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Vous désirez ? » s'enquit un serveur en s'arrêtant à notre table, adressant ce qui ressemblait fort à un sourire charmeur à Kara.

Génial. J'allais finir par croire que le monde entier avait des vues sur Kara Danvers. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas belle, bien au contraire, mais tout de même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se comporter comme si elle était irrésistible ?

Agacée, je fronçai les sourcils et me raclait sèchement la gorge, faisant se figer le serveur lorsqu'il réalisa qui j'étais. Le foudroyant du regard, je passai rapidement commande, le faisant machinalement pour Kara, connaissant par cœur ses goûts, et le congédiait d'un geste sec de la main en lui rendant les menus.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, je reportai mon regard sur Kara, et fut étonnée de la voir se mordre les lèvres, le regard pétillant de gaieté, comme si elle se retenait d'éclater de rire. Un gloussement en provenance de Lara me fit tourner la tête, et je constatai que ma fille, elle, ne se donnait même pas la peine de se retenir, me regardant avec un grand sourire rieur. Je devais reconnaitre que mon attitude assez agressive pouvait paraître comme un geste de possessivité ou de jalousie envers la journaliste mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, le regard de cet homme sur elle avait éveillé quelque chose en moi que je pensais pouvoir maitriser. Je regardai les deux comparses qui pouffaient et me joignais à leur hilarité, la situation était comique et je préférais en rire plutôt que de penser à Kara avec quelqu'un d'autre… _**Parce que tu crois qu'elle va t'attendre toute sa vie, c'est toi qui la rejette !**_ La ferme grondai-je intérieurement à cette voix irritante.

Nos plats arrivèrent et je souris devant les mines réjouis de Lara et Kara qui se léchaient les lèvres d'anticipation, je fus encore troublée par leur ressemblance à ce moment. Et j'avais choisis pour la petite fille le même burger que Kara adorait sans véritablement y penser, persuadé que ma petite fille adorait.

« Oh là, ça l'air tellement bon ! » s'enthousiasma Lara en admirant son sandwich avec impatience, attendant la permission pour manger.

« Eh bien mange le ! » m'amusais-je alors, surprise de tant de maitrise de la part de ma brunette alors qu'habituellement elle se jetait sans vergogne sur la nourriture.

Il ne fallut pas lui redire deux fois et elle croqua avec appétit, fermant les yeux à sa dégustation. Et comme si Kara avait aussi attendu ma permission, elle planta ses dents dans le pain se délectant également de sa nourriture.

« Chais trop bon ! » dit Lara la bouche pleine.

« Oui eh bien avale avant de parler, c'est impoli de parler la bouche pleine. » la repris-je.

Avalant difficilement sa bouchée, la faisant passer avec du soda, Lara s'excusa puis dévora son hamburger en un rien de temps. Suivant de peu Kara qui elle avait déjà tout raflé frites comprise alors que j'avais à peine entamer mon sandwich. Toutes deux me dévisagèrent avec envie. Pouffant de rire, je levais la main pour leur commander deux autres burgers et secouait la tête devant leur visage extatique.

Sans conteste Lara tenait son appétit de son côté Kryptonien et encore une fois je ne pouvais que constater à quel point la petite fille tenait de sa cousine ? Si Lara était la fille de Superman alors ça faisait de Kara la grande cousine de ma fille…

La famille EL et les Luthors qui fusionnent qui l'aurait cru, vraiment… même si entre nous, il n'y avait pas de lien de sang… Je regardai Kara qui discutait entre deux bouchées avec Lara, elle était donc de ma famille en quelque sorte et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. L'idée que Kara soit proche de moi ainsi m'avait effleuré l'esprit quelque fois, dans mes rêves mais elle n'était pas une cousine vaguement lointaine… définitivement pas une cousine…

« Kara ! » entendis-je une voix familière interpeller la blonde me sortant de mes pensées.

Je relevais la tête pour voir Ruby tout sourire se jeter dans les bras de la journaliste. Samantha Arias juste derrière qui souriait également. Je me levais pour l'étreindre avec joie, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre réunion de la semaine dernière et n'avais pas eu le temps de la recontacter. La jeune femme se tourna vers Kara et lui tendit un sourire radieux en la serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras. Je perdis mon sourire alors que j'avisai les deux jeunes femmes se regarder les yeux pétillants. Elles étaient amies bien sûr, Kara avait aidé Sam à se débarrasser de Reign avec moi mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, elles étaient très proches, trop proches…

« Waouh, Kara, je suis contente de te voir, ça faisait quelques jours qu'on avait pas pu se faire une petite soirée entre nous. » clama Sam confirmant que leur relation amicale avait évolué, évolué en quoi au juste ?

« Oui ça été difficile de trouver un créneau en commun mais puisse que vous êtes là, installez-vous avec nous, on va se serrer un peu. » proposa Kara en se rasseyant se décalant de moi pour faire place à Sam qui accepta sa proposition avec joie et s'installa entre Kara et moi tandis que Ruby prenait place au côté de Lara qui lui souriait.

« Vous vous êtes vu régulièrement ces derniers temps ? » demandai-je avec curiosité, tentant de repousser au fond de mon cœur la jalousie qui m'étreignait alors que Kara tendait un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil à Sam, un sourire qu'elle me réservait uniquement à moi en général.

« En fait, plusieurs fois par semaine depuis que tu étais parti, comme j'ai repris les rênes de L-Corp durant les six mois de ton absence, Kara et moi nous nous sommes beaucoup vu. » expliqua Samantha en souriant avant de commander pour sa fille et elle.

« Oh, je vois… » fis-je d'une petite voix, alors que mon cœur se serrait à l'idée que la blonde m'avait remplacée.

Une piqûre lancinante perça ma poitrine ma gorge s'assécha, se nouant douloureusement à cette pensée. Les burgers de Ruby et Sam arrivèrent ainsi que ceux de Kara et Lara qui avait encore faim mon Dieu où mettaient elle tout ça ? Avaient-elles décidé de faire un concours de nourriture à savoir qui mangerait le plus ? Bien sur le métabolisme Kryptonien grillait bien plus de nourriture que celui d'un simple humain.

« Comment vas-tu Lara ? Tu te fais à ta vie ici ? » demanda Sam en se penchant sur Kara pour voir ma fille.

Je vis Kara se reculer et poser sa main sur le dos de la brune d'une façon très familière qui me fit tiquer alors que Sam avait la sienne sur la cuisse de la journaliste. Elles s'étaient rapprochées sans conteste bien plus qu'elles ne le laissaient entendre. Plus que des amies…

Les voir ensemble si proches tiraillait mon cœur mais je devais surmonter cela, la blonde disait qu'elle m'aimait que j'étais la plus importe pour elle mais son attitude prouvait le contraire. Et après tout à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre d'elle, elle m'avait déjà mentis, avait triché, cela me facilitait d'autant plus la tâche. Renoncer à elle en serait d'autant plus facile. Si Kara Danvers s'était retrouvée une autre « meilleure amie » … pour passer du bon temps alors moi aussi, j'allais passer du bon temps et cette dualité en moi disparaîtrait enfin. _**Comme si c'était si simple… **_ Souffla une des voix que je fis taire en avalant mon verre cul sec.

* * *

**Voila alors s'il vous plait prouvez moi que je ne perd pas mon temps, c'est à vous !**

**Sp: Chapitre 14 :La matrice**

Lena baissa la tête se pinçant les lèvres son manque de déni me fit encore plus mal.

« Crois-tu que les Danvers m'ait enfermé dans un bunker pour me protéger ? J'ai affronté le monde sans maitriser mes pouvoirs mais je n'étais pas seule, Lara a vécu une année à fuir, elle a droit de vivre pleinement comme une enfant de son âge. Ça ne sera pas facile, ça ne l'a pas été pour moi mais elle y arrivera parce qu'elle est forte et que nous l'aideront, Lena. » plaidai-je refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de mes yeux.

Ne pas pleurer, rester forte, j'aurai tout le temps de pleurer plus tard. Encore. La brune regarda la petite fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« S'il te plait, j'en ai marre d'être enfermée… » supplia-t-elle avec une moue adorable qui ferait craquer les plus endurcis.

Passant de la petite fille puis à moi, Lena sembla peser le pour et le contre dans une lutte intérieure. Puis devant la mine adorable de la petite fille, abdiqua. Laissant sa joie éclatée, la brunette se jeta dans les bras de la PDG en la serrant fort.

« Outch ! » gémit la jeune femme me faisant grimacer.

« Pardon, merci Lena, je t'aime ! » lança l'enfant en se blottissant contre sa mère qui ouvrit la bouche, haletant.

Je souris à la scène, regardant la femme d'affaire qui ne répondant rien serrant Lara sans ses bras en me jetant un regard troublé. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui méritait tout cet amour, c'était bien la brune et j'étais heureuse qu'elle puisse en trouver auprès de la petite fille. Mon cœur se serra, j'aurai tellement aimé faire partie de cette bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient immergées.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir les amis, alors voila quand je dis que vos reviews motive à poster plus vite le chapitre 14 arrive avant dimanche, cela pourrait se faire pour qui suis-je aussi mais vous ne semblez pas motiver pour cela alors...**

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir**

* * *

**réponses aux Guests**

**RN :Merci pour ta fidélité, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise, les retours sont importantes, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi qu'a jouer avec **

**le feu, elle finira par se lasser, d'ailleurs dans la série Lena n'est vraiment pas tendre non plus mais on voit sa souffrance. Lena dans ma fic souffre également et utilise le même processus sans plan diabolique lol. Elle aime Kara plus que tout mais veut la détester et est infecte mais ca ne marche pas comme cela, on ne déteste pas une personne qu'on a aimé tellement fort comme ca du jour au lendemain même si l'amour et la haine ont une faible barrière. ET non la matrice n'a pas besoin d'ADN Male et femelle pour fonctionner***

**Guest : Gracias por tu comentario aquí está el resto**

J :** Vraiment merci pour tes reviews et oui du coup c'est amplement mérité, j'ai adoré lire le cheminement de tes pensées au fil de ta lecture. J'espère que tu avais lu les OS qui font office de prologue à cette fic Mensonges et Sentiments et à Fleur de toi, c'est plus simple pour comprendre. Contente que tu aimes, oui ça va être compliqué pour le Supercorp mais je ne serais pas qui je suis si je ne mettais pas de ANGST dans mes fics lol. ET Lena reste Lena avec ses fêlures et ses insécurités, si elle en veut autant à Kara c'est parce qu'elle est la personne la plus cher en son cœur. Oui Lena est une chef d'entreprise mais c'est aussi une femme et on peut concilier vie de famille et travail même pour une chef d'entreprise heureusement. OUi Lara ne vient pas de Kryton mais elle est bien Kryptonienne mais pas que comme tu as pu le lire après. Encore une fois Lena est infecte avec Kara pour protéger son cœur mais cela n'aide pas, plus on aime une personne et plus on a mal lorsqu'elle s'éloigne. Lara n'a pas eu une vie facile en effet pendant un an tu apprendras tout sur elle dans le chapitre 17.**

**Kara donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour Lena, oui elle l'a prouvé plus d'une fois et oui si Lena pardonne facilement ce n'est plus Lena et franchement ça serait pas du tout crédible et amusant comme tu le dit si bien, j'aime pas quand c'est facile. Pour LL haha qui est ce LL quelqu'un qui est clairement obsédé par Kara ! Lex Luthor est un homme calculateur et il a toujours un coup d'avance c'est ce que les échecs apprennent et ont aussi apprit à Lena. Oui c'est tout a fait ça si c'est la fille de Kal il la reprendra mais Kara ne laisserait pas faire ça et Lena virait vraiment méchante non ? Oui Alex enceinte je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à la procréation assisté c'est un sujet brûlant et important dans un monde de merde qui pense encore comparer un homosexuelle à un pédophile, ça m'a toujours révolter ce genre de pensée, j'ai deux amies lesbienne qui ont eu un fils de façon naturelle (artisanale) et leur fils est épanouis comme avec un papa et une maman, bon je m'égare.**

**Ne désespère pas pour le Supercorp parce que ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile pour Lena de résister à Kara je suis aussi fan du SlowBurn lol**

**Liam est clairement un chiot baveux pour Kara lol est ce lui l'admirateur secret ? A ton avis ? A t-il l'opportunité en étant chef de la sécurité ?**

**Lara est très intelligente et dit toi a qui elle fait pensé ? Les cours avec Mini Luthor arrivent au chapitre 16, et oui tout les moyens sont bons pour incriminer Kara mais cette dernière arrive au bout de ses limites et je te laisses donc découvrir sa réaction.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Supergirl ne m'appartient pas dommage !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La matrice**

Le repas avait pris fin et nous étions tous les cinq devant le restaurant pour se dire au revoir. Ruby tendit sa main à Lara pour un check amicale alors que Sam prenait Lena dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Puis elle se tourna vers moi m'étreignis également et après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue me demanda :

" On s'appelle pour un déjeuner j'aurai voulu te parler."

" Bien sûr pas de problème Sam." lui assurai-je en souriant puis je me tournais vers Lena alors que Sam et sa fille s'éloignaient, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je le perdis vite en avisant le regard noir qu'elle me tendait, son visage s'était fermé.

" Je... vous raccompagne." hésitai-je à dire en déglutissant me demandant ce que j'avais fait.

" Inutile, tu peux disposer…" trancha la brune d'un ton froid et cinglant qui me fit grimacer.

Je fronçai les sourcils, contrariée, je n'étais pas une de ses employées, enfin techniquement si mais pas ici. Son changement d'attitude me surprenait. Encore une fois le chaud et le froid. Nous avions passés une agréable soirée et pourtant Lena me traitait comme une vulgaire domestique.

« Ce n'était pas une question étant donné que tes gardes sont devant chez toi et non avec toi puisque j 'y suis. Je vous raccompagne que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne suis pas un de tes domestiques a qui tu peux donner des ordres ! » cinglai-je, excédée par son agressivité à mon égard.

"C'est toi qui dit que quelqu'un veut me tuer, il n'y a pas eu d'autre attaque et celle qui a été blessée c'est toi." contra Lena entre ses dents.

"Je le dis parce que j'ai vu cette machine dirigée son attaque sur toi et que c'est parce que je me suis interposée que tu n'as pas été blessée ou pire ! Si je n'avais pas été la... » grondai-je mon cœur se serrant à cette idée.

" Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ma vie est souvent menacée par mon statut, tu comptes aménager chez moi et me suivre comme une ombre ?" pesta-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi rageusement.

"Si c'est nécessaire oui, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve le salopard qui en veut à ta vie." confirmai-je prête à tout pour protéger cette tête de mule.

Je vis les yeux de Lena s'agrandirent, je ne jurais jamais en général mais la fatigue, l'inquiétude et l'exaspération avait raison de mon éducation. Lena soupira se détournant de moi.

"Je ne peux plus…" murmura-t-elle si faiblement que seule ma super ouïe pu attendre.

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas faire un commentaire, moi non plus je ne pouvais plus faire semblant, encaisser mais je prenais sur moi car je voulais récupérer Lena et que je comprenais sa colère envers moi. Alors je m'étais un mouchoir sur ma fierté et me taisais. Mais si Lena n'en pouvait plus de cette comédie ? Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?

Dans la voiture un silence pesant régnait, j'entendais le cœur de Lena battre rapidement, elle était troublée mais par quoi, je ne comprenais pas, ou étais-ce la colère ? Mais encore une fois pourquoi cette colère ? Qu'avais-je fais pour la mettre dans cet état ? Dans un soupire, je reportais mon attention sur Lara qui triturait timidement ses mains, elle me sourit et je vis un éclat de malice traverser ses yeux me faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Tu vas revenir demain Kara ? » s'enquit-elle sur un ton désinvolte.

« Oui bien sûr, tu dois encore apprendre à maitriser ton ouïe, ton rayon et ta force, pour cela je t'emmènerais faire un tour en ville. » répondis-je en souriant, bien décidé à lui faire pratiquer le plus possible l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs afin qu'elle les maitrises au plus vite pour avoir une vie normale.

« Hors de question ! Lara est à la merci du monde, tant qu'elle ne maitrise pas ses pouvoirs ! » contredit Lena avec véhémence, refusant de prendre un tel risque mais elle ne pouvait pas enfermer sa fille toute sa vie.

« Et elle ne saura jamais les maitriser si elle n'est pas confrontée à l'extérieur, le contrôle s'apprend au contact des autres. » contrai- je avec douceur comme si je parlais à un enfant effrayé.

« Mais, si on découvre qui elle est ? Qu'on veuille me tuer est une chose j'ai l'habitude mais… » paniqua la brune en regardant Lara qui écoutait notre échange en silence.

« Tu as perdu tellement ta confiance en moi que tu penses que je laisserais qui que ce soit faire du mal à Lara ? » me désolai-je mon cœur se serrant dans ma poitrine de douleur me faisant mal au point que je dus serrer les poings aussi fort que possible pour ne pas hurler.

Lena baissa la tête se pinçant les lèvres son manque de déni me fit encore plus mal.

« Crois-tu que les Danvers m'ait enfermé dans un bunker pour me protéger ? J'ai affronté le monde sans maitriser mes pouvoirs mais je n'étais pas seule, Lara a vécu une année à fuir, elle a droit de vivre pleinement comme une enfant de son âge. Ça ne sera pas facile, ça ne l'a pas été pour moi mais elle y arrivera parce qu'elle est forte et que nous l'aideront, Lena. » plaidai-je refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de mes yeux.

Ne pas pleurer, rester forte, j'aurai tout le temps de pleurer plus tard. Encore. La brune regarda la petite fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« S'il te plait, j'en ai marre d'être enfermée… » supplia-t-elle avec une moue adorable qui ferait craquer les plus endurcis.

Passant de la petite fille puis à moi, Lena semblait peser le pour et le contre dans une lutte intérieure. Puis devant la mine adorable de la petite fille, abdiqua. Laissant sa joie éclatée, la brunette se jeta dans les bras de la PDG en la serrant fort.

« Outch ! » gémit la jeune femme me faisant grimacer.

« Pardon, merci Lena, je t'aime ! » lança l'enfant en se blottissant contre sa mère qui ouvrit la bouche, haletant.

Je souris à la scène, regardant la femme d'affaire qui ne répondit rien, serrant Lara dans ses bras en me jetant un regard troublé. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui méritait tout cet amour, c'était bien la brune et j'étais heureuse qu'elle puisse en trouver auprès de la petite fille. Mon cœur se serra, j'aurai tellement aimé faire partie de cette bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient immergées.

Ravalant ma salive, je regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre, serrant les dents, contractant ma mâchoire pour endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient de plus en plus de couler. Lara était adorable et malgré ce que m'avait demandé Lena, je m'étais déjà attaché à elle et devoir à un moment, quitter sa vie me brisais le cœur presque autant que de disparaitre de celle de Lena.

Nous arrivâmes à l'immeuble de la jeune Luthor, je les accompagnai devant la porte, saluant les deux gardes du DEO ainsi que l'agent de sécurité qui surveillait l'ascenseur.

« Merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment très agréable » dis-je en regardant Lara et Lena tour à tour.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas détournant les yeux, brisant un peu plus mon cœur. Ma gorge se noua et alors que j'allais partir, je sentis deux bras m'encercler la taille et me serrer. Baissant la tête, je vis la petite fille blottis contre moi.

« Merci Kara, tu es géniale, j'ai hâte d'être à demain ! » clama-t-elle dans un soupire de bien être, les yeux fermés, savourant notre étreinte alors que je caressai ses cheveux brun soyeux.

« Moi aussi mon ange, reposes toi bien, je viendrais te chercher demain matin, d'accord ? » Lui assurai-je après avoir déposé un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi cette petite fille était devenue si importante pour moi en si peu de temps, était-ce parce que c'était la fille de celle que j'aimais ? Je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas que cela mais je ne savais me l'expliquer.

« Ok et comme on est samedi, Lena pourra venir avec nous et on passera la journée ensemble ! » proposa la petite fille en se tournant vers sa mère les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je scrutai la jeune femme qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester mais se tut alors qu'elle avisait les yeux de chiot de sa fille. Je riais intérieurement, Alex aurait dit qu'elle avait pris des cours avec Kara Danvers pour avoir ce regard auquel on ne pouvait pas dire non.

« Je dois travailler demain Lara ! » contra Lena en mordant ses lèvres d'un air désolé.

« Mais pas toute la journée, tu peux nous rejoindre, allez s'il te plait ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait. » suppliqua la petite brune des yeux brillants faisant rouler ceux de sa mère qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. » soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard évitant le mien.

« Super ! » se réjouit la petite fille avant d'ajouter « et Lena ? »

« Oui ? » répondit la jeune femme, méfiante en avisant l'air espiègle de Lara.

A nouveau le regard empli de malice, la brunette lui tendit son plus beau sourire charmeur. Je fronçai les sourcils une fois de plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait encore ?

« Si Kara doit m'entrainer, ça serait bien plus pratique qu'elle vienne habiter à la maison le temps que je maitrise mes pouvoirs. » déclara en toute innocence me faisant ricaner.

Petite canaille, elle ne perdait pas le nord.

« Lara… » souffla Lena en haussant les sourcils.

Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, réjouis, je sentais que la nouvelle maman avait vraiment du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit la brunette. Cette petite fille était vraiment une maline mais je doutais que la dirigeante de L-Corp soit dupe.

« Mais comme ça, j'apprendrais plus vite et en plus je serais en sécurité avec Supergirl, qui est mieux placé pour me protéger ? Et on n'aura pas les agents de sécurité tout le temps avec nous, tu as dit que tu détestais ça ! » argumenta la fillette en défiant Lena de trouver quelque chose à redire à cet argument « En plus comme je ne risquerais pas de faire n'importe quoi comme avec madame Scratum. »

« … et …elle me fait peur… » ajouta la gamine en grimaçant arrachant un sourire en coin à Lena me faisant rire.

« Kara ne peut pas toujours te garder Lara, elle a son travail au journal et celui de Supergirl. » contredit la brune dans un soupire lasse.

« Je sais ça mais justement si elle habite ici, ça sera plus pratique pour mon apprentissage ! » parlementa-t-elle comme une femme d'affaires qui négocie un marché de plusieurs millions.

A cette instant, elle ressemblait sacrément à Lena dans sa position confiante et sa plaidoirie sans faille.

« Tu as réponse à tout mais as-tu demandé à Kara si elle était d'accord ? » contra mon ex-meilleure amie en croisant les bras, la regardant les yeux plissés.

Y voyant là une occasion en or de me réconcilier avec ma meilleure amie, je déclarai :

« Ça ne me dérange pas, je suis plus loin de CatCo mais en vol, il n'y a pas grande différence… »

« Voilà, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser Lena… » clama Lara un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres me faisant rire à nouveau.

La jeune femme me regarda, j'haussai les épaules négligemment, plantant un sourire innocent sur ma face, j'adorais de plus en plus Lara.

« C'est un complot ? » s'enquit suspicieusement la brune en nous avisant d'un regard faussement dur. Mais le rictus qu'elle tentait de retenir en nous avisant tour à tour contredisait son ton sévère.

« Mais non, juste une évidence ! » contra Lara en levant son doigt devant sa bienfaitrice.

Je pouffai devant l'air hautain de la petite fille qui les yeux froncés, dévisageait Lena la défiant du regard. A cet instant je fus encore frappé par leur ressemblance, Lara avait tout d'une petite Lena Luthor de 9 ans…

« Tu es une manipulatrice Lara Luthor ! » gronda la brune vaincue.

« Bon bah alors à demain Kara, n'oublies pas ta brosse à dents ! » clama la petite fille en disparaissant dans le penthouse de sa mère adoptive en sautillant me faisant rire.

« Cette petite est vraiment un numéro ! » rigolai-je en secouant la tête, désabusée.

« Très intelligente, je pense, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'imagine en agissant ainsi mais ça ne changera rien, quand Lara maitrisera ses pouvoirs, tu sortiras de nos vies ! » cingla Lena sèchement.

Je pinçai les lèvres, ravalant ma salive, soupirant alors que je sentais encore les larmes monter mais il était hors de question que je pleure devant elle, encore, je ne lui ferais plus ce plaisir. J'avais mal, ma poitrine se serrait, m'étouffant, la douleur devenait trop forte. Je ne voulais pas abandonner mais les rejets répétés de la jeune femme commençaient sérieusement à avoir raison de ma patience et de l'espoir que j'avais toujours eu en moi.

« Je ferais comme tu voudras Lena, quand elle maîtrisera ses pouvoirs, je ne t'ennuierais plus si c'est ce que tu souhaites mais il n'y aura plus de retour possible. » fis-je le cœur en miette, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais défaitiste.

Je vis le masque d'indifférence de Lena vaciller une fraction de seconde puis après avoir acquiescer elle entra dans son appartement en silence, claquant sa porte sous mes yeux. Laissant échapper un souffle de détresse, je fis volte-face, les larmes coulant sur mes joues ne cherchant plus à les retenir.

Le lendemain je sonnais chez Lena et Lara une valise en main, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, réfléchissant au fait que je serais sous le même toit que Lena durant peut être plusieurs semaines, j'avais envisagé toutes les possibilités sans pouvoir tomber sur la bonne et même si pour je ne sais quelle raison Lara était bien décidée à nous rapprocher, la brune était assez rancunière et coriace, je m'attendais donc aux pires représailles de sa part…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une vielle femme à l'air hautain et peu engageant.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement me faisant reculer.

« Ah euh… je suis … » balbutiai-je, prise au dépourvu.

« Kara ! » s'enthousiasma Lara derrière la dame en se jetant dans mes bras.

« Hey ! » fis-je en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête en la serrant contre moi.

« Je suppose que vous êtes miss Danvers. » s'enquit stoïquement la vielle préceptrice.

« Euh …oui ? » répondis-je incertaine devant le regard inquisiteur de cette femme qui me terrifiait. Lara avait raison elle faisait peur.

« Bien… » dit-elle simplement en prenant son sac, son manteau et en sortant après avoir salué Lara.

Je la regardais sortir quelque peu sous le choc puis reportais mon attention sur la petite fille en lui souriant.

« Tu es prêtes ? » demandai-je en scrutant l'appartement de Lena constatant qu'il n'y était pas.

« Ouiiii ! » se réjouit la brunette en sautillant sur place excitée comme une puce.

« Bien, on va passer d'abord chez ma sœur, tu veux bien ? » l'informai-je alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

« Ta sœur ? C'est Alex ? » questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté attendant une réponse de ma part.

« Euh oui… mais… » confirmai-je en fronçant les sourcils me demandant comment elle pouvait le savoir.

Lara frappa ses oreilles avec ses doigts.

« Lena a raison ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ! » la réprimandai-je gentiment appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

« Théoriquement, je n'écoute pas aux portes, puisse que je suis dans ma chambre. » contredit-elle la tête haute, un air de défit sur le visage me faisant rouler des yeux.

« Lara ! » l'interpellai-je alors que nous rentrions dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça, tu dois respecter l'intimité des gens, écouter leur vie ce n'est pas bien. » lui expliquai-je doucement pour lui faire comprendre enfin qu'elle devait arrêter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs comme cela.

« Je ne voulais pas écouter, je jure, c'est venu tout seul et j'ai pas pu l'arrêter… » s'excusa la gamine les larmes aux yeux baissant la tête penaude.

Je soupirais la prenant par les épaules pour la presser contre moi.

« Je t'apprendrais ça, tu y es arrivée déjà, très bien, mais promet moi de ne plus écouter volontairement les conversations des autres, d'accord ? » demandai-je avec un sourire rassurant pour lui signifier que je ne gardais aucune rancune contre sa petite bêtise.

La brunette acquiesça et se blottis contre moi. Je savais ce que c'était d'être confronté à des pouvoirs qu'on ne contrôlait pas, c'était angoissant, stressant et douloureux aussi lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas réguler les sons qui nous assaillaient.

Nous arrivâmes chez Alex qui nous ouvrit tout sourire, s'écartant pour nous laisser entrer, je fus surprise de voir Sam qui sirotait un café, assise sur un tabouret devant l'îlot de ma sœur puis sourit en jetant un regard entendu à cette dernière qui roula des yeux, ne pouvant dissimuler un rougissement.

Ma sœur dévisagea la petite fille avec stupeur, passant d'elle à moi, fronçant les sourcils.

« T'es sur qu'elle n'est pas la fille biologique de Lena ? » demanda-t-elle un air suspicieux sur la face.

« Contente de te revoir Sam ! » fis-je alors que la jeune femme serrait Lara dans ses bras. « Tu as remarqués aussi, c'est assez incroyable je trouve. » confirmai-je en regardant l'enfant étreindre Sam.

« Oui à part ses yeux bleus et son sourire, c'est son clone. » convint Alex les sourcils froncés, scrutant Lara avec intérêt comme si c'était un être étrange venue d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort au final.

« Désolée, je dois partir pour le bureau. » déclara le bras droit de Lena, nous interrompant en prenant son sac et son manteau.

Elle passa devant Alex l'embrassant sur la joue, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur cette dernière me faisant pouffer, il n'y avait que ma sœur pour ne pas voir que Sam Arias en pinçait sévère pour elle.

« On se voit ce soir Sam … » s'enquit la rouquine en tenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

« Oui, Ruby sera ravie de te voir » confirma la jeune femme en se mordant les lèvres avec envie en regardant ma sœur.

« Toi aussi » toussai-je innocemment avec un sourire taquin, faisant rire Lara et rougir les deux femmes ignorant les gros yeux de la rouquine tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière la mère de famille.

« Sam t'aime bien ! » déclara Lara en regardant Alex avec un sourire taquin me faisant pouffer de rire alors que ma sœur rougissait un peu plus.

« C'est pathétique si même une petite fille de 9 ans voit ce que tu ne vois pas Alex ! » la taquinais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Lara qui pouffa de rire.

« Kara Danvers, je vais rester polie devant une enfant mais si tu ne veux pas que je botte tes fesses Kryptonienne tais toi ! » gronda l'agent en se rapprochant de son îlot pour sortir une tasse du placard faisant rire la brunette.

« Avant que tu ne partes pour t'entraîner avec ma sœur, veux-tu un chocolat ? » proposa-t-elle avec douceur alors qu'elle désignait le tabouret que Sam avait utilisé invitant la petite fille à s'asseoir.

« Oh oui, j'adore le chocolat chaud ! » s'exclama Lara avec enthousiasme faisant sourire tendrement ma sœur.

« Ça y'est tu t'es décidés ? » fis-je en désignant les papiers sur l'îlot qu'Alex avait commencé à remplir pour sa demande de procréation assistée.

« Oui, bien que je ne sois pas sûr que ça aboutisse, je suis seule… » se désola-t-elle en soupirant versant le lait dans une tasse tout en remuant le chocolat qu'elle avait mis précédemment.

« Tu as Sam ! » contra Lara en remerciant Alex de la tête alors que cette dernière déposait la boisson chaude devant la petite fille.

Alex la regarda les sourcils levés faisant rougir Lara qui se fit toute petite devant son audace face à une inconnue même si elle était ma sœur. Cette dernière me regarda, j'haussais les épaules négligemment buvant le café qu'elle m'avait servis.

« Lara au-delà de ses pouvoirs, est une petite fille très perspicace ! » expliquai-je avec amusement regardant la fille de Lena qui buvait son chocolat avec délectation.

« Sam n'est pas ma petite amie ! » affirma Alex d'une petite voix, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oui mais t'aimerais bien. » souffla doucement la brunette comme une évidence tout en sirotant son breuvage sans regarder la rouquine.

Alex ouvrit puis referma la bouche, tandis que je ria sous ma cape pinçant mes lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine de ma sœur.

« Perspicace et quelque peu insolente ! » répliqua Alex ne pouvant retenir un sourire alors que l'enfant léchait ses babines pour ramasser le chocolat qui s'y était déposer.

« Tu pourrais te servir de la matrice qu'il y a dans la forteresse… » soumettais-je en la regardant en coin.

« Mais elle n'est pas réservée aux Kryptonniens ? » s'étonna l'agent en haussant les sourcils en me regardant avec surprise.

« La matrice sert à créer la vie, elle accepte tous les ADN, à partir du moment où ils sont compatibles afin que l'enfant qui en sortira soit le plus parfait possible. Tu peux choisir de porter l'enfant dans ce cas la matrice recevra ton génome et celui d'un autre ou même d'une autre car la matrice comble les manques si besoin, elle a été conçu dans le but d'éviter les grossesses aux Kryptoniennes que mon peuple trouvait dangereuses. Mais les unions maritales n'étaient pas gérer par l'amour du moins ce n'était pas le but principal, avant tout il était coutume d'unir des familles de même guilde même si les deux partenaires étaient du même genre. » expliquai-je. « Bien que les Kryptonniens soit porteur de deux marqueurs, mâle et femelle, ce qui rend le travail de la matrice assez facile pour une réussite quasi certaine si les ADN sont compatibles. » finis-je.

« Mais l'ADN humain est différent du tien Kara, je n'ai pas deux marqueurs mâle ou femelle. » contredit ma sœur en regardant Lara qui récoltait jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son chocolat nous faisant sourire.

« Tu n'as pas écouté. La matrice fait le reste, il suffit juste de trouver deux ADN que la matrice acceptera comme compatible et ils seront les parents génétiques du bébé. » l'éclairai-je en soupirant devant son manque de compréhension.

« Ok donc étant donné que je n'ai pas de copine sérieuse avec qui je voudrais avoir un enfant, ça sera plus simple de passer par la voie humaine… » supposa ma sœur, défaitiste en reportant son regard sur la fiche d'information à la demande de procréation assistée.

« Bah et Sam ? » s'interposa Lara.

« Sam n'est pas ma petite amie ma chérie et elle a Ruby, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille avoir un second enfant. » répéta Alex en soufflant, le rouge montant à nouveau à ses joues.

« Bah ça, tu ne sais pas… » contra Lara en descendant de son tabouret après avoir fini son chocolat le sourire aux lèvres.

Alex l'avisa un moment comme sous le choc me faisant ricaner. Il était vraiment temps que Sam et Alex franchissent le pas à force de se tourner autour, elles allaient avoir le tournis.

« On y va ? » demanda la gamine changeant complètement de sujet comme les enfants savaient si bien le faire, avant de saluer timidement Alex qui lui sourit.

J'embrassais ma sœur qui s'était figée en nous regardant toutes les deux côtes à côtes.

« Impossible… » souffla-t-elle me faisant hausser les sourcils d'étonnement.

J'embrassais la rouquine en lui lançant narquoisement, plein de sous-entendus :

« Bonne soirée avec Sam, profites en bien … »

« Danvers ! » gronda l'agent entre ses dents avant de répéter à peine perceptible pour l'oreille humaine me faisant froncer les sourcils :

« Impossible… »

Qu'est ce qui était impossible ? Au juste ? Me questionnais-je alors que je repartais avec Lara qui sautillait jusqu'à l'ascenseur me faisant sourire devant son enthousiasme.

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous faites moi la même et n'oubliez pas mon autre fic qui suis-je ?**

* * *

**Sp :**

_J'étais parti avant que Kara arrive, je ne voulais pas la voir, c'était trop difficile et après ses mots d'hier soir il n'y aura pas de retour possible avait-elle dit. C'est bien ce que je voulais alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon cœur partait en poussière en pensant à Kara renonçant à moi définitivement ? Pourquoi malgré moi la voir s'accrocher faisait bondir mon cœur ? Pourquoi voir son doux sourire le faisait battre plus vite que jamais ? Étais-je si pitoyable que cela que je ne pouvais pas résister ? J'étais une Luthor et les Luthors ne se laissent pas attendrir, arriverais-je un jour à ne plus avoir les mains moites lorsque je la voyais ? Est-ce que ce fichu palpitant arrêterait de faire des courses effrénées lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que moi et qu'elle me regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Et ces papillons qui dansaient dans mon estomac lorsqu'elle me touchait se calmeraient-ils ou persisteraient-ils jusqu'à me faire perdre la raison ? J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond sans pouvoir m'accrocher aux bords. J'avais bon essayer de remonter, ignorer mes sentiments, vouloir la détester je n'y parvenais pas parce que comment détester le soleil ? J'étais fichu … _


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir les amis rapidement le chapitre 15 comme convenu, merci pour vos reviews.**

**J : Ne désespère pas je suis fan de SC enfin je suis plus Karlena car c'est supergirl qui complique tout en fait. Oui Lara est sans gène mais c'est une Luthor et elle calcul ses plans aussi et elle joue de sa cadeur pour amadouer les gens qui fait ça déjà ? Pour les analyses elles arriveront au bon moment lol mais oui Lara a des deux donc ...Bébé Supercorp ? Hum qui sait**

**RN : Oui Kara prend enfin son courage elle est trop dominée mais elle aime tellement Lena mais oui tu as raison c'est l'enfant de parent divorcer mais y a encore de l'amour entre ces parents mdr. **

**Oui Alex sera maman un choix est plus rapide que l'autre... Merci**

* * *

**Supergirl, ne m'appartient pas blabla...**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Recluse…**

J'étais parti avant que Kara arrive, je ne voulais pas la voir, c'était trop difficile et après ses mots d'hier soir il n'y aura pas de retour possible avait-elle dit. C'est bien ce que je voulais alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon cœur partait en poussière en pensant à Kara renonçant à moi définitivement ? Pourquoi malgré moi la voir s'accrocher faisait bondir mon cœur ? Pourquoi voir son doux sourire le faisait battre plus vite que jamais ? Etais-je si pitoyable que cela que je ne pouvais pas résister ? J'étais une Luthor et les Luthors ne se laissent pas attendrir, arriverais-je un jour à ne plus avoir les mains moites lorsque je la voyais ? Est-ce que ce fichu palpitant arrêterait de faire des courses effrénées lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que moi et qu'elle me regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Et ces papillons qui dansaient dans mon estomac lorsqu'elle me touchait se calmeraient-ils ou persisteraient-ils jusqu'à me faire perdre la raison ? J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond sans pouvoir m'accrocher aux bords. J'avais bon essayer de remonter, ignorer mes sentiments, vouloir la détester je n'y parvenais pas parce que comment détester le soleil ? J'étais fichu … Mais j'avais toujours eu l'habitude d'ignorer mes sentiments de les enfermer très loin dans des petites boite bien rangées dans mon cœur, j'y parviendrais encore, aussi difficile que ces boites seraient à fermées, j'y arriverais, il le fallait.

Ecartant mes pensées parasites de mon esprit, je me recentrais sur mon but d'aujourd'hui analyser en profondeur le sang de Lara, je l'avais déjà fait mais je devais le refaire encore, j'étais peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose. J'avais conservé plusieurs échantillons de son sang afin de ne plus jamais devoir lui faire de prise de sang inutile. Alors, si je devais refaire encore une fois les analyses je le ferais avec les fioles que j'avais sous clés dans un coffre réfrigéré, ne s'ouvrant qu'avec mon propre ADN ainsi que mon empreinte et le scan de ma rétine.

Je n'avais pas celui de Superman, ni celui de Supergirl et je doutais que Kara puisse l'obtenir, elle n'enfreindrait jamais les règles et sa déontologie mais j'espérais que dans les notes de Lex je pourrais y trouver quelque chose, il était tellement précis, tellement obséder par Superman qu'avec de la chance, il aurait une cartographie l'ADN du Kryptonien.

J'avais bien entendu confié mon ordinateur et les documents de Lex que j'avais récupéré mais je n'aurais pas été une Luthor digne de ce nom, si je n'en avais pas fait des copies que j'avais mis en sécurité dans une propriété en dehors de National City que personne ne connaissait même pas Lex, elle était sous un faux nom Tess Thorul et je m'y étais rendu quelque temps après la découverte de la trahison de Kara pour réfléchir, cette propriété je l'avais hérité de ma mère biologique dans le plus grand des secrets, c'est elle qui avait créé ce pseudonyme afin que personne ne puisse s'en saisir, surtout pas Liliane. C'est à mes dix-huit ans que j'avais hérité de cette dernière. Un homme était venu me voir alors que je sortais de mon laboratoire, m'avait fait signé un pli et sans plus de préambule était parti me laissant avec les papiers de propriété. Tout cela ma mère l'avait fait à ma naissance. A cette époque déjà elle se méfiait des Luthors et dans l'éventualité où elle disparaissait elle voulait qu'il me reste quelque chose d'elle.

C'était une petite maison modeste au fond d'un bois bordant un lac, elle avait tout le confort qu'on pouvait avoir, était paisible et je pensais de plus en plus à venir vivre ici avec Lara lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie. Nous serions heureuses toutes les deux et loin du tumulte des Luthors car définitivement, je ne voulais pas élever cette petite fille avec cette pression du nom. Toute ma vie j'avais dû le faire et encore maintenant. Les gens qui ne vous connaissaient pas et vous jugeait dès que vous prononciez votre nom.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ont retenait les mauvaises actions de mon frère ou de ma mère et non les bonnes que j'avais pu faire. Peu importe combien je voulais faire le bien, cela n'était pas retenu. L'exemple de Morgan Edge qui avait empoissonné l'eau au plomb afin de me faire porter le chapeau après que j'ai détourné l'invention de Lex pour modifier légèrement l'air avec du plomb et ainsi renvoyé les Daxamites d'où ils venaient. On ne m'avait pas félicité mais lorsqu'on avait suspecté que mon appareil empoissonnait les enfants on m'avait jeté dans la fosse aux Lions. Lara avait trop souffert pour qu'encore je lui impose de la souffrance d'être une Luthor et qu'elle soit obligé d'affronter cette haine lorsqu'elle prononcerait son nom, non c'était hors de question, lorsque tout ceci serait finit, nous deviendrions anonyme Lena et Lara Kieran sœur et nièce de Tess Kieran.

Actuellement c'est dans celle-ci que je me trouvais dans le laboratoire à la cave, si je n'avais pas le journal de Lex, j'avais ses notes sur les Kryptoniens, heureusement à aucun moment il ne révélait l'identité des derniers habitant de Krypton, il mentionnait Kal El puis sa cousine sans en dire le prénom juste la Kryptonienne EL, sinon la personne qui avait copié mes fichiers aurait su pour Clark et Kara. J'avais survolés ses écrits et avait pu voir différentes analyses ADN assez particulières que j'avais qualifié comme étant celle d'Alien. Les génomes étant assez ressemblant, j'en avais déduit qu'il était parent. Connaissant la fascination de Lex pour les Supers on pouvait aisément penser qu'il s'agissait de celui de Kal-El et Kara, c'était parfait pour mes analyses.

Prenant ma tablette j'accédais à mes propres recherches sur le sang de Lara. Prenant des notes écrites, puis balayant de mon doigt l'écran elles apparaissaient sur un écran géant, au final, le sang de Lara ne servirait pas pour le moment puisse que j'avais ce que je voulais a porté de mains, merci grand frère pour une fois ta folie et ton obsession servent le bien.

L'ADN Kryptonien et humain n'étaient pas trop différent à part qu'il y avait des 5 nucléotides au lieu de 4. Je me demandais ce que pouvait être la 5ème le nôtre était composé de l'adénosine, la cytidine, la guanosine et la thymidine, qui correspondait au code génétique de chaque humain. Est-ce que le cinquième nucléotide donnait ses pouvoirs à Kara ? Elle avait aussi plus de Chromosomes, si chez nous nous en avions 46 réparti en 22 paires d'autosomes et une paire de gonosomes ou chromosomes sexuelle déterminant le sexe d'un enfant.

Chez Lara il n'y avait pas une mais deux paires de gonosomes, c'était curieux, elle devait aussi avoir hérité cela de ses gènes Kryptonien qu'est-ce que ça pouvait déterminer ? Etait-elle sensible, elle aussi à la Kryptonite ? Ou bien sa partie humaine l'immunisait totalement contre celle-ci ? Je savais qu'elle n'était pas invulnérable pouvait être blessée mais avait une guérison ultra rapide, ainsi j'avais contrasté lorsqu'elle s'était coupée en épluchant une pomme qu'elle saignait mais que quelques secondes après elle cicatrisait déjà.

« Ordinateur, affiche les notes de Lex Luthor sur l'ADN Kryptonien de Kal El. » ordonnai-je sans me détacher des notes que Lex avait pris sur l'ADN des Supers.

« Commande en cours miss Luthor… » énonça la voix féminine de l'ordinateur.

Quelques secondes après, l'ADN de Superman s'affichait sur l'écran. C'est à ce moment que mon téléphone sonnait, je grognais en décrochant sans regarder l'appelant pensant que seule Kara pouvait m'appeler.

« Je suis occupée Kara, il y a un problème avec Lara ? » m'agaçai-je alors que je tapais la commande manuellement pour la comparaison des deux ADN.

« Lara ? » questionna la voix de Brainiac.

« Brainiac mais qui a-t-il ? » m'enquis-je avec surprise, il était extrêmement rare qu'il m'appelle, c'est que cela devait être important.

« Hum…euh… j'ai besoin de… euh…humm » balbutia-t-il semblant perdre ses mots, je savais qu'il avait du mal avec certaines choses au commun des mortels, nous étions similaires sur ce point à la différence qu'il n'était pas humain.

Pour l'ordinateur le plus sophistiqué au monde, c'était quelque chose qu'il manque d'éloquence ainsi mais je pensais savoir ce qu'il voulait et prenant pitié de lui, je lui évitais un court-circuit.

« Tu as besoin de mon aide ? » demandai-je en reportant mon regard sur l'écran la comparaison encore en cours d'analyse. Cela prendrait un certain temps.

« Euh…hum oui étant donné que tu es une experte en nano technologie et technologie de pointe… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre raclant nerveusement sa gorge.

« Quoi, tu es un super ordinateur tu ne peux pas trouver la solution à ton problème tout seul ? » m'étonnai-je en haussant les sourcils reportant mon regard sur mon téléphone que j'avais posé sur le bureau, le haut-parleur activé.

« Eh bien en fait, j'ai démonté dans son entièreté le robot qui vous a attaqué à CatCo et il s'avère que les composants ont été fabriqué artisanalement mais j'ai trouvé d'où venait la matière première une filiale qui a fait faillite il y a deux ans de cela, une filiale de LuthorCorp… » m'annonça –t-il timidement après un énième raclement de gorge agaçant.

« Quel est le nom de cette filiale ? » m'enquis-je en prenant un papier pour noter le nom de cette filiale d'une entreprise de mon frère.

« Neo Genesis ! » m'informa-t-il.

Je réfléchissais, je n'avais pas le souvenir qui mentionnait quelconque faillite d'une filiale de Luthor Corp, surtout que cela faisait 5 ans que j'avais repris les rênes de l'entreprise et j'avais parcouru chaque détail qui composait ma compagnie, chaque filiale et celle-ci n'était pas mentionnée.

« Je peux te rappeler ? Je vais me renseigner mais ce nom ne me dit rien, d'autant plus j'ai rebaptisé la compagnie il y a cela 5 ans donc que tu trouves quelque chose au nom de Luthor Corp signifie que si elle a existé, elle vivait en parallèle de la mienne. » arguais-je en regardant le nom de la société avec perplexité.

« Une société écran ? » supposa Brainiac judicieusement, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication, il n'était pas possible qu'une entreprise appartenant à mon frère passe à côté de mon contrôle et de celui de mes avocats, à moins qu'elle soit sous couvert d'une autre.

« Qui en cacherait une autre oui » confirmais-je en prenant des notes pour moi même.

« Bien, je te fais confiance Lena pour trouver, merci » fit-t-il avant de raccroché.

Me faire confiance, ça me faisait bien rire, comme s'il était mon ami…

Fermant les applications de ma tablette correspondant aux tests de Lara et éteignant l'écran géant ainsi que l'ordinateur du laboratoire. J'appuyais sur une télécommande et tout le plan de travail disparus dans le sol, faisant place à un établi, les murs pivotèrent sur des étagères de matériels de jardinage rendant le tout semblable à un sous-sol tout ce qui a de plus normal. Même en ayant fermé les écrans et applications, les tests étaient lancés et je recevrais une notification lorsqu'ils seraient près, je n'aurai plus qu'à accéder à distance à mon installation via mon téléphone portable même si cela ralentira le processus.

Les tests ADN arriveront quand ils arriveront. J'avais le sentiment que la société qui se cachait derrière Néo Génésis avait un rapport avec les supers. Si Lex avait voulu la cacher, j'en avais la quasi-certitude, j'allais devoir fouiller dans ses dossiers que je n'avais bien évidement pas donnés au DEO. Ces derniers se trouvaient sur une clé USB. N'ayant rien à voir avec les supers à ma connaissance, je l'avais rangé avec tant d'autres dans un autre endroit sécurisé de la maison. Ne jamais mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, c'est ce que me disait mon père, un Luthor à toujours un coup d'avance, les mots de ma charmante mère d'adoption.

Remontant à l'étage, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, m'approchant du mur, je posais ma main sur un des tableaux accrochés sur celui-ci, juste au-dessus de mon lit. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis un clic. Le Tableau disparus dans la paroi pour laisser apparaitre un coffre à reconnaissance palmaire, rétinienne et biochimique. J'avais dû hérité du gène de la paranoïa des Luthors assurément. Après avoir passé tous les tests de sécurité, la porte s'ouvrit et j'y pris tous les documents relatifs aux notes, fichiers secret, et clé USB de mon cher frère.

Rentrant dans le salon, je m'installais avec mon ordinateur sur la table basse une tasse de café fumante en main. Insérant la clé, j'ouvrais le fichier nommer filiale LuthorCorp. Je parcourais le document, le faisant défiler avec la flèche de défilement. Je m'étonnais de ne même pas en connaitre la moitié des entreprises qui figuraient sur cette clé que je n'avais encore jamais consultée autrement que brièvement.

Arrivant sur Néo Génésis, je cliquai dessus et une seconde liste apparue regroupant des dizaines d'entreprises basées de par le monde. J'ignorai celles qui étaient trop loin de National City ou de Métropolis, il m'en restait encore une quinzaine. Mais mon attention fut attirée par une en particulier.

« K-Blue industries… » soufflai-je entre mes dents.

Mon intuition me disait que j'étais sur la bonne piste, le K, comme Kara ? Kal-El ? Kryptonite ? Vu l'esprit tordu de Lex, ces possibilités pouvaient toutes être justes.

Cliquant sur le lien qui accompagnait le fichier, je fus reporté sur un site inactif, cela ne m'arrêterait pas, rien ne disparaissait sur la toile. Quelques manipulations dans le bios et via un logiciel que j'avais inventé lors de ma première année de fac que j'avais amélioré depuis. Le site réapparu sur le Web et je le parcourais rapidement. Apparemment, l'entreprise fabriquait du matériel médical, ainsi que des médicaments, tous les locaux se trouvaient à National City, deux bureaux et un entrepôt près des docks. Cliquant sur les adresses des bureaux, je constatais qu'ils étaient reloués depuis 13 mois. Quant à l'entrepôt il semblait désaffecté depuis la même période. Affichant l'image Google Map du bâtiment, j'y vis l'enseigne de K-Blue industrie ternie par les mois. M'adossant au dossier, je fixai la photo, depuis le temps, il avait été vidé et certainement piller des derniers meubles mais une voix me disait de tenter le coup, qu'avais-je à perdre à part mon temps ?

Rangeant les documents, je prenais ma veste, mes clés de voiture et sortie de mon petit chalet forestier. J'étais venue seule car je ne voulais pas que quiconque sache que cette maison existait et me faire conduire par Kenneth était définitivement pas une bonne idée pour l'anonymat.

Rentrant dans ma voiture, je démarrai, j'avais à peu près une heure de route alors j'allumais la radio pour mettre de la musique en fond sonore, histoire de rendre le trajet moins long et moins monotone. Et comme pour marteler ma situation avec Kara, le présentateur annonça une chanson qui me fit penser à sa trahison. A mes sentiments tout ce que je pouvais ressentir de contradictoire alors que mon cœur se serrait, alors que les premières notes de musique retentissaient dans l'habitacle, les paroles de Justin Timberlake faisant écho dans mon âme blessée et même si cela parlait d'un chagrin d'amour provoqué par la tromperie de sa petite amie, le textes aurait pu parler de celle de ma meilleure amie… Elle aussi avait brisé mon cœur…

**You were my sun **

**You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
**

Oui Kara était le soleil qui illuminait ma vie, la terre sur laquelle je m'accrochais. Je l'aimais tellement au-delà de toute chose même si je lui cachais par peur de la perde mais elle, elle me mentait tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me confier son plus grand secret, je lui aurais confier ma vie, mon cœur mais elle ne m'avait rendu rien de tout cela. Tous ces moments où elle aurait pu me le dire, ces moments où elle m'avait regarder dans les yeux en me disant qu'elle ne me mentirait jamais.

**So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no**

Je suis certaine qu'elle pensait que je serais toujours là, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle me laisse une chance, que j'accepterais tout d'elle. Mais son secret était trop… la trahison de trop, j'avais tellement été déçus dans la vie, je lui avais laissé une chance alors qu'elle réclamait mon amitié que j'avais refusé au départ pour me préserver, qu'elle idiote je faisais de me laisser charmer par ses beaux yeux bleus et son sourire charmeur. Toujours se fier à son instinct et lorsque j'avais vu Kara pour la première fois, il m'avait hurler de me préserver de ne pas m'impliquer avec elle que mon cœur pourrait être broyé par cette femme, si seulement je m'étais écouté…

**You don't have to say, what you did,**  
**I already know, I found out from him**  
**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be**

**And don't it make you sad about it**

C'était vraiment ironique que la vérité ait été révélé par mon frère, ce fou… Et maintenant c'était finis je ne pouvais plus lui accorder ma confiance, il n'y aurait plus jamais aucune chance entre nous, avant c'était peut-être, aujourd'hui c'était jamais et ça me rendait malheureuse, tellement malheureuse. Je ne pensais plus pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre à par Lara mais tombée amoureuse, cela n'arriverait plus, c'était trop douloureux, le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'à part Jack, jamais je n'avais véritablement été amoureuse, j'avais eu des relations sans lendemain. Mon premier homme avait été un homme que ma mère n'approuvait pas, un homme qui avait une réputation de pariât, un délinquant. Toute adolescente que j'étais et dans ma période où je voulais faire du mal à ma mère pour qu'elle me remarque, je m'étais donné à la mauvaise personne, je n'étais même pas amoureuse et au final, cela l'avait plus dérangée que blessée, c'était à moi que j'avais fait du mal en regrettant ce moment qui n'avait même pas été agréable. Puis il y avait eu cette fille au pensionnat nous nous étions bien amusée un temps mais là encore, c'était sans sentiment. Jack était arrivé, il était passionné et passionnant, nous avions les mêmes intérêts, j'avais dix-neuf ans et j'avais murie, ma mère m'avait fait murir, mon frère m'avait fait grandir, mes erreurs réfléchir. Et Jack était beau, séduisant et nous voulions changer le monde ensemble, j'étais si amoureuse mais je me fourvoyais encore une fois car je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur pas en étant une Luthor et Jack l'avait compris quand j'avais voulu changer d'air après avoir fait arrêté Lex, il l'avait compris. Après la trahison d'Andréa je ne voulais plus m'investir émotionnellement mais c'était sans compter sur la tornade blonde Kara Danvers, la pétillante et lumineuse Kara Danvers. J'avais été attiré par sa lumière comme un papillon de nuit et je m'étais brulée les ailes alors non, je ne lui laisserais plus jamais l'occasion de m'atteindre.

Mais personne d'autre ne pourrait entrer, la remplacer. Mon amour était trop grand et la douleur me déchirait les entrailles à chaque fois que je pensais à ce que nous ne saurions pas… Parce que même si je savais que mes sentiments amoureux étaient partagés, puisse qu'elle me l'avait dit et que j'avais pu voir toute sa sincérité, il était trop tard. Je ne pourrais pas faire abstraction de cette rancœur qui noircissait mon âme.

**Cry me a river**

Ses larmes m'avaient touché mais combien en avais-je versé pour elle, et j'en versé encore…

**You should've picked honesty**

Si seulement, elle me l'avait dit elle-même, avant Lex, si seulement, elle n'avait pas laissé le temps s'effriter sur ce secret…

**Cry me a River…**

J'essuyais mes larmes rageusement, combien allais-je encore en versé pour elle ? Elle ne les méritait pas, ne les méritait plus et pourtant mon cœur criait le contraire, me hurlant sa peine.

J'éteignais la radio, puisse que même le destin se moquait de moi via les ondes…me faisant déprimer un peu plus.

J'arrivai à National City en moins d'une heure, programmant mon GPS pour qu'il m'amène à l'adresse de l'entrepôt. Je n'étais pas très loin des docks, lorsque je vis un SUV noir arriver derrière moi à toute vitesse. Il allait me doubler, pas me foncer dessus n'est-ce pas ? Et au moment où je me posais cette question, il me percutait violemment par l'arrière m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Je maintenais le contrôle tant bien que mal, tentant d'éviter les voitures qui arrivaient en face alors que mon véhicule déviait à contre sens.

Me stabilisant, je soufflai paniquée alors qu'encore une fois, il me frappait avec son auto me faisant taper le rail de sécurité entourant le quai. Tournant la tête, je tentais de voir qui était mon assaillant mais les vitres teintées du SUV m'en empêchaient. Il se faufila à mes côtés, et donna un coup de volant qui m'envoya à nouveau dans les rails. Maintenant le contrôle, j'avisais la route concentrée dans quelque temps, elle s'arrêtait sur le port et si je percutais le rail de plein fouet, il était certain que je ne m'en sortirais pas, il fallait que je me sorte de là.

J'accélérais pour échapper à mon agresseur qui lui aussi prit de la vitesse. Tournant la tête pour voir à qu'elle distance il était, je ne vis pas les barrières et l'obstacle à temps et ma roue avant la percuta, je sentis ma voiture se soulever dans les airs avec la vitesse et se retourner, l'air bag se déclencha évitant à ma tête de se fracasser contre le volant. La ceinture me plaqua contre le siège m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Cette fois, je ne m'en sortirais pas, les images de Lara puis celle de Kara envahirent mon esprit. Et alors que j'étais violemment ballotté ma tête heurta la vitre conducteur.

« Kara… » murmurai-je alors que ma vision se brouillait.

J'entendis quelque chose traverser la vitre, tandis que je me sentais soulever, ma ceinture arrachée puis une odeur familière, une chaleur rassurante m'enveloppant, alors que des bras fermes me serraient. Une explosion puis une voix, sa douce voix…Paniquée.

« Lena… » entendis-je Kara souffler avant de perdre connaissance alors que je sentais le sol derrière moi, comme s'il était venu en douceur à ma rencontre. Puis plus rien, juste le vide.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, c'est donc à vous, bon par contre je suis parti loin mais j'ai toujours le wifi lol bye et non cette fois pas de SP ca gâcherait la suite**

**Avez vous aimé que pensez vous de la maison de Lena reculé de tout ? Un introspection de la belle qui ne laisse présager rien de bon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 16 de ma fic l'héritière, j'ai mis fin au chapitre 22 hier mais mon avance fond comme neige au soleil.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, merci Fosie de ta fidélité depuis les années, ça me touche tellement, j'espère que tu apprécies toujours.**

* * *

**J : Merci pour ta review oui une société écran cache toujours des choses ... Oui elle aurait dû tenir compte que si son frère était derrière tout cela, il y aurait un danger mais c'est Lena dont on parle mais elle SG pour la sauver toujours n'est ce pas ? Lena peut changer les choses Kara est dans l'attente et prête à tout donné.**

**RN :Merci pour ta review, oui Lena cherche de quoi alimenter sa rancoeur car sans cela elle n'a plus de raison d'en vouloir à Kara et c'est dangereux de lui ouvrir à nouveau son coeur. Et tu as toutà fait raison elle doit prendre Lara en compte maintenant parce que la petite fille n'a qu'elle**

* * *

**J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre centré sur Kara et Lara et leur complicité !**

* * *

**Supergirl et son univers n'est pas à moi et c'est bien dommage**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : ****Apprentissage.**

L'enthousiasme de Lara me redonna le sourire. Décidément, cette gamine avait vraiment le don de chasser la peine du cœur des gens par sa bonne humeur contagieuse. N'avait-elle pas réussi à faire fondre Lena ? Et ce n'était pas un mince exploit, j'en savais quelque chose, j'avais essayé à maintes reprises depuis notre brouille, la faire fondre mais elle restait de marbre, comme aveugle à tout ce que je pouvais faire et sourde à tous mes mots. Je secouai la tête, je ne devais pas y penser, cela était trop douloureux, j'y avais bien assez consacré des larmes, de la détresse et de la tristesse.

Penser au fait qu'en dépit de toutes mes tentatives, de ma patience, Lena m'échappait chaque jour un peu plus et que bientôt viendrait le moment où je n'aurais plus la moindre excuse pour faire partie de sa vie et qu'elle me tournerait définitivement le dos et que je la perdrais pour toujours mais également la petite fille qui réchauffait mon cœur, me le brisait, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque instant il pourrait disparaître car chaque minutes une partie partait en poussière.

« On y va ? » s'impatienta Lara en trépignant littéralement devant moi, le regard pétillant d'anticipation.

« Tu ne sais même pas où je compte t'emmener. » la taquinai-je en riant doucement, me reconcentrant sur la petite fille et sa bouille d'ange.

« Mais on sera ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte ! » affirma Lara avec un sourire éblouissant.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et je sentis mon regard s'embuer face à cette innocente déclaration d'affection. Lara était un trésor, ma poitrine se serrait encore plus à l'idée de la perdre elle aussi. Mais Lena ne me laissait pas le choix. Même si Kal se révélait être son père biologique, je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je m'implique dans la vie de la petite fille. Et c'était si injuste. J'avais mal agis, d'accord, mais Lena ne me laissait pas l'ombre d'une chance de m'expliquer. De me faire pardonner. Elle m'avait jugée et condamnée sans autre forme de procès, et je commençais à me lasser de lui servir de défouloir. Je l'aimais plus que tout et comprenais parfaitement sa rancœur envers moi mais son comportement était à la limite de l'acceptable. Comment réparer notre amitié, si elle ne me laissait rien passé ? Si à chaque fois que je faisais un pas en avant elle en faisait dix en arrière ? Comme hier, tout allait si bien, on ressemblait même à une famille, Lena semblait heureuse et d'un coup, elle s'était fermée, soufflant un vent glacial entre nous.

Soupirant, je secouai la tête et pinçai les lèvres, m'en voulant de laisser à mon tour colère et rancœur envahir mon cœur et mes pensées, ce n'était pas mon genre, j'avais toujours garder espoir quoi qu'il se passe et je ne comptais pas déroger à la règle.

« Ne sois pas triste Kara. Lena t'aime, elle finira par te pardonner. » me consola Lara en venant m'entourer de ses petits bras se serrant fort contre moi.

« Merci ma puce » murmurai-je en me penchant pour lui rendre son câlin en fermant les yeux.

« Allez, prête pour ma surprise ? » finis-je par demander en me relevant, riant en l'entendant piailler d'impatience.

« Comment on y va ? tu n'as pas de voiture ? » s'étonna la petite brune en regardant derrière moi.

« Pourquoi prendre une voiture quand on peut voler ? » voulus-je savoir avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu crois que je vais y arriver ? » s'enquit la fillette en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en une mimique qui me rappelait tellement Lena en cet instant.

« Au début tu vas me donner la main, et lorsque tu auras confiance, tu me lâcheras. » la rassurai-je avec tendresse, passant une main caressante dans ses cheveux, avant de l'entrainer dans une ruelle déserte.

« Mais avant cela, tu vas mettre ceci, sinon Lena me tuera et enterra mon cadavre sous son labo, si quelqu'un te voit voler à visage découvert ! » fis-je en sortant une tenue noire adapté à la taille de Lara avec un masque que j'avais emprunté à Brainiac dans sa réserve de costume, allez savoir ce qu'il faisait avec un costume de cette taille ?

« Je vais avoir une tenue comme les Supers héros ? » s'enthousiasma Lara en sautant sur place, excitée comme une enfant le matin de noël.

« Oui mais pas besoin d'en parler à Lena ok ? » murmurai-je tout bas comme si de là où elle était, la milliardaire pouvait m'entendre.

« Non, ça sera notre secret, je t'aime bien Kara et je ne veux pas qu'elle t'enterre dans le jardin ou sous son labo ! » déclara la brunette en tapant dans mon dos.

Je riais jaune en avisant l'air sérieux de la petite fille et déglutis difficilement.

« Ok, tu es prête ? » m'enquis-je en lui prenant la main.

« Oui ! » affirma-t-elle en me regardant un air, déterminée me rappelant encore une fois sa bienfaitrice.

« Bien, fais encore une fois le vide dans ta tête, comme pour les sons. Ne pense pas à la gravité, imagines que tu es une plume, que tu peux voler au gré du vent, que ton corps n'est rien… » expliquai-je en la regardant fermer les yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et je décollai avec elle en douceur.

« Reste concentrée Lara, si ça t'aide maintient tes yeux fermés au départ, je te guide. » lui conseillai-je alors que je la sentais se crisper.

Lentement nous prime de l'altitude, nous élevant à la verticale, je sentis la petite fille se détendre, souriant, je lui demandais d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'exécuta, les ouvrant doucement. Lorsqu'elle avisa la hauteur, elle poussa un cri et perdit sa concentration ce qui aurait entrainé sa chute, si je ne l'avais pas tenu.

« Ce n'est rien Lara, souviens toi, tu es une plume, tu voles dans les airs, légère et tu te poses en douceur au sol, tu ne peux pas te faire mal… » la rassurai-je d'une voix douce.

L'enfant soupira puis fronçant les sourcils, se concentra à nouveau maintenant ses yeux ouverts et à nouveau flotta. Je l'observais alors qu'elle ne tenait ma main que du bout de ses doigts et comme pour un enfant à qui on apprend à faire du vélo, je défaisais ma prise, la laissant faire seule. Elle s'élevait de plus en plus, se positionnant à l'horizontal, un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil, je l'entendis souffler, son cœur s'emballer de joie puis tournant la tête vers moi un air de défit.

« On fait la course ? »

« Tu ne sais même pas où on va et on va commencer gentiment, ok ? » ris-je en secouant la tête, amusée.

« Tu as peur que je te batte Supergirl ? » me défia-t-elle.

« Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu puisses le faire mon cœur et je te promets que lorsque tu maitriseras bien le vol, nous feront autant de course que tu souhaites. » lui assurai-je avec un sourire avant d'ajouter « Mais pour l'instant nous allons y aller tranquille, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » soupira Lara déçue faisant une moue adorable de petit chiot triste m'arrachant un tendre sourire, comment faisait Lena pour ne pas lui donner la lune lorsqu'elle prenait cet air ?

Sortant de National City, nous nous éloignâmes jusqu'à arriver sur des dunes désertes, celles-là même où Barry était arrivé pour la première fois et où Reign avait eu sa forteresse. J'atterris en douceur en premier, montrant l'exemple à Lara qui en posant ses pieds maladroitement sur le sol, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses.

« Il va falloir travailler l'atterrissage » riais-je en aidant la petite fille à se relever.

« Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillés, tu apprends très vite, je pense qu'il ne te faudra pas longtemps pour maitriser tes pouvoirs. » la félicitai-je fière comme une mère avec son enfant.

C'était curieux ce sentiment, je voulais tellement qu'elle réussisse que lorsqu'elle parvenait à faire quelque chose, j'avais envie d'applaudir en brandissant un drapeau à sa gloire.

« Mais je n'ai que neuf ans, je peux faire des bêtises ! » contra la petite Luthor d'une voix éteinte.

« C'est pour cela que je suis là !» la rassurai-je en posant une main sur son épaule, lui tendant un sourire serein.

J'avais toute confiance en ses capacités, elle était intelligente, comprenait vite, elle apprendrait vite. Lara acquiesça en baissant la tête tristement. Prenant le menton de la brunette entre mes doigts, je lui fis relevé pour qu'elle me regarde, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient brillant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… » la questionnai-je en me penchant la prenant par les épaules.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je n'aille pas trop vite… » dit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter mon regard.

« Pourquoi cela ? » m'étonnai-je en haussant les sourcils, surprise que la petite fille ne veuille pas maitriser ses pouvoirs rapidement.

« Parce qu'après Lena ne voudra plus que tu viennes me voir quand j'y arriverais, alors si j'y arrive rapidement, on sera séparé tout de suite et moi, j'ai pas envie. » avoua la brunette les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh ma chérie… » soufflai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

« On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps et Lena je l'aime plus que tout, elle m'a sauvé. Elle est gentille et douce comme une maman mais toi aussi tu es gentille et tu me comprends, tu es comme moi, Lena elle pourra jamais comprendre ça… » confia Lara en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

Je soupirais ne sachant que dire, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'on ne serait pas séparées. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre que je serais là toujours à ses côtés.

« Ecoutes mon cœur, je peux te promettre une chose, c'est que même séparées, tu pourras compter sur moi quand tu auras peur ou te sentiras seule, tu n'auras qu'a murmurer mon prénom et me parler, je te répondrais, et lorsque vraiment tu te sentiras seule, alors je viendrai quoi que Lena en dise. » lui promis-je en la serrant contre moi.

La petite fille se décolla de mon étreinte me souris et j'essuyais ses larmes de mes pouces.

« Même si Lena t'enterre dans le jardin si elle sait ça ? » demanda-t-elle en un sourire taquin sur le visage qui me fit éclater de rire.

A nouveau je la serrais dans mes bras aussi fort que je pouvais. Rao comment allais-je faire ? Me passer de cette petite fille adorable. Ne pas s'attacher m'avait ordonné Lena mais c'était impossible parce que je l'aimais déjà.

Me recentrant sur le but de notre venue dans ce paysage Kryptonien désert, je m'éloignais de Lara et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bien, je vais t'apprendre à maitriser tes rayons, encore une fois, tout se passe ici. » dis-je en pointant ma tête du doigt. « Lorsque tu sens que tu vas perdre le contrôle, pense à quelque chose qui te rend heureuse, un moment que tu as apprécié, une personne que tu aimes, visualises et tu pourras contrôler. » ajoutai-je en faisant luire mes yeux pour illustrer mes paroles.

« Comment je les fais venir ? » s'enquit la petite fille en ouvrant de grand yeux émerveillés à ma démonstration.

« Penses juste que tu peux le faire… » déclarai-je simplement. « Comme pour le vol, tous tes pouvoirs, sont gérés par les émotions, pour les contrôler tu dois être sereine et être convaincue que tu vas y arriver. »

A nouveau je lui montrais en traçant avec mon rayon un dessin dans les dunes, celui du blason de ma famille.

« Ça c'est trop cool, tu crois que je pourrais le faire ? » s'extasia la brunette en ouvrant de grands yeux, frappant ses mains pour me féliciter.

« Sûr ! Mais pour l'instant apprends juste à contrôler, essaies… » lui conseillai-je en désignant la dune devant elle.

Lara fronça les sourcils, planta ses pieds dans le sol, serra les poings, pris une profonde inspiration puis fixa devant elle avec une intensité et une concentration extrême qui me fit penser à Lena lorsqu'elle travaillait sur une nouvelle technologie qui lui tenait à cœur. J'adorais la regarder dans ces moment-là, enfin j'adorais la regarder dans toutes les situations mais particulièrement lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle était si absorbée par sa tâche, si passionnée que ça la rendait encore plus magnifique si cela était possible.

Je souris alors que les yeux de la petite fille s'éclairaient pour sortir un rayon incandescent allant frapper le sable. Encore maladroite, elle fut déconcentrée et perdit le contrôle de son laser qui me percuta de plein fouet, m'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres. J'atterris au sol traçant un sillon dans celui-ci. Gémissant, je me relevais accourant en super vitesse vers Lara qui n'arrivait pas à maitriser son rayon. L'attrapant par l'arrière, je l'immobilisai alors qu'elle criait de panique.

« Kara ! je n'arrive pas… »

« Pense à un souvenir heureux mon cœur. » lui rappelai-je en tentant de la rassurer.

« Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai peur ! » sanglota-t-elle alors que son rayon se déchainait sur les dunes.

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme et j'avais peur de ce qui arriverait si elle épuisait complètement ses pouvoirs, son côté humain m'inquiétait sur ce point. Soudain j'eus une idée, espérant que cela marcherait me souvenant moi-même de ma propre expérience lorsqu'enfin j'avais considéré les Danvers comme une famille.

« Pense à Lena…à la joie que tu as eue lorsqu'elle t'a adopté et qu'enfin tu as eu une famille !» murmurai-je à son oreille avant d'embrasser tendrement sa joue.

Lentement, le rayon perdit de son intensité pour finir par s'éteindre et Lara se laissa aller contre moi, épuisée, la respiration haletante. La maintenant fermement dans mes bras, je nous mis à genoux, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur, la laissant reprendre une respiration normale. Je sentais la petite fille s'effondrer sur moi, éreintée, je ne me souvenais pas avoir été si fatiguée enfant lorsque j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon rayon et épuisée complètement mes pouvoirs. J'avais été fatiguée bien sûr mais pas à ce point, Lara s'endormait dans mes bras. Paniquée, je la portais et décollait en vitesse super sonique. Une minute plus tard, j'atterrissais sur le balcon d'Alex qui sursauta alors qu'elle travaillait sur son ordinateur.

« Kara qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit ma sœur en accourant vers le canapé sur lequel je déposais Lara profondément endormis, ôtant son masque.

« Elle a perdu le contrôle de son rayon, elle a fini par réussir à le maitriser mais elle s'est écroulée dans mes bras juste après ! Avant ça, elle avait volé pour la première fois et s'en est très bien sortie. » expliquais-je le cœur battant à tout rompre, la culpabilité m'enserrant alors que je l'avais peut-être poussée trop rapidement après son premier vol.

« Ça m'est arrivée à moi aussi mais je me n'étais pas évanouie, j'étais juste fatiguée et après avoir mangé ça été mieux. » lui rappelais-je rôdant autour d'elle comme un lion dans sa cage alors qu'elle examinait la petite fille, le stress m'envahissant.

« Elle dort simplement Kara, elle va bien ses constantes sont excellentes, ne t'inquiète pas. » me rassura ma sœur avec un sourire, me suivant des yeux alors que ses paroles ne me rassuraient pas du tout.

Lena m'avait confié sa fille et je l'avais poussé au point qu'elle était tombée de fatigue, comment pourrait-elle me faire à nouveau confiance si je n'étais pas capable de prendre soin de son enfant ?

« Mais elle aurait dû supporter non ? » m'enquis-je en rongeant l'ongle de mon pouce, en regardant la petite fille profondément endormie, mon cœur battant à tout rompre de stress et d'inquiétude.

« Je pense que son côté humain fait qu'elle n'a pas la même endurance que toi, il faudra le prendre en compte la prochaine fois et lui apprendre une chose à la fois puis lui donner une forte collation avant cela et après. » expliqua Alex en caressant les cheveux bruns de Lara qui soupirait dans son sommeil.

« C'est ma faute, je l'ai poussé, j'aurai due prendre en compte sa demie humanité, j'ai été imprudente… » me fustigeai-je en pinçant les lèvres faisant les cents pas dans le salon de ma sœur.

« Calme toi Kara, elle va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu voulais juste l'aider. » tenta de me rassurer la rouquine en posant une main sur mon avant-bras arrêtant mon va et vient.

« Je… » Commençai-je avant de m'interrompre entendant le cœur de Lena s'emballer, je gardais toujours une oreille sur ses battements de cœur depuis qu'on avait attenté à sa vie au journal, son souffle devenait erratique et saccadé.

Elle était terrifiée, je me concentrais sur son environnement et perçus des bruits de tôle froisser et des chocs répétés dû à un autre véhicule, elle était attaquée !

« Lena ! » criais-je en partant en vitesse super sonique provoquant un bang sur mon passage sous les cris de m'a sœur qui me demandais ce qui se passait.

J'arrivais juste à temps pour voir le véhicule de mon amie, se retourner à l'obstacle. Mon cœur se glaça d'effroi à cette scène et sans perdre une seconde, je traversai la vitre, passager, arrachai la ceinture et la seconde d'après j'étais dehors avec Lena dans mes bras, m'éloignant du véhicule, le plus rapidement possible alors que j'entendais un clic venant de son véhicule. Je compris que l'auto était piégée. La serrant contre moi, je me retournais, l'enveloppant avec ma cape, la faisant disparaitre dessous, la protégeant, comme une dans une bulle étanche alors que le véhicule explosait au contact de la rambarde de sécurité. Les flammes frappèrent mon dos, tandis que je serrais la brune dans mes bras un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que le feu arrête de lécher mon corps. Puis je volais plus loin lorsque je fus sûr que mon amie ne serait pas brûlée par quelconque brasier qui aurait échappé à mon contrôle le temps de l'éloigner du point de l'explosion.

Me posant sur le quai d'un dock au plus loin, j'allongeais avec douceur Lena, scannant son corps à la recherche de quelconques blessures internes, le cœur battant la chamade. Soupirant je constatai qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, juste une légère commotion, une plaie à l'arcade et deux côtes cassées. Rao j'avais eu la peur de ma vie une seconde trop tard, juste une seconde…Pensais-je, si je n'avais pas été plus rapide, elle serait… Non, je ne devais pas penser à cela.

« Lena… » soufflai-je inquiète tentant de la maintenir éveillée alors que je la voyais perdre connaissance, ses yeux roulant vers le haut.

Le cœur aux bords des lèvres malgré le fait que je savais qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, je fonçai droit à l'hôpital le plus proche afin qu'elle soit soignée au plus vite.

Il était maintenant incontestable que quelqu'un voulait la tuer et je comptais bien savoir qui et le neutraliser pour qu'il ne puisse plus lui nuire…jamais quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

* * *

**C'est à vous, je vous rappelle que vos retours me motive beaucoup alors faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Qui veut tuer Lena et pourquoi ? Lara arrivera t-elle a maitriser ses pouvoirs et surtout comment réagira t-elle à l'hospitalisation de Lena...**

**Voila à bientôt**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou les amis alors la suite arrive un jour plus tard, je suis désolée, j'ai été pris d'une crise de flemmingite aiguë, je vous poste cette suite donc ce soir, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas lol.**

**Ce chapitre est une pov de Lara,j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous apprécierez le lire.**

* * *

**J : Oui Lena a beaucoup d'ennemi mais dans ce chapitre tu as un indice sur qui peut lui en vouloir, Oui Lara est avec Alex mais inconsciente et vu qu'elle a épuisé une partie de son énergie et de ses pouvoirs elle ne le fera pas. Mais Lena a déjà son sang souviens toi. Oui Lara aime vraiment Kara parce que d'une elle est comme elle et donc la comprend et puis bah qui n'aime pas Kara lol, elle a une approche différente de Lena et donc est moins dans la confrontation. Tu as de l'imagination dis donc et imaginons que être tu as raison juste imaginons que le méchant est vraiment très méchant lol et a le pouvoir de tuer qui il veut ! Pour ce qui est de Lena et sa crise tu le sauras dans le chapitre 18. Merci.**

**Mimi : Merci pour ta review, que de hate lol, je te comprend moi aussi j'ai hate de finir cette partie car il va se passer tellement de choses à partir du chapitre suivant.**

**Rn : Oui le paragon de l'espoir qui n'en a plus mais bon c'est Kara toujours optimiste, pour les commanditaires un indice dans ce chapitre ...Merci**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews pour les inscrits je vous réponds toujours par MP alors comme on reçoit plus de notifications par mail allez voir vos mp.**

* * *

**SUperGirl ne m'appartient et c'est tellement dommage #Supercorp**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**** Souvenirs…**

_Un bruit strident retentit agressant ses oreilles, elle gémit, ouvrit les yeux, de magnifiques yeux bleus._

_« Putain d'abrutis qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué, elle ne devait pas se réveiller maintenant, le processus n'est pas encore terminé ! Hurla un homme de petite taille au crane aussi lisse qu'une boule de bowling en se précipitant sur une console aux symboles étranges._

_« Je suis désolé, monsieur Luthor, je n'ai pas la matrice en main, elle est complexe et les symboles de commande se ressemble tous ! » s'excusa un homme brun le dépassant largement de deux têtes._

_« De quoi ? je t'ai fait une traduction, tu as tout sur le manuel, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'une gamine de 9 ans ? Espèce de crétin dégénéré, pas étonnant que ma sœur t'est toujours surpassé en tout ! » gronda Lex en poussant son technicien de colère._

_« Votre sœur, n'est rien, elle a juste profité de son statut privilégié. Je suis arrivé où je suis grâce à ma tête ! Elle n'a que fait de profiter des opportunités qui lui sont venues toutes cuites dans le bec !» contra le brun acerbe serrant les poings._

_« Ouais pour ça que t'as été viré du M.I.T » se moqua le chauve dédaigneusement en pianotant sur la console._

_« Je suis diplômé d'Harvard ! » s'offusqua l'homme en serrant les poings un peu plus fort la rage transperçant dans la voix._

_« Ouais et en attendant tu ne sais pas lire un manuel tout simple, alors évite de te comparer à ma sœur, tu ne lui arrive pas à l'orteil ! » soupira le chauve en pestant sur l'appareil qui semblait ne pas répondre à ses commandes._

_Le technicien ne lui répondit que par un grognement roque._

_« Débarrasse-toi d'elle, et recommence, je n'ai que faire d'une pièce inachevée ! » ordonna l'autre en passant devant son subalterne sans même lui accorder un regard._

_« Vous avez utilisé tout l'ADN Kryptonien que vous aviez avec les précédents échecs ! » rétorqua le brun sur un ton désinvolte, les bras croisés_

_« Comment ça ? Ma mère avait fait un stock avec EL ! » s'indigna le chauve en se retournant vers son technicien. _

_« Eh bien, il est épuisé et celui de l'humaine également, alors à moins d'aller se servir à la source, cette petite est la dernière et si vous voulez mettre vos projets à exécution, il va falloir se contenter de cette morveuse ! » déclara le brun sur un ton suffisant qui fit grogner la boule de billard._

_Lex dévisagea son homme, une lueur de haine dans les yeux, ce spécimen était le seul à avoir survécu aussi longtemps et il s'était arrangé pour la faire naître 9 ans trop tôt. S'il n'avait pas eu encore besoin de lui, il l'aurait tué à coup de batte, c'est ce qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, l'envie de tuer. _

_« Débrouilles toi avec elle, après tout elle a les gènes des Luthors, le plus éminent qui plus est, son intelligence fera le reste, elle a stocké en un an toutes les informations et apprentissage qu'un enfant apprend durant tout une scolarité, et puis à 9 ans elle sera malléable. » trancha-t-il en regardant la matrice, tandis que l'homme tapait sur la console pour l'ouvrir._

_« Et une dernière chose ! » appela Luthor entre ses dents._

_« Oui monsieur Luthor » dit l'homme entre ses dents ouvrant la matrice aidant la petite fille à en sortir._

_« Insultes encore une fois ma sœur et je t'assure que je te détruirais ! » menaça-t-il en se rapprochant de son sous fifre. _

_L'homme déglutit, en hochant la tête puis il valida les commandes qu'il avait entré et le couvercle de la matrice s'ouvrit sur une enfant, elle regarda l'homme qui la sortait de l'appareil qui lui avait donné la vie la tenant par le bras. Son regard était froid et sévère, il semblait lui en vouloir pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, il lui faisait peur, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était la peur mais de ce qu'elle avait appris durant son sommeil, ce qu'elle ressentait devait être la peur, assurément. _

_« Avance pisseuse ! » gronda-t-il en la poussant sans ménagement._

_L'enfant perdit l'équilibre et chuta devant l'unique fenêtre de l'entrepôt, une immense baie vitrée, le soleil frappa ses cheveux d'ébène, elle sentit un bien être immense, ses forces se décupler et alors que l'homme allait l'attraper par les cheveux, elle le repoussa à plusieurs mètres, l'homme atterrit dans un mur et retomba au sol inconscient. Attiré par le bruit Luthor se précipita, lorsqu'il vit son scientifique au sol, il ouvrit de grand yeux._

_« Hey Lara, calmes toi ! » dit-il d'une voix douce alors qu'il avisait l'enfant qui l'observait comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture._

_« Toi, tu es méchant ! » grogna la petite fille alors que l'homme se rapprochait sortant doucement un taser de sa poche._

_Et à une vitesse folle la brunette s'échappa de l'entrepôt en brisant la fenêtre. Elle atterrit sur un quai. Paniquée, le cœur haletant, elle scruta son environnement, il y avait face à elle une grand étendue d'eau, et sur les côtés, des bâtiments identiques à celui auquel elle avait échappé. Tout se ressemblait, elle ne savait pas par où aller. Elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle, ce qui l'incita à courir aussi vite qu'elle put. Ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois, elle sauta alors qu'elle arrivait au bords du quai. Elle vit un cargo sous elle, remplie de containers de couleurs et atterrit sur l'un d'eux lourdement, la tête la première. Un râle de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait un liquide couler de son front et le long de sa joue. Elle entendit l'homme chauve hurler de rage alors que sa conscience l'abandonnait, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une inscription sur un des containers __**« For France**__ »_

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit, elle avait froid, faim et ne savait pas où elle était. Elle se releva et avisa l'horizon, du haut du container elle voyait l'immensité d'eau juste éclairé par la pleine lune. Que faisait-elle là ? Comment elle était arrivée ici et surtout pourquoi elle était nue ? La seule chose dont elle se souvenait c'était d'un prénom Lara, elle supposa que c'était le sien._

_Frissonnant, elle frotta ses bras se recoquillant pour tenter de réguler sa chaleur. Elle devait trouver des vêtements. La petite fille descendit de son perchoir et commença à chercher, elle pensa qu'étant donné qu'elle était sur un bateau transportant de la marchandise, peut être que dans l'une de ses énormes caisses, il y aurait des vêtements._

_Elle regarda les étiquettes sur les portes des containers et sourit, la chance lui souriait, le seul cargo sur lequel elle se trouvait contenait uniquement des vêtements. Elle regarda la chaine avec un cadenas qui fermait la porte de celui qu'elle avait choisi en soupirant. Elle scruta les alentours pour trouver quelque chose pour forcer l'ouverture et vit une barre en fer reposant contre un autre container. Le prenant, elle glissa celle-ci entre la paroi et la chaine et tira de toute ses forces. A sa grande surprise la chaine se rompit sans trop d'effort et elle put entrer dans l'immense caisse qui contenait un stock assez conséquent de vêtements de sport. Elle parcouru l'espace à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui irait. Elle finit par se rabattre sur un bas de Jogging trop grand, un tee shirt, un pull et un blouson où l'on aurait pu en mettre deux comme elle mais c'était le plus petit qu'elle avait trouvé. Après avoir serré la ficelle du pantalon au maximum, elle sortit du container, elle n'avait pas trouvé de chaussures mais elle avait déjà chaud au corps, peut être en trouverait-elle plus tard. Toujours est-il qu'elle devait trouver de quoi manger à présent et pour cela, elle allait être obligé de se rapprocher au plus près des occupant du cargo. La petite fille avait le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas se faire voir, alors elle se dissimula sous la capuche de son sweat et se faufila en marchant quasiment accroupie._

_Arrivant au niveau d'un petit bâtiment, elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir un homme face à des écrans qui filmaient la sortie de l'entrepôt, où les containers se trouvaient. Son cœur ratant un battement, on l'avait forcément vu sortir, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et souffla alors qu'elle le vit dormir. _

_Le plus doucement possible, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la petite pièce de surveillance et se figea en découvrant qu'un second homme mangeait des chips devant un écran de télévision, il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il regardait qu'il ne la vit pas. Décidant de se faire le plus discrète possible, la petite fille s'accroupie et passa devant le poste de surveillance sans être vue. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle se redressa et scruta les alentours. Il y avait deux portes, d'une s'échappaient de forts ronflement lui indiquant que le reste de l'équipage dormait et de l'autre elle aperçut une table avec de la nourriture dessus. Prudemment, elle s'avança épiant le moindres bruits ou mouvements. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle se jeta sur les denrées, pain, fromage, et croqua dans une saucisse sèche qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Le goût lui plut, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir déjà vu ou mangé mais elle aimait cela. Après avoir ingurgité une quantité de nourriture qui la cala, elle décida d'amener le reste avec elle, pour aller se cacher. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les caméras et pour son salut les surveillants ne semblaient pas très appliqués mais elle ne voulait pas tenter la chance. Elle devrait se dissimuler, le plus loin possible des containers et donc des caméras, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un port. _

_Sans difficulté, elle sortit de la bâtisse et alla se cacher sous la bâche d'un canot de sauvetage afin de s'y reposer, souhaitant que personne ne la trouve…_

_Après quinze jours de longue traversée, où l'équipage se demandait où passait la nourriture qui disparaissait ayant même posé des pièges à rats dans la cuisine et la réserve où Lara volait la nourriture, équipage qui pour le salut de la brunette ne semblait pas avoir inventé le fil à couper le beurre. La petite fille pu voir qu'enfin ils arrivaient sur les terres. Alors qu'elle les voyait commencer à décharger les containers sur les quais, elle se dit qu'elle devait quitter le navire avant qu'il soit entièrement vidé. Elle sauta donc à l'eau sans que personne ne la voit et nagea jusqu'au bord du quai. Attrapant une chaine d'amarrage, elle se hissa jusqu'au sommet. Personne ne l'avait vu et c'est en courant le plus vite qu'elle put qu'elle quitta le port sans qu'aucune âme ne prête attention à elle._

_Avisant les panneaux, elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas de l'anglais mais il semblait qu'elle comprenait._

_« Port du Havres, terminal NORD. » souffla-t-elle tout bas. _

_Une information arriva dans son esprit quelque chose qu'elle avait appris, le Havres était un port international, à environ 200 km de Paris capitale de la France. _

_Deux jours qu'elle errait dans les rues du Havres, elle avait dû se résoudre à voler encore pour se nourrir, elle rêvait d'une douche, de pouvoir dormir au chaud, seulement dormir pour commencer. Cette ville n'était pas la plus belle et fréquentable qui soit. Et la nuit, il y avait des gens bizarres, qui la regardaient d'un air étrange, lui parlaient, des adolescents qui la harcelaient parce qu'elle trainait sans vraiment savoir où aller, qu'elle marchait pieds nus, ils se moquaient. Les adultes le jour, la scrutaient, murmuraient. Elle avait vu des policiers venir à elle et elle avait dû courir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait la certitude que ça serait très mauvais, si elle se faisait prendre._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans un quartier près du port, non loin de la gare, elle s'y était réfugiée pensant qu'elle y serait en sécurité mais quelle erreur…_

_« Qu'est- ce que tu fous là petit con, on ne t'a jamais vu ici, tu sais pas que c'est pas une gare ? Tu ne rentres pas dans mon quartier sans autorisation ! » gronda un adolescent au teint cireux à la mine peu engageante qui fit reculer immédiatement Lara._

_Il était grand, blond, les yeux bruns, sa carrure était imposante, il avait une aura malsaine qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour l'enfant._

_« Je…je suis désolée, je vais partir… » balbutia la petite fille avec un français quasi parfait en reculant enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules tentant de dissimuler son visage sous sa capuche._

_Sans savoir comment, elle se disait qu'il était préférable qu'il pense qu'elle était un garçon._

_« C'est trop tard, va falloir qu'on te fasse payer ça, juste une bonne raclée histoire que tu comprennes que faut pas venir ici, c'est chez nous ! » répondit l'adolescent en faisant un signe de la tête à ses comparses qui entourèrent Lara._

_« Pardon, j'ai compris, je ne reviendrais pas ! » s'excusa-t-elle encore en tentant de fuir alors que deux autres individus l'empoignaient par les bras, un brun et un autre aux cheveux blond avec des mèches vertes._

_En se débattant la capuche de Lara bascula en arrière dévoilant son visage et laissant ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules, pour passer incognito c'était foutu._

_« Hey ! C'est une meuf. » s'exclama l'un des deux garçons qui la tenait._

_« Plutôt bonne la gamine ! » évalua l'adolescent, le plus âgé qui l'avait abordé en premier, s'approchant un air lubrique sur la face._

_« Ouais sûr mais si elle semble jeune quand même Tom. » rétorqua un de ses sbires, en grimaçant._

_« Et alors ? Puisse qu'elle semble fauchée, elle va me payer autrement ! » grogna le chef en prenant le menton de Lara entre ses doigts, tournant sa tête, comme pour admirer une marchandise._

_Le cœur de la petite fille s'emballa, elle sentait que ce garçon, voulait lui faire du mal, très mal. Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche son regard était sale et la faisait frissonner de dégout. Alors qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, hurlant tandis que les mains du blond se posait sur sa poitrine à peine formée. Elle sentit une puissance envahir son corps, comme une montée d'adrénaline. Tirant sur ses bras pour se dégager, elle envoya les deux plus jeunes adolescents qui la maintenaient sur leur chef qui voltigèrent dans les airs plusieurs mètres loin d'elle. _

_Haletante, elle ouvrit de grand yeux, surprise, regardant ses mains puis regardant ses agresseurs qui gisaient au sol. Comment avait-elle fait cela ? _

_Scrutant ses assaillants avec angoisse, elle osa s'approcher d'eux, ils étaient tous les trois inconscients. La petite fille avisa un des plus jeune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses chaussures, elles seraient certainement trop grandes pour elle mais elle ne serait plus pieds nus et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Mais est ce qu'elle pouvait prendre le risque ? _

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se baissa, défit les lacets des basquets du garçon, lui ôta puis les enfila. Lorsqu'elle les eu noués, Lara se mis à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pu, sortant de ce quartier de cauchemar, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Elle avait échappé au pire, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait trouvé cette incroyable force mais une chose était sûr, cela lui avait sauvé la vie._

_Elle continua à courir quelques minutes puis s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. S'appuyant contre un grillage qui séparait les voies ferroviaires. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Les autres étaient dangereux, elle l'avait définitivement compris, elle ne pouvait pas rester en leur contact sans risquer de se faire agressé ou tué. La petite fille avait compris qu'elle serait seule et qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Fuir serait la solution, mentir lui garantirait que jamais on l'enfermerait pour lui faire du mal, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'elle devait s'échapper ne pas se faire prendre par qui que ce soit._

_« Elle est là, la salope ! » entendit Lara au loin lui faisant relever la tête._

_Elle vit ses trois assaillant courir vers elle. Sans réfléchir, elle escalada la clôture et passa de l'autre côté sautant sur les voies. Elle courrait sur une partie de quai entendant un train arrivé, c'était sa chance. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, elle prit son élan, poussa une impulsion et se propulsa alors que l'engin ralentissait à l'approche du quai. Son but était de saisir la poignée d'un des wagons mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle se retrouva sur le toit du train. _

_« Waouh, comment j'ai fait ça ? » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers ses agresseurs qui ouvraient de grands yeux comme des soucoupes alors qu'ils étaient tout juste passé de l'autre côté du grillage._

_Elle sourit leur faisant un au-revoir de la main. Sous leur regard rageur. _

_Le trajet fut assez rapide, la petite fille s'était installée à plat ventre sur le toit du train et s'était même endormis, ce fut une annonce au micro qui la réveilla._

_« Le train 2603 en partance du Havres entre en Gare Paris Austerlitz, veuillez-vous éloignés bordures du quai. » _

_Lara ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'elle avisait tous les gens sur les quais, elle allait devoir sauter avant que le train ne s'arrête complètement, elle fit volte-face et couru dans le sens inverse de la marche, lorsqu'elle arriva au bout, elle sauta sans hésiter, atterrissant sans difficulté et en douceur sur les rails. Elle avait eu l'impression à un moment de voler mais c'était ridicule, un humain ne pouvait voler. Chassant cette idée de son esprit, elle s'empressa de quitter la voie pour se fondre dans la foule, passant inaperçus. _

Je me réveillais en soupirant, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait vidé de mon énergie, j'étais encore fatiguée mais mon rêve m'avait réveillé, les souvenirs du début de mes galères… je les rêvais presque toutes les nuits mais pour la première fois, il y avait un passage dont je n'avais jamais rêvé, étais-ce réel ? J'étais persuadée que oui, c'était les souvenirs de « ma naissance », ma venue au monde dans cette machine bizarre, je savais que je n'étais pas humaine pas entièrement, qu'étais-je au juste ? Une expérience qui avait mal tournée suite à une maladresse d'un homme, j'aurai dû sortir adulte de cet engin mystérieux. Cet homme chauve était-il mon père ? Il avait le même nom que ma reine, il avait dit qu'elle était sa sœur mais il était bien plus vieux qu'elle. Je ne comprenais pas, Lena avait dit que ma mère était humaine mais elle s'était trompée ? C'était mon père qui était ce vilain homme qui avait voulu se débarrasser de moi comme un déchet…

Mais si mon père m'avait donné ma partie humaine alors ma partie Kryptonienne venait-elle de…

« Kara ! » m'exclamai-je à voix haute ouvrant les yeux.

« Enfin, tu es réveillée, tu as dormi près de trois heures ! » m'informa Alex en s'asseyait sur le bord du lit à mes côtés.

Un souvenir atroce me revint en mémoire alors que je m'entrainais avec Kara, mon rayon la frappant en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant des mètres plus loin.

« Kara ! » répétai-je inquiète en me redressant dans le lit, paniquée alors que je ne la voyais pas. « Où est Kara ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kara va bien. » m'affirma sa sœur comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Je veux voir Lena… » dis-je sans plus de préambule, rassurée que ma nouvelle amie n'est rien à cause de moi.

Je devais lui raconter mon rêve lui dire pour mon père, enfin cet homme que je pensais être mon père et qui était le frère de ma reine.

« Alex ? » m'inquiétai-je alors que la jeune femme grimaçait sans répondre à ma question sur l'endroit où se trouvait ma reine.

« Ecoutes ma chérie, il est arrivé quelque chose... » commença la dame aux cheveux rouges.

« A Lena ? » m'étranglai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée que ma reine soit blessée.

« Elle a eu un accident, elle est à l'hôpital. » m'annonça Alex en prenant ma main, la serrant dans la mienne pour me réconforter.

Mais je ne voulais pas de réconfort, je voulais Lena, ma Lena, ma reine, je voulais la voir. Me dégageant, je me levais avec hâte, un étourdissement me pris et je retombais sur le lit.

« Hey, tu as puisé dans tes forces en utilisant tes pouvoirs, tu es encore faible. » me dit doucement Alex en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire me rallonger mais cela était hors de question.

« Je veux voir Lena, je veux voir Lena, si elle été blessée, je veux la voir ! » me débattais-je en la poussant, tentant de contrôler ma force pour ne pas lui faire mal mais ma panique m'était à mal le peu de maîtrise que j'avais sur mes pouvoirs.

« Lara, tu dois te reposer ! » contra l'agent en grimaçant alors que je serrais ses bras.

« Non ! » hurlai-je en frappant sur le lit pour ne pas blesser la sœur de Supergirl, les pieds cédèrent sous ma force et j'ouvris les yeux d'effroi, la peur envahissant mon être.

Je me mis à pleurer et Alex me pris dans ses bras et me serra contre elle.

« Je veux voir Lena, je veux voir Lena… c'est ma maman… » hoquetai-je en me blottissant contre la Alex qui caressait mes cheveux.

« Oh ma chérie » souffla-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus contre elle, embrassant mon front. « Elle va aller bien mon cœur, j'en suis certaine, Supergirl est avec elle et elle ne laissera jamais rien de mal lui arriver, je peux t'en assurer. » affirma-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

« Amènes moi, s'il te plait, je te promets que je serais sage mais je veux voir Lena… s'il te plait. » implorai-je les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

« Bien, mets ton manteau. » convint la rouquine en soupirant après m'avoir regardé avec compassion.

Lena m'avait recueilli, m'avait sauvé, donné son amour, je ne voulais pas la perdre, je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé personne, je n'avais peut-être qu'un an au final et mon père semblait être un monstre mais ma reine avait tout d'une mère et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt…c'était mon cœur, ma maman…

* * *

**Voila enfin on sait ce qui est arrivé à Lara, elle a été une petite fille courageuse, à votre avis la fille de Lex et Kal ? Ou de Lena et Kara ? Une chance sur deux. Lara panique que Lena soit blessée gravement, c'est normal, elle est sa mère non ?**

**Je ne vous met plus de SP parce que ca serait gâcher la suite...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou les gens, voici la mise à jour dominicale, je crois que vous déserté non ? **

**Je remercie toutes les reviews ici, c'est plus pratique et au moins je suis certaine que chacun à sa réponse.**

**J :Merci pour ta review, oui on sait comment est née Lara et comment elle a été créé mais qui sont ses parents ? Tu as de très bon raisonnement je dois dire au sujet de Liliane. Lex aime sa sœur on le sait et comme tu l'as dit on ne touche pas à un Luthor sauf si t'en est un. Oui Lara doit voir sa mama Luthor parce qu'elle va nous faire une crise d'hystérie lol**

**Drov Drov : Tu aimerais bien qu'elle soit leur fille, oui j'imagine que beaucoup sont dans ton cas et si elle était la fille de Clark cela compliquerait vraiment les choses clairement...Mais j'aime ce qui est compliqué non? Tu le sauras bientôt. Et oui ça sera bien plus simple pour savoir la vérité. Merci.**

**Pretty :Ma petite pretty lol oui Lara te fait mal au coeur tu n'as pas finis d'y avoir mal à ton petit cœur lol.**

**Bon bah ça été rapide vu le manque d'enthousiasme lol**

* * *

**Supergirl et ses dérivés ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : ****Tu n'es plus seule…**

Je me réveillais en gémissant, j'avais un mal de tête atroce et mes cotes me faisaient souffrir, me coupant la respiration. Sentant une main dans la mienne, je tournai la tête sur le côté pour y voir Kara endormie dans une position qui devait être inconfortable, même pour Supergirl. Elle était vêtue de sa tenue de Kara Danvers et ses lunettes étaient légèrement de travers dévoilant ses yeux clos sans barrage. Son bras reposait sous sa tête, son corps courbé en avant.

Je l'observais son visage était toujours aussi beau, je mordis mes lèvres me délectant de la vue que j'avais. Je pouvais me laisser aller quelque peu à l'admirée sans qu'elle le sache, elle était magnifique, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échappées une légère plainte, son sommeil semblait agité, ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle marmonnait et c'est à ce moment que je vis la fatigue sur sa face, elle semblait épuisée, même endormie.

Voulant me redresser afin de la faire sortir de son cauchemar, un râle m'échappa tandis que la douleur se faisait fulgurante dans mes cotes comme si on m'avait frappé d'un coup de poing en plein estomac. Cela réveilla Kara qui se leva précipitamment en me faisant me rallonger.

« Restes allongée, tu as une commotion et quelques côtes cassées, tu dois rester couchée. » m'informa la jeune femme son visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

« Je…qu'est ce qui… » commençai-je me raclant la gorge, elle était sèche et semblait en feu, combien de temps avais-je dormis ?

Mon ex meilleure amie se leva pour me verser un verre d'eau qu'elle me tendit et je la remerciais d'un hochement de tête buvant par petites gorgées pour apaiser le feu de ma gorge.

« Tu as eu un accident… » fit Kara avant d'ajouter en serrant les dents les sourcils froncés de contrariété. « Du moins on a essayé de te tuer, cette fois c'est confirmé Lena, il n'y a pas de doute, on en veut à ta vie et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait des gardes du DEO ? » poursuivit-elle un regard dur envers moi que je reconnus comme celui de Supergirl qui me fit déglutir.

« Il se pourrait que…je me sois quelque peu débarrassée d'eux en les leurrant. » fis-je penaude, n'osant pas affronté ce regard.

« Mais pourquoi ? » questionna la fille du ciel en se redressant se tenant droite sur son siège.

« Je devais me rendre à un endroit où je ne voulais pas être suivis ! » répondis-je dans un soupire lasse et fatigué.

« Eh bien bravo, parce que cela aurait pu te coûter la vie, bon sang quand arrêteras tu d'être aussi imprudente ? » gronda Kara me faisant sursauter par le volume de sa voix qui était monté étrangement dans les aiguës.

« Ma vie, Kara ! » hurlai-je, tentant d'ignorer la douleur que me provoquait mon éclat.

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi en faisant ça, tu oublies Lara, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans toi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce que je fe… » débuta-t-elle en étranglant un sanglot ne finissant pas sa phrase, baissant la tête en déglutissant.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que je l'observais mordre ses lèvres et faire rouler sa mâchoire. Sa respiration était saccadée et courte, comme si elle faisait un début de crise de panique. Je tentais de capter son regard, ce qu'elle ne m'accorda pas, fermant les yeux je reposais la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Supergirl me sauvera toujours. » dis-je comme une évidence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, rouvrant les yeux pour la regarder.

« Et si un jour, elle arrivait trop tard ? » cracha la journaliste en relevant la tête avec vigueur.

« Eh bien, il serait trop tard, cela voudrait dire que mon heure est arrivée ! » déclarai-je, fataliste me voulant désinvolte.

« Tu cherches à te suicider, c'est ça, la vie pour toi n'a pas d'importance alors que tu comptes tellement pour tes amis, ta fille, pour… » cria la blonde bondissant de sa chaise, son visage rouge de colère me faisant sursauter.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, si furieuse même lorsqu'en tant que Supergirl, nous nous étions disputé au sujet de la Kryptonite.

« Pour qui ? Pour toi, c'est pour cela que tu m'as mentis ? Tu mens encore ! » crachai-je en serrant les dents ravalant un sanglot de détresse et de douleur alors que ma gorge se serrait au point de m'en faire mal.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation Lena, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée mais tu n'écoutes rien… » souffla la blonde en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel des soignants d'un geste rageur.

« Oui tu as raison, on a déjà eu cette conversation et il n'y a rien à dire… » pestai-je en voulant croiser les bras sur ma poitrine mais en constatant que ce geste n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Je vis Kara ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une infirmière accompagnée d'un médecin.

« Eh bien mademoiselle Luthor, vous avez eu de la chance, votre ange gardien à bien veillé sur vous. » déclara le docteur un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Je tournais la tête furtivement vers Kara qui s'était assis et croisait les bras, elle émit un grognement de dédain en levant les yeux au ciel, une moue contrariée sur le visage. Je me pinçais les lèvres, détourant les yeux, quand elle faisait cette tête j'avais toujours du mal à lui résister même quand j'étais en colère contre elle. Parce qu'elle était définitivement craquante.

« Oui, il semblerait, quand pourrais-je sortir ? » demandai-je en reportant mon attention sur l'homme en blouse blanche.

« Eh bien, nous allons vous faire quelques examens supplémentaires maintenant que vous êtes réveillée. Le scan ne révèle rien de particulier mais j'aimerais vérifier à l'examen clinique que je n'ai rien laissé passer en étudiant celui-ci des fois, les symptômes sont plus révélateurs. » déclara-t-il en s'approchant du lit son sourire éclatant toujours sur la face, essayait-il de me charmer ?

Je le regardais en détail, il était plutôt séduisant, en dehors de son sourire à 10000 dollars, il avait de beaux yeux gris, des cheveux brun coupé courts. De grande taille, plutôt musclé. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, les plissant d'un air rieur à mon inspection. Prenant une mini lampe, il posa sa main sur ma joue et fit glisser ma paupière pour examiner le blanc de mes yeux, puis il approcha son visage du mien sans se départir de son sourire et me quitter du regard, balayant sa lampe devant mes yeux.

« Bien, il semblerait que vos magnifiques yeux sont toujours aussi réactifs, c'est un bon signe. » fit-il en me lançant un regard entendu.

Ok ! Définitivement, il me draguait, ce n'était pas très conventionnelle et certainement pas du tout professionnel. Moi qui pensais que ce genre de choses n'arrivaient que dans les séries ou film, voilà que je me faisais draguer par un docteur Mamour discount.

Un toussotement nous fit tourner la tête à l'endroit où se trouvait Kara et je vis que la journaliste fulminait, dévisageant le médecin d'un air mauvais. Je souris, était-elle jalouse ? Son comportement parlait pour elle en tout cas et ne m'en réjouissait, très bien je tenais ma revanche. Reportant mon regard sur le brun qui passait ses mains sous mes cheveux tâtant ma nuque, je lui souris, non sans jeter un regard en coin à la blonde qui serrait les dents. D'accord ce docteur était en train de profiter de son statut de soignant pour draguer des patientes qui étaient à son goût, c'était définitivement peu éthique mais l'air offusqué de la Kryptonienne qui se dandinait sur son siège se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge me réjouissait malgré moi, voilà qui lui donnerait une leçon, un prêté pour un rendu, alors qu'elle avait été si câline avec Sam sous mes yeux.

« Eh bien ! Je confirme que vous n'avez rien de plus qu'une petite commotion et deux côtes de cassées, encore une fois c'est un miracle au vu de votre accident. » réaffirma-t-il en restant assis sur le lit comme si nous étions de vielles connaissances.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était confiant en ses charmes et habituellement je l'aurais renvoyé dans ses cordes mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de jouer…

« Je vais vous prescrire des antidouleurs assez puissants pour vos côtes, malheureusement à par les bander bien serrées et les masser avec une crème anti inflammatoire, on ne peut rien faire de plus, cela va vous faire souffrir pendant quelques jours, vous aurez surement besoin d'aide pour vous vêtir et dévêtir. » m'informât-il en griffonnant sur un bloc note qu'il tendit à l'infirmière qui sortit de la pièce surement pour numériser l'ordonnance afin d'éviter les fraudes.

De l'aide ? Je n'en avais pas besoin, je me débrouillais seule depuis des années, alors ce n'était pas quelques côtes cassées qui allaient me faire changer d'optique et puis à qui demander certainement pas à Lara et encore moins Kara… Je jetais un regard en coin et elle m'avisait en se mordant les lèvres, ses joues rougissaient et elle détourna le regard.

Le docteur me regarda un moment avec intensité, me sourit et à cet instant, je pouvais prédire les mots qu'il allait dire.

« Je vous trouve véritablement magnifique et comme dans cinq minutes je ne serais plus votre médecin, j'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter à boire un verre, un soir… » m'avoua-t-il son sourire de publicité sur le visage.

Il était tellement prévisible… J'en avais rencontré des dizaines des comme lui sûr de leur charme et imbue d'eux même au final. Un raclement se fit entendre du coté de Kara, reportant mon regard sur elle je la vit fixer l'homme d'un air assassin.

« Pourquoi pas ! » acceptai-je avec un sourire alors que je voyais Kara se tendre à mes côtés laissant échapper un grognement de protestation qui accentua mon sourire.

Bien, elle n'appréciait pas eh bien elle n'avait qu'à se consoler avec Sam comme elle l'avait certainement fait depuis des mois, c'était à mon tour de m'amuser et même si ce type n'était pas mon genre d'homme, bien trop pompeux pour moi, il était assez beau pour me satisfaire.

« Parfait eh bien que diriez-vous de demain soir ? » proposa-t-il en écrivant son numéro sur une autre page de son bloc.

« Parfait… euh … Dean. » acquiesçai-je après avoir regarder brièvement le prénom du docteur.

« Je vais prendre un café en attendant que vous ayez finis de fixer votre rendez-vous, tenir la chandelle c'est pas mon truc ! » grogna Kara se levant et en sortant précipitamment de la pièce sans me jeter un regard.

Mais j'eus malgré tout le temps, alors que j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard de son visage crispé par la colère, d'apercevoir une larme solitaire s'égarer sur sa joue, preuve que j'avais parfaitement atteint mon but. Elle souffrait autant que je souffrais par sa faute et sans m'en délecté cela ne me touchais pas, du moins pas tant que cela…

« Est-ce que je piétine ses plates-bandes ? » s'enquit le médecin en reportant son attention sur moi.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, la fuite c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, je n'avais pas fui moi quand je l'avais vu avec Sam se câliner, limite sur ses genoux. _**« En même temps tu n'avais pas trop d'échappatoire Luthor…tu joues avec le feu… »**_ gronda la voix dans ma tête encore elle…

Alors que le docteur me dévorait du regard comme si j'étais son prochain quatre heure attendant une réponse de ma part, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit… l'admirateur secret de Kara. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me pencher dessus mais étant donné que dans les prochains jours, je ne pourrais pas aller au labo de ma maison près du lac pour poursuivre mes analyses qui n'étaient toujours pas prêtes puisse qu'elles fonctionnaient avec une connexion limitée. J'allais m'occuper autrement même si mes affaires à CatCo m'attendaient. Au final quelques jours sans moi ne changeraient pas grand-chose. Sam s'en sortait à merveille, et James tenait le journal d'une main de maître donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter à ce sujet. Par contre ce type aux poèmes douteux… Kara pouvait bien se protéger seule mais ce genre d'individu pouvait être dangereux lorsqu'on le repoussait. **« Qui te dit qu'elle va le repousser, peut être que ces mots la touche, elle ! »** se moqua la voix dans ma tête. **« Tu te fourvoies et te mens même à toi-même Luthor, tu ne fais ça uniquement pour savoir qui est ce prétendant et le décourager si y a lieu. » **ajouta la voix.

Pestant contre cette voix dans ma tête, je pris mon téléphone après avoir congédié Dan ou je ne sais plus comment il s'appelait. Kara Danvers pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait mais étant donné qu'elle était une sorte de tutrice pour Lara, il était hors de question que je laisse un taré approcher ma fille.

**« A d'autres… »** murmura la voix me faisant grogner de dépit. Fichue conscience.

« La ferme ! » grondai-je à voix haute composant le numéro de mon assistante.

« Miss Luthor ? » entendis-je la voix monocorde de Rita.

« J'ai besoin que vous fassiez des recherches, il semblerait que quelqu'un, un employé pénètre dans les locaux de CatCo pour y déposer des mots tendancieux à ses collègues, j'aimerais que vous étudiez la liste de tous les salariés ayant un accès illimité au journal et dont les initiales sont LL » demandai-je sur un ton professionnel.

Je ne précisais pas exactement le pourquoi de ma demande, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir et mon ton professionnel et détaché devrait suffire à ce qu'elle obtempère sans plus de question.

« Bien miss, autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché, semblant prendre des notes.

Son attitude austère et froide me surprenait toujours mais elle était parfaite en tant qu'assistante, sans faille comme un robot, elle ne cherchait pas à nouer des liens et ça me convenait, je ne voulais plus faire confiance à une assistante ou m'attacher et Rita était l'employée idéale pour cela.

« Je ne serais pas au bureau durant quelques que jours, veuillez annuler tous mes rendez-vous que ce soit pour le journal ou L-Corp et dites à Sam Arias de prendre le relais et de venir me voir les trois prochains soirs pour un rapport. » ordonnai-je en regardant mes ongles cassés en soupirant.

« Ça serait fait, bonne fin de journée madame Luthor » salua Rita sur un ton neutre.

« Oui…vous aussi… » fis-je en raccrochant.

Alors que je me relevais pour attraper ma veste, la douleur se rappela à moi et je poussais un cri de douleur. Je comprenais pourquoi, ce docteur avait dit que j'aurai besoin d'aide pour l'habillage et le déshabillage, rien que d'attraper une vulgaire veste me faisait arrivé le cœur dans la gorge de souffrance. Ne voulant pas avouer ma défaite, je me redressais, haletante, maintenant ma position stable un moment, soufflant puis fit quelques pas prudent pour prendre mon manteau. Je sentais mes jambes sous moi tremblées, la douleur était si intense qu'elle se répercutait dans mon corps, me rendant fébrile et alors que je sentais mon poids peser toujours plus sur mes appuis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et la seconde d'après j'étais assise, Kara à mes côtés, accompagnée de Lara et Alex.

« N'as-tu pas écouté ce que t'as dit ton ''charmant'' docteur, tu dois faire attention et tu as besoin d'aide pour te vêtir ! » me réprimanda Kara tandis que Lara se jetais dans mes bras m'arrachant un cri.

« Doucement ma chérie… c'est sensible ici. » déclarai-je en désignant mes cotes.

Lara s'écarta et je vis ses yeux scintillés dangereusement, j'attrapais sa main pour l'attirer à moi ignorant le tiraillement que le geste provoquait.

« J'ai cr…cru …que…que… tu allais mour…mourir, j'ai… cru que je te verrais… plus jamais…que …tu, tu me laisserais… » suffoqua la petite fille en se blottissant doucement dans mon cou, éclatant en sanglot.

Je regardais Kara qui pinçais ses lèvres de contrariété, elle ne disait rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle et elle avait raison. Lara avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais plus agir sans réfléchir, elle était sous ma responsabilité et j'étais tout ce qu'elle avait.

« Je suis désolée, Lara… » soufflai-je en posant ma joue sur ses cheveux en les caressant.

« Je vais renforcer la sécurité autour de tes bureaux à L-Corp et à CatCo, étant donné que Kara reste chez toi, je ne t'imposerais pas de garde à l'intérieure de ton domicile mais ils resteront devant ta porte et entreront lorsqu'elle partira en intervention, où qu'elle ne pourra pas être avec toi !» annonça Alex sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

J'avisai Lara qui me regardais de ses yeux emplis de larmes et la culpabilité m'envahie, Kara avait raison, j'avais été égoïste et je n'avais pas pensé à ma fille adoptive. Elle avait tellement souffert dans sa vie, j'imaginais combien elle avait dû avoir peur en apprenant pour mon accident. Pour ma défense, je n'avais toujours compté que sur moi-même, ne me préoccupant pas des autres du moins avant Kara. Et même à ce moment, ma vie n'était pas une priorité, j'avais toujours été menacé et en avait fait une habitude. Vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Mais avec Lara à mes côtés, je ne pouvais plus être égoïste ou téméraire.

« Je ferais comme tu le souhaites Alex… » répondis-je faisant soupirer de soulagement Kara.

« Bien, je vous raccompagne et je file, j'ai des agents qui sont sur le lieu de l'accident et Brainy étudie les vidéos de surveillance. » nous annonça la sœur de Supergirl.

« Je veux être informé de l'évolution de l'enquête… » dis-je en regardant l'agent qui prenait ma veste

« Bien sûr ! » convint-elle rapidement me faisant levée les sourcils.

« Tu es trop bornée pour que je te dissuade donc j'accepte de te tenir informée du moment que tu acceptes te plier aux règles de sécurité que je t'impose. » éclaircit-elle en me souriant.

« Il me semblait que c'était déjà fait ! » rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux.

« Pas d'entourloupe Lena, tu ne cherches pas à te faire justice toi-même ! » m'avertis l'ainée des Danvers en me lançant un regard sévère qui n'avait rien à envié à la fille d'acier.

« Je ne mettrais plus sciemment ma vie en danger mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'enquêter sur la personne qui veut me tuer, j'ai la responsabilité de Lara et donc je me dois de la protéger. » nuançai-je en acceptant l'aide de Kara qui avait pris la veste des mains de sa sœur pour la tendre de façon à ce que je l'enfile sans trop de souffrance.

« Bien » accepta Alex en souriant alors que ma petite brunette s'endormait sur mes genoux.

« Elle semble épuisée… » soufflai-je en caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse mon regard préoccupé sur elle.

Je vis Kara se mordre les lèvres et tourner la tête sur le côté, se tordant les doigts.

« Apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs est épuisant et elle est une élève appliquée. » répondit l'agent à la place de sa sœur alors que celle-ci semblait subjuguée par la vue à travers la fenêtre.

Acceptant cette explication pour le moment, je me faisais un devoir de demander plus de précision à la journaliste qui semblait se sentir coupable de l'état de ma petite fille.

« Bon, je pense qu'avec tes côtes cassées, tu dois souffrir et tant que tu n'auras pas pris d'antalgique tu auras énormément de mal à marcher alors tu vas t'assoir ici ! » m'incita Alex en désignant un fauteuil roulant.

Bon sang ce que je détestais cela, être vulnérable. J'avisais Lara qui s'était endormie contre moi serrant mon polo fermement entre ses mains comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse. Cela me brisais le cœur de devoir la réveiller mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pourrais jamais la porter dans mon état. Alors que j'amorçais un geste pour la réveillée, je sentis deux bras puissants m'encercler, un autour de ma taille l'autre sous mes genoux. Relevant la tête, je tombais dans le regard céruléen de Kara qui me souriait avec tendresse, mon cœur se mis à battre la chamade aussi rapidement qu'un cheval au galop, mon Dieu ce que j'étais faible face à ses yeux et ce sourire...

Serrant Lara contre moi pour qu'elle reste en place, je détournais le regard, ne pouvant soutenir celui de la blonde dont l'intensité me transperçait. J'avais l'impression d'y voir une galaxie dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Elle nous porta jusqu'au fauteuil et avec délicatesse nous y déposa sous le regard attendris de sa sœur. Sérieusement, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi, il y avait assez de Lara qui jouait les entremetteuses. J'allais devoir avoir une conversation avec elle car elle devait comprendre que jamais, ce qu'elle espérait arriverait entre Kara et moi, je ne l'envisageais plus… _**« Menteuse, tu t'en languies dans tes rêves ! »**_ nia la voix dans ma tête. J'en avais assez de ce Jimmy Lee à la Luthor qui contrait toutes mes propres pensées comme si j'étais schizophrène.

Alex nous déposa chez moi après que nous soyons passé chercher les antidouleurs, bandes et crème anti inflammatoire et nous laissa après avoir vérifié que mon penthouse était sécurisé. Kara avait déposé Lara sur son lit et je ne sais par quel miracle mis en pyjama sans la réveillée. J'attendais donc patiemment qu'elle redescende, sur mon canapé.

« Elle sera affamée demain, je pense que je vais aller chercher de quoi la nourrir, tu n'auras jamais assez dans tes placards ! » rigola-t-elle me faisant sourire.

« Eh bien vas-y, pendant ce temps, je vais me doucher ! » lui dis-je en amorçant un geste que je stoppais tant ma respiration était coupée par la douleur.

« Tu es sûr d'y arriver seule ? » s'enquit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, l'air préoccupé.

« Evidemment, je suis une Luthor et on serre les dents face à la douleur ! » cranai-je revêtant ma poker face me demandant encore comment j'allais supporter de passer mon polo au-dessus de ma tête alors que rien que le fait de me lever était une épreuve. Même si les médicaments commençaient à faire leur effet atténuant ainsi la douleur me permettant de me lever et de marcher à petits pas lent.

« Je sais que tu me détestes Lena mais essais de mettre un mouchoir sur ta rancœur et ta fierté juste pour que je t'aide. » soupira Kara en s'approchant levant une main qu'elle laissa retomber comme pour faire mine de m'attraper le bras.

Elle pensait véritablement que je la détestais ? Si seulement c'était si simple, ça ne ferait pas si mal de l'avoir là à mes côtés, j'étais loin de la détester c'était bien là le problème.

« Je vais me débrouiller, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » rétorquai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre, ignorant le sanglot étouffé de Kara.

Sans un mot, elle fit entrer la sécurité pour qu'elle prenne le relais le temps de son absence et partie aussi rapidement qu'un éclair frappe le ciel lors d'une nuit d'orage.

* * *

**Voila alors, c'est à vous s'il vous plait faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez c'est important encore une fois pour la motivation**

**N'oubliez pas d'allez faire un tour sur mes deux autres fics qui suis-je et l'enfant du soleil.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou les Supercorpien alors en cette veille d'épisode très attendu ( j'espère ne pas être déçu ) Je vous poste ce chapitre en temps et en heure, vous êtes au top niveau pour le coup et ça motive vraiment. J'ai terminé le chapitre 24 et il m'en reste donc 4 à écrire avant la fin de la première partie.**

* * *

**J'ai relu que deux fois alors s'il y a des fautes qui persistes j'en suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que cela soit gênant pour la lecture.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et voici les réponses personnalisées aussi bien pour les guests que pour les inscrits étant donné que l'on a plus de notification pour les MP**

**Calvados. Ci :Je peux te comprendre c'est vraiment rageant et Lena est pénible mais Lena est ainsi extrême et méchante quand elle s'y met, elle donne raison à Kara en agissant ainsi. Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire sur tous les points cette fois lol.**

**Pretty : Si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent doux alors celui là va carrément te plaire. La douche ...**

**Wa****nHeda58 : Oui le comportement de Lena est agaçant et frustrant comme dans la série en fait lol, pour l'autre fic je pense que tu parles de l'enfant du soleil en co avec Pretty Little Camren (Désolée pour avoir écorché le pseudo précédemment pretty)**

**Swafy31 : Haha oui j'attend toujours ta suite de confidente et je désespère sérieusement de l'avoir. Lena sera toujours là pour Kara, on oublie pas un amour comme cela en deux secondes, Lena est une chieuse, une grognasse quand elle s'y let en fait lol. Contente que tu aimes mes fics, je poste tu poste toi aussi ?**

**Aurore 93 : Alors je te réponds là puisse que ta review se glisse entre deux chapitres, tu penses que c'est leur fille ? Hum...**

**J la magnifique (lol) : hahaha mon amour pour le Supercorp est tout aussi grand mais pour le slowburn et le Angst aussi si tu savais lol, Lenaest insupportable quand elle s'y met. Elle ,ne se fiche pas des sentiments de Kara, elle y pense mais sa rancœur et trop grande et elle lui fait subir sa vengeance encore et encore, c'est son coté Luthor. Oui elle est mère et doit y penser et elle y pensera à partir de maintenant car elle sait que Lara est complètement dépendante d'elle. ****Pour info elle s'est faite draguée et profite de cela pour rendre Kara encore plus folle, ça marche, ça la blesse, elle le sait. Kara ne passera jamais de nuits avec Sam comme tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre, elles sont juste compagnes de désespoir amoureux lol. Pour savoir si tu as raison il faudra attendre le chapitre 21, on s'en approche dans celui-ci la vérité sera révéler presque entièrement. Pour les souvenirs de mini Luthor ils seront utiles à notre téméraire Lena Luthor...**

**Senvrillon : Rassures toi je ne suis pas sadique à ce point, elles finiront ensemble... Docteur folamour oui il ne faudrait pas qu'il se croit en terrain conquit lol. La fille de Karlena encore une fois hum...**

**Nath672 : Pour tout te dire à la base le rapprochement était prévu mais c'est l'histoire qui décide et des fois elle décide que non lol.**

**DrovDrov : Ne perd pas la foi, faut me faire confiance mais me connaitre pour savoir que j'aime les torturer bouhahahahahahaha hum bon Lena tête de mule je valide cela lol et oui elle sait qu'elle l'aime mais passe au dessus.**

**Ma fosie d'amour : te voir sur ce fandom me fait si plaisir, je répond là car j'oublies d'aller voir les MP faudrait vraiment qu'on trouve un autre système de communication depuis le suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics Supercorp, ça change de Castle, bien qu'au final pas tant que cela, une brune aux yeux verts et une blonde aux yeux bleus, ça doit être les ships les meilleurs lol. Un rapprochement physique assurément mais tu me connais, ce n'est jamais si simple avec moi lol. Le sang est El pas Zor El (je me rappelle t'avoir répondu par mp maintenant lol) Tes théories se vérifies en effet. Bonne lecture pour les autres fics SC.**

**Voila encore merci et refaite moi la même. Demain je vais faire mon possible pour poster et rattraper ainsi le chapitre en retard mais je ne vous promet rien. Ma journée est assez chargé et comme les morveux sont en vacances...**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 ****: Laisses moi t'aider… **

Comment avais-je pu espérer que le fait d'être au contact arrangerait les choses entre nous ? J'avais l'impression que c'était pire même, enfin peut être pas parce que si elle était toujours si hargneuse et en colère contre moi, parfois, je voyais les failles en elle. Alors peut être qu'a un moment donné la faille s'élargirait assez pour me laisser à nouveau entrer ?

Je me sentais coupable de profiter du fait qu'elle ait besoin de moi pour Lara mais j'étais tellement désespérée. Et puis avec beaucoup de chance nous serions toutes gagnantes, la formidable petite brune maîtriserait enfin ses pouvoirs et pourrait avoir une vie normale. Je retrouverais ma meilleure amie et ferais en sorte de ne plus jamais la perdre. Même si notre relation n'évoluait jamais, cela me conviendrais parfaitement. Quant à Lena, elle pourrait enfin respirer et arrêter de s'inquiéter et je ne verrais plus cet air préoccupé et triste qui ne quittait pas son visage. Je savais qu'elle voulait se venger en me blessant sciemment avec ses paroles et j'acceptais sa vengeance même si parfois mon cœur se serrait tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se replier sur lui-même pour disparaître.

Je repensais à l'accident de Lena du moins à sa tentative de meurtre. Elle aurait pu mourir, Rao, une seconde trop tard et elle aurait été dans cette voiture lorsqu'elle avait explosé. Je devais serrer les poings, très fort pour ne pas tout briser sur mon passage, je jurais que quoi qu'il arrive je la protégerais, c'était une promesse que je lui avais fait en tant que Kara Danvers mais Supergirl était aussi derrière ses mots, je donnerais ma vie pour elle s'il le fallait… Et la personne qui en voulait à sa vie finirait au fond d'un trou, peu importe lequel, au sens propre ou figuré.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour rassasier ma petite élève assidue lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Mais aussi pour me rassasier moi-même parce que même si Lena était milliardaire, avoir une Kryptonienne et demie était assez onéreux côté nourriture et il était hors de question que je me laisse entretenir par Lena.

En pensant à Lara, je me demandais comment il était possible qu'elle puisse être une hybride, la fille de Kal El ? J'étais persuadée que mon cousin n'avait en aucun cas trahit Lois, il l'aimait trop pour cela. Et même dans ce cas plus qu'improbable, un Kryptonien ne pouvait procréer avec un humain qu'en qu'a de compatibilité extrême et encore, il fallait passer par la matrice pour que cela soit possible ou que le Kryptonien soit humain au moment des rapports.

Donc il n'y avait qu'une possibilité, l'ADN de Kal El avait été volé pour que cela soit possible mais encore une fois sans la matrice et une compatibilité d'au moins 80%, cela était impossible, du moins pour créer un hybride parfait. Sans cela, ce qui en sortirait ne survivrait pas plus de quelques jours et dans de grandes souffrances. J'avais pu assister à des « erreurs »de paramétrage de la matrice et même sur Krypton et notre technologie évoluée au possible, il y avait eu des anomalies génétiques dû à une incompatibilité. Mon peuple en créant la matrice avait voulu que chaque être qui sortirait de cette dernière serait un être supérieur. Même pour les guildes mineures comme celles des travailleurs, la matrice donnait un élément brillant dans son domaine.

J'atterrissais sur le balcon de Lena et entendis un gémissement de douleur venant de sa chambre, j'entrais dans le salon congédiant gentiment les gardes et écoutais avec attention. Je pouvais percevoir des mouvements saccadés dans la pièce de nuit de Lena, des soupirs d'exaspération mais surtout des souffles de douleur. Est-ce qu'elle se débattait depuis mon départ pour se déshabiller ? Avec ses côtes cassées même avec les médicaments, il devait être douloureux de se dévêtir, surtout que la jeune femme portait un sweat et qu'il fallait faire des mouvements larges pour enlever ce genre de vêtement.

N'en pouvant plus d'entendre les râles étouffés de la brune, je me permettais de rentrer dans son sanctuaire après avoir frappé.

« Lena… tu t'infliges des souffrances inutiles. » déclarai-je en me stoppant dans l'entrer de sa chambre alors qu'elle se tenait de dos luttant avec son pull, elle avait pu enlever son jean et ses chaussures mais évidemment, elle ne parvenait pas à ôter le haut.

Lena se figea sans se retourner, elle ne répondit pas mais laissa ses bras reposer le longs de son corps, attendant. Je compris qu'elle m'autorisait à l'aider. Le cœur battant j'avançais vers elle, la contournant pour lui faire face. Je sentais la rougeur sur mon visage alors que je la regardais. Elle releva la tête et l'émeraude fusionna avec le saphir, j'aurai pu me perdre dans cette prairie verdoyante, ce beau vert qui me rappelait celui de la pierre qui était mortelle pour moi. Et je mourais volontiers, si je pouvais me noyer dans ce vert d'eau. Les plus belles prunelles que je n'avais jamais vues, mystérieuses, hypnotiques comme leur propriétaire.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes songes. Papillonnant des yeux, je regardai le sweat de Lena, il n'y avait pas moyen de lui enlever sans qu'elle souffre alors je pris une décision.

« Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à ce sweat, Lena ? » m'enquis-je en prenant chaque extrémité du pull.

« Ce n'est qu'un sweat… » me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, grimaçant au geste.

« Bien alors… » me contentais-je de répondre en sentant mes joues brûler tandis que j'arrachais son pull.

La brune poussa un cri de surprise, ouvrant la bouche en me dévisageant, incrédule. J'osai la regarder et retenais un hoquet alors que ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Mon corps n'était plus que brasier, je sentais une moiteur entre mes cuisses et déglutis alors que je scrutais maintenant la jeune femme devant moi. Son haut en lambeaux à ses pieds. Qu'elle était belle, sa peau de nacre semblait lumineuse et si douce que je me retenais de la toucher mordant l'intérieure de ma joue jusqu'au sang. Je la désirais, jamais encore je n'avais eu envie de quelqu'un comme cela, même Mon El que j'avais aimé profondément, pourtant.

Je détournais les yeux, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées, de profiter de la situation, c'était mal.

« Bien, il va falloir que tu m'aides à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge… s'il te plait… » demanda la femme d'affaires d'une voix bien plus rauque qu'à son habitude.

« Oui, oui… bien sûr… » convins-je en la contournant pour exécuter ma tâche.

Je tentai de contrôler mes mains tremblantes alors que mes doigts touchaient sa peau pour attraper l'attache de son dessous, la sentant frémir à mon touché. Par Rao, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter telle torture ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder sa peau et de laisser traîner mes doigts sur celle-ci alors que je faisais glisser les bretelles sur les côtés de ses bras, un gémissement discret s'échappa de la bouche de la PDG que je n'aurai pas perçus sans ma super ouïe. Lena resta quelques instants, immobile, retenant de ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son soutien-gorge. De ma position, je ne voyais que son dos mais pouvait deviner le reste. Et mon corps n'était plus qu'un feu incandescent et je sentais que je perdais le contrôle, et une chaleur reconnaissable naissait dans mes yeux. Il fallait que je sorte avant de mettre le feu dans la chambre de Lena. Me retournant prestement en gardant les yeux fermés, je sortais de la pièce sans pouvoir prononcer une parole, n'entendant plus que les battements rapides du cœur de la brune et sa respiration haletante…

Lorsque je refermais la porte derrière moi, je relâchais un souffle que je ne pensais pas avoir retenu. Il me fallait une douche, froide très froide ou même dormir dans le congélateur ou faire un tour en antarctique parce que je n'étais pas certaine de me remettre de ce moment.

J'allais directement dans la salle de bain à l'étage pour soulager le feu qui m'étreignait, je sentais que les prochains jours allaient être une épreuve pour moi s'il fallait que j'aide Lena à se dévêtir ainsi.

Me déshabillant rapidement en arrivant dans la salle de bain, je me jetais avec empressement sous le jet glacé qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté avec mon corps à l'épreuve des balles et de toutes sortes d'agressions. A cet instant, j'aurai aimé pouvoir sentir le froid, qu'il puisse endormir mes ardeurs. Elle avait été aussi troublée, je l'avais senti à ses frémissements lorsque mes mains s'étaient posés sur elle, effleurant sa peau. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, j'aurai pu me sentir légèrement coupable si les réactions de la brune ne m'avaient pas invité à plus, elle était une victime consentante de mon abus à ce moment. Mais, je ne m'étais pas véritablement reconnue alors que mon corps semblait agir de lui-même. C'était frustrant et je soupirais de désespoir alors que je savais que je n'obtiendrais peut-être jamais le pardon de Lena mais je ne cesserais jamais d'essayé tant que je pourrais voir parfois cette lueur dans ses yeux qui m'incitait à ne pas l'abandonner. Mais je savais que le chemin serait parsemé d'embûches, elle ne me facilitait pas la tâche et se montrait des plus antipathique.

Et pire, elle avait accepté un verre avec ce docteur fol amour et je ne savais véritablement pas comment le prendre. Mais au final, elle ne me devait rien, nous n'étions pas un couple en brouille, juste deux meilleures amies qui affrontaient une crise sans précédent. Alors même si elle se montrait indécise dans son attitude envers moi, si je récupérais son amitié, le reste n'avait aucune importance du moment qu'elle était heureuse. Bien que j'avais un certain doute sur ce bellâtre qui draguait ses patientes ouvertement sans état d'âme ou éthique mais encore une fois Lena était libre, elle était une femme magnifique et avait des besoins alors si elle voulait passer du bon temps avec le docteur fol amour qui étais-je pour lui en faire le reproche ? Il était assez séduisant et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit attirée par lui.

J'essuyais une larme qui coulait malgré moi, c'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais, faire semblant que cela ne m'atteignais pas, la voir avec un autre… Mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que j'y pensais comme lorsque Mon El avait été en couple avec Eve. J'avais eu ce sentiment de mal être de pincement au cœur qui m'avait fait mal. J'avais réussis à donner le change à cette époque car non seulement j'ignorais encore ce qu'était le sentiment de jalousie mais aussi parce que mon amour pour lui bien que sincère et profond n'était rien comparé à celui que je portais à Lena.

Je secouais la tête chassant mes idées noires de ma tête, mon objectif était de récupérer mon amie pas d'en faire ma petite amie, je devais me concentrer sur cela.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais sous la douche mais je décidais d'en sortir afin de vérifier si Lena avait besoin de moi pour se vêtir…encore une torture que je m'infligeais mais je ne pouvais pas voir la femme d'affaires souffrir ainsi alors que je pouvais lui épargner un maximum de douleur.

En sortant de la cabine, je me séchais avec la serviette puis m'enroulais le corps avec à la recherche de mes affaires pour le couché. C'est à ce moment que je réalisais qu'elles étaient restées dans ma chambre. Pestant contre moi-même, je resserrais la serviette contre mon corps, la nouant au niveau de ma poitrine et décidais de sortir de la salle de bain. Ma chambre était au bout du couloir, juste après celle de Lara qui était profondément endormie et Lena eh bien devait être dans sa chambre en train de se débattre avec son pyjama alors j'avais largement le temps de me rendre dans la pièce pour m'y vêtir.

Ouvrant la porte et avisant le couloir désert, je me lançais dans celui-ci tranquillement, inutile d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour rien. Alors que j'arrivais au niveau de la chambre de Lara atteignant presque mon but ultime, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit, je ne vis que trop tard Lena en sortir et nous nous percutâmes.

La jeune femme bascula en arrière et j'eus juste le temps de la retenir en la prenant dans mes bras. Il y eu un moment de battement dans lequel nous nous perdîmes dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, mon cœur s'emballa et je rougis alors que je pouvais entendre le sien s'accélérer. Etais-ce notre proximité qui provoquait cette accélération ? J'avisais ses yeux qui avaient pris une nouvelle fois une teinte sombre et ses lèvres entrouvertes et invitantes.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, je sentis le nœud de ma serviette se défaire et le tissu glisser le long de mon corps nu comme au ralentis, Lena ouvrit de grands yeux sa bouche semblant relié à eux, son regard s'assombris un peu plus alors que je me retrouvais nue devant elle, son cœur s'emballa un peu plus, ses joues prirent une tente rose vif tandis que je sentais le feu irradier les miennes jusqu'aux oreilles. Le temps semblait figé alors que les yeux de Lena parcouraient mon corps sans couverture avec avidité et convoitise, ce regard sur moi m'embrassa, semblant se rendre compte de sa contemplation, la brune papillonna des yeux regardant le sol.

« Tu…tu devr…devrais aller te t'ha… t'habiller… » balbutia-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Oui… je j'ai… oui… » répondis-je sur le même ton avant de rejoindre ma chambre en super vitesse entendant la respiration de Lena se relâcher.

Mon Dieu ce que ce moment avait été gênant comment allais-je pouvoir regarder Lena après cela ?

Une heure passa avant que je me décide à rejoindre la brune au salon, je fus soulagée lorsque que je constatais qu'elle n'était pas seule mais que sa fille était avec elle en train de mettre la table pour nous trois.

« Kara ! » s'exclama la petite brune en se jetant dans mes bras.

« Hey ! Tu es enfin réveillée petite marmotte ? » fis-je en la serrant contre moi avec tendresse, évitant de regarder Lena qui s'afférait dans la cuisine

« Oui mais je suis encore fatiguée, est ce que ça va tout le temps être comme ça ? » s'enquit-elle en baillant confirmant ses propos.

« Ça ira mieux quand tu auras mangé et après une nuit complète de sommeil mais je ne te cache pas que tant que tu ne sauras pas maitriser tes pouvoirs, tu seras extrêmement fatiguée. » lui expliquai-je en m'installant à ses côtés en jetant un regard rapide à Lena qui prenait place à table avec nous.

Je pouvais voir que malgré son visage indéchiffrable, ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée et ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se poser sur moi.

« Est-ce que demain on va continuer mon apprentissage ? » demanda Lara me faisant sortir de ma réflexion.

« Eh bien si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée mais j'ai des choses à faire demain matin, je dois voir Sam. » l'informai-je.

« Je pourrais allez chez Alex ? Elle est trop géniale et elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir chez elle quand je le voulais si elle ne travaillait pas, et demain on est samedi et elle ne travaille pas. » demanda la petite fille en portant son regard sur sa mère.

« Mais tu devrais rester avec Lena et profiter un peu d'elle non ? » contredis-je les yeux sur la brune la plus âgée qui évitait toujours mon regard.

« Demain moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous, j'avais prévu de faire venir madame Scratum. » contra la brune d'un ton froid.

Je regardais la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, quel rendez-vous avait-elle un samedi alors qu'elle était censée se reposer après son accident ? Etais-ce avec ce type de l'hôpital ? Un rendez-vous d'affaires ?

« Tu es censée te reposer Lena, tu ne dois pas tirer sur la corde, le travail peut t'attendre jusqu'à lundi. » la réprimandai-je gentiment alors que j'avisais son teint encore plus pale qu'à son habitude et ses légères grimaces de douleur lorsqu'elle ne prêtait pas assez attention à ses mouvements.

« Qui a dit que c'était pour le travail ? La vie est courte, je m'en suis rendue compte et j'ai donc décidé de penser un peu à moi pour changer et prendre un peu de bon temps avec des gens qui sont à mon goût. » trancha sèchement la femme d'affaires en me lançant un regard noir qui me fit déglutir.

Un rendez-vous amoureux… oui bien sur… c'est bien ce que je redoutai, il y avait ce docteur qui l'avait invité et tous les autres qui se bousculaient certainement au portillon, qu'espérai-je au juste que d'un coup elle réalise qu'elle était elle aussi folle amoureuse de moi ? Définitivement pathétique.

« Ah oui d'accord… bien sûr. » convins-je une boule se formant dans ma gorge, me coupant l'appétit.

Lara poussa un soupire, me faisant reporter les yeux sur elle et je vis les siens rouler d'exaspération, je sentais qu'elle se retenait de me dire quelque chose à ses lèvres pincées et cela me fit sourire.

« Bon alors je peux aller chez Alex ? » voulu savoir Lara en souriant à Lena d'un air innocent.

« Je ne sais pas Lara, Alex a peut-être prévu de faire autre chose que de passer le week-end avec une petite fille qu'elle ne connait à peine. » allégua la brune après avoir pris une bouchée de sa salade de choux qu'elle adorait tant.

« Je ne pense pas que ça la dérangera, elle adore les enfants et n'a rien de prévu ce week-end. » annonçai-je en souriant. « Veux-tu que je lui envoie un message ? » m'enquerrai-je avec le sourire.

« Oh oui ! S'il te plait ! » s'enthousiasma la petite orpheline.

Nous regardâmes toutes deux Lena qui nous avisait d'un air dubitatif, un sourcil levé. J'avais toujours été fascinée par celui-ci, comment arrivait-elle à faire cela, on aurait dit qu'il était disposé de sa propre volonté, celle d'intimidé dans toutes sortes de situation.

« S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait… » martela Lara avec une moue si adorable que j'avais envie de dire oui à la place de Lena.

« Bien…ok si Alex est d'accord et que ça ne la dérange pas. » céda la femme d'affaires en soupirant élargissant mon sourire.

Elle était tellement craquante avec son air faussement contrarié, elle n'arrivait pas à dire non à cette petite qui avait ravis son cœur

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! merci Lena, t'es la meilleure des mamans ! » s'esclaffa la petite fille en se jetant au cou de sa mère adoptive qui surprise dans un premier temps, la serra fort dans ses bras.

Je vis à ses yeux brillants que les paroles prononcées par Lara sans qu'elle y prête attention, l'avaient touchées plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Elle qui pensait être une Luthor pure et dure prouvait encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas comme sa famille et pouvait se montrer aimante envers un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. La brune qui montrait tellement d'assurance, doutait tellement quand il s'agissait de sentiments, elle était si peu sûre d'elle. Je me pinçais les lèvres alors que je sentais l'émotion me gagner moi-même à la scène si belle qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Et je sortis mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à ma sœur afin de ne pas me transformer en guimauve dégoulinante et aller rejoindre les deux demoiselles pour partager leur câlin.

Nous finîmes de manger et débarrassèrent ensemble, Lara et moi apportant la vaisselle afin que Lena la mette dans le lave-vaisselle. Tout cela se fit dans un silence confortable, cette scène assez banale du quotidien me fit un pincement au cœur, c'était si domestique, comme une famille et encore une fois une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je pensais que bientôt, je serais séparé de Lara que j'aimais déjà et de Lena que j'aimais plus que tout si je ne parvenais pas à reconquérir la belle brune. Une notification annonçant un message me sorti de mes pensées et je sortais mon portable de ma poche arrière.

_**Je serais heureuse de garder mini Luthor demain, on va bien s'éclater, tu me l'amènes ou je viens la chercher ?**_

« Alex est ravi de te recevoir ! » informai-je Lara qui sautilla de joie, excitée comme une puce me faisant sourire.

Je portais mes yeux sur Lena qui avait ce regard si tendre lorsqu'elle regardait sa fille que mon cœur chavira. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle releva les yeux qu'elle posa sur moi, et tout disparu autour de nous. Notre échange était intense, je vis encore une fois la dualité dans ses yeux. Une partie d'elle luttait contre l'autre, j'espérais que celle qui voulait me pardonner gagnerait. Alors j'essayais par mon regard de lui faire passer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle. Lui signifier que je serais toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il se passe et je vis une lueur que je n'avais pas vu depuis une éternité apparaitre dans ses yeux alors qu'elle me regardait, mon cœur s'emballa d'espoir, tout n'était pas perdu.

« Alors tu m'amènes demain chez Alex avant ton rendez-vous avec Sam ? » s'enquit la petite brune en tirant sur ma manche pour attirer mon attention faisant exploser notre bulle.

« Oui, ma chérie… » répondis-je en souriant à Lara lui jetant un bref regard avant de le reporter sur Lena dont le visage s'était refermer affichant à nouveau son masque d'indifférence à mon égard.

Je soupirais de lassitude passant une main fébrile dans mes cheveux, pourquoi ce revirement alors qu'elle semblait enfin s'ouvrir à moi ? Un râle de protestation que je fus la seule à entendre venant de la petite fille me fit tourner la tête vers elle avec étonnement, elle semblait pester contre elle-même mais pour quelle raison ?

« Je suis désolée…je n'aurais pas dû reparlé de Sam… » murmura-t-elle pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

« Parler de Sam ? Pourquoi ne devait-on pas parler de Sam ? » soufflai-je avec étonnement.

« Oh mon Dieu mais tu es aussi désespérante que Lena, vous allez me rendre folle toutes les deux ! » gronda la petite fille en tapant du pied faisant vibrer le sol.

« Lara ! » la gronda Lena alors qu'une petite fissure parsemais son carrelage de cuisine à présent.

« Désolée… Lena… » s'excusa-t-elle penaude.

« C'est bon mais pourquoi te mets tu dans cet état ? » soupira la brune en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras pour lui signifier que l'incident était oublié.

« Parce que vous êtes trop bête ! » balança Lara avant de claquer une bise sur la joue de Lena puis la mienne et de monter se coucher, nous laissant toutes les deux choquées dans la cuisine.

Après quelques minutes de silence Lena le rompit, elle me salua et à son tour alla se coucher me laissant les épaules basses, l'air plus affligé que jamais…seule.

Je me préparais pour la nuit et me glissais dans mon lit, le cœur lourd. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un message en réponse à celui de ma sœur.

_**Oui je t'amènerais Lara vers 10h, je dois voir Sam et après je me rend à la forteresse pour chercher des réponses.**_

_**Tu dois voir Sam ?**_ La réponse de ma sœur me fit sourire, elle qui était toujours si professionnelle habituellement, ne me posais des questions que sur Sam.

_**Oui…**_ répondis-je simplement m'amusant à éveiller l'intérêt de ma sœur pour la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn.

Un smiley questionnement me parvint me faisant rire.

_**Elle a besoin de me parler**_. L'informai-je en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_**Mais de quoi ? **_voulu-t-elle savoir en ajoutant un autre smiley bonhomme qui se questionne.

_**Si je le savais, elle n'aurait plus besoin de me parler**_. Rétorquai-je en levant les yeux aux ciel en riant.

Je savais à peu près ce que la jeune femme me voulait mais je ne pouvais pas donner de faux espoirs à Alex. J'espérais seulement que demain ma sœur et Sam Arias auraient enfin ouverts leurs yeux de borgnes et se lanceraient enfin.

_**Ok, tu lui passeras le bonjour ? **_

_**Oui je l'embrasserais pour toi mais pas sur la bouche, ça je te le laisse. **_Fis-je en riant imaginant déjà la tête de ma sœur en lisant ma réponse.

_**Kara !**_ s'offusqua Alex en joignant un smiley coléreux avec son message redoublant mon rire.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour ma sœur redevenait une adolescente, je me réjouissais qu'elle ouvre son cœur à nouveau alors que Maggie avait laisser un vide si immense que j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais le combler.

_**Ça s'arrange avec la tête de piaf ?**_ demanda Alex avec plusieurs smileys exaspérés.

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle parle de Lena ainsi, elle était aussi son amie, j'étais sa sœur bien sûr mais elle devait faire un effort pour comprendre la jeune femme.

_**Ne parle pas de Lena comme ça, elle souffre !**_ lui répondis-je en collant plusieurs smileys en colère puis triste.

_**Pas toi peut être ? **_

_**Ça ne compte pas …**_ répliquais-je en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

_**KARA !**_s'offusqua ma sœur

_**Bonne nuit, je t'aime…**_ conclus-je ne voulant plus parler de ce que Lena était ou n'était pas.

…

Après un long moment voyant que je ne répondais pas, je reçu un dernier message.

_**Bonne nuit, je t'aime aussi frangine, ne perds pas espoir.**_

Ne pas perdre espoir… quelque fois c'était plus difficile que d'autres…

Le lendemain matin lorsque je me réveillais et allait dans le salon, je fus alpaguée par une tornade brune qui ne tenait pas en place.

« Enfin tu es réveillée ? Bon sang mais j'ai cru que tu allais dormir jusqu'à midi, on y va quand voir Alex ? » déblatéra la petite fille en sautillant me faisant rire.

« Ok, je vois que la nuit à rechargé les piles, tu me laisses boire un café, me doucher me préparer et on y va, Alex nous attends pour 10 heures nous ne sommes pas en retard. » dis-je en avisant l'horloge qui indiquait 8 heures 15.

Je m'installais sur l'îlot de cuisine où Lena m'avait servi un café comme je l'aimais, je regardais la tasse avec étonnement puis la brune qui sirotait le sien en lisant le journal. Elle avait opté pour une chemise et un pantalon simple à enfiler qui ne demandait pas trop de sollicitation au niveau de ses cotes mais je me demandais comment elle avait pu mettre son soutien-gorge et une idée me vain, elle n'en portait tout simplement pas. Mon corps s'embrasa à cette réalisation, mes joues rougir et je me raclais la gorge. Je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de choses de bon matin, en fait je ne devais penser à ce genre de choses à aucun moment de la journée.

« Merci… » remerciai-je sentant ma peau brûler, en buvant une gorgée ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

« De rien mais cette fois, s'il te plait tache de ne pas oublier tes affaires de rechanges. » me somma Lena, le visage impassible.

Je m'étranglais dans ma tasse, et regardais la femme d'affaires avec de grands yeux, elle restait silencieuse, sa face semblait stoïque mais je pouvais déceler un léger rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Me taquinait-elle ?

« C'est quand que vous allez vous embrasser une bonne fois pour toute ? Ça devient lassant on dirait que je regarde les feux de l'amour en plus ennuyant à vous voir vous tourner autour comme ça. » demanda Lara en nous regardant son menton dans ses mains, le plus naturellement du monde.

Cette réplique eu pour don de me faire à nouveau rougir furieusement et faire perdre la poker face de Lena qui s'étouffa à son tour avec son café. Ok cette petite n'avait aucun filtre, il fallait lui apprendre à ne pas dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Lara, tu n'as pas des devoirs avant de partir chez ta grande copine Alex ? » tonna la brune faisant sursauter la petite fille.

« Je les ai déjà tous fait, les devoirs que donne madame Scratum sont trop faciles, même un enfant de cinq ans pourrait les faire, moi ce que je veux c'est apprendre la biochimie, la biométrie, l'ingénierie, la méta physique, tout comme toi, je veux aller à l'école ! » se plaignit Lara avec ferveur.

Lena soupira se levant de son tabouret, elle prit Lara par les épaules.

« Quand tu sauras te maitriser mon cœur, je te promets que je t'inscrirais dans une école pour surdoués qui font tout un tas de choses pour surdoués, trop cool que tu adorais ! » promis la brune en me faisant rire.

« On va apprendre à maitriser ta force aujourd'hui, la chaleur thermique c'était un peu trop tôt, la force je connais un bon moyen pour apprendre à la maitriser. » annonçai-je en les rejoignant.

« Ah bon ? Et comment tu vas faire ? » voulu savoir la petite brune en penchant la tête sur le cotés un air totalement adorable sur la face.

« C'est une surprise mademoiselle Luthor, je ne dévoile pas les surprises sinon ce n'en est plus. » fis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux riant devant son air.

Elle avait tout de la femme d'affaires à cet instant, son sourcil levé, ses bras croisés et son air dubitatif, c'était véritablement incroyable. Et encore une fois je ne pouvais que constater à quel point la fillette ressemblait à Lena.

Après avoir déposé une Lara branchée sur le 220 chez Alex, je me rendais chez Sam Arias. Frappant à sa porte j'attendis et ce fut Ruby qui vint m'ouvrir.

« Kara ! » me salua l'adolescente en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Hey salut ! » fis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle se dégagea pour me faire entrer et je vis sa mère sortir de sa chambre le visage radieux, après une étreinte chaleureuse, elle m'invita à la suivre dans la cuisine pour le servir un café.

« J'y vais mam ! » lança Ruby en prenant son sac puis en embrassant sa mère sur la joue pour finir en me saluant de la main.

Je reportais mon attention sur Sam qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« Elle va soit disant réviser avec une amie à la bibliothèque. » répondit Sam à ma question silencieuse.

« Comment ça soit disant, tu ne la crois pas ? » m'étonnai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Eh bien je la trouve un peu rêveuse en ce moment, distraite et lorsque sa copine Julia l'appelle, elle rougit, donc je pense qu'elle va bien à la bibliothèque mais pas avec Julia. » m'expliqua-t-elle en ricanant.

« Ça ne te fais rien, qu'elle sorte avec un garçon en douce ? » m'enquis-je avec étonnement.

« Bien sûr que si, et j'aimerai qu'elle m'en parle mais elle le fera quand elle se sentira prête, elle va avoir seize ans, je ne peux pas l'enfermer sous une cloche pour la protéger de tout et je lui fais confiance. » avoua Sam en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main. « J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu passer son enfance, elle est déjà une adolescente qui s'intéresse au garçon alors qu'hier encore je changeais ses couches entre deux bouquins de cours. » soupira-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu as fait le meilleur des travails avec elle, élevé un enfant, seule, ne doit pas être facile encore moins lorsqu'on est jeune, tu es extraordinaire pour cela. Regarde où tu en es à présent, tu es la directrice adjointe d'une des entreprises les plus puissantes au monde, on devrait écrire un livre sur toi ! » affirmai-je en lui souriant tendrement en posant une main sur la sienne.

« Tu es adorable Kara, je comprends pourquoi Lena craque pour toi… » rétorqua l'ancienne hôte de Reign.

« Quoi ? Mais non Lena ne craque certainement pas pour moi… » contrai-je en rougissant furieusement.

« Oh si crois moi, je connais assez cette tête de mule pour le voir ! » m'assura la femme aux cheveux auburn

« Peut-être avant… » soufflai-je sentant une boule dans ma gorge se former rendant ma respiration difficile.

« Écoutes Kara, je vais te dire quelque chose, et réfléchis-y bien, à ton avis pourquoi Lena est-elle si blessée par le fait que tu lui aies caché la vérité sur qui tu es vraiment ? » demanda Sam.

« Elle me faisait confiance. Toutes les personnes qu'elles a aimées l'ont trahi, je lui avais promis de ne jamais lui mentir ou de la faire souffrir et pourtant j'ai fait comme les autres. » répondis-je simplement ravalant la boule de regret qui grossissait dans ma gorge.

« Bien sûr, mais tu as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu ne trichais pas, que tu étais sincère, si elle ne peut pas te pardonner et que sa réaction est si virulente, c'est que cela cache quelque chose. » contra la mère de Ruby avant de boire une gorgée de café me regardant au-dessus de sa tasse.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment, je lui ai ouvert mon cœur et lui ai dit ce que je ressentais et pourtant elle me rejette alors si elle les partageait comme tu le laisses entendre, eh bien elle ferait un pas vers moi. » niai-je en secouant vivement la tête n'espérant plus ce genre de choses.

« Lena est peut-être la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse mais elle peut se montrer stupide parfois. » tança la femme d'affaires en roulant des yeux, semblant exaspérée.

« Hum… » fis-je simplement en buvant une gorgée de café à mon tour, fixant un point invisible devant moi.

Un silence se fit puis je pris la parole lui demandant.

« Alors que voulais-tu me demander, c'est au sujet d'Alex je suppose. »

Sam ouvrit puis referma la bouche en rougissant, je lui souris me tournant vers elle, prête à l'écouter, espérant enfin la décider à ouvrir son cœur pour ma sœur. Si je ne pouvais pas être heureuse avec celle que j'aimais, je pourrais aider Alex l'être avec celle que son cœur avait choisis…Et je me disais que ma petite surprise pour Lara pourrait être une occasion d'unir enfin ma frangine et Sam.

* * *

**Voila voila c'est à vous alors quel va être la sortie de Lara ? Avec qui Lena a rendez vous ? Est ce que Sam et Alex vont finir ensemble ? Est ce que Lena va retirer le balai qu'elle a dans son jolie fessier ? J'attends vos retours, enfin là je vais me coucher mais je les lirais demain. Bonne soirée.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour les Supercorpiens alors je sors de ma caverne, pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, désolée, hier j'avais dit que peut être je postais mais ma migraine m'en a empêché, j'ai des chapitres d'avance mais ils ne sont pas corrigé et je ne peux pas les poster comme cela déjà qu'il reste malgré tout des fautes mais je n'ai pas de béta alors mes excuses pour cela.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. Même si elles n'ont pas été très nombreuses peut être vous lassé vous de cette fic ? Pourtant j'essai de vous intéressé un maximum et il ne faut pas désespérer avec le Supercorp, Lena en revient...**

**Dans ce chapitre une sacrée révélation (enfin une confirmation)**

**J : Haha oui qui ne serait pas troublé face au corps de la personne que l'on aime ? Je pense donc t'exaucer avec Lara et Lena et les confidences de la petite fille. Ha ha je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que cette petite partie familiale car Lara parlerait qu'a sa mère sur son rêve, pas qu'elle n'ai pas confiance en Kara bien au contraire mais concernant un Luthor il vaut mieux en parler à un autre Luthor. OUi Kara met toujours Lena en avant car elle se sent coupable tellement elle l'aime et supporte son comportement parce qu'elle se dit que tout est de sa faute, encore. Pour l'action c'est dans ce chapitre je pense qu'il te fera plaisir donc. **

**DrovDrov : Ne perd pas espoir, je l'ai dis Lena est bornée oui mais elle aime Kara et la réalisation va venir.**

**Voila bonne lecture**

* * *

**Supergirl n'est pas a moi ainsi que tous ses dérivés **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Révélation**

Je regardais Kara et Lara partir, toutes deux tellement enjouées, elles riaient et plaisantaient. La petite fille était si lumineuse, elle aurait pu faire de l'ombre au soleil tellement elle semblait heureuse et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma condition que mon « ex » meilleure amie, ne s'attache pas à ma fille adoptive. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable sachant pertinemment que Kara ne pourrait pas respecter cette condition. Comment ne pas s'attacher à Lara, elle était tellement attendrissante, tellement craquante et adorable…si semblable à elle finalement. J'étais certaine qu'à elles deux elles pourraient alimenter une centrale électrique, rien qu'avec leur énergie et leur sourire qui irradiait tout même mon cœur meurtris et dur.

Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais du mal à résister aux sourires de la blonde, si sincères. Est-ce que je pouvais lui pardonner ? En avais la force ? Je doutais, elle m'avait brisé comme jamais personne n'avait pu avant elle. Pas même ma mère adoptive, Lex ou même Andréa. Kara avait été ma lumière dans l'obscurité, celle qui avait toujours été là pour moi, elle avait été mon tout. J'avais cru aux gens grâce à elle, repris espoir avec sa gentillesse et sa douceur mais tout cela avait été effacé en une fraction de seconde par la révélation de Lex, celle qui n'était pas venue de la femme que j'aimais tellement. J'avais essayé de comprendre, vraiment mais je n'avais trouvé aucune excuse alors que TOUS, s'étaient joués de moi, ils savaient tous et me regardaient dans les yeux en me faisant passée pour leur amie. Kara m'avait promis de ne pas me faire souffrir, de ne jamais me mentir, je ne lui demandais que cela, de la sincérité, de la confiance mais la journaliste avait agi comme tous les autres alors que je la croyais incapable de me trahir.

Je soupirais passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux, je lui en voulais, ne lui pardonnais pas mais avais-je le droit de priver Lara d'une présence comme celle de Kara qui la comprenait et à qui elle pouvait se confier ? Pouvais-je être si égoïste dans le seul but de faire souffrir la Kryptonienne en la séparant de ma petite fille ?

Et avais-je véritablement envie au final, qu'elle quitte nos vies ? La soirée d'hier avait été éprouvante aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Physiquement aussi bien à cause de mes blessures, que de la chaleur qui ne m'avait pas quitté alors que les doigts de Kara se posaient sur ma peau pour m'aider à me dévêtir. Malgré ma rancœur contre la blonde mon corps ne pouvait pas mentir ou nier l'attirance que j'avais pour elle et l'émoi qu'elle provoquait en moi et cela avait été pire lorsque j'avais vu le sien entièrement nu. J'avais eu l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté une fraction de seconde pour repartir si rapidement que j'avais eu la sensation qu'il voulait s'échapper de ma poitrine. Ma nuit avait été hanté par ce souvenir et dans mes rêves, je pouvais la toucher et me laisser aller comme je l'avais si souvent voulu. Mais dans mes rêves Kara ne m'avait pas trahi, dans mes rêves, je lui pardonnais… *_**Tes rêves sont à portée de main, si tu le voulais Luthor*.**_ Souffla encore la voix dans ma tête. _**Pour qu'elle te brise encore le cœur, laisses lui une autre chance et il partira en poussière, tu sais que tu ne peux pas, au risque d'en mourir, tu ne peux plus jamais lui faire confiance. ***_ Gronda la seconde voix.

Toute cette dualité me donnait mal à la tête et m'épuisait, j'avais compris que ces voix étaient celles de mon cœur et de ma raison, tous deux menaient une lutte acharner pour me rendant folle. Un instant lorsque je me perdais dans les yeux bleus de Kara mon cœur prenait le dessus, hurlant le pardon, l'instant d'après ma raison le piétinait me criant TRAHISON !

« Madame Luthor, votre chauffeur est arrivé. » m'interrompis un des agents du DEO mis en faction devant ma porte, accompagné de Liam qui me salua de la tête.

J'étais étonnée qu'il soit présent également, qui dirigeait les employés de la sécurité à CatCo ?

« Bien merci, dites-lui que je descends. » le remerciai-je en prenant ma mallette de prélèvement et mon scanner.

Je grimaçai alors que mes côtes se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir, l'homme de l'agence secrète voyant ma difficulté s'approcha de moi et me proposa son aide que j'acceptais à contre cœur mais mon matériel était trop lourd et ma blessure trop récente et douloureuse malgré les antis douleurs.

« Faites attention, c'est très fragile. » lui recommandai-je après l'avoir remercié.

« Bien sur madame Luthor, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de matériel, je ne suis pas simplement garde du corps à mes heures. » m'informa-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'haussais un sourcil, dubitative et méfiante, me faisait-il du gringue ou me faisais-je des idées ?

« Liam, que faites-vous là ? » demandai-je en sortant de mon Penthouse, fermant la porte à clé.

« Kara, m'a demandé de venir en renfort, elle s'inquiétait pour vous après votre accident. » me répondit-il en marchant à côté de moi droit comme un I les mains jointes dans son dos.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré moi, elle en faisait parfois trop. Liam n'avait pas besoin de perdre son temps avec moi.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé Liam, j'ai déjà deux agents du service d'ordre de la sécurité que vous dirigé et deux autres du DEO, inutile que leur chef soit là pour me chaperonner. » le rassurai-je alors que nous entrions dans l'ascenseur.

« Ces incapables vous ont perdu la dernière fois et cela à faillis vous coûter la vie, je me charge moi-même de votre personne. » déclara-t-il, une colère difficilement contenue.

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux, je suis aussi responsable et les agents du DEO n'ont pas mieux fait qu'eux. » fis-je en sortant de l'ascenseur en me mordant les lèvres me sentant coupable, j'imaginais que les agents sous ma garde avaient dues passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Justement Miss Luthor, quand vous voulez qu'un travail soit bien fait, faites le vous-même. » contra Liam avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du véhicule qui m'attendait avec mon chauffeur qui lança un regard noir à mon chef de la sécurité me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Ok j'étais entourée d'hommes un peu trop dévoués ou peut être trop zélés.

Je me glissais sur la banquette arrière, Liam prenant place à mes côtés et je me plongeais dans mes pensées, me souvenant de la conversation que j'avais eu avec Lara hier sur le rêve qu'elle avait fait…

_Après avoir pris sa douche Lena en était sorti plus en forme, la douleur s'était amoindris même si elle était encore présente. Les antis douleurs fonctionnaient assez pour qu'elle puisse se sécher et s'habiller seule et heureusement pour son salut car elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter encore le toucher de Kara sans perdre l'esprit et faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait comme sauter sur la blonde et ravager sauvagement ses lèvres et son corps. Elle choisit d'enfiler un bas de jogging et un haut à bouton afin de ne pas trop avoir à manipuler ses bras et ainsi solliciter ses côtes. Puis après s'être sécher les cheveux et les avoir brossés, elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir Lara qui dormait déjà depuis un petit moment. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris la petite fille avait perdu le contrôle de sa vision thermique et ainsi s'était vidé de son énergie. Kara l'avait immédiatement amené à sa sœur qui l'avait gardé le temps qu'elle vienne lui sauver la vie. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu savoir qu'elle était en danger. Ecoutait-elle son cœur à chaque instant pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ? Cette pensée la réjouie malgré elle, après tout ce temps, elle se souciait véritablement d'elle ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites, elle n'avait rien à espérer de la Kryptonienne, c'était fini. _

_Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle perçut de léger râle et gémissement. La petite brune s'agitait dans son sommeil et semblait se débattre contre un ennemi qui l'attaquait dans ses songes ou plutôt cauchemars. Se précipitant aussi rapidement que ses côtes lui permettaient, elle posa une main prudente sur l'épaule de la petite Luthor qui pleurait dans son sommeil. Cette scène brisa le cœur de Lena qui doucement parla à Lara, la secouant en douceur._

_« Lara réveille toi, mon cœur, c'est un cauchemar… » rassura la brune en s'allongeant aux côtés de sa fille la prenant avec délicatesse dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux._

_Lentement la petite fille ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses orbes bleus dans ceux de Lena, les larmes vinrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras._

_« Hey ! Mon ange, c'est juste un mauvais rêve… » souffla la brune en la serrant contre elle, caressant les cheveux de sa fille._

_« No…non… c'est …c'est …un souvenir, je me souviens de qui je…suis…je …je … » balbutia la petite brune, entre deux hoquets. _

_La mère adoptive se figea, son cœur se mis à battre à tout rompre, elle déglutit, attendant que Lara poursuive._

_« J'étais dans le noir, il y avait de l'eau, j'étais immergée, j'avais ses images du monde qui m'arrivait dans la tête sans arrêt, je ne pouvais pas dormir… » commença Lara dans un murmure. « Puis il n'y a plus rien eu, juste de la lumière très vive, j'ai été aveuglé, j'étais perdue j'ai vu ces deux hommes l'un voulait me tuer, parce que j'étais venue trop tôt, un homme chauve avec une barbe, pas très grand, il avait l'air méchant… » poursuivit-elle alors que mon cœur faisait une embardé dans ma poitrine reconnaissant la personne qu'elle décrivait._

_« Lex… » souffla-t-elle tout bas entre ses lèvres._

_« L'autre homme l'a appelé monsieur Luthor… » déclara la petite fille._

_Lena ferma les yeux ayant la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait, Lex était derrière tout cela, Lara était son expérience._

_« L'autre homme a dit que j'étais la dernière qu'il n'y avait plus d'ADN Kryptonien et aussi du sujet humain. » expliqua l'enfant en reniflant bruyamment._

_« As-tu su lequel il avait pris pour l'ADN humain ? » demanda la brune son cœur battant à tout rompre, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi._

_« L'homme chauve celui qui a le même nom que toi a dit qu'il avait pris la meilleure partie des Luthors, il n'a pas précisé. » répondit Lara en reniflant encore plus fortement. _

_La brune ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, non, il n'aurait pas osé, il ne lui aurait pas fait ça ? Elle avisa la petite fille copie conforme d'elle-même, elle allait devoir en avoir le cœur net. Elle était persuadée que dans cet entrepôt, elle trouverait les réponses. Il lui fallait au plus vite l'ADN de Kal-El, du moins les résultats des tests ADN entre Lara et le Kryptonien. Elle n'avait pas pu finir lors de son séjour dans sa cache et ne pourrait pas y retourner mais elle pouvait relancer l'analyse de son ordinateur dès le lendemain avant de partir pour l'entrepôt qu'elle n'avait pu explorer la première fois. L'analyse c'était interrompue dans l'attente de nouvelles commandes qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer encore mais ce n'était que partie remise et elle recevrait une notification annonçant le résultat de celle-ci lorsqu'elle serait finie. Et lorsqu'elle les aurait, elle aviserait mais il était hors de question qu'elle perde Lara, elle se battrait pour elle bec et ongle quitte à faire du cousin de Kara son pire ennemi… _

« Nous sommes arrivés miss Luthor. » m'informa mon chauffeur, me regardant dans son rétro.

« Merci, Alfred… » le remerciai-je en ouvrant la porte pour sortir du véhicule mais Liam m'en empêcha.

« Nous devons vérifier le secteur avant miss Luthor, c'est la procédure. » m'annonça-t-il avant de sortir et de claquer la porte passager.

Bon sang, je détestais cela, qu'elle idée avait eu Kara de me faire garder comme la présidente des états unis ? J'allais sortir lorsque je repensais à mon accident, du moins à ma tentative meurtre, à la terreur que j'avais pu lire dans les yeux de Lara et à la promesse que je lui avais fait. Et je relâchais la poignée de la portière me réinstallant dans un soupire de dépit. Supergirl ne serait pas toujours là pour me sauver, même si j'espérais secrètement le contraire…

Mon téléphone sonna, j'avisais l'appelant et décrochais sans plus attendre.

_**« Miss Luthor, bonjour, j'ai parcouru la bande de données concernant le personnel qui a accès aux locaux de CatCo avec un pass et j'ai trouvé trois noms correspondant aux initiales L.L » **_commença Rita mon assistante sans plus de préambule_**. « Il y a d'abord Laura Linning, responsable du nettoyage qui arrive tous les jours à trois heures du matin avec son équipe dans laquelle aucun nom n'a ces initiales, ensuite Lenny Loganox de la comptabilité qui lui arrive à cinq heures du matin et pour finir Liam Levingston chef de la sécurité qui lui est là toutes les nuits une semaine sur deux pour veiller avec son équipe sur la sécurité.**_** » **finit-elle sobrement.

Liam… mais oui ! Comment n'avais-je pas pensé à lui plus tôt ? Etais-je une idiote, c'est moi-même qui l'avais fait transférer de L-Corp au journal en lui donnant sa promotion ayant déjà un chef de la sécurité dans mon entreprise. Lors de l'attaque du journal, il avait été plus intéressé par la sécurité de Kara que la mienne, je n'y avais pas véritablement prêté attention mais son inquiétude dépassait le professionnel qu'il était. Je repensais à sa façon d'agir avec la blonde et clairement même s'il essayait de le cacher ses yeux ne mentaient pas et j'avais été trop en colère contre Kara pour y prêter attention. Repensant aux poèmes qui accompagnaient les cadeaux qu'il avait fait à la blonde, je sentis une boule de colère monter en moi, quel ringard, il me décevait. Où avait-il trouver l'argent au juste ? S'il pensait que la journaliste allait lui tomber dans les bras avec des mots aussi stupides que cela, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser séduire si facilement…

Un sentiment que je ne voulais pas identifier s'insinua en moi et je serrais les poings aussi fort que je pouvais, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir Kara Danvers ? *_**Tu ne le sais pas vraiment Luthor t'es vraiment idiote, c'est un soleil et qui ne veut pas être autour du soleil ? Quand tu te réveilleras il sera trop tard, un autre te l'aura prise, comme Mon El l'a fait. ***_ Gronda la voix en moi.

_**« Autre chose miss Luthor ? »**_ s'enquit d'un ton professionnel mon assistante, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Non, merci Rita. » fis-je en soupirant

_**« Bien, alors reposez-vous bien Miss Luthor et à la semaine prochaine. »**_ me conseilla Rita avant de raccrocher me laissant sous le choc, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un mot sympathique envers moi.

« C'est bon Miss Luthor, la voie est clean. » déclara Liam en ouvrant ma porte, me faisant sursauter.

Je papillonnai des yeux puis fronçai les sourcils avisant la main qu'il me tendait. Sciemment je l'ignorais et sortais du véhicule, je n'avais pas besoin de lui.

« Retournez au journal, je n'ai plus besoin de vous ici ! » lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrepôt où un agent du Deo et deux de mon service d'ordre attendaient.

« Quoi mais madame je suis là pour votre … » commença-t-il avant que je ne le coupe sèchement.

« C'est bon, je suis en sécurité, faites ce que je vous dis. » soupirai-je en roulant des yeux en ayant assez de ses soit disant chevalier en armure.

« Mais Kara ? » contra-t-il en me suivant malgré mon ordre.

« N'est pas celle qui vous paye. » tranchai-je, agacer aussi bien contre lui que contre moi-même par ce sentiment de jalousie qui m'envahissait.

« Bien… à vos ordres miss ! » gronda Liam se dirigeant d'un pas furieux vers le véhicule de la sécurité de CatCo, claquant la portière du conducteur avec force avant de partir en trombe.

***Pathétique Luthor, tu es jalouse d'un homme amoureux de Kara alors que tu la repousses, vraiment ridicule**. * Se moqua la voix dans ma tête.

« La ferme ! » soufflai-je avant de secouer la tête. Devenais-je folle ? Cette dualité en moi aurait ma raison à un moment donné, j'allais devoir me décider.

Je pénétrai dans l'entrepôt passant devant le garde du DEO, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon éclat, accompagnée des hommes de la sécurité. Je les en remerciais, je n'avais plus envie de perdre du temps en discussion inutiles, j'en avais déjà bien assez perdu avec cette tentative d'assassinat.

A l'intérieure de la bâtisse, ma sécurité m'attendait, mon scanner installer au milieu. Ignorant les deux hommes qui semblaient me regarder d'un air intéressé, je le programmais pour qu'il balaye entièrement l'entrepôt. Je regardais les images se former sur mon ordinateur et sourit alors qu'un mur invisible apparaissait en relief à l'écran. J'entrai des codes dans mon pc et le faisceau se concentra sur l'emplacement caché, et une porte se matérialisa à l'image sur le mur. Quittant mon ordinateur, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit que désignait mon scanner et observais le mur. Rien ne semblait anormal mais mon frère avait un manoir invisible près de Métropolis alors je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Posant mes doigts sur le béton je les laissais glisser à la recherche de quelconque rugosité mais il n'y avait rien. Bien sûr c'était trop simple. Réfléchis comme un Luthor, Lena, si tu voulais protéger une salle secrète que personne ne devrait trouver que ferais-tu ? L'obsession de mon frère me revint en tête, il avait fallu mon ADN pour activer la machine de mon frère, celui de Lex, celui de mon père.

« Donnez-moi un couteau ! » demandai-je en me tournant vers ma garde.

« Un couteau miss Luthor mais … » s'étonna l'un deux en regardant son compère d'un air ahuri.

« Faites ce que je vous demande ! » grondai-je, impatiente en tendant la main.

Après quelques instants à se regarder en chien de faïence, l'un des deux hommes sorti un couteau de sous son pantalon et me le tendit. Je m'en saisis et taillait ma paume, d'un coup sec, dissimulant une grimace de douleur puis j'appliquai ma main sur le mur laissant une trace sanglante dessus. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien puis un le mur s'illumina et se dématérialisa sous mes yeux pour faire apparaitre le second mur avec la porte. A côté il y avait un clavier tactile à chiffres et à lettres. Evidement, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Je savais que je n'avais certainement droit qu'à un seul essai, Lex était paranoïaque et si quelqu'un d'autre réussissait à passer sa première protection, la seconde serait certainement un piège pour l'intrus s'il n'avait pas le code. Réfléchissant encore, je tentais de puiser dans mes souvenirs, la passion de Lex pour le pouvoir et la grandeur était déjà bien présente depuis l'enfance. Il me contait les aventures de grands hommes qui avait conquis le monde. Me mordant les lèvres, je soufflais, le plus grand conquérant de l'histoire, celui que Lex admirait le plus et d'où son prénom était tiré, mon père l'ayant américanisé. Puisant dans mes souvenirs d'histoire, je tapai 2107356 AV-JC date de naissance d'Alexandre Le grand priant pour que mon frère n'est pas choisis la date de sa plus grande conquête ou celle de sa mort. J'avais une chance sur 3 et qu'une tentative. Inspirant un grand coup je validais la date, priant de ne pas m'être trompée. L'écran tactile s'anima passa de rouge à orange pour finir par vert, un clic se fit entendre et la porte disparue. Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

_« Bonjour, monsieur Luthor, contente de vous revoir. » _

Je roulais des yeux, il n'y avait que mon frère pour programmer un ordinateur pour se réjouir de sa venue. J'avisais la pièce et elle avait tout d'un laboratoire hyper équipé, bien que poussiéreux. Il y régnait cependant un désordre sans non. Tout était renversé, c'était un véritable chao comme si une tornade y avait sévi. Je me souvins des paroles de ma fille et compris que cela devait être le fait de Lara qui avait tout dévasté en s'échappant.

Je déambulai dans la pièce fouillant les tiroirs, Lex n'avait rien amené semblant être parti précipitamment. Cela m'étonnait quand même de sa part, lui qui ne laissait rien au hasard, avait laissé ce laboratoire avec tous les ordinateurs et dossiers. Atteignant la seconde partie du laboratoire j'ouvris de grand yeux en découvrant un énorme caisson, le couvercle était ouvert, je m'approchais pour voir le contenu, il semblait qu'il y avait de l'eau, je me penchais pour plonger prudemment un doigt, et le portait à mon nez, sentant une légère odeur d'iode, c'était de l'eau saline. Je regardais le caisson avec plus d'intérêt et mon cœur rata un battement alors que j'avisais les symboles Kryptonniens gravé dessus. J'avais sous les yeux, la matrice dont me parlait Kara. Mais comment Lex avait-il pu se la procurer, Kara m'avait dit qu'elle était dans sa forteresse à elle et son cousin. Voilà comment mon tordu de frère avait conçus Lara, il avait voulu certainement avoir son propre soldat à son service mais un imprévu s'était présenté à lui.

Soupirant, j'allais devoir en parler à Kara. Cette matrice était à elle et il était hors de question que je la garde à son insu même si ma rancœur envers elle persistait. C'était un vestige de sa planète et peut être qu'elle pourrait être utile dans l'avenir. Mais je voulais l'étudier avant cela et tous les dossiers de Lex, il y avait peut-être des réponses sur Lara.

Ressortant de la salle de la matrice, je m'approchais d'un ordinateur qui avait survécu à la bataille et l'allumait. Le système me demanda un mot de passe, bien sûr encore un. Cette fois j'avais droit à trois essais, cela m'étonnerait fort que ce soit la date de naissance d'Alexandre le grand. Je devais réfléchir encore une fois comme un Luthor, pour ma part j'aurai mis un code aléatoire mais Lex était un sentimentale, attaché aux choses alors j'étais certaine qu'encore une fois le mot de passe de mon frère était en rapport avec l'histoire ou un évènement notoire de son passé. J'essayais une première date celle de sa reprise de Luthor Corp après la mort de notre père mais bien sûr c'était erroné. Bon il y avait tant de possibilités et trop peu d'essais, je devais vraiment me concentrer, réfléchir.

Je me mordis les lèvres repensant encore une fois aux histoires que mon frère me racontait lorsque j'étais qu'une enfant. Il m'avait appris à jouer aux échecs, un jeu qu'il adorait et que j'adorais aussi, il m'en avait conté l'origine qui était assez flou pour dire mais il avait retenu que pour lui Sissa en était le créateur. Un sage indien qui avait proposé ce jeu au légendaire roi Balhait pour tromper son ennui alors que ce dernier avait lancé un défi, promettant une forte récompense à celui qui réussirait à le distraire. Le cœur battant je tapais donc le nom du sage indien. La joie envahit mon cœur alors que j'arrivais sur l'interface d'Apple et commençai à parcourir sans attendre les dossiers de mon frère. Recherchant un en particulier. Un projet en cours, un nom de dossier attira mon attention. Néo Génésis. Encore ce nom Néo Génésis mais qu'est-ce que c'était ses initiales devant ?

Sans plus attendre, je cliquais sur le dossier qui s'ouvrit, il y avait une vingtaine de vidéos, des documents les accompagnants, des analyses et graphiques. J'ouvris la première vidéo s'intitulant _**Lara essais un.**_

Le cœur battant, je cliquai sur la vidéo, m'attendant au pire alors qu'il y en avait 19 autres du même nom avec seulement les numéros d'essai qui changeaient.

« _Essai 1 Lara hybride Kal-El Luthor Lex._ » commença la vidéo sur Lex qui se filmait dans la salle de la matrice. _« J'ai récupéré l'ADN du Kryptonien grâce à la Kryptonite, j'ai réussis à le capturer et à prendre son sang, j'ai donc pu pénétrer dans la forteresse et voler la matrice sans que cet idiot d'Alien ne s'en rende compte. Cette expérience est le début d'une nouvelle ère, si elle réussit, je créerais un hybride qui sera insensible à la Kryptonite mais pourra être tué de par sa condition humaine. Toutefois sa régénération ultra rapide en fera un être supérieure à ce chien. Toutes blessures guériront en une fraction de seconde, il sera tout aussi puissant que le dernier bâtard de Krypton et sera sous mes ordres, je serais son créateur et lorsque nous auront renversé le monde pour en faire un meilleur, je détruirai cette abomination. »_ poursuivit Lex me faisant déglutir.

La camera se tourna vers lui et clairement quelqu'un le filmait, elle n'était pas statique, ce qui signifiait que cela devait être son complice, était ce celui qui en voulait à ma vie ?

_« La matrice est une technologie fantastique, on peut créer la vie à partir de deux ADN de races différentes, de même sexe, elle comble tous les manques, mais ici mon ADN couplé à celui de ce chien de Kryptonien, va donner un être exceptionnel ! »_ s'esclaffa-t-il, les yeux fous alors que la vidéo se coupait quelques secondes.

Ce constat me fit un pincement au cœur, je ne voyais plus mon frère que j'aimais tant, ses yeux doux et rieur était remplie de haine et de colère, sa soif de pouvoir, de vengeance et de jalousie était tellement effrayante. Finirai-je comme lui ? Il avait été trahis par son meilleur ami et était devenu fou… **Tu n'es pas Lex, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré, tu ne serais jamais comme lui.** Entendis-je la voix de Kara dans ma tête.

Mon attention fut de nouveau attirée par Lex qui rageait, je le vis prendre ce qui ressemblait à un …oh mon Dieu fœtus difforme et le plonger dans un four installé à l'autre bout de la salle de la matrice. Je déglutis difficilement.

« Essai 1 échec Lara K-EL-LL, spécimen non viable au bout de deux jours, je l'ai analysé, il semble qu'il y est eu une erreur dans son code génétique, ce n'est pas grave Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour et toutes les plus grandes avancées ont pris du temps. » clama-t-il avec le sourire. « Recommençons… » finit-il alors que la vidéo se terminait.

Je me forçais à regarder toutes les vidéos, toutes ses expériences avaient échoué et était plus ou moins horribles, des spécimens comme il les appelaient certains avait été des bébés qui étaient nés dans la souffrance, d'autres étaient sorti enfant, les petites filles ne ressemblaient en rien à Lara ce qui était étrange puisse qu'il rentrait le même ADN du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant d'arrivée à la dernière, je cliquais dessus le cœur battant sachant pertinemment ce que j'allais voir…

« J'ai essayé 19 fois avant de comprendre que mon ADN n'est pas compatible avec celle du chien ou de l'autre femelle à l'allure de top model, j'ai aussi fait une autre combinaison d'ADN humain, un autre Luthor avec Kal EL et encore une fois cela n'a pas fonctionné.

« La matrice n'accepte que les ADN qui peuvent donner le meilleur, je suis assez déçu de cette piètre conception mais je ne renonce pas et je suis certain que cette fois cela marchera, j'ai donc fait une nouvelle combinaison que je n'avais pas encore essayé. Cette Lara sera certainement la plus réussis de toutes. J'ai fait des tests et les deux ADNS sont compatibles à 99.9% la matrice devrait donc les acceptées, c'est assez ironique quand on y pense amie, ennemie ... » déclara Lex, il avait un air exténué et quelque peu découragé, on l'aurait été à moins après 19 tentatives infructueuses aussi horribles les unes que les autres.

Si j'avais eu un doute sur la santé mentale de mon frère et sur son ignominie après ce que je venais de voir, j'en étais convaincu et définitivement je ne pouvais pas montrer cela à Kara. Savoir que la technologie Kryptonienne avait encore été détournée par un membre de ma famille pour faire le mal serait encore une épreuve difficile à encaisser pour elle, j'avais bon lui en vouloir, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la faire souffrir ainsi.

La vidéo tourna sur plusieurs jours, on y voyait l'évolution de Lara dans son caisson passé de cellule à embryon de à fœtus puis bébé, au bout de quinze jours, elle avait atteint la taille qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, j'en déduisis donc que bientôt elle allait se réveiller. Une coupure se fit puis je vis à l'angle de la caméra que celui qui filmait avait posé cette dernière, je ne voyais pas son visage, ou sa tête, je distinguais juste son corps à partir de ses omoplates, il semblait devant le caisson où reposait Lara, il ne bougeait pas mais au son, je compris qu'il programmait quelque chose sur la matrice. Fronçant les sourcils, je zoomais, la vitre du caisson s'irradia d'une forte lumière bleue, un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis des symboles Kryptonien apparurent sur le verre. Un roulement turbina comme s'il avait mis en route une centrifugeuse.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile, tu t'es trompés de commande ! »_ gronda Lex en arrivant en courant, étant assez petit, je pus le distinguer en entier, son visage reflétait la fureur pure.

_« Je… »_ commença le larbin de mon frère.

Fronçant les sourcils, je montais le son, sa voix me disais quelque chose mais j'avais du mal à la distinguer correctement avec le bruit de la matrice et les cris de Lex. Mon ainé poussa l'homme et hurla :

« _« Putain d'abrutis qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué, elle ne devait pas se réveiller maintenant, le processus n'est pas encore terminé ! »_

Le son fut coupé et tout ce que je pus voire c'est la matrice s'ouvrir puis la caméra se renverser, Lex semblait fous, hurler sur l'homme que je ne voyais pas. Je vis des pieds nus de petite fille puis l'homme à ses côtés semblait la trainer, elle chuta devant la fenêtre de la salle de la matrice, je souris alors que je la voyais en profiter pour s'échapper tandis qu'elle envoyait l'homme au sol.

« Bravo ma fille ! » clamai-je, fière de sa combativité alors qu'elle venait de ''Naître''

L'image vacilla puis se fixa sur les jambes de l'homme au sol, alors qui se relevait, je ne pus toujours pas distinguer sa tête cacher par une table de laboratoire mais fit un arrêt sur image alors que j'avais vu quelque chose. Rembobinant légèrement, j'appuyai sur la barre d'espace pour figer l'écran, zoomait sur son mollet, son pantalon s'était remonté une fraction de seconde alors qu'il se redressait et je pus distinguer un tatouage. J'en fis une capture et l'imprimait sur ma petite imprimante portative. Lorsque chose fut faite, j'observai la photo, c'était pixélisé mais on pouvait reconnaitre un cobra crachant son venin. Puis la vidéo se finit sur Lex hurlant sur son acolyte alors que Lara leur avait filé entre les doigts.

Soupirant, je m'appuyais sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise. Lara était donc une expérience de Lex, il avait essayé de combiner son ADN avec celui de Kal El mais ça n'avait pas marché, il en avait donc rentré d'autres mais quel autre ADN celui de Kal et … _Le meilleur des Luthors _avait dit Lex dans le souvenir de Lara et à nouveau mon cœur s'emballa, il n'aurait pas osé, il n'aurait pas fait cela aussi ignoble soit-il devenu… tentai-je de me convaincre. Je déglutis alors que je parcourais le dossier que j'avais ouvert Néo Génésis, dans un autre sous fichier il y avait une vidéo à l'intitulé qui m'étais destinée. Fébrilement je cliquais sur cette dernière.

L'écran noir passa sur une image brouillée puis je vis le buste de mon frère et enfin sa tête.

_« Coucou sœurette, je savais que tu trouverais ma petite planque, tu es ma sœur chérie après tout, tu as toujours été douée dans les déductions, j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses être la seule à deviner mes codes. »_ ri-t-il me faisant rouler des yeux tandis que les siens étaient pétillants de malices comme lors de mon enfance. _« Alors si tu regardes cela, c'est que je suis mort, surement tué par ce bâtard de Superman ! »_ poursuivit-il en retrouvant un visage sérieux et plein de haine.

Mon cœur se serra à cette hypothèse. Au moment de tourner cette vidéo, il ne se doutait pas que ça serait moi qui mettrait fin à sa folie pour protéger Kara, pour protéger ce qui détestait le plus au monde un Super. Si j'avais su pour le secret de ma meilleure amie, l'aurais-je fait ? Une réponse en moi s'imposa, une voix cria dans ma tête _*** Tu aurais tiré sans aucune hésitation, protéger Kara, c'est ce que tu t'es toujours promis, cela n'aurait rien changer, tu as tué ton frère pensant protéger ta meilleure amie, une humaine mais tu aurais tué ton frère pour protéger la Super parce qu'elle est Kara, la personne la plus importante au monde pour toi. ***_

_« Bon, comme tu as vu ma dernière expérience s'est fait la malle, et je ne peux plus réitérer car je n'ai plus d'ADN Kryptonien et je n'ai plus d'ADN humain, le tien pour être exacte ! »_ déclara-t-il solennellement.

J'ouvrai et refermai la bouche sous le choc, Lex mon ADN, non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, non ! Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que j'avais craint. Des larmes vinrent alors que j'avisais le sourire moqueur de mon frère.

_« Tu dois te dire que c'est impossible, que je n'ai pas pu faire ça à ma petite sœur mais frangine tu te souviens quand tu es arrivée chez nous ? Tu étais tellement intimidée. Je t'ai proposé de faire une partie d'échec avec moi, tu as souris, tu étais la plus jolie des petites filles effrayées que j'ai vu et pourtant lorsque nous avons joué, tu t'es transformée. J'ai vu que tu étais bien de la famille et tu m'as battu à seulement quatre ans, j'étais fier de toi. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vue petite sœur et j'ai su que tu serais la meilleure d'entre nous, celle qui apporterait la gloire à notre famille si j'échouais. »_ me conta-t-il un sourire tendre sur le visage et à cet instant je vis mon frère tant aimé.

Un sanglot m'échappa que je bloquai avec ma main, la boule dans ma gorge m'étouffait, comment avait-il pu faire cela ?

_« Tu es si altruiste sœurette et il est donc tellement facile d'avoir ton ADN, tu devrais être plus prudente, tes dons ne se donne pas à n'importe qui, les simples humains n'ont pas besoin du sang d'un génie Luthor… » poursuivit-il reprenant sa face de fou furieux. « Mais au final, ça m'a aidé, j'avais besoin du meilleur des Luthors et je l'ai eu et je n'aurai pas imaginé un seul instant que la combinaison de ton ADN qui est au final une partie du mien et celui d'un Kryptonien ferait autant de merveilles. Le mien n'a pas fonctionné mais le tiens 99.9 compatibilité, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avoir mieux, enfin si c'est possible il reste 0.1% mais jamais on ne trouve la perfection n'est-ce pas ? Enfin avec la matrice Lara le sera. Elle a ta beauté et aura ton intelligence puisse que la matrice sélectionne les meilleurs gènes chez les protagonistes et le fait qu'elle ait pu s'échapper le prouve déjà, tu as toujours été plus stratège que moi à ce niveau. »_ fini mon frère en riant dans un souffle.

Lara, ma fille … ma fille de sang … fruit d'une expérience de mon frère complètement cinglé qui voulait mettre à genoux le monde. Et si Lara n'était pas entre ses mains, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu la récupérer car je l'avais tué avant cela. Sans savoir j'avais protégé ma fille. Ma fille... les larmes redoublèrent brouillant ma vue. Comment avait-il pu me faire cela ?

_« Je suppose que tu as reconnus ses beaux yeux bleus… »_ souleva énigmatiquement Lex me faisant froncés les sourcils, comment aurais-je pu reconnaitre les yeux de Lara alors que je ne l'avais vu qu'une fraction de seconde. _« Un enfant doit toujours grandir auprès de ses parents… »_ ajouta mystérieusement mon frère un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Essuyant rapidement mes larmes, je reportais mes yeux sur l'écran scrutant le visage de Lex qui souriait toujours de son sourire suffisant. Que sous entendait-il au juste ? Un parent devrait toujours grandir auprès de ses parents, oui assurément mais que voulait-il dire par là ?

_« Souviens-toi petite sœur, aux échecs il faut toujours avoir plusieurs coups d'avance et anticipé les coups imprévus… le hasard n'arrive jamais… »_ argua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant que la vidéo se coupe.

Quoi ? Non mais … Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec stupeur alors que je comprenais. Il avait prévu ma rencontre avec Lara mais comment alors qu'il était mort depuis six mois lorsque j'avais rencontré par hasard la petite fille alors qu'elle voulait me voler. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que le bateau sur lequel Lara tomberait irait à en France et qu'elle se retrouverait à Paris ? Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que je déciderais de partir loin ? Je réfléchissais à sa révélation avant de mourir, et à son sourire, j'avais mis cela sur sa joie de me faire du mal alors qu'il m'informait que la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde me mentait depuis des années, que tous mes amis me mentaient. Mais si au final, son sourire signifiait autre chose ? Il savait que je ne pardonnerais pas à Kara, il savait que je lui en voudrais. Mais comment pouvait-il prévoir mon exile ? Je me souvins alors que plusieurs mois plus tôt j'avais reçu cette invitation pour le salon Paris Healthcare Week, j'en recevais tous les ans mais cette fois on me proposait une conférence sur mon invention, j'avais été étonné qu'ils soient déjà au courant mais j'avais mis cela sur le fait que toutes mes inventions étaient mises sur le grill et attendues mais cette invitation était donc un piège tendu ? Une façon de m'envoyer à Paris ? Mais là encore tout reposait sur des suppositions, il avait joué à la roulette russe comment pouvait-il être sûr que j'irais à Paris et encore plus rencontrer Lara. Toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête m'étourdissant, j'avais besoin d'un verre, la bouteille même.

Essuyant à nouveau les perles salées qui coulaient de mes yeux. Je me levais, ordonnais à ma sécurité d'appeler un service de déménageur pour vider le laboratoire de Lex et rejoignais la voiture d'un pas lourd. Mon chauffeur m'ouvrit la portière et je m'engouffrais dans le véhicule.

« Tout va bien Miss Luthor ? » s'enquit-il en me regardant avec inquiétude dans son rétroviseur.

« Oui…Alfred, rentrons à la maison… » fis-je en relevant la vitre qui nous séparait.

J'ouvris le frigo de ma berline et en sortie une bouteille de whisky m'en versant un verre que je bus cul sec, m'en reversant un autre derrière en savourant la brulure de l'alcool dans mon estomac et ma gorge. Fixant l'entrepôt qui s'éloignait à travers la vitre. Lara était ma fille… mon sang, Lex avait encore joué avec moi et de la pire des façons. Par sa faute la petite fille avait vécu l'enfer. Par sa faute, elle se sentait abandonnée, comme je l'avais été enfant… Un bip me sorti de mes pensées, j'avisais mon portable, j'avais une notification de mon installation dans mon laboratoire de ma maison cachée. Fébrilement, je posais mon doigt sur l'écran, hésitante. Les résultats de l'analyse ADN comparatif entre Lara et Kal-EL allaient changer la vie de la petite fille, ma fille… quoi qu'ils révèlent, je ne laisserais pas Clark amené mon enfant loin de moi, je ferais tout pour la garder. Et s'il fallait que je devienne un véritable Luthor pour cela, alors, je le deviendrais.

Glissant mon pouce sur la notification, le cœur battant je commençais à lire les résultats et mes yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de ma lecture. NEGATIF, l'ADN Kryptonien n'était pas celui de Kal-El mais il y avait un lien de parenté entre celui-ci, un lien proche. Mon cœur fit une embardé dans ma poitrine se mettant à battre à vive allure, je relisais encore et encore les résultats, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me brûlent.

_**« Je suppose que tu as reconnus ses beaux yeux bleus… » **_

Les mots de Lex résonnaient dans mon crane, martelant mon esprit, me faisant tourner la tête. Mon cœur se déchira en milliard de morceaux, mon âme se fendit alors que la réalisation me frappait :

Lara était notre fille à Kara et à moi…

* * *

**Voila voila dans le prochain vous saurez qui est le méchant vilain même si je pense que certains ont trouvé, c'est à vous les amis alors qu'avez vous aimé dans ce chapitre ? Pour ma part je me suis bien amusée avec les codes... Quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?**

**Bien Kara et Lena mères de Lara mais cela vous le saviez mais quels étaient les plans de Lex au sujet de la petite fille car il semblait vouloir que Lena la trouve.**

**La suite de Qui suis-je demain, je sais que j'ai dis que j'ai finis cette fic mais encore une fois, les chapitres ne sont pas corrigés et donc je ne peux pas les poster comme cela. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens alors je reviens de mon court séjour à Paris pour l'anniversaire de ma best et c'était génial. Oui je me plains pas tout le temps lol. **

**Voici donc la pov du méchant, certains ont trouvé qui il était...**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Aurore93 :Tu devrais regarder si tu n'as pas bloqué la réception des mp car j'en ai envoyé peux me trouver a Madoka Ayu sur Twitter. Bien sur que Lara est leur fille je ne pouvais pas en faire celle de Kal et Lex sinon l'histoire serait bien moins intéressante. Pour le larbin de Lex lol tu me fais rire, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Kara qui demande à Liam de veiller sur Lena ça pourrait oui mais en effet non lol. Lex n'est pas si altruiste que cela et il a une raison d'avoir fait cela, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Pour l'enfant du soleil oui tu as le choix soit Pretty soit ici, c'est toi qui voit ^^**

**GeekInsociable :non ilne me semble pas mais ce n'est pas grave ^^. Le comportement de Lena n'a rien de plus abominable que celui de la Lena de la série, j'essais d'être au plus juste même si je n'intègre pas un sale type sortit de nul part qui insiste comme un lourd pour sortir avec Kara, enfin si mais bon elle ne répond pas en retour lol. J'ai adoré écrire la scène de "création" de Lara, ça démontre la folie de Lex et à quel point il est dangereux et n'a pas de conscience, même si la seule personne qu'il aime c'est Lena, il a au moins cette qualité. Pour avoir la réaction de Kara, il faudra attendre un peu pour le coup... Pour le déshabillage et la scène de nu lol, c'était obligé que Lena y pense. Voila la suite...**

**Anonymus :Dis moi ce qui t'as plus et ce que tu ressens en lisant, c'est aussi bien pour m'orienter**

**Keyenix : Tu es bien occupée en ce moment donc. Ca arrive on a tous une vie, j'espère que tu apprécieras le dernier chapitre de Qui suis-je et celui ci. Lena n'est pas aveugle, juste tres bornée au final mais contrairement à la série, elle ne fait pas de la merde avec son frère lol. Une Lena méchante je n'y crois pas c'est complètement en dehors de son personnage même si c'est une peau de vache quand même. La torture du déshabillage valait bien le coup aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre, ça prouve que Lena n'est pas indifférente à Kara. Lara et Kara, sot proches de par d'une leur caractère et de deux leurs pouvoirs et Lara aime tellement Kara et inversement. Tu es assez perspicace ou tu finis par me connaitre par rapport au secret de Lena as la réponse à ta question du pourquoi, Lex a organisé tout cela et non justement Lex voulait se servir des sentiments de sa sœur pour nuire à Kara mais certainement pas pour son bien.**

**Nath672 : Oui Karlena parent de Lara, si seulement ils nous intégraient cela avec la série et la grossesse de Melissa mais bon comme ils intègre Colgate dans l'histoire faut pas rêver mais pour ma part je me lasse de plus en plus entre William, le manque de Supercorp, l'absence de Lena de l'écran, ça devient n'importe quoi et faut pas s'étonner de la baisse des audiences à force de prendre les gens pour des cons.**

**Claraeros : Pour les codes, je me suis creusée la cervelle lol, je t'avoue avoir réfléchis un petit moment pour trouver mais je suis assez contente et comme j'adore le jeu professeur Layton, ca été lol, bien que je ne m'en sois pas inspiré. Alex se doute qu'il y a anguille sous roche mais n'est sur de rien.**

**Drov Drov : Oui, Lara est la fille de Karlena parce qu'elle était le mélange le plus proche du parfait... A l'heure ou je te parle, j'écris l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic et dis toi juste que Kara sait mais... Oui Ce chapitre est donc le chapitre charnière de la fiction.**

**J: Ton préféré j'en suis contente car j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, je pense qu'un autre arrivant te plaira également mais on verra cela. Oui Lena ne pourra plus séparer Kara et Lara mais au final, elle ne le voulait plus vraiment, elle aime sa fille et veut son bonheur et elle sait qu'il passe aussi par Kara. Oui maintenant c'est donc Lena qui a un secret pour Kara et elle peut donc aisément comprendre que parfois la vérité est plus difficile à dire que l'on ne le as entièrement raison elle n'a pas le droit d'être jalouse mais ce n'est pas une chose qu'elle contrôle et elle aime Kara peut importe ce qu'elle dit ou fait mais au moins elle se rend compte que la concurrence est grande et qu'en effet, Kara ne se détournera pas toujours des personne qui la voit à sa juste valeur.****Oui Lex est intelligent et surtout connait sa sœur et a tout fait dans cette connaissance. La lumière se fait sur les raisons de Lex à agir comme il l'a fait. Oui il n'avait pas prévu de passer l'arme à gauche et surtout de la main de sa soeur. Oui Lex aime sa soeur car elle a été une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans sa famille, je l'ai perçus comme cela et surtout, enfant elle l'admirait, il était son héros. Je pense aussi qu'il aime son innocence et le fait qu'elle en est bavé mais que jamais elle n'est été influencée jusqu'à présent et je pense qu'elle est la seule qu'il considère comme son égal et pour un homme lui c'est effet Lena veut étudier la matrice, son coté scientifique est curieux, elle veut aussi trouver une solution pour aider sa fille et aussi peut être pour l'humanité mais pour l'instant elle veut juste comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Lex a un but précis et ce n'est pas réunir le Supercorp, il compte sur la rancœur de Lena pour Kara sans vraiment imaginer la puissance des sentiments de sa sœur pour Kara, c'est le seul accro à son plan qui lui a coûté la vie c'est quand même con lol. La plupart des réponse dans ce chapitre...**

**Slown12360 : Oui j'y mets tout mon coeur et ma passion aussi, contente que ça se ressente...**

**Syndranys : Ah mais oui la ponctuation, c'est mon point faible, j'ai toujours été une m... dans ce domaine, je ne sais jamais quand faut mettre une virgule ou un point ou des fois je les mets pas là où il faut, c'est ma Kryptonite lol. J'essais de faire au mieux, désolée pour cela.**

**Tsukune5000 : Oui Lena va changer radicalement à partir de ce chapitre et le prochain où elles seront réunis, même Kara se posera des questions car le fait de savoir que Lara est leur fille a bouleversée Lena au plus haut point. Lex a conçut Lara parce qu'il est fous et aussi la réponse dans ce chapitre. Tu n'es pas loin en parlant de contrôle...**

**Guest : ****Muchas gracias, espero que esto continúe**

**Fosie ! lol : Te revoila je croyais t'avoir perdu, mais tu es une personne occupée alors je comprend lol. Bon entre Alex et Sam va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre ****qui**** est une pov d'Alex mais je dois le retravailler car je ne suis pas trop satisfaite pour dire alors la correction sera plus longue. Si tu savais ce que je vous réserve pour le Karlena, tu me connais bien avec Castle tu as l'habitude je suis une sadique lol. Oui clairement des fois elle est soûlante de ne pas voir enfin elle voit mais n'en tiens pas compte trop occupée à s'apitoyer sur elle même. Mais Lex ne fait jamais rien au hasard donc s'il a un plan. Karlena sont compatibles jusque dans leur adn, c'est beau non lol. Les prochains annonce le final de cette fic, le 22 est une pov d'Alex, mais oui les prochains vont se centrer sur Lara.**

* * *

**Voila Sg ne m'appartient pas parce que vraiment William ? Ils vont vraiment aller vers une relation qui débarque de nulle part ? Avec aucune alchimie entre les personnages ? On est d'accord que Lena serait un homme, supercorp aurait déjà 3 enfants une maison et un chien**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**** Obsessions malsaines **

J'étais entouré d'incapable, je les payais une fortune et ils n'étaient pas capable de faire un travail simple. Deux fois qu'ils échouaient à cause de cette maudite Kryptonienne qui se prenait pour une déesse. Deux fois qu'elle sauvait la vie de cette chienne de Luthor, j'allais devoir faire le boulot, ne dit-on pas qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même.

Le meilleur endroit serait chez elle, quand elle ne se méfierais pas, quand elle serait avec cette saloperie de Supergirl et sa pisseuse. D'une pierre trois coups. D'un je me débarrasserait de ma principale rivale, celle qui m'avais toujours tout prit depuis le M.I.T. Celle à cause de qui j'avais été viré. Celle aussi qui avait le cœur de celle que je chérissais le plus au monde et qui n'en avait que faire de moi parce qu'elle ne voyait que cette salope. Les meilleures amies ne l'étaient plus semble-t-il mais MON ange avait toujours des sentiments pour cette pouffiasse. J'avais vu dans ses beaux yeux bleus quand elle la regardait, il y avait de la tendresse, de l'affection, pire de l'amour. Elle ne voyait pas, il n'y avait que cette pute brune qui en plus ne lui était pas fidèle. Elle aimait la fille du ciel et « Ma Kara » elle n'avait d'yeux que pour cette pétasse de Luthor. Je l'avais observé quand elle était encore en bonne grâce avec mon cœur. Elle la regardait comme si elle se souciait d'elle et ce n'était pas de l'amitié que je lisais mais bien de l'amour, elle jouait sur les deux tableaux.

Cette pute brune était amoureuse de cette salope d'étrangère, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure même si c'était moins flagrant qu'avec MON ange. C'était ironique quand on savait qui était son frère. Comment pouvait-on aimer un monstre ? Et après cela, elle faisait les yeux doux à MA femme qui toute innocente et adorable qu'elle était, ne voyait pas qui était vraiment Luthor parce que son cœur était pur et qu'elle aimait cette chienne, véritablement. Mais rien n'était perdu, elle m'aimait aussi mais son cœur ne savait pas choisir. J'allais lui faciliter la tâche en éliminant toute concurrence. Comme aussi Supergirl qui était toujours là où se trouvait mon soleil ou même de Luthor, comme si elle veillait sur cette chienne, peu importe où elle était, elle arrivait toujours à temps pour la sauver. Encore une qui craquait pour cette brunasse. Qu'avait-il tous avec elle ? Déjà au M.I.T. ils se pavanaient tous pour elle. Les professeurs voulaient l'avoir dans leur cours, lui confier des projets, tout ça parce que c'était soit disant un génie et qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans quand elle y était entrée et alors ? Sa famille était riche, puissante, elle n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. Elle était juste née avec une cuillère en or, serties de diamant dans la bouche. A partir de là et vu les dons substantiels que sa famille faisait, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir comment elle avait pu entrer dans une des écoles les plus coté au monde à seulement quinze ans.

Oui, j'allais m'occuper d'elle moi-même, enfin je me débarrasserais de cette petite chieuse qui avait failli me provoquer les pires ennuis avec ce crâne d'œuf en s'échappant, il était si en colère, devenu comme fou, me ruant de coups. Puis la minute d'après, il riait en disant que son plan finalement se déroulerait aussi bien ainsi. J'avais bon être un génie, je n'avais pas compris ce qui le réjouissait tant avant qu'il m'explique son idée.

_Lex était fou de rage lorsque son technicien accouru derrière lui. Il se retourna et le frappa en plein visage, la force du coup le projeta en arrière et il tomba au sol. Le frère de Lena se jeta sur lui le frappant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et qu'un rictus effrayant ressemblant à un sourire naisse sur ses lèvres. Il se releva le visage couvert du sang de son acolyte._

_"Finalement, c'est une bonne chose, regarde où va ce cargo, nous allons organiser une surprise pour ma petite sœur chérie, une enfant doit toujours grandir avec sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?" Déclara-t-il en regardant l'homme se relever péniblement._

_Mon Dieu à ce moment, il avait voulu le tuer, l'étrangler mais il avait besoin du chauve pour sa vengeance lorsqu'il arriverait à ses fins et que cette bâtarde serait morte, il se chargerait de ce chien qui se croyait si intelligent. C'était lui le génie, il avait réussi à tromper tout le monde depuis sa sortie de Harvard, il avait joué petit mais en secret construisait grand, toute sa fortune était cachée et même cet idiot de Lex Luthor n'en savait rien._

_Tout avait été simple dans le plan de Lex, ils avaient repéré la gamine sur Paris, elle s'en sortait bien et pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas se faire prendre. Ils avaient effacé toutes traces extraordinaires que ses capacités avaient engendrées. Ainsi toutes personnes qui avait pu assister à la manifestation de ses pouvoirs, n'étaient plus de ce monde pour en parler. Le plan du psychopathe xénophobe était bien ficelé même si certains points étaient bancals pour le brun qui n'aimait pas le hasard. Comment inciter cette chienne de Luthor à aller à Paris, les faire se rencontrer avec la pisseuse et surtout faire en sorte qu'elle l'adopte ? Ces deux derniers points étaient si aléatoires qu'il se demandait comment un homme comme Lex Luthor avait pu devenir l'ennemi numéro un du monde avec des variables aussi importantes. Luthor pourrait ne jamais rencontrer la morveuse. Elle pourrait ne jamais s'intéresser à elle et surtout cette merdeuse pourrait ne jamais être adoptée par la femme d'affaires. Mais là encore le chauve semblait si sûr de lui, il avait dit il lui suffira de voir ses yeux et son sourire pour tomber pour cette petite. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il lui avait dit que ces points-là étaient son affaire et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir._

_Il lui avait fait infiltrer la sécurité de L-Corp, afin d'avoir accès aux données de sa sœur, avec les recommandations qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué avec son identité. Et cette conne avait plongé, il avait provoqué des dangers et sauver pour avoir sa confiance. Ainsi 3 ans après être rentré à son service, il avait été promu chef de la sécurité. Cette idiote ne l'avait même pas reconnue, lui son ancien camarade d'université, un géni ? Tu parles. Cette femme était tellement stupide. Juste un petit cul, bien gaulée qui faisait bander les vieux vicelards qui n'avaient Dieu que pour elle. Elle avait peut-être couché avec certain pour obtenir des subventions pour ses recherches qui sait ? _

_Quatre années à être sous les ordres de cette pétasse mais ces deux années avaient été les plus belles de sa vie depuis qu'il avait été muté à CatCo, c'était un an avant la mort de ce bâtard, il avait réussis a copié les dossiers qu'avait la chienne brune sur ses recherches sur la Kryptonite et tous les dérivés ainsi que ceux qu'elle avait de Lex. Avec l'ADN que son frère lui avait donné et son appareil qu'il avait inventé celui pour récolter les empreintes et les reproduire à l'identique, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il ne lui avait fallu que récolter une des nombreuses empruntes qu'il y avait dans son bureau pour les reproduire et ainsi ouvrir le coffre de la jeune femme qui n'y avait vu que du feu. Mais plus tard, elle avait renforcé la sécurité de son coffre et il n'y avait plus pu y accéder mais c'était inutile. Lex et lui avait ce qu'il fallait la formule pour créer de la Kryptonite en quantité infinie._

_Lex l'avait félicité et parlé de la seconde étape de son plan infiltrer CatCo pour glaner des informations sur Kara Danvers la meilleure amie de Lena. Ainsi, il s'était arrangé pour devenir chef de la sécurité au magazine. Il devait se montrer discret. Lex lui avait dit que la blonde était très intuitive et une journaliste émérite qui savait flairer les affaires louches. Il s'était donc montré discret, invisible. Mais lorsqu'il avait rencontré la blonde pour la première fois quand Lena les avait présentés, il avait été frappé par sa beauté, son sourire et sa candeur. Ce jour-là, avait changé sa vie._

_"Voilà Kara, je voulais te présenter votre nouveau chef de la sécurité monsieur Grondy a voulu prendre sa retraite et monsieur Lewinsky qui n'a pas démérité depuis 3 ans à L-Corp a demandé à passer au grade au-dessus. Comme j'avais déjà un chef de la sécurité à L-Corp, je me suis dit que le départ de Monsieur Grondy était un signe." Expliquait à directrice de CatCo_

_"Enchantée Kara Danvers, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas." Avait proposé la journaliste avec un sourire radieux en tendant la main._

_Subjugué, l'homme l'avait prise entre la sienne et la chaleur qui l'avait submergée à ce moment l'avait rendu maladroit lui le génie était fasciné par ce sourire qui illuminait tout, la douceur de sa peau, il rêvait d'en toucher plus._

_"Liam...Liam Lewinsky, en… enchanté." Avait-il répondu fasciné._

_A partir de ce jour et même s'il se faisait le plus discret possible, Kara le remarquait toujours. Avait ce sourire qui irradiait la pièce, ses yeux brillants et si bleus qu'il aurait voulu s'y noyer. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour tomber pour cette boule de soleil. Il l'observait en secret, prenait des photos d'elle l'avait suivi, il avait découvert qu'en plus d'être proche de cette chienne brune, Supergirl lui rendait souvent visite et restait très tard, avaient-elles une liaison ? Ainsi, il avait une nouvelle rivale, une femme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Comme si Luthor ne suffisait pas. Kara et la PDG étaient très proches, intimes même, leurs gestes l'une envers l'autre l'indiquaient. Elles le cachaient ou ne s'en rendaient pas compte mais lui qui admirait son ange chaque jour remarquait les gestes tendres qu'avait Kara envers la pétasse brune. Cette dernière ne méritait pas son amour, elle ne la voyait pas à sa juste valeur, lui seul pouvait l'avoir, lui seul pourrait la chérir, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Lui seul avait le droit de l'aimer._

_Une année à la regarder de loin, à ne pas agir à cause du crâne d'œuf qui lui pourrissait la vie mais il devait résister pour leur amour à Kara et a lui car elle l'aimait, il le savait, ses sourires, ses attentions, sa gentillesse, parlaient pour elle. Mais elle était prisonnière de sa relation avec Luthor et la Kryptonienne. Il allait la sauver et ensemble, ils seraient heureux._

_Au final, ce bâtard était mort tué par Supergirl mais après cela, il avait remarqué un changement notable entre Lena et la fille d'acier. Normal cela dit puisse que la blonde avait tué son frère mais il avait été aussi surprit que Kara Danvers ne fasse plus partit du paysage de Lena Luthor. Que s'était-il passé au juste entre elles deux ? Il aurait pu s'en réjouir s'il n'avait pas vu son soleil s'éteindre après cela, tout cela à cause de la désertion de l'autre chienne. Encore une fois cela prouvait qu'elle était calculatrice et brisait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Mais il ne laisserait pas son soleil disparaître, non, il en finirait avec la chienne qui lui pourrissait la vie et Kara et lui vivraient heureux. Maintenant que Lex était mort tout s'emboitait à la perfection. Il connaissait son plan, tuer Supergirl et se débarrasser de la chieuse après cela mais ce plan nécessitait des années à attendre, la chienne aurait élevé Lara dans la haine de la super et avec ses pouvoirs, elle en aurait finis avec la fille du ciel. Mais lui voulait Kara tout de suite, il n'attendrait pas 9 ans pour l'avoir. Il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps et maintenant que Lena n'était plus vraiment dans la vie de sa blonde, il pouvait passer à l'offensive._

Repenser a tout cela me donnait encore plus envie d'agir. Sans parler que cette salope m'avait traité comme une merde. J'allais lui faire fermer son clapet définitivement et pour cela je devais avoir accès à son Penthouse de sale bourgeoise. Mais aucun problème pour le chef de la sécurité qui était aussi chargé de sa protection.

Je repassant chez moi pour prendre mon appareil, celui qui mettrait fin au jour de Luthor, la salope d'étranger, et la bâtarde de Luthor. La chienne était près de la vérité, bientôt elle saurait, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir sa tête au moment où elle découvrirait que cette pisseuse était en fait sa fille, et surtout celle de cette blonde volante. C'était ironique, mes deux rivales parents d'une petite fille qui jusqu'il y a peu ne connaissaient pas son existence. Elle pourrait se mettre en ménage toutes les deux. Cette pensée me fit éclater de rire. Mais bon, elles n'auraient pas le temps de profiter de leur vie de famille puisse qu'elles seraient mortes d'ici peu.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez moi, je souris, elle était là partout m'accueillant avec son sourire illuminé et ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été.

"Bonjour mon amour, je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui as-tu passés une bonne journée ?" m'enquis-je en regardant l'image souriante de mon amour grandeur nature.

M'approchant d'elle, je posais ma main sur sa joue, la caressant de mon pouce et déposait un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, mon cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle me tendait son sourire qui éclipsait le soleil.

"Bientôt mon cœur, bientôt il n'y aura plus que toi et moi." déclarai-je en jetant un dernier regard à mon astre avant de me diriger vers mon atelier pour y récupérer ma bombe de Kryptonite.

Oui bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de Supergirl, plus de Luthor et d'héritière pour me barrer la route vers le bonheur. Ôtant ma chemise et mon débardeur, j'avisais l'image de Kara, celle où elle rougissait d'une façon si craquante.

" Ne rougit pas ainsi mon amour, tu sais que j'aime être à l'aise quand je travaille et mon petit appareil a besoin de quelques petites améliorations pour bien fonctionner." fis-je en regardant ma blonde de façon suggestive faisant bomber les muscles de ma poitrine.

Excité à l'idée que dans un futur proche, elle serait dans mes bras entièrement nue, je me détournais de son image d'ange. Le temps n'était pas à l'heure des pensées lubriques, j'aurai tout le temps de satisfaire mes envies et les siennes quand nous serons ensemble. Ma frustration accumulée durant cette année serait bénéfique pour la combler encore et encore comme elle le méritait. Pour l'heure j'avais du travail.

Le temps passait si vite lorsque je travaillais, mes millions servaient à quelque chose, j'avais cette fausse identité de Liam Lewinsky entièrement construite de mes mains géniales. Un petit chef de la sécurité dans un magazine à la mode gagnant pas trop mal sa vie. En réalité j'étais un millionnaire caché. J'avais vendu mes inventions à l'ennemi, lui permettant de gagner des guerres, construit des armes à des terroristes ou des criminels. Peu importe le moyen que j'avais pris pour devenir riche, je l'étais et si pour Kara je ne faisais plus cela sachant que cela ne plairait pas à ma future femme, mon argent avait fructifié. Je pouvais vivre sans travailler mais ce n'était pas mon genre et ma mission n'était pas finis.

Lorsque j'avisais l'heure alors que j'avais terminé mes améliorations, il était dix-huit heures, c'était parfait. J'avais encore le temps pour aller déposer mon invention indétectable. Toutes les pièces étant fabriquées par mes soins comme pour mon robot de Kryptonite.

J'avais été surpris que le DEO remonte la piste de la matière première si rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Lex avait fait exprès pour que cela soit le cas. Pour ma part cette bombe n'avait aucun composant venant du même endroit et toutes la matière première était achetée dans des entreprises connues et reconnues. Le tout payé en liquide. Quand je repensais à la tête de cet agent lorsqu'il avait regardé les vidéos de surveillances et n'avait rien trouvé, à part mon équipe et moi, je riais intérieurement. La confiance est un bien précieux, ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. Pourtant s'ils avaient bien regardé, ils auraient remarqué que deux membres de la sécurité n'étaient pas censés être là ce jour-là, lors de l'attaque. Tous des abrutis ! Incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, incapable de m'arrêter.

J'allais prendre une douche puis me rendais dans ma chambre en souriant à MA Kara qui me regardait d'au-dessus de mon lit. J'avais pris la photo lors d'une journée festive en entreprise, elle sortait de la piscine toute mouillée, le sourire éclatant presque nue avec son ensemble maillot de bain deux pièces qui dévoilait son corps de déesse, magnifique. L'excitation montait encore en moi a sa vue.

" Désolé mon cœur notre nuit sera pour plus tard, j'ai un travail à faire. Reste radieuse mon amour." Fis-je en embrassant ma petite amie, ignorant la douleur dans mon bas ventre.

Arrivé à l'immeuble de luxe de Luthor, j'y pénétrais en terrain conquis mes hommes me saluant ceux du Deo aussi. Je leur souris :

"Je viens vérifier la sécurité de l'appartement de madame Luthor." dis-je en désignant l'ascenseur privé qui menait à son penthouse.

"La sécurité a été vérifiée, personne n'est entré ici depuis le départ de madame Luthor." Rétorqua un des agents du DEO me regardant de haut.

Il perdrait son sourire suffisant lorsqu'il mourrait dans l'explosion, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il soit au plus proche.

"Et je suis le chef de la sécurité, je n'ai que faire de ce que vous affirmez, je veux vérifier par moi-même, ma patronne a failli mourir il y a quelques jours parce que vous avez été incapable de la suivre pour la protéger alors je vais vérifier la sécurité." grondai-je en le défiant du regard, simulant une inquiétude justifiée.

L'homme serra les dents, ses yeux noirs de colère me scrutant avec animosité puis il hocha la tête. Bien crétin, tu ne souffriras peut-être pas trop avant de mourir lorsque cet immeuble exploserait.

Pénétrant dans l'appartement spacieux de Luthor grâce à mon pass sécurité, je souriais en constatant qu'il était vide comme convenu. J'observais la déco, c'était propre, moderne sans fioriture tout la chienne, elle ne s'embarrassait pas de chose inutiles mais en parcourant la pièce des yeux, je pouvais voir des photos de la pisseuse et Luthor tout sourire, c'était écœurant. Pas de photo de Kara. Du moins visibles.

Prenant mon temps je cherchais un endroit qui ferait le plus de dégâts possible ma bombe n'était pas plus grande qu'un pilulier et serait facilement dissimulable. Ouvrant et refermant les tiroirs dans le bureau de la brune à la recherche d'une cachette, je tombais sur un porte vue avec la photo de mon ange magnifique. Je l'ouvrais et tombais sur tous les articles de MA blonde. Ainsi, elle gardait cela sur son amie. Intéressant dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas voir notre bonheur lorsqu'elle serait morte. Me retenant de prendre le cahier, je refermais le tiroir et décidais de coller ma petite surprise sous son bureau, l'activant afin de pouvoir la déclencher à distance. Supergirl ne pourrait pas la détecter, elle n'émettait aucun son, aucune lumière qu'elle pourrait déceler et quand je le voudrais les trois partiraient en lambeaux et enfin j'aurai ma vengeance et vivrait heureux avec ma Kara.

Et enfin, Lena Luthor aurait ce qu'elle méritait depuis près de 10 ans…

_Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là, lui fils de fermier, avait tout donné. Il voulait être célèbre, devenir l'inventeur du remède contre le cancer, inventer des choses qui révolutionneraient le monde. Il était entré au MIT avec les honneurs, reçu à bras ouverts. Dès ses débuts, les gens le félicitaient pour son génie, pour ses créations faites à partir de rien_

_Il était adulé pour son intelligence, lui le grand boutonneux maigre à lunettes, mal fringué, au visage quelconque aux dents trop longues et de travers. Ici au MIT, plus de moqueries. Il était le meilleur. Le génie qui surpassait tout le monde. Liam travaillait dur pour cela, pour faire taire sa mère qui disait qu'il n'arriverait à rien, que dans la vie la science n'apportait rien. Pour faire honneur à son père qui s'était tué au travail pour lui payer ses études. Pour son frère, son stupide frère qui avait toujours été le préféré. Beau, sportif, athlétique. Pour qu'un jour, il soit son patron et se venge de toutes ces années où il l'avait maltraité. Oui, un jour, il serait un grand homme, un puissant, à la hauteur de Bruce Wayne ou Lionel Luthor. Son entreprise les écraserait tous car il était le génie. Un homme à l'intellect supérieur qui était rentré au MIT à tout juste 17 ans et cela faisait un an, un an qu'il prouvait à ses professeurs et ses camarades sa supériorité._

_L'été avait été difficile, sa mère l'avait encore rabroué, son frère chicané de coups. Il avait fait son possible pour être loin de la maison en journée, travaillant dans la grange de son père. Il avait fabriqué un reproducteur d'empreintes, il était certain de pouvoir vendre cela une fortune. Peut-être à Wayne entreprise ou Luthor Corp qui sait ? Il devait d'abord le tester donc cet été là, il avait récolté les empreintes de son frère. Puis s'était introduit chez les voisins avait saccagés et pillé leur maison, tué leur saloperie de chien qui n'arrêtait pas de lui aboyer dessus lorsqu'il passait devant leur portail et déposé les empreintes de son frangin un peu partout puis il avait attendu. Et avec la plus grande des satisfactions, son frère avait été arrêté et condamné à 10 ans de prison dont 5 avec sursis. Cinq années de tranquillité, peut-être qu'avec de la chance, il se ferait tuer ? Peut-être qu'il engagerait un tueur à gage pour faire le boulot._

_C'était la rentrée et il était fier, les gens le saluaient, les professeurs s'enquéraient de son état à savoir si son été avait été productif. Définitivement, oui car au final à défaut de vendre son invention à ses deux futures entreprises concurrentes, il l'avait vendu à un gang, un cartel de la drogue qui lui avait acheté 400 000 dollars. Il l'aurait vendu plus cher mais il n'était pas à ça près. Et surtout, vendre son invention juste après avoir fait enfermé son frère en prison ce dernier criant au complot, cela aurait été suspect s'il avait vendu aux yeux de tous un reproducteur d'empreintes. A présent, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire, il pouvait voir venir, il avait investi son argent dans un fond sûr, Luthor Corp, cela lui rapporterait de l'argent, il en était sûr._

_Donc son monde allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive cette gamine hautaine et prétentieuse, froide et distante qui attirait le regard lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Cette pisseuse de tout juste 15 ans qui rentrait avec gloire au MIT. Elle avait raflé, l'attention de tous. Les élèves disaient qu'elle était belle, mystérieuse, attirante malgré qu'elle garde des distances par rapport aux autres, elle ne laissait pas indifférent parce que au-delà de sa beauté froide et son charisme, c'était un génie, elle le surpassait en tout. Elle n'était même pas sa rivale puisse qu'il aurait fallu qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses talents. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il entendait chuchoter dans les couloirs. Parce que pour lui, tout partait de son nom, Lena Luthor. Tout était dit, elle ne devait sa gloire qu'à son nom. Son père était un grand homme qui s'était fait tout seul. Son frère avait repris les rênes de Luthor Corp et ne faisait qu'engranger les profits et sa mère et bien elle restait dans l'ombre mais soutenait son fils et chaque grand homme a besoin d'une femme à ses côtés_

_Cette soit disant scientifique n'avait rien, c'était une bâtarde adoptée par un homme qui avait eu pitié, d'elle qui était tout juste bonne à écarter les cuisses. Elle avait peut-être pratiqué avec le directeur pour avoir sa place en plus des dons de sa mère et de son frère, juste pour être bien vue._

_Non jamais, il ne laisserait une espèce de roturière salir son travail, prendre sa place, il allait la faire renvoyer, il ferait tout pour cela et il avait déjà un plan._

_Sa petite création lui manquait, il aurait pu la faire accusée de vol, d'un crime même. Il allait devoir être malin, rusé peut être pourrait-il être amis, que dit l'adage ? Proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis. _

_Il savait qu'elle serait dans le laboratoire, elle y passait des soirées entières, encore un passe-droit du professeur de biochimie qui la laissait faire ses recherches à sa guise. Elle avait eu le même sur tous les laboratoires, aussi bien technique, génie civil ou même le département l'aérospatiale parce que madame le génie voulait se spécialiser dans plusieurs domaines. Ainsi, elle suivait plusieurs cursus en même temps. Qui faisait cela ? Lui était spécialisé en ingénierie et biochimie et il était déjà surchargé de travail. Non, c'était impossible, elle devait certainement tricher, baiser un professeur pour avoir des avantages, encore._

_Elle était occupée à analyser quelque chose au microscope, il l'observait, c'est vrai quelle était pas mal, si on aimait le genre, bourgeoise guindée qui se prenait pour la 8ème merveille du monde. Une chienne qui profite de son nom, il n'était pas dupe, les autres s'étaient fait berner par son physique façon reine des glaces mais pas lui. Derrière ce beau visage, il y voyait toute sa perversité. _

_"Hey, Salut !" Salua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. _

_La jeune fille releva la tête, le dévisagea un instant puis retourna à son analyse sans lui répondre._

_Comment osait-elle l'ignorer, lui, le numéro 1 ? Savait-elle qui il était ? Cette petite princesse allait bientôt déchanter. Calmes toi Liam, présentes toi. Se dit-il tentant d'endiguer la rage qui montait en lui alors qu'elle l'ignorait complètement._

_" Salut, tu es la nouvelle, le génie, j'ai entendu pleins de choses sur toi, je suis Liam Lewins, enchanté de rencontrer une adversaire à ma mesure." Fit-il en s'approchant jusqu'à son poste de travail._

_Encore une fois aucune réponse. La colère fulminait sous sa peau, il serrait les mains aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la prendre par le col et la faire le regarder. _

_"Tu travailles sur quoi ? Tu sembles avoir besoin d'aide, je suis en ingénierie civile et en génie chimique, si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là" déclara Liam avec un sourire pince sans rire._

_Un soupir se fit entendre, Lena leva la tête de son télescope et plongea ses yeux verts perçants dans le noir sombre de l'opportun._

_"Écoutes, merci beaucoup pour ton aide mais je me débrouille très bien sans toi et je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire des amis mais obtenir mon diplôme dans deux ans. Sur ce à moins que toi aussi tu aies un travail à effectuer, tu seras gentil de me laisser tranquille." Claqua-t-elle avant de reprendre son travail gribouillant des notes sur son carnet._

_Liam resta un moment figé puis une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Son souffle se faisait erratique. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette trainée ? Il allait la détruire, il ne serait pas son ami sûr mais il allait trouver le moyen de la mettre à terre cette chienne prétentieuse._

_A partir de ce moment, il fit tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Dès qu'elle allait au laboratoire, seule ou en cours, ses mélanges dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde au point que l'on soit obligé d'évacuer le laboratoire. De petites explosions dont une qui avait failli blesser un élève avaient lieu. Il se passait toujours quelque chose. La dernière en date avait été l'implosion d'un microscope qui aurait pu rendre aveugle d'un œil un de ses camarades, si à ce moment celui-ci avait été sur l'appareil. Les professeurs commençaient à se poser des questions, elle était une Luthor après tout, son frère faisait déjà parler de lui en tant qu'activiste anti étranger donc la méfiance s'était installée. _

_Ce fût lorsqu'un soir le laboratoire de biochimie explosa littéralement que Lena fut convoquée pour s'expliquer. Elle était la seule à avoir la clé en dehors du gardien de nuit, de son professeur et de la femme de ménage. Alors bien sûr les soupçons s'étaient immédiatement porté sur elle. Elle avait bien sûr nié mais à partir de cette convocation son passe-droit lui avait été retiré._

_" Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, je ne suis responsable en rien dans ces incidents, j'en serais plutôt la victime, pourquoi provoquerai-je tout ça sachant pertinemment que je serais forcément accusée, quelqu'un veut me nuire assurément !" argua-t-elle, retenant sa frustration._

_" Écoutez miss Luthor, je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi mais tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un responsable, le laboratoire vous sera interdit en dehors des cours et vous serez chaperonner en classe par un autre élève qui vérifiera votre travail." contra le directeur sur un ton aimable _

_"Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, mes recherches sont longues et importantes, il me faut ce temps pour les mener à bien." Plaida Lena avec fougue._

_"Je suis désolée miss Luthor, vous êtes brillante, je suis certain que vous arriverez à vos fins malgré tout. Prenez un élève pour vous supervisé." Se désola le directeur vraiment sincèrement de devoir en arriver à cette extrémité mais le conseil administratif avait été clair plus de passe-droit pour Luthor peu importe ce que sa famille donnait à l'école. Le risque de poursuites judiciaires par les parents d'élèves inquiets était trop grand._

_Liam jubilait, il se félicitait d'avoir créé une microscopique caméra pas plus grande qu'un moucheron et il avait une vue magnifique sur cette chienne qui ne pipait plus un mot mais dont la mâchoire serrée démontrait son énervement. Finalement elle avait des sentiments. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle soit virée._

_Mais son plan ne put jamais être mis à exécution, en effet quelques jours plus tard le directeur recevait une vidéo de lui trafiquant le microscope, échangeant les étiquettes des flacons, pour finir une où l'on voyait ce dernier poser un petit boitier sur un mur du laboratoire. Convoqué, il n'avait pu nier l'évidence cela lui avait coûté sa place au MIT._

_Quelques jours plus tard il avait reçu une lettre avec des félicitations pour son renvoi, la fin disait __**ne t'en prend jamais à un Luthor si tu n'es pas Luthor, toi-même. L.L**__. Cette salope se moquait de lui, tout son avenir était fichu par sa faute. Il n'en resterait pas là. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fabriqué sa nouvelle identité, un peu de chirurgie esthétique, dentaire, de la musculation et un dossier pour Harvard monté de toutes pièces et un an plus tard, il rentrait dans l'université de prestige sous le nom de Liam Levinwood._

_Il en était ressorti avec les honneurs. Et avait fait fortune en vendant ses inventions à la pègre, aux terroristes et autres criminels. Quelques temps après une personne avec qui il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir affaire, était entrée dans sa vie. Lex Luthor. Il avait eu vent de son renvoi, de sa rivalité avec sa sœur et lui proposait une vengeance potentielle. Au début méfiant, plus le chauve parlait plus il aimait son plan, cela la détruirait._

_"Tu vas infiltrer la sécurité avec encore une nouvelle identité. Elle est venue à National City pour travailler avec Supergirl. Je veux savoir pourquoi." Expliquait Luthor en sirotant un verre de son meilleur Whisky alors qu'il se tenait dans le salon de Liam._

_" Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'elle veut faire avec Supergirl en quoi ça va me permettre de me venger ?" Contrait l'ancien camarade de Lena._

_"Tu le verras en temps voulu, fais ce que je te dis."_

_Et il avait vu… et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas être plus proche de sa vengeance. Il pourrait remercier Lex…lorsque les salopes seraient mortes et qu'il serait heureux avec son ange._

* * *

V**oila, vous avez confirmation que Liam est bien le super méchant complètement taré. Je me suis bien amusée avec lui, ça doit être ma partie folle ! Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La folie de Liam va surement au delà ce ce que vous pensez. Tout est par Lex mais Liam a prit les choses en mains et il n'y aura personne pour l'arrêter à moins que ... Il y aura 28 chapitres à cette fic...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour les gens alors en cette période de crise un peu de réconfort !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai l'impression que la pov de Liam ne vous a pas trop plu est ce que je me trompe ? pourtant elle était ****nécessaire.**

**Voila ce chapitre est une pov d'Alex, j'espère ne pas être ooc**

**Désolée le supercorp ne sera pas encore pour maintenant et le prochain chapitre est basé sur Lara, le Supercorp arrive en force dans le chapitre 24 c'est promis soyez patient tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, désolée si vous êtes déçue mais mon histoire ne se construit pas uniquement sur le SC**

**Merci à Aurore93 pour sa relecture**

* * *

**Beval84 : oui il est intense aussi bien dans sa haine pour Lena que dans son amour pour Kara j'aime bien la nuance**

**PrettyLittleCamren :oui l'angts tu sais que j'adore ça lol, alors oui tu n'as pas finis d'en voir dans cette fic. Oui Liam est bien le fous amoureux haineux lol. Les films de l'aprem mdr**

**Aurore93 : Liam ne t'inspirais pas qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ce pauvre homme lol. Supercorp arrive**

**J : Oui Liam est fous d'elle mais ne sais pas qui elle est vraiment c'est ballaud d'aimer et de détester autant la même personne. Kara et Lena vont revenir en force, je t'assure. Mais pour le prochain nous aurons du Lara au menu.**

**Drov Drov : Ne t'inquiéte pas Kara sacrifierait tout pour Lena et si elle va la croire il serait difficile de nier l'évidence**

**Guest :lol tu aimais bien Liam lol dommage**

** : Contente de t'avoir surpris, c'était le but même si certain on devinés. Si tu savais jusqu'où ma folie peut aller lol. Liam est un taré intelligent ce sont les pires.**

**Fosie ! : Oui la fic se termine au chapitre 27 /28 si je coupe car il est énorme le dernier chapitre alors je sais pas si je vais pas le couper à voir. Je ne savais pas que tu commençais une thèse non, félicitation dis don c'est sacrément la classe, en doctorat ? Je suis d'autant plus honoré que tu prenne le temps de lire et commenté tu es une personne occupée lol. Bordel je n'ai pas vu cette faute lol, je devais faire une prière pour penser à Dieu au lieu de d'yeux lol. Télétravail tu as de la chance perso je pense que je seras au chômage partiel et que ça va être l'enfer pour que je me fasse payer avec les escrocs qui me servent de patrons ( je ne cite personne alors je peux y aller dans mon anonymat pas de diffamation sur X, surtout quand ce n'est pas diffamatoire quand c'est vrai lol) Oui la Pov de Liam est très violente mais avec le choc des culture c'était pire avec Wong je pense et Liam est plus soft quand même, je n'utilise pas ce genre de mots non plus. Oui Lex et Liam se croient tous les deux plus malins alors que c'est Lena qui l'est lol. Oui les méchants qui se mentent entre eux ont aura tout vu mdr. Lol le poster oui c'est vraiment chelou mais l'idée m'est venue parce que je voulais vraiment souligné son obsession et ont à tous eu un poster de notre idoles adolescent, bon ça passe généralement à l'age adulte. Qui a dit que c'était Lena qui l'avait menacée ? Est ce son genre de menacée comme ça ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :Tu n'es plus seule...**

Cela faisait deux heures que Kara était parti lorsque je reçu un appel de sa part. Lara et moi jouons à divers jeux de société et elle me battait à chaque fois, son regard et son sourire suffisant me rappelaient furieusement celui d'une certaine brune au QI hors norme.

"OK Kiddo, tu ne touches à rien, je dois décrocher, je te surveille." dis-je alors que nous jouons à la bataille navale ou plutôt dans mon cas à la raclée navale.

Comment cette gamine pouvait-elle assimiler les bases d'un jeu si rapidement ? Il était difficile de s'imaginer que cette petite fille n'avait que 9 ans, et ce qui était encore plus difficile à croire, c'était cette ressemblance physique avec Lena aussi bien dans ses gestes, ses postures. Je savais bien qu'un enfant reproduisait souvent ce que ses parents pouvaient faire mais bien souvent c'était un mimétisme génétique des attitudes qui calquaient parfaitement à celles des parents parce que l'enfant leur ressemblait de par leur gène, mais là ? Il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre Lara et Lena, pourtant lorsque je regardais la brunette, je voyais une mini Luthor. Mais le plus troublant c'était ses yeux bleus… et ce sourire et plus j'y pensais et plus j'étais perturber.

"Tu comptes décrocher ?" S'enquit la petite fille alors que mon téléphone sonnait toujours.

Sursautant, je décrochais à la hâte avant que ma blonde préférée tombe sur la boîte vocale.

"Oui Kara ?"

"Je vais avoir un petit contretemps, dis à Lara que je suis désolée, j'avais prévu de l'emmener à la ferme éducative pour qu'elle apprenne à gérer sa force. " m'expliqua ma sœur confuse et je pouvais déjà la voir mâchouiller sa lèvre.

" Un problème avec la forteresse ?" M'enquis-je soudainement inquiète alors que je savais que Kara devait s'y rendre.

"Oui et non en fait je dirais que je sais comment Lara est née et qui l'a engendré." Nuança la Kryptonienne.

Je sentis la contrariété dans sa voix et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

" Crache le morceau sœurette." Dis-je la patience n'étant pas mon fort, sentant déjà mes nerfs se gonfler d'agacement.

" La matrice a disparue, la forteresse n'a pas détecté d'intrus depuis plus d'un an et le dernier en date était Lex Luthor, ça ne peut être que lui." M'informa ma sœur avant de reprendre. « Ce qui signifie qu'il l'a amené par je ne sais quel moyen, et il a dû la voler il y a un moment, je ne comprends pas comment nous ne nous en sommes pas aperçut. Kal n'a pas utilisé la matrice pour avoir Jonathan, il a eu lors d'un séjour sur Argos, lorsque Loïs et lui sont revenus, elle était déjà enceinte. »

« Eh bien sûr, il est de nouveau reparti sur Argos donc tu ne peux pas le joindre. » demandai-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oui mais je vais voir avec Lena si elle saurait où son frère aurait pu amener cette matrice. » déclara la journaliste en soupirant.

J'imaginais parfaitement ce qui se passait dans sa tête et je pouvais comprendre sa lassitude par avance. Leur relation qui avait été si spéciale ne l'était plus, avant que Lena apprenne la vérité de la bouche de son salopard de crétin d'idiot de frère, j'étais persuadée que Lena pourrait tout lui pardonner, elle la regardait avec tellement d'amour que j'avais bien compris avant cette tête de mule qu'elle aimait sa meilleure amie d'amour autrement qu'amicale ou même sororale. Elle-même ne le voyait pas forcément, quant à Kara, elle aussi avait ce regard. J'avais pensé que lorsqu'elle lui aurait avoué qu'elle était Supergirl, elles auraient pu enfin évoluées vers autre chose. Malheureusement quand Kara lui avait dit, elle le savait déjà. Si seulement, elle lui avait dit plus tôt. Je me sentais tellement coupable de ce qui se passait entre elle et ma sœur, tellement de fois elle avait voulu lui dire et tellement de fois je l'avais convaincu de ne pas le faire. J'avais l'impression que tout n'était qu'une succession de mauvais moment. Et maintenant, Lena en voulait à la blonde et ne voulait plus d'elle et ma sœur était malheureuse comme la pierre. J'espérais sincèrement que la PDG reviendrait sur sa décision et que Lara aiderait à les rapprocher parce que je ne voyais pas de fin heureuse pour les deux dans le cas contraire.

« Tu es toujours là ? » m'appela ma sœur alors que j'avais gardé le silence depuis un petit moment perdu dans mes pensées.

« Oui… écoutes, il n'est que 12h30, je vais faire manger à la petite et si tu veux, je peux l'amener à la ferme, je t'ai aidé autrefois avec tes pouvoirs, je peux l'aider également. » proposais-je en regardant la petite fille qui semblait ne pas perdre une miette de notre conversation et je pouvais deviner qu'elle écoutait aussi Kara au vu de la lueur déçue dans ses yeux.

« Ça serait super et en fait j'ai proposé à Sam de venir garder Lara avec toi, Ruby est avec un ami et elle est seule, vous pourriez donc en profiter pour passer un bon moment toutes les trois. » m'informa ma frangine sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mijoté au juste ?

« Sam va venir ? » clama la brunette en sautillant sur place.

« Tu as mis le haut-parleur ? » voulu savoir la Kryptonienne.

« Non ! » répondis-je, alors que la petite fille se ratatinait sur elle-même me faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Lara ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet d'écouter les conversations ? » la réprimanda ma sœur, plus exaspérée qu'en colère.

« Pardon, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand j'ai su que c'était toi, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. » s'excusa, penaude, la brunette en baissant la tête, prenant une moue si adorable que je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Encore une fois j'étais surprise par la ressemblance avec Kara, c'était incroyable, cette petite était un parfait mélange des deux amies, et une idée me vint. Si Lex avait dérobé la matrice, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait empêché de mélanger l'ADN de Lena et de ma sœur, rien. La matrice comblait les manques et Kara m'avait dit que les Kryptoniens avaient la possibilité d'enfanter avec un mâle ou une femelle alors Kara avait pu apporter la partie « mâle » qui manquait également.

« Bien écoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas simple et très tentant d'écouter les gens mais tu ne dois le faire qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et surtout respecter la vie privée des autres, est ce que tu comprends Lara ? » fit Kara, sa voix s'adoucissant après les excuses de la fille de son ex meilleure amie.

« Oui… » souffla la petite fille d'une voix éteinte, avant de demander. « Est-ce que Lena et toi vous ne pouvez pas nous rejoindre à la ferme ? S'il te plait, Kara. »

« Je ne sais pas si Lena voudra ma chérie… » objecta la journaliste, d'un ton désolé. « Mais je te promets de tout faire pour venir un peu plus tard. »

« Tu amèneras maman ? » s'enquit la brunette une mine triste me faisant grimacer. Elle qui avait toujours de la joie sur la face et le sourire radieux aux lèvres avait cet air de profonde tristesse à l'idée de passer une journée sans sa mère adoptive. Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait vraiment que cette tête de piaf ouvre les yeux et mette un mouchoir sur sa fierté parce qu'elle rendait sa fille malheureuse.

« Je ferais ce que je peux, Lara… » assura ma sœur dans un souffle, et je pouvais voir son air défait.

« Tu sais quoi Lara, si ta tête de mule ne veut pas accompagner Kara, je te jure que j'irai la chercher avec les menottes pour la forcer à passer la journée avec nous. » promis-je, bien décidé à tenir mon engagement envers cette petite fille qui avait déjà assez souffert comme cela.

« C'est vrai tu vas l'arrêter ? T'as droit de faire cela ? » s'étonna la brunette me faisant sourire.

« Je suis la directrice du DEO. » chuchotai-je en confidence. « Je peux tout faire. » finis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui mettre dans la tête, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire cela. » protesta Kara, outrée.

« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à convaincre Luthor de nous rejoindre alors. » déclarais-je avant de raccroché pour reporter mon regard sur la petite fille qui avait retrouvé son sourire mégawatt.

« Tu n'as pas parlé de faire manger à la petite ? » souleva Lara me faisant éclater de rire.

« J'avais déjà un ogre à la maison, deux, je suis ruinée ! » m'exclamai-je en me rappelant que l'appétit Kryptonien n'avait pas de mesure.

Alors que je préparais le repas, on sonna à la porte et mon cœur fit une embardée me souvenant que ma sœur avait invité Sam chez moi. Qu'allais-je faire ou lui dire ? Elle avait annulé notre dîner suite à l'accident de Lena et depuis nous ne nous étions pas revu, ni reparlé. Idiote de sœur, elle aurait pu me prévenir à l'avance que je me prépare.

« Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir à Sam ? » demanda la brunette en commençant déjà à marcher vers la porte.

« Non ! Je … j'y vais … » l'arrêtais-je en lui prenant la main, la tirant derrière moi.

Je me regardais dans la glace arrangeant mes cheveux, je suspendis mon geste, « _**qu'est-ce que tu fous Danvers depuis quand es-tu une midinette ?**_ » Me rabrouai-je tout bas. Je ne m'étais pas sentis comme cela depuis Maggie, je me mordis les lèvres, j'allais tuer Kara, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle prévenue qu'au dernier moment et que lui était-il passé par la tête au juste ?

A nouveau la sonnette retentit me faisant sursauter, je devais lui ouvrir, j'essuyais mes mains sur mon jean, soufflant pour calmer mon palpitant.

« Si ton cœur continues à battre aussi vite, il va s'enfuir par la porte. » rigola Lara en me regardant, amusée alors que j'ouvrais la porte sur la jeune femme qui hantait mes rêves depuis des mois.

Faisant les gros yeux à la petite fille, je retournais mon attention sur Sam et me figeais. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi belle ?

« Hey ! Salut… tu es là ! » fis-je en prenant maladroitement la châtain dans mes bras, tapotant nerveusement son dos.

Non mais bravo Danvers, évidement elle est là, qu'est-ce que c'est cette question idiote, tu vois bien qu'elle est là. Bordel j'avais été contaminée par la nervosité de Kara Danvers.

« Oui Kara ne t'a pas prévenue ? Elle m'a demandé de venir t'aider avec Lara et comme je n'avais rien de spécial à faire… » m'expliqua la femme d'affaires en passant une main dans ses superbes cheveux. « Enfin non pas que tu sois une option par défaut, bien au contraire, je suis vraiment heureuse de passer cette journée avec toi… » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant et mon estomac arriva dans ma gorge qu'est-ce qu'elle était craquante à cet instant alors qu'elle fourrageait encore ses cheveux en désordre désormais.

« Et Lara, tu oublies Lara, suis-je invisible Sam ? Tu vas me vexer. » rappela la petite fille en croisant les bras une moue boudeuse qui nous fit rire.

Et je regardais le bras droit de Lena qui se mordait les lèvres alors qu'elle me regardait. Je suivais le geste complètement hypnotisée. Non mais vraiment, j'étais irrécupérable. On dirait une adolescente devant son premier émoi, et si avec Maggie j'avais été troublée dès le départ avec Sam cela avait mis un peu plus de temps. J'avais appris à la connaître et c'était une femme fantastique, elle avait réussi à vaincre Reign, la lutte avait été rude, Lena avait beaucoup aidé, nous avions tous aidé mais au final sans sa volonté sans faille, elle n'aurait pas pu la combattre. Et puis il y avait aussi Ruby que j'adorais, c'était une enfant géniale, élevée par une mère célibataire qui était tombée enceinte si jeune, mis à la porte par sa propre mère, elle avait dû se débrouiller seule avec une petite fille et malgré tout avait brillamment réussis.

« Alex ? » m'appela Sam en posant une main sur mon bras me faisant frissonner.

« Oui ? » m'enquis-je, le souffle court, plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux noisettes.

Pathétique Danvers, pathétique on dirait une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose mais bon sang sa main était si chaude et réchauffait tout mon corps dans tous les sens du terme.

« Ça sent le bruler non ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

« Merde, merde, merde. » jurai-je en courant vers ma plaque de cuisson prenant la poignée à pleine main me brûlant au passage jetant ainsi la casserole dans l'évier en criant aussi bien de douleur que de frustration.

La mère de famille se précipita vers moi, pris ma main et la mise sous l'eau froide et je poussais un gémissement de plaisir qui fit se tendre Sam qui me jeta un regard en coin. Rougissait-elle ? Et les paroles de ma sœur me revinrent en tête, _**elle est folle de toi**_, vraiment ? Je la regardais alors que son attention semblait fixée sur sa tâche mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était troublée, était-ce dû à notre proximité ? Mon bras reposait sur un des siens alors qu'elle tenait toujours ma main sous l'eau.

« Rappelle-moi de faire le repas la prochaine fois. » ironisa Lara faisant rire Sam.

« Habituellement, c'est Kara qui fait tout cramer pas moi. » dis-je en roulant des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres me délectant du son qui sortait de la gorge de la belle Arias.

« Oui sûr mais tu étais distraite par Sam. » argua la petite fille me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Décidément cette petite allait devoir apprendre à la fermer, mon Dieu comment pourrai-je être plus gênée ?

« Tu as de la Biafine ? » s'enquit la fille aux cheveux auburn, semblant ignorer la réplique de la petite fille.

« Euh...dans l'armoire à pharmacie qui est dans la salle de bain sans doute. » répliquai-je en regardant la jeune femme se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Lara, tu ne peux pas faire cela. » murmurai-je en me tournant vers la petite fille qui haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

« Faire quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je regardais vers la salle d'eau pour m'assurer que la mère de Ruby ne revenait pas tout de suite.

« Faire ce que tu fais, dire ces choses à propos de Sam et moi. » soupirai-je en baissant d'un ton encore, pour m'assurer qu'elle ne nous entendrait pas sachant que la femme d'affaires pourrait m'entendre.

« Quoi à propos de Sam et toi que vos cœurs battent très vite quand vous êtes l'une auprès de l'autre ? » questionna-t-elle un peu trop fort à mon goût me faisant rouler des yeux, me mordant les lèvres.

Mon cœur fit une embardée et je me sentis rougir alors que je voyais la petite fille sourire et ses yeux bleus malicieux fixer un point derrière moi. Pitié ne me dites pas qu'elle a osé ?

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais Sam ? » demanda nonchalamment la brunette confirmant mes craintes.

Ok cette gamine aurait ma peau, pourquoi était-elle si intelligente ? Attends quoi ? Le cœur de Sam aussi battait plus fort quand elle était proche de moi ? Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Je reportais mon regard sur la femme d'affaires qui mordait ses lèvres, la tête baissée, les joues rouges.

« Euh…Oui je j'ai c'est bon, je l'ai ! » fit la châtain un sourire gêné sur la face.

" Euh assis toi…" M'ordonna Sam semblant reprendre une contenance.

Je m'exécutais et m'asseyais sur le canapé. La sous directrice de L-Corp fit de même et prit ma main entre les siennes après avoir ouvert le tube de pommade. Elle appliqua une dose généreuse puis massa ma paume avec son pouce, son toucher était doux, délicat. Cela aurait pu s'apparenter plus à une caresse. Elle effectuait de longs cercles allant jusqu'à mon poignet et définitivement, je n'en avais pas besoin à cet endroit. Son regard croisa le mien et le monde disparu autour de nous. Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir la façon dont ses yeux se fondaient dans les miens, parfois cette tendresse, j'avais mis cela sur le compte d'une simple amitié et parce que j'avais été là pour Ruby lors de sa Bad période mais si c'était plus ? Partageait-elle mes sentiments ?

Mon Dieu, depuis Maggie, je n'étais sortie avec aucune autre femme, et elle avait été ma première, la révélation de mon attirance pour la gente féminine alors je n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience dans le domaine, comment séduire ou savoir si la personne en face est de votre équipe ou pas ? Lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, j'étais revenue au point de départ, persuadée qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais ainsi, qu'elle était hétéro et que nous n'avions rien d'autre qu'une amitié profonde et bordel, elle était une amie précieuse. Lorsqu'elle était partie, je m'étais fait une raison mais la revoir avait été comme un électrochoc. Je l'aimais, c'était une évidence, ce que j'avais pris pour un béguin était tellement plus et je me rendais compte que si aucune autre n'avait eu grâce à mes yeux, c'était parce que j'avais cette femme dans la tête.

Ce fut Sam qui rompit notre connexion dans un soupire, elle détourna les yeux, troublée.

" Je... j'ai trouvé… de la gaze, je vais t'en mettre une et bander dessus pour que ça tienne." Dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, prenant la bande.

Elle commença à enrouler la bande autour de ma main, je la regardais faire alors qu'elle s'appliquait avec sérieux. Une mèche taquine s'amusait à retomber devant ses yeux et elle tentait de la chasser en soufflant dessus, donnant un coup de tête mais bien sur cela ne fonctionnait pas et ça me fit sourire. Ne résistant pas à l'envie qui m'étreignait, je remis opportune derrière son oreille, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que je me permettais ce geste la faisant rougir. Bien alors peut-être qu'en effet elle avait une attirance pour moi, elle aussi mais était-elle amoureuse ? Peut-être était-il temps que je tente ma chance lors de cette journée lorsque Kara nous aurait rejoint ? Nous pourrions nous isolés et avoir une conversation sur le devenir de notre amitié ou plus.

" Voilà …" souffla-t-elle en passant ses pouces sur le dos de ma main.

Encore une fois nous nous perdîmes dans nos regards l'une de l'autre et le temps se figea, ses pouces caressaient toujours le dos de main avec une infime douceur est beaux yeux bruns s'assombrissait au fil des secondes, les papillons dans mon estomac, s'affolaient. J'avais envie de l'embrasser tellement envie...et inconsciemment, je sentais mon corps se rapprocher du sien ou était-ce elle qui se rapprochait ?

" Vous allez vous embrasser qu'on puisse manger ?" Nous interrompu Lara alors que nos visages n'étaient qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

Comme si mon sofa nous avait électrocuté, nous nous levâmes d'un bond cognant nos têtes dans le processus.

"Pardon !" Nous excusâmes en même temps.

Un silence se fit puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Cette gamine avait le sens de l'à-propos. Mais définitivement pas celui du timing.

"Bien, si nous allions nourrir Little Luthor !" Clama Sam en se dirigeant vers ma cuisine en riant.

Je la regardais rincer la casserole et commencer à cuisiner avec ce que j'avais dans mon frigo et la voir ainsi s'afférer fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Plus personne n'avait cuisiné pour moi chez moi depuis Maggie...à part ma mère…et c'était véritablement agréable.

Nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance relativement complice, Lara de plus en plus excitée et impatiente. Je regardais Sam en souriant alors que nous faisions la vaisselle comme si cela était familier entre nous.

"Allez on se dépêche ! On ne pourra pas voir tous les animaux sinon." Pressa la petite fille trépignant derrière nous.

"Tu n'as qu'à nous aider Lara plutôt que de nous regarder. " lançai-je à la volée.

Et alors que je finissais ma phrase, un appel d'air se fit sentir et les assiettes et couverts disparurent de nos mains. La porte du placard se referma lentement sous nos yeux. En revenant à sa place elle ne contrôla pas sa vitesse et atterrit sur le fauteuil du salon qui bascula et alors que nous avions notre attention sur la brunette, un fracas énorme à côté de nous se fit entendre. Lorsque nous portâmes notre regard sur l'endroit d'où venait le bruit nous vîmes les assiettes fracassées au sol.

"Pardon…" sanglota la fille de Lena se relevant timidement.

Elle ramassa avec mille précaution le fauteuil n'osant me regarder.

"Hey mon cœur, ce n'est rien, ce sont justes des assiettes !" La rassurais-je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du siège qu'elle avait fait chuté, en caressant sa joue de mon pouce.

"Tout ça, ce n'est pas facile, je le sais, Kara avait 4 ans de plus que toi quand elle est arrivée sur terre et elle a eu du mal aussi mais je l'ai aidé, nos parents également. C'est tout ce que nous ferons pour toi. Mais je te propose quelque chose." Fis-je en essuyant de mes pouces les larmes qui souillait ses joues.

" Tu y arriveras mais tant que tu ne sais pas les contrôler, il faudra éviter de t'en servir sciemment, apprend à les contrôler et après on verra mais je ne te cache pas que tu devras toujours faire attention, les dissimuler pour que jamais personne n'apprenne qui tu es vraiment, tu n'es plus seule, nous sommes là pour toi, Lena, Kara, Sam et moi-même, on est tous là pour toi, enregistre le bien dans ta petite tête de génie effrontée." Lui expliquai-je en en pointant mon doigt sur son front.

La petite fille baissa la tête un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux larmoyant semblant touchée par mes propos. Elle releva ses yeux bleus pour les plonger dans les miens et encore une fois, je fus frappé par la similitude avec ceux de Kara, c'était tellement incroyable.

"Mais je pourrais vivre comme tout le monde, je pourrais aller à l'école, avoir des amis ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement en se mordant fébrilement la lèvre.

"Bien sûr, Kara est avant d'être Supergirl l'héroïne de National City, Kara Danvers la journaliste de CatCo, fille, sœur, amie…" commençai-je en souriant.

"Amoureuse de ma mère…" ajouta la petite fille avec un sourire tendre nous faisant rire Sam et moi.

"Oui enfin cela n'est pas encore officielle, on ne va pas envoyer les faire part de mariage tout de suite." Pouffai-je en secouant la tête.

"C'est sûr qu'avec Lena ce n'est pas gagné mais elle aime Kara, elle fait sa dure, et est méchante avec elle mais moi je vois ses yeux quand elle la regarde en secret, on dirait ceux des personnages de dessins animés y a pleins d'étoiles qui scintillent." Se moqua la brunette en roulant des yeux.

"Tu sais que c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?" Demandais-je en riant, secouant la tête amusée.

"Tu sais ce qu'est une métaphore Alex quand même !" Gronda Lara en levant les yeux au ciel en pouffant.

Ok ! Cette petite était vraiment trop intelligente, parfois elle pouvait donner mal au crâne, tout allait si vite dans sa tête ça devait être épuisant.

"Bon petit génie, ramassons tes bêtises et allons voir les chèvres et leurs amis." Clamai-je amusée alors que la petite fille sautillait de joie.

Parfois, il était difficile de penser qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans à d'autres moment comme celui-ci, j'aurai juré qu'elle en avait moins...

* * *

Voila c'est à vous les supercorpiens, protégez vous bien et laissez moi une review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou les Supercorpiens, alors ici le retour du Supercorp même si ce n'est pas autant que vous le souhaitiez, une pov de notre petite Lara, ça sera la dernière de cette fiction. Nous approchons dangereusement de la fin sachant que j'ai 27 chapitres et que le 27 ème sera en deux parties. **

**Je suis en pleine écriture de I like The Sun comme j'ai dis, je mettrais cette fic à la fin de celle ci.**

**Merci a Aurore93 pour sa relecture et correction.**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Aurore93 : Je n'ai pas eu de retour dans ce sens eh puis personne n'est infaillible ^^ Oui Liam est un fou et j'ai vraiment aimé écrire sa pov. J'ai aimé écrire sur Alex, je maîtrise moins le personnage mais je l'adore et je trouve qu'elle est sous exploité et que la prod à carrément publiée son désir d'enfant. Enfin si y avait que ça qu'ils ont oubliés. Samlex comme je préfère les appelé est un ship qui encore une fois avait du potentiel mais n'a pas été exploité, Sam me manque beaucoup, je l'adorais. Lara a la candeur de Kara, la réflexion de Lena et le physique combiné des deux, une bombe en somme lol.**

**Anchristmas : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre le Supercorp revient dans ce chapitre à petite dose pour vraiment éclaté dans tous les autres chapitres étant donné qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour ces deux là mais bon avec moi, il faut se méfier bouahahahahaha. Cela ne faisait pas plus d'une semaine mais moins mais je comprend que l'attente semble interminable, alors j'espère que ce chapitre commencera à satisfaire tes envies de SC, ta patience sera récompensé dis toi bien. Et le suspens est encre en stand By dans ce chapitre car il faut de la douceur pour ce qui vous attends dans la suite. Donc une pov de Lara avec du Karlena ^^ Bon courage à toi également et bonne lecture.**

**J : Dis toi que la conversation SC sera pas bisounours, elle arrive mais pour instant les deux chapitres qui arrivent, celui là et le prochain sont assez basés sur la famille et Lara, je l'ai un peu négligé la pauvre chérie et elle a besoin de se détendre et de s'amuser avec ses mamans. Lara est en effet une petite peste quand elle s'y met mais elle fait tout cela par amour pour les gens autour d'elle et bien des fois elle ne pense pas à elle même, c'est un trait de caractère pris à Kara.**

**Oui Alex commence vraiment à rassembler les pièces du puzzle et dans le prochain elle aura finis de le faire mais pas seulement elle.**

**Dis toi qu'en effet la connaissance de l'identité de Lara par Kara va être quelque chose...**

**Nath672 :Je me doute que c'est pas toujours simple de lire une pov d'un méchant surtout à la première personne et ce type est détestable. Je me rattrape quand même avec le 22 et le 23 devrait faire plaisir, à partir de maintenant Lena va arrêter d'être une peste rancunière !**

**Drov DRov : Oui le chapitre léger et celui ci aussi, c'est nécessaire pour la suite, après cela sera lourd donc profitez bien du bisounours qui sommeil en moi lors de ce chapitre et d'une partie du prochain. Karlena fait son chemin aussi comme Samlex mais moins rapidement lol**

* * *

**Voila je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

**Et Supergirl ne m'appartient pas ainsi que tous ses dérivés**

* * *

**Avertissement apparition brève de William et pour une fois il sert à quelque chose alors ne fuyez pas mais je pense que mon William va vous plaire, je l'aime comme ça c'est pour dire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**** Sortie pédagogique**

J'étais excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'enfin sortir pour le plaisir. Depuis ma « naissance», je n'avais fait que fuir ou me cacher, et même lorsque j'avais rencontré ma reine et qu'elle avait commencé à prendre soin de moi, j'avais encore dû me cacher. Cacher qui j'étais, cacher mes pouvoirs comme toujours. La différence, c'était que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait, me protégeait. Lena m'avait donné ce que j'avais toujours voulu, une famille, elle était ma famille. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, était pour me protéger bien sûr, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'encore une fois, j'étais dans l'ombre. Je voulais être libre de pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Aller à l'école, peut-être avoir des amis. Et s'il y a peu, jamais je n'aurai espéré avoir ne serait-ce qu'un toit au-dessus de ma tête et quelqu'un qui m'aime sans aucune condition, ni mesure, aujourd'hui que j'avais cela, je voulais plus. Je me sentais ingrate et capricieuse mais au final était-ce mal de vouloir une vie normale ?

Je n'avais que 9 ans et j'étais déjà une prisonnière. J'avais l'impression que ma vie n'était que cela, fuite, dissimulation. Lors de ma première année dans la matrice, le monde était venu à moi, mon esprit avait été envahis d'informations, de connaissances, de guerre, de tortures. Mais aussi d'images de paysage, de mer, d'océan, de montagne, de désert. Il y avait aussi des familles heureuses, des mères câlinant leur enfant… J'avais aussi reçu toute l'éducation que j'avais assimilé durant mon sommeil. Je me souvenais maintenant d'où me venaient toutes ces connaissances pour les sciences, les langues… Il y avait eu aussi Supergirl dans les informations que je recevais, et son cousin Superman. Des images d'eux sur des ruines, des immeubles détruits après un de leur combat et lorsque j'avais découvert mes pouvoirs, j'avais eu peur d'être comme eux de tout détruire sur mon passage malgré que je ne savais plus d'où me venait ce sentiment à l'époque. Puis je les avais vu avec ma reine à la télévision sauver des gens, combattre des monstres. J'avais vu les yeux de ma reine sur Supergirl et j'avais compris qu'au final Supergirl n'était pas la destruction, alors, mes pouvoirs ne devaient pas l'être.

Un jour, je pourrais être comme elle. Peut-être que moi aussi, je pourrais sauver des gens. Mais pour cela je devais maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Kara avait commencé à m'aider et grâce à elle, je savais comment en maîtriser certains, même si mettre ses conseils en applications n'était pas chose aisée. Apprendre à gérer ses émotions pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, c'était difficile lorsque tout m'assaillaient si fortement. Mais je voulais être libre, comme Kara. Être comme elle…

"Nous sommes arrivées, Lara." Déclara Alex me sortant de mes pensées alors qu'elle se garait dans un grand champ à côté d'une autre voiture.

Je la regardais, lui souriant puis portait mes yeux sur la grande bâtisse. Elle était entièrement faite de bois, plusieurs dépendances l'entouraient. Certainement des écuries et box pour animaux. Un grand porche annonçait l'entrée de la ferme pédagogique de Marlowe. Je sortie de la voiture précipitamment alors que je voyais un homme tenir les rênes d'un cheval avec une petite fille dessus.

"Allez Alex, Sam, dépêchez-vous, moi aussi je veux monter sur un cheval !" Clamai-je en courant vers l'entrée.

Je me retournais et vit les deux femmes se regarder en souriant, je roulais des yeux alors qu'elles ne bougeaient pas.

"Vite, sinon ils vont fermer et on ne pourra pas faire du cheval !" Grondai-je en trépignant sur place.

"Ok, ok on arrive." Répliqua la rouquine en me rejoignant suivie de Sam.

Alex paya l'entrée qui consistait à faire un don pour nourrir et soigner les animaux ainsi que l'entretien des locaux et la rémunération des employés.

"Merci de votre visite, vous pouvez déguster nos produits sur places ou à emporter en vous rendant dans notre boutique restaurant, vous y trouverez aussi des petits souvenirs confectionnés par nos soins." Nous accueillîmes une jeune femme, elle porta son regard sur moi et me sourit chaleureusement provoquant le mien." Tu me sembles très maline alors je suis certaine que tu vas pouvoir résoudre l'énigme de cette ferme en un rien de temps." Fit-elle en me tendant un petit carnet avec un stylo et un prospectus illustré par des dessins.

"Lorsque tu auras fini ta quête vas à la cabane aux mystères avec le nom de l'animal mystère qui a disparue dans le parc de la ferme…" ajouta-elle avant de se pencher vers moi mettant sa main près de sa bouche comme une confidence.

"Il paraît qu'il se balade un peu partout et disparaît pour réapparaître dans tout le parc, soit vigilante il pourrait se dissimuler au coin d'une bâtisse mais attention aux pièges et aux lutins facétieux ils sont farceurs." Ajouta-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Des Lutins ? Sérieusement ?

"Les lutins ça n'existe pas !" Contrai-je en roulant des yeux provoquant le rire des trois femmes.

"Ah oui, et qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?" Me questionna la dame sans se départir de son sourire.

"Parce que ça n'existe pas, les lutins, ce sont des légendes inventées par les hommes pour se distraire." Plaidais-je, agacée qu'on remette ma parole en doute. « II n'y a aucune preuve scientifique pour prouver qu'ils existent, personne n'en a jamais vu." Dis-je pour appuyer mes arguments.

La jeune femme sembla perturbée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Bien je savais que j'avais raison, les lutins ça n'existait pas. Ma reine me dit toujours que chaque chose à une explication scientifique jusqu'à ce qu'à preuve du contraire et rien n'avait démontré que les lutins existaient donc, c'est qu'une explication rationnelle était à l'origine de la légende des lutins.

"Okkkkkk… on va juste prendre ça et profiter de la visite." Fit Alex en envoyant un regard d'excuse à la dame, prenant le fascicule et le carnet.

"Bien alors par où commence-t-on ?" Demanda Sam en se penchant sur la sœur de Supergirl.

Elles s'observèrent, rougissant comme gênées, me faisant rouler des yeux. Bon sang, est ce que toutes les sœurs Danvers étaient aussi coincés ou timides, lorsqu'elles étaient en présence de la personne dont elles étaient amoureuses ?

"Bon vous vous embrassez qu'on puisse commencer ?" Dis-je en soupirant prenant le carnet, le fascicule et le stylo des mains de l'agent dont le teint avait viré tomate.

Commençant à lire la première énigme, je souris.

" Il aime baigner ses pieds dans la mare, son milieu est essentiellement aquatique, il cancane souvent pour appeler ses enfants, il arrive qu'on le pêche dans les fêtes foraines, le premier indice se trouvera chez monsieur Colvert."

"J'espère que ça va être plus dur pour les prochains parce que c'est nul, c'est trop facile." Déclarais-je en commençant à chercher la mare aux canards sur le plan.

"Eh bien je pense que les premières énigmes sont faciles pour pas que les enfants se découragent." Argua Sam en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Oui enfin il y a facile et facile, là même un enfant de 4 ans pourrait résoudre cela." Me plaignais-je en commençant à marcher pour me diriger vers la mare aux canards sous les regards amusés de mes deux nounous.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à la mare, cette dernière étant en début de parcours. Je regardais devant moi et fut surprise de voir plusieurs canards qui se laissaient glisser sur l'eau, l'indice est chez monsieur Colvert. Mais il habite sur l'eau monsieur Colvert, il fallait que j'aille sur l'eau ? Mais c'était une mare et bien qu'elle soit grande on allait pas y aller en bateau et hors de question de marcher dans l'eau, je ne savais pas sa profondeur et en plus qu'est-ce que je pourrais trouver dans l'eau ?

"Elle est belle la petite cabane aux canards." Dit Alex à Sam qui acquiesça.

"Oui sur l'eau et sur terre, coloré dans un joli vert, ils doivent être bien quand ils veulent se reposer." Convint la châtain en souriant.

La cabane verte ? Je regardais la mare et vis un ponton qui y menait sans plus attendre, je courais jusqu'à la cabane. Lorsque j'y pénétrait, il y avait un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que moi qui était penché sur une sorte de stèle. Je m'approchais de lui et il se redressa à mon approche. Il se tourna vers moi et afficha un large sourire qui me fit me figer. Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder.

"Salut ! Est-ce que tu veux que je te donne l'indice ? C'est trop fastoche." Déclara-t-il, son sourire toujours sur la face, rompant le silence.

Je le regardais un moment et il ne bougea pas attendant une réponse. J'entendis Alex et Sam arriver derrière moi ce qui me fit sortir de mon… blocage ? Pourquoi j'étais resté immobile comme cela en voyant cet humain ?

"Tu n'as pas de langue, t'es muette ?" S'enquit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux comprendre l'indice par moi-même. » Fis-je agacée, comme si j'avais besoin d'un inconnu pour résoudre une énigme!

Il jeta un regard sur moi, puis sur les deux jeunes femmes qui souriaient. Et sans se départir de son sourire arrogant, il me lança en sortant, faisant rougir mes amies.

"On se retrouve au prochain indice petite si tu y arrives sans tes mamans !"

J'ouvrais puis refermais la bouche. Non mais comment osait-il me parler comme ça ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il allait voir, j'allais lui mettre la pâtée comme on dit.

Je regardais la stèle et lu l'indice "5ème lettre de l'alphabet, je peux être mangé, souvent on se demande qui est venue en premier." Lus-je en me tournant vers les amoureuses.

"Alors l'indice c'est un œuf !" Clamai-je avec hargne sans réfléchir en passant devant elles.

"Oh là, mini Luthor, tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère quand tu fais cette tête, ça fait peur !" Exprima Alex en ricanant.

Je résolvais les autres indices assez rapidement, les énigmes étaient de plus en plus difficiles me retrouvant toujours avec cet idiot qui avait le don de m'énerver. Pourquoi, il souriait tout le temps comme ça ? Il pensait sérieusement gagner contre moi ?

" Est ce que tous les garçons sont-ils tous aussi idiots ?" Grondai-je alors que cet imbécile me suivait partout.

"C'est dans leur gènes !" Répondit une voix dans mon dos.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en la reconnaissant.

"Lena !" Criai-je en me jetant dans ses bras. "Tu es venue !"

"Je n'allais pas laisser ma petite fille avoir sa première sortie à la ferme sans moi." Répondit ma reine en me serrant dans ses bras. « Et puis si j'ai bien compris, ce garçon t'as lancé un défi non ? Alors il va falloir lui faire perdre son sourire arrogant. » Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard sombre au jeune garçon qui déglutit.

"Lena !" Réprimanda Kara qui était resté en retrait laissant passer le crétin qui s'enfuyait en courant.

Lorsque je la vis, j'eus un grand sourire et lui murmurais un merci, un sourire plus grand me répondit comblant mon cœur. J'avais mes deux personnes préférées avec moi, et si Kara avait réussi à convaincre ma reine de venir, c'est peut-être qu'elle allait revenir sur sa décision et qu'on pourrait être une famille toutes les trois. Peut-être qu'elle pardonnerait à Supergirl et qu'on ne se quitterait plus jamais.

"Bon alors que te reste-t-il à trouver ?" Demanda Lena en me prenant par les épaules pour nous faire sortir.

" J'ai juste un indice à trouver mais je sais déjà comment s'appelle l'animal mystère et où il se trouve. On n'a pas besoin d'aller à la dernière énigme." Dis-je en écrivant le nom de l'animal et ce qu'il était.

"Je pense que tu devrais y aller malgré tout, pour t'assurer que tu ne fais pas d'erreur, si l'indice est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison." Contra Kara en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

"Mais je sais que c'est un âne et qu'il s'appelle William." Fis-je en roulant des yeux.

"Bien mais écoutes moi, allons juste au dernier point pour vérifier." Insista Kara avec un sourire.

"Mais le crétin va gagner, regardes !" M'offusquais-je en voyant mon adversaire sortir de l'avant dernier point pour se rendre directement au guichet des mystères.

"Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, si tu perds, tu n'auras pas triché et tu seras allez au bout." Déclara ma reine en posant une main sur ma joue avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui lui sourit. " Et fais confiance à Kara, elle sait de quoi elle parle niveau énigme, c'est une journaliste et elle doit prendre compte toutes les données pour faire un bon article." Ajouta-t-elle en détournant les yeux, rougissant.

J'entendis son cœur battre plus rapidement. Elle était troublée comme d'habitude par son amie mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, une variante que je ne savais définir. Je regardais ma reine, elle souriait mais ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées et sa respiration plus courte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas comme vous êtes là, Sam et moi allons boire un café, vous pourrez nous rejoindre quand Lara aura fini, j'ai vu qu'ils servaient des gâteaux qui avait l'air très appétissant. » demanda Alex en passant son bras sous celui de Sam qui rougit.

"Oui !" Nous fîmes en cœur avec Supergirl, tirant un éclat de rire à tout le monde, même à ma reine, et je la regardais surprise alors que c'était l'une des rares fois où je l'entendais rire de bon cœur.

Kara semblait elle aussi surprise et ses yeux se posèrent sur ma mère qui esquissa un faible rictus ressemblant à un sourire. Waouh est ce qu'elle venait vraiment de sourire à son amie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles au juste, entre ce matin et maintenant ?

"Bien, alors a tout à l'heure les Sherlock !" Salua la rouquine en partant avec Sam presque collées l'une à l'autre.

"Vous allez en profiter pour vous faire des bisous ?" Lançais-je en riant alors que je voyais les deux jeunes femmes de figer puis repartir sans commenter.

"Tu es incorrigible Lara, tu dois apprendre à ne pas dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. " gronda ma reine ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

" Ah oui comme Kara et t…" commençai-je avant que la brune me coupe en posant sa main sur ma bouche sous le ricanement de la blonde derrière nous.

"Hep, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?" Me tança ma mère en soupira.

Elle ne voulait pas que je dise qu'elle aussi voulait embrasser Kara ? Son cœur parlait pour elle, pourtant.

Arrivées à la dernière cabane, je fronçais les sourcils alors que nous étions complètement dans le noir puis un rire se fit entendre, la voix était aigrelette et taquine, des flashs illuminèrent la pièce et je sursautais me réfugiant dans les bras de Lena qui me serra contre elle.

"Ce n'est rien ma chérie, c'est pour le jeu, ce sont des effets spéciaux." Me rassura-t-elle en embrassant mes cheveux.

" Tu ne sauras jamais qui est l'animal mystère, hé hé, je t'ai induit en erreur, tous les indices que tu as récoltés sont faux, ahahahahaha." Se moqua la voix.

L'image d'un lutin apparue sur les murs et je me rapprochais de Lena tirant sur ses bras pour qu'elle m'encercle.

"On peut sortir si tu veux." Proposa Kara en se mettant devant moi juste à la hauteur de mon visage, je refusais en secouant la tête affrontant l'image du lutin qui volait autour de nous.

« Non ! »

Je devais être courageuse, Supergirl ne fuyait jamais même quand elle avait peur. Je me redressais, m'éloignant de Kara et ma reine. Elles se regardèrent semblant communiquer en silence puis leur attention se reporta vers moi avec préoccupation.

"Tout va bien !" Leur assurais-je alors que le lutin disparaissait et qu'une console s'allumait. Une femme apparut à l'écran.

"Oh c'est encore un coup de Fizbiloubic le Lutin facétieux, j'ai réussis à retrouver un indice qui te mènera à notre véritable animal mystère, j'espère que tu sauras la comprendre. Nous comptons sur toi." Fit la femme avant de disparaître pour laisser place à un petit texte.

" Je me terre quand la nuit tombe, souvent on me mange, je suis de la famille des Leporidae, j'aime ruminer dans mon coin. J'ai une amie qui s'appelle Alice et mon nom est une couleur parce que je cours toujours après le temps." Lus-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Alors ce n'est pas l'âne William ?" Questionnais-je en me tournant vers les deux femmes.

"Il semblerait que le lutin était vraiment facétieux et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on retrouve l'animal mystère." Déclara Kara, le sourire aux lèvres me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Les lutins ça n'existent pas." Contrai-je encore une fois en roulant des yeux.

"Ah bon et qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?" Contredit-elle alors qu'on sortait de la cabane.

"On en a jamais vu alors c'est que ça n'existe pas." Dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Je vis Kara jeter un regard à Lena qui haussa les sourcils semblant approuver mes propos.

"Ok ! Alors déjà, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas une chose, qu'elle n'existe pas et de deux les lutins existent parce que j'ai déjà eu affaire à l'un d'entre eux." Affirma la Kryptonienne en souriant.

"Quoi ?" Nous étonnâmes en cœur ma reine et moi.

"Il s'appelait Mr Mxyzptlk et ce n'était ni un lutin facétieux, ni un gentil lutin." Déclara la blonde les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" Demandai-je en m'arrêtant devant la porte de l'accueil des mystères.

"Eh bien disons qu'il était assez insistant sur certains points et que non, pour lui ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse acceptable et qu'il menaçait le monde." Répondit Kara en détournant les yeux, rougissant quelque peu.

"Comment ça non n'était pas une réponse, que voulait-il ?" Demandai-je comprenant que j'avais devancé la question de ma mère.

"Eh bien…" commença-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus et je sentis ma bienfaitrice se tendre à mes côtés.

Levant les yeux vers elle, je vis qu'elle serrait les dents et les poings, son visage affichait une colère sourde. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle compris ?

"Soit disant, j'étais l'amour de sa vie et il voulait que je l'épouse, il a provoqué un grand désordre dans National City jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le renvoyer dans la 5ème dimension." Expliqua-t-elle gênée.

Un silence se fit et je constatais que ma sauveuse était toujours tendue.

"Je me souviens de cet homme, je l'ai vu aux infos, je ne savais pas qu'il avait effectué ce chantage honteux sur toi..." Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

"Oh ce n'était pas un chantage, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser. » assura la blonde en riant balançant sa main dans les airs, nonchalamment. " Bien Lara, allons clouer le bec à ton adversaire." Clama Kara en faisant signe de la tête vers la pièce où attendait le crétin.

Je souris, il n'avait pas daigné se rendre à la dernière cabane et donc il ne savait pas que sa réponse était fausse. Je ne pouvais que remercier la journaliste pour m'avoir incité à prendre en compte la dernière épreuve sinon je n'aurais pas la bonne réponse non plus.

Fièrement, je relevais la tête alors que mon amie ouvrait la porte, je passais devant elle et sourit alors qu'elle levait son pouce.

" Salut ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir ici, tu as compris qui était l'animal mystère? c'était fastoche." Crâna le crétin. "t'as été un peu lente quand même." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire agaçant.

Ne répondant pas, je lui jetais un regard noir, il rirait moins dans quelques minutes.

"Tu es très jolie même si tu es lente à comprendre." Rigola-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"C'est toi le crétin, tu as triché en ne passant pas par la dernière cabane." Grondai-je en serrant les poings sentant ma colère monter.

Je vis que Lena avançait d'un pas prête à intervenir mais Kara la retint par le poignet.

" Fais lui confiance." L'entendis-je lui murmurer et à ce moment ma colère se calma.

Mon amie avait confiance en moi, et je ne voulais pas la décevoir.

"Je n'ai pas triché, j'ai juste contourner les règles et ce n'est pas interdit de sauter des étapes." Nia-t-il en s'avançant devant l'hôtesse qui lui sourit.

"Alors Julian quel est ta réponse ? Est-ce vraiment celle-là ?" Demanda-t-elle en lisant la fiche des indices.

"Oui, l'animal mystère est un âne du nom ridicule de William." Confirma-t-il fièrement.

L'hôtesse perdit son sourire et prit un air désolé.

"Tu n'as pas respecté les règles et sauté la dernière cabane, je suis désolée mais tu as faux Julian." Lui dit-elle, lui faisant perdre son sourire suffisant.

Bien fait !

"Quoi mais non c'est William l'âne, j'en suis sûr tout menait vers lui." Contredit-il avec fougue.

"Tu aurais dû aller à la dernière énigme mon garçon. Mais pour te récompenser d'avoir participé, tu as un lot de consolation." Conclut la femme avec un sourire, tendant une petite peluche représentant un âne comme pour le provoquer.

Je l'observais, il semblait tellement contrarié il s'éloigna du guichet en prenant l'âne avec rage et fit volte-face, tombant nez à nez avec moi. Il me regarda et s'écarta en silence.

"Bonne chance." Fit-il dans mot dos.

Je me figeais sans me retourner, hochant juste la tête et regardais Kara et ma reine qui me souriaient Je tendis ma feuille à la dame. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

"Peux-tu me confirmer ta réponse ?" S'enquit-elle.

"White est l'animal mystère et c'est un lapin." Répondis-je, timidement me sentant rougir.

« Bravo mademoiselle, tu as trouvé l'animal mystère, tu as donc remporté un tour à cheval ainsi qu'une énorme gaufre et une entrée gratuite pour la prochaine fois. » Me félicita-t-elle avant d'ajouter" mais où se cache donc White à ton avis ?"

Je réfléchissais où pouvait-être White ? Je regardais Kara et Lena cherchant la réponse dans leurs yeux mais elles ne firent que me sourirent un peu plus.

"Réfléchis bien à ton énigme, il doit y avoir l'indice du lieu dans la question." Me dit l'idiot qui était resté pour écouter la réponse.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'avais pas besoin de son aide.

"Il est dans son terrier." Proposais-je ne pensant pas que ça soit si simple.

" Bien vu ! Mais il y a plusieurs terriers dans cette ferme lequel pourrait-il être ?" Demanda-t-elle plus précisément

Encore une fois je réfléchissais, un terrier, un lapin blanc dont l'amie s'appelle Alice, il court après le temps…

" Son terrier est à côté de la grande horloge qu'i l'entrée !" Déclarais-je trouvant l'illumination. « Comme ça, il a tout le temps l'heure. »

Je regardais à nouveau les deux femmes dont les yeux brillaient de fierté, la blonde applaudit même avec enthousiasme et mon cœur se gonfla de joie.

"Excellent ! Tu es la première à trouver complètement la réponse, tu as su faire marcher tes neurones efficacement et rapidement, pour cela tu auras accès à la partie secrète de la ferme." S'exclama-t-elle avec ferveur, se penchant vers moi, elle me fit tout bas. " Cette nuit deux petits veaux sont nés, personne n'a le droit de les voir encore mais comme tu as réussi à résoudre l'énigme complète, tu pourras aller les admirer à la fin de ta visite." M'annonça-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

" Bravo ma chérie, je suis fière de toi, tu as tout résolu toute seule." Me complimenta ma mère en déposant un baiser sur le front avant de nous faire sortir.

A cet instant rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse qu'elle soit fière de moi mais sans Kara je n'aurais pas trouvé.

" Mais si Kara n'avait pas insisté pour que j'aille au dernier point, moi aussi, je n'aurais pas trouvé la solution alors j'ai été aidé." Contrai-je en baissant la tête sur ma feuille de réponses.

"Non tu as fait cela seule, je n'ai fait que te conseiller de poursuivre jusqu'au dernier indice, tu as choisi seule de le faire et encore une fois tu as résolu seule toutes les énigmes, je n'ai aucun mérite, et je suis extrêmement fière de toi également. Tu as su maîtriser tes émotions malgré la contrariété, tu as fait preuve de patience et de réflexion, cela va t'aider pour…" me félicita la blonde avant de se stopper pour regarder autour de nous et de murmurer. "Pour tu sais quoi…"

Encore une fois mon cœur se gonfla d'allégresse mes deux personnes préférées qui me félicitaient et étaient fière de moi. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de vrais parent qui se souciait de moi.

"Bien si nous allions le faire ce tour à cheval ?" Proposa Kara en montrant les écuries.

"Tu… tu es sûre ? » demandai- je en triturant les doigts, mordant mes lèvres nerveusement.

"Bien sûr que je le suis, tu en es capable, ce petit parcours que tu as fait prouve que tu peux te concentrer assez pour te maîtriser, tu as vu que tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle." M'assura la Kryptonienne, confiante.

Je regardais ma reine qui hocha la tête en souriant, ok, si elles pensaient que je pouvais me contrôler, c'est que je pouvais le faire.

"Après on ira manger ma gaufre ?" M'enquis-je commençant à avoir faim.

"Toutes les gaufres que tu souhaites ma chérie." Confirma la brune en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour remettre une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Et sans plus me retenir je me jetais dans ses bras la serrant fort.

"Outch, Lara mes côtes !" Gémit-elle en me repoussant par les épaules.

"Pardon." m'excusais-je, penaude.

J'avais fait attention à contrôler ma force mais avait oublié que ma reine avait plusieurs côtes cassées et à cet instant l'inquiétude m'étreignit. Et si je lui faisais encore mal sans le vouloir ? Elle était si fragile…

"Tout vas bien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est encore sensible mais ça va bien mieux." Tenta de me rassurer ma mère mais j'avais des doutes quand je voyais son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. "Moi aussi je veux des gaufres." Lança la blonde sans plus de préambule.

"Kara ! Ton estomac parle toujours trop." Soupira Lena en roulant des yeux, un air faussement agacé mais je voyais bien qu'elle était amusée.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai rien mangé à midi, je suis affamée, il est normal que mon estomac proteste !" Contra la journaliste en se tournant vers la brune qui levait les yeux au ciel.

"Ton estomac proteste en toutes circonstances lorsque le mot nourriture entre dans la conversation !" Se moqua ma reine en haussant un sourcil de dédain.

"Eh bien dis que je suis une goinfre !" S'offusqua la blonde en ouvrant de grand yeux.

"Tu l'as dit, pas moi." Rétorqua du tac au tac Lena provoquant la bouderie de la fille du ciel qui croisa les bras, ne prononçant plus aucune parole.

Je regardais ma mère et la vit détourner la tête pour dissimuler un sourire. Fantastique ! Maman craquait enfin, je sentais que le mur autour de son cœur s'effritait, j'espérais vraiment qu'il tomberait pour que je puisse avoir deux supers mamans.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les écuries, j'entendis une voix m'interpeller nous faisant nous retourner.

"Hey toi !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore m'insulter ?" Grondai-je en avisant l'imbécile qui m'avait défié.

"Je suis désolé pour ça, je me suis comporter comme un imbécile." S'excusa-t-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

"Bien, tu le reconnais, c'est déjà ça." Crachai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

Je sentis les mains de Kara et ma reine sur mes épaules, je levais la tête pour les regarder chacune tour à tour et je lus dans leur regard que je n'agissais pas comme il le fallait, mais ce n'était pas moi qui avait été méchante, pourquoi devais-je accepter ses excuses ?

"Je te félicite, tu es définitivement la plus intelligente, je suis content que tu aies gagné." Fit-il en le souriant

C'était un sourire qui semblait sincère, il s'approcha de moi et je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il s'arrêtait à ma hauteur, il jeta un regard timide aux deux femmes derrière moi puis me tendit l'âne que l'hôtesse lui avait donné.

"Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?" Demandai-je, dubitative.

"Je … pour m'excuser et euh… je c'est… enfin prends le comme un gage de paix." Dit-il en rougissant me plantant la peluche dans les bras avant de partir en courant.

Je regardais l'endroit où il avait disparu, incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait pris.

" Les garçons sont vraiment bête et trop bizarre." Pestai-je en avisant l'âne puis Kara et Lena qui éclatèrent de rire se jetant un regard complice.

" Est ce que les garçons restent toujours des idiots, en grandissant ?" Demandai-je alors que ma reine passait un bras sur mes épaules.

"Ils le deviennent encore plus je dirais, mais tu t'y feras, des fois ils sont de véritables crétins, juste parce qu'une fille leur plait." Rétorqua la brune en riant faisant écho à Kara.

Je regardais l'âne en soupirant secouant la tête.

"Alors je ne veux pas plaire aux garçons, s'ils deviennent bêtes..." décidai-je en serrant la peluche contre moi.

"Oh eh bien… on en reparlera dans quelques années ma chérie." Rit Lena en ébouriffant mes cheveux alors que nous reprenions notre marche vers les écuries.

Arrivées à destination, j'écarquillais les yeux en avisant les chevaux, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi près, ils étaient impressionnants et me faisaient un peu peur. Il y avait assez de monde devant nous pour que j'ai le temps de penser à l'idée de monter sur une de ces bestioles gigantesques et la laisser m'emmener, je ne sais où sur mon dos.

"Regardes Kara, c'est William !" Clamai-je avec enthousiasme en avisant un âne qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la peluche que ce garçon Julian, m'avait donné.

En nous approchant, nous eûmes confirmation à son collier où était inscrit son nom. Je tendais une main hésitante vers lui et il hennit me faisant reculer jusque dans les bras de la blonde qui posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

"N'est pas peur, regarde il est gentil." Fit-elle en illustrant ses propos par une caresse sur le museau de l'âne qui souffla de plaisir.

Avec elle, je m'approchais un peu et caressait l'arrière de ses oreilles, il semblait apprécier car il pencha sa tête pour aller à la rencontre des caresses. Kara le flattait sur son flanc et il hennit à nouveau s'approchant d'elle, il commença à lui donner des coups de tête et à manger ses cheveux.

"Ok, tu es gentil mais un peu trop entreprenant !" déclara la journaliste alors qu'il tirait sur son chemisier faisant rire Lena.

La fille du ciel repoussa l'âne et fit volte-face pour s'éloigner, m'entraînant avec elle, essayant d'échapper à William qui la suivait en tentant d'attraper Kara par son haut, lui donnant ainsi des coups de museau.

"C'est bon Will, laisses moi tranquille maintenant" ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il se montrait insistant, la poussant pour passer sa tête sous son bras pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

Lena et moi éclatâmes de rire alors que Kara se retournait, faisant un pas de côté pour échapper à l'animal qui poussait un cri bestial, faisant voir ses dents comme s'il souriait. Elle se déplaça un peu plus rapidement mais il la suivait à la trace toujours en hennissant.

"Ok William, t'es collant, lâches moi." Gronda la Kryptonienne en tournant autour de l'âne.

" Waouh Kara, tu as un ticket choc avec l'âne Willy !" Se moqua ma reine, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. " Il a tout pour plaire regarde-moi, ces belles dents blanches, il peut faire de la pub pour du dentifrice." Ajouta-t-elle hilare, redoublant mon rire

" Non mais sérieux, venez m'aider au lieu de rire, appelez quelqu'un, il s'excite tout seul." Dit-elle en rageant alors que William posait sa tête contre sa poitrine.

"Mais non, il a succombé aux charmes de Kara Danvers qui le blâmerait." Rétorqua ma mère avant de se mordre les lèvres en rougissant se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, alors que Supergirl l'avisait les sourcils haut d'étonnement, me faisant pouffer de rire.

"Il n'y a pas que l'âne qui est amoureux." Dis-je, en riant.

Un soigneur vint enfin à la rescousse de Kara qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Désolé mademoiselle, William est un âne adorable mais un peu bête, il a bon goût cela dit." S'excusa-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde avant de repartir avec l'âne qui tirait tant et plus pour revenir vers son coup de cœur du moment.

Ce fut notre tour pour monter sur le cheval, une jeune femme souriante approcha avec un magnifique cheval blanc qu'elle tenait avec les rênes.

"Bonjour, je te présente Câline, c'est une jument de 3 ans, approche-toi pour faire connaissance." Dit-elle avant d'aviser mon pass VIP qui me donnait à un accès à toute la ferme sans restriction autour de mon cou.

"Félicitations, pour avoir résolu le casse-tête de la ferme, peu y arrive, ils se font tous piégé par la dernière cabane en la sautant, tu es d'autant plus méritante que tu es seule aujourd'hui." Me félicita-t-elle me faisant rougir.

"N'est pas peur, Câline est très douce et sait y faire avec les enfants." M'assura-t-elle en caressant l'animal qui se pressa contre elle.

Je regardais Kara et Lena qui me souriaient. Et si je faisais mal à Câline en étant trop empressée, trop brusque en ne maîtrisant pas ma force ?

" N'est pas peur, tu ne lui feras pas mal, pense simplement à quel point tu veux la toucher, lui faire un câlin, ne pense pas trop tes gestes." Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille en posant sa main sur le museau du cheval la laissant glisser tout le long jusqu'à sa crinière qui tombait sur le haut de sa tête.

"Tu vois, elle est si douce essais" souffla-elle en posant son menton sur le dessus de ma tête, une main sur mon épaule.

Timidement, j'avançais mes doigts vers le bout de son nez, Câline soupira alors que ma main passait au niveau de son naseau et son souffle me fit sursauter.

"N'est pas peur…" exhala la blonde en attrapant ma main pour la poser avec la sienne sur son chanfrein.

Je frissonnais alors que je sentais le crin de Câline sous mes doigts, elle était incroyablement douce. Peu à peu, je pris de la confiance et Kara s'éloigna, je souriais alors que l'animal s'inclinait pour aller à la recherche de mes caresses.

La soigneuse me fit signe de venir près d'elle, elle m'expliqua comment monter sur Câline et encore une fois j'eus peur de lui faire mal. Cette fois, ce fut Lena qui s'approcha de moi pour me rassurer.

« Détends-toi, si elle sent ton stress, elle le sera aussi, ne fais qu'un avec elle." Me conseilla-t-elle en flattant la jument.

J'hochais la tête, soufflait et fit signe à la dame qu'on pouvait avancer. Au départ, tendue alors que je me balançais au rythme du cheval, je me détendis vite. Une sensation de bien-être et de légèreté m'envahit, je relâchais un peu la pression sur les rênes et me penchais pour déposer baiser sur le crâne de Câline qui hennit. Je me redressais regardant Kara et ma reine qui me faisaient signe avec un sourire radieux. Certainement que le mien devait être encore plus large et à partir de ce moment je sus que je ne perdrais plus le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, il suffirait simplement que je pense à ce moment de plénitude...A cette journée si fantastique avec mes personnes préférés.

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous, avec le confinement, je pense que vous avez le temps, qu'avez vous aimez de ce chapitre ? A votre avis est ce que nous reverront le petit Julian qui semble avoir le béguin pour notre innocente Lara qui comprend rien comme sa mère lol.**

**Comment avez vous trouvé mon Willy ? Il est bien sous cette forme non ? Je pense que c'est sa meilleure utilité, lol.**

**Je me suis bien amusée avec les énigmes, la ferme pédagogique est une idée que j'ai eu après une sortie en famille et c'était vraiment génial, les énigmes sont de moi mais l'idée de la chasse à l'animal mystère est de cette ferme à part pour la fin où nous n'avions pas eu de piège, ce qui est dommage car la plupart ne finissait pas le parcours trouvant la solution avant la fin, c'est pour cela que j'ai ajouté le Lutin facétieux.**

**Je profites donc de prendre de l'avance avec I like The Sun j'en suis donc au chapitre 7 environ la moitié que j'ai commencé aujourd'hui, si jamais je parvenais à écrire deux chapitres en une semaines et que vous me motivez assez, je pourrais donc poster un second chapitre dans cette semaine histoire de vous faire patienter durant le confinement qui je pense n'est pas prés de se terminer.**

**Prenez soin de vous et restez chez vous quand vous le pouvez !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour, les Supercorpiens, comment allez vous en ce dimanche maussade du moins chez moi. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, dans cette suite retour en force du Supercorp et avec un peu d'AgentReign. Merci à Aurore pour sa relecture et à votre fidélité ^^ En cette période de confinement si vous ça vous fait du bien à moi aussi...**

* * *

**Antchristmas : Ta réponse dans ce chapitre au sujet de Kara et de comment ça s'est déroulé avec Lena du moins une partie, oui William en Ane il servirait à quelque chose au moins lol. Toi aussi**

**J : Je pense que l'on a trouver un super rôle pour William au final**

**Oui Lara est un peu comme Lara et Lena aveugle, et elle n'a que 9 ans et sort d'une boite en plus alors elle ne sait vraiment pas ce que sont les sentiments de ce genre, pour le coup c'est bien la fille de ses mères lol surtout de Kara qui comprend jamais rien. Pour ce qui est du changement de Lena tu comprendras dans le prochain chapitre et pourquoi Kara n'a pas changé d'habitude et est autant perdue par rapport à son amie. La conversation ...hum, patience est mère de vertus. Mais dis toi que ça sera explosif dans tous les sens du terme pdr**

**Aurore93 : Oui enfin un rapprochement et ce n'est pas trop tôt non ? Julian oui il est prévu en effet au programme pour la suite et devenir en effet son ami, voir plus mais bon plus tard ça. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas le déplaisir de le connaitre lorsque tu auras vu la saison 5 tu comprendras pourquoi tout le monde le déteste et à quel point il est inutile et sans charisme. La dédicace à ton humour c'est pas dans cette fic lol. Tu t'embrouilles ma fille ^^ :D**

**Keyenix : Je t'ai répondu en mp comme d'habitude, ou pas ? Je sais plus quand on a commencé à se parler en mp, bon sang la vieillerie lol. Au cas où je le ferais en mp donc.**

**Drov Drov : Oui Lara entremetteuse un peu trop enthousiaste, j'adore mon William également. Pour le chapitre à voir...**

** : Ah oui la pauvre Lena agace tout le monde mais pour sa défense, elle était blessée et sa blessure était une amoureuse et ce sont presque les pires. Oui Kara le mérite et Lena le sait, elle accepte maintenant. Ok es-tu sure de vouloir voir le traitement que je leur réserve ?**

**nathyvir88 : ahaha eh bien tu vois il faut parfois se lancer, merci j'espère que tu seras au rendez vous.**

**Sawfy31 : Oui j'adore Lara peut être parce que c'est un de mes personnages. Lara a du Caractère de Lena mais aussi de Kara mais il est vrai qu'elle a plus prit de la brune.**

**Oui l'ane est une image du personnage détestable de William l'inutile même Kara ne veut pas de lui alors qu'on l'y force, je trouve que ça donne une sacrée mauvaise image de l'amour car on ne commence pas une relation forcée, on ne peut pas se forcer à aimer quelqu'un. La conversation tu l'auras par contre au sujet des cris je promet rien lol Ce que tu attends arrive dans le 26. Oui tu as bien lu après ça dépend ce que tu attends niveau rapprochement physique lol. Je suis contente qu'on vous aide à supporter, il est vrai que ça peut être long parfois. Merci fais aussi attention à toi**

**Claraeros : Oui nous reverrons Julian dans la suite. Pour Lena qui dit à Kara pour Lara eh bien hum réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Fosie ! : réponse à tes deux reviews en mp du coup ^^**

**Anonymus : mdr la voici**

**Mimi :j'espère que cette fic te plait toujours fais le moi savoir, pour la réaction de Kara eh bien tu as ta réponse ici.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Comme avant...**

Voir le sourire radieux de Lara sur son visage valait tout, elle semblait tellement heureuse. Elle prenait confiance en elle et en ses pouvoirs. J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait pouvoir les maîtriser à partir de ce jour. Je m'étonnais encore de la rapidité à laquelle elle y était parvenu, bien sûr il lui restait encore à maîtriser son rayon. Dans quelque temps sa vision à rayon X se manifesterait, et elle allait encore être confrontée à cette perturbation mais elle avait les bases et je serais là. Ne la quitterait pas, quoi qu'en dise Lena, je serais là à veiller sur elle parce qu'elle était de mon peuple, peu importe la façon dont elle était venue au monde, elle était des miens.

Je regardais cette dernière admirer sa fille, ses yeux étaient si brillants, elle était fière et je pouvais comprendre, je l'étais tellement moi aussi. Comment avais-je pu m'attacher si rapidement ? La seule personne qui avait eu cet effet sur moi avait été Lena, comme un coup de foudre qui vous frappe en plein cœur.

Je me rendis compte que je devais la scruter depuis trop longuement car elle tourna la tête vers moi et nos regards s'accrochèrent, le monde sembla disparaître autour de nous et je me perdis dans le vert si intense de ses yeux, ses yeux, ils étaient si beaux avec toutes leurs nuances, le vert, de bleu suivant la luminosité, c'était captivant. J'avais toujours été fasciné par leur profondeur, ces yeux mystérieux envoûtant et Rao… ne regarde pas ses lèvres Kara… Mais elle les mordit et mon regard fut automatiquement attiré par le geste faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus rapidement et une chaleur envahit mon être me faisant déglutir. Etait-ce moi où la tendresse était revenue ? Peut-être était-ce mon cerveau qui me jouait des tours, jouant cruellement avec moi, m'envoyant des illusions.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Lara nous interrompit.

**"Allez ! venez je meurs de faim !" **

**"Oh allons remplir cet estomac affamé alors."** Rit la brune en détournant son regard.

Est ce qu'elle rougissait ? Je la sentais toujours tendue mais beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Très souvent au cours de la visite de la ferme nos doigts s'étaient effleurés, j'avais perçu un frémissement mais à aucun moment, elle ne s'était éloignée lors de "ces incidents ". J'avais aussi été étonné qu'elle accepte de venir avec moi pour cette sortie, elle n'avait émis aucune résistance alors que je pensais devoir argumenter tant et plus pour l'inciter à venir. Mais au final, je savais que le bonheur de sa fille passait avant tout. Et aujourd'hui, elle faisait des efforts pour être gentille et cela me réchauffait le cœur même si je savais qu'elle prenait certainement sur elle.

Je regardais Lara et bon sang, j'espérais que cette histoire allait vite se régler. Lena avait semblé si inquiète lorsque je lui avais dit que la matrice avait disparue. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison…Et aussi depuis quand avait-elle disparue était-ce en rapport avec notre enquête en cours ? Est-ce que Kal l'avait prise sans m'en parler ? Etant donné que je ne pouvais pas le joindre, je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question mais quoi qu'il arrive, je devais la retrouver.

J'avais exploré la forteresse et il n'y avait rien d'autre qui manquait du moins, je n'avais rien remarqué. Cette matrice servant à créer la vie est ce qu'elle avait été volée, depuis l'intrusion de Hank Henshaw dans la forteresse ? La sécurité avait été renforcée il y a cela deux ans et au au-delà de notre ADN à Kal et à moi, il fallait aussi une empreinte laser de nos rayons. Ayant une signature thermique spécifique au Kryptonien donc si la matrice avait été volée, c'était il y a très longtemps. Nous nous en serions rendu compte Clark et moi. De plus au-delà de cela. Il fallait une clé. Et il n'en existait que deux celle de mon cousin et la mienne. Alors je n'avais qu'une supposition, Lex.

Alors que nous arrivions au petit restaurant fermier nous nous figeâmes alors que sous nos yeux se déroulait un spectacle que je ne croyais plus voir, commençant sérieusement à désespérée.

Sam et Alex étaient en train d'échanger un baiser. Il n'y avait rien de fougueux dans ce dernier, mais une infime tendresse qui me fit rougir et sentir de trop. Une des mains de ma sœur était sur la joue de la châtain, tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux, quant au bras droit de Lena, ses deux mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif à ma voisine qui regardait la scène la bouche ouverte, ses joues ayant prises une teinte légèrement rosée. Puis comme si quelqu'un avait ralentis le temps, elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi, inquiète. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle semblait peinée pour moi. Mais pour qu'elle raison ?

**"Est ce que ça va ?"** S'enquit-elle en posant une main sur mon bras.

**"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"** Répondis-je en haussant les sourcils un sourire sur les lèvres savourant son contact

**"Eh bien ça ne te dérange pas ?"** S'étonna-t-elle en ôtant son bras grimaçant en frottant ses côtes, m'inquiétant instantanément, me rappelant qu'il y a quelques jours elle avait failli mourir et qu'elle n'en était pas ressortie indemne. **"Je veux… je veux dire que Sam et Alex, enfin que...elles...enfin … tu vois."** Essaya-t-elle de clarifier, visiblement gênée.

Et je fus étonné qu'elle soit si confuse, elle qui allait toujours droit au but sans prendre de détours semblait ne pas savoir comment dire les choses et je ne comprenais pas où était le problème.

**"Pourquoi ça me gênerais ? Ça fait des mois que je joue les intermédiaires entre elles et tente de leur faire prendre conscience de leur sentiments réciproques****, ****et crois-moi ce n'était pas une mince à faire parce qu'elles étaient aussi aveugles qu'un borgne qui aurait les deux yeux crevés." **Soufflai-je en roulant des yeux.

**"Ok tu sais que ce n'est est plus un borgne, s'il a les deux yeux crevés."** Se moqua Lena en riant

**"Un double borgne ?"** Proposai-je en haussant les épaules.

**"Un aveugle… simplement."** Conclue la brune en secouant la tête un sourire amusée sur la face.

**"Ok, tu joues sur les mots, tu as compris le principe."** Dis-je en levant un doigt devant elle la faisant sourire de plus belle pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé entre ce matin et maintenant mais je ne pouvais qu'en louer Rao pour cela.

**"Je pensais que Sam et toi…"** sous entendit-elle en se mordant les lèvres reportant son attention sur Lara qui bondissait plus qu'elle ne marchait jusqu'à ma sœur et sa nouvelle petite amie, me faisant rire.

**"Sam et moi ?"** Pouffai-je, me retenant d'éclater de rire. **"Où as-tu été pêché cette absurdité ?"**

**"Vous semblez si proches."** Expliqua-t-elle en me regardant à nouveau, rougissant de plus belle.

Tellement craquante quand elle rougit, c'est si rare que je me retenais de prendre mon téléphone pour immortalisé l'instant.

**" Parce que le désespoir amoureux rapproche."** Répondis-je simplement sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais je n'étais aucunement détachée, bien au contraire, à l'intérieur c'était un ravage sans nom. **"Sam ne m'intéresse aucunement, du moins pas comme cela, je pensais que tu avais compris qui occupe mon cœur depuis le temps."** Précisai-je le cœur battant à tout rompre plantant mon regard dans le sien pour bien souligner mes propos et lui faire comprendre encore une fois qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle...

Un silence se fit et j'y vis le trouble que mes paroles suscitaient en elle mais aussi une étrange lueur, était-ce de la joie ? De l'espoir ? Lena était si douée pour moduler ses émotions, surtout depuis plusieurs mois que je ne savais plus trop comment interpréter ses regards.

**"Kara je…"** commença-t-elle, en s'approchant, son cœur s'emballant, tenant le rythme effréné du mien. Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle était interrompue par la voix joyeuse de Lara

**" Kara, Lena, venez vite sinon je mange toutes les gaufres sans vous !"**

Papillonnant des yeux, la brune sourit à sa fille et la rejoignis au pas de course, sous mon regard figé. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Que voulait-elle me dire ? Mon cœur s'emballait un peu plus follement, l'espoir renaissant dans tout mon être, y rependant sa chaleur alors que j'avais vu cette tendresse traversée ses beaux yeux de jades. J'espérai vraiment reprendre notre conversation plus tard lorsque la fille de la brune serait endormie et peut-être qu'enfin nous pourrions recoller les morceaux de notre amitié et peut-être plus qui sait ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la table, Alex et Sam se tenaient cote à cote droite comme un i, elles semblaient mal à l'aise, n'osaient levées les yeux vers l'une vers l'autre. Se jetant juste des regards en coin timides, gênées mais tellement amoureux.

**"Alors on va les commander ces gaufres ?"** S'exclama Lara alors que sa mère s'asseyait à ses côtés avec le sourire.

**" Quel genre de gaufre voudrais-tu ?"** S'enquit-elle en prenant un menu qui regroupait une vingtaine de parfums de gaufre et crêpes.

**" Je ne sais pas toi Lara, mais je mangerai bien aussi des crêpes qu'en dis-tu ?" **Demandai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, prenant place à côté de Lena.

**"Oui, c'est fantastique, je pari que je peux en manger plus que toi Kara !" **Me défia l'enfant me faisant rire et les 3 femmes également.

**" Est-ce un défi Lara ?"** Voulu-je savoir en haussant les sourcils.

**"Ouais ! Je suis certaine que je pourrais en manger plus que toi !"** Répondit-elle, sûre d'elle en redressant fièrement la tête.

Je l'observais en souriant et à cet instant à côté de Lena, je fus encore frappée par la ressemblance entre les deux. Au-delà de la magnifique couleur d'ébène de ses cheveux Lara, avait la même structure de visage, sa mâchoire était anguleuse, ses lèvres étaient pleines, ses pommettes bien qu'encore un peu joufflues avaient ce côté saillant et séduisant qu'avait la jeune femme. La petite fille avait aussi certaine de ses petites mimiques craquantes qu'avait l'adulte lorsqu'elle souriait, elle fronçait son petit nez adorable. Lorsqu'elle était dubitative un de ses sourcils se levait indépendamment de l'autre. Son air sérieux lorsqu'elle se concentrait, ses yeux rieurs lorsqu'elle me défiait comme maintenant. Tout en Lara aurait pu faire penser qu'elle était véritablement la fille de Lena et au moment où cette pensée me frappait, je pensais à la matrice à sa disparition, à la rencontre entre la femme d'affaires et la petite fille, était-il possible que Lara soit vraiment… Non, je divaguais ce n'était pas possible, Lena l'aurait su en faisant ses tests ADN sur sa fille adoptive… et si… au final… pour qu'elle raison aurait-elle tester son propre ADN ? Cela aurait été ridicule…

**"Alors Kara tu prends quoi ?"** Me sortit de mes pensées, la brunette.

Je la regardais un peu perdue puis rendit compte que la serveuse attendait la commande. Souriante je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres réfléchissant, jetant quelques regards complices à la petite fille qui se mit à rire alors que je faisais tressauter mes sourcils.

**"Est-ce un défi sérieux ?"** Demandai-je en plantant mon regard bleu dans celui céruléen de mon adversaire.

**" Bien sûr ! J'ai commandé une crêpe au jambon fromage, une au sucre, une autre au chocolat et à la chantilly et deux gaufres à la confiture et un milkshake géant à la banane..."** Répondit l'enfant.

**"Hum en effet ça m'a l'air sérieux."** Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils sérieusement. **" Une galette complète avec un supplément fromage, une crêpe au sucre et une au chocolat et la banane, une gaufre au chocolat et à la chantilly, une au sucre et une autre au caramel au beurre salé avec un grand café latté vanille frappé avec un supplément de Chantilly. "** énonçais-je en redonnant le menu à la serveuse qui le pris la bouche entrouverte avec les yeux ronds.

Il semblait qu'elle n'est jamais eu une commande aussi importante pour une seule personne alors deux.

**"Euh… c'est tout ?"** s'enquit-elle, complètement éberluée.

**"Pour le moment !"** Dîmes en cœur Lara et moi faisant rire les trois autres femmes.

Et sur ce la serveuse repartie avec une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire. Nul doute qu'elle jugeait le fait que nous laissions une enfant de 9 ans se goinfrer ainsi à l'heure du quatre heures et un des adultes l'accompagnant pour emboîter son exemple.

**« Je crois que nous avons traumatisé la serveuse. »** ris-je en me pinçant les lèvres.

**« Je ne pense pas qu'elle est l'habitude de voir une enfant et une nana épaisse comme un passe lacet commander comme si elles avaient deux estomacs chacune. »** rigola Alex me faisant rouler des yeux et rire l'assemblée.

Je la regardais, elle avait l'air si heureuse et je m'en réjouissais. Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi depuis Maggie. Bien sûr elle était joyeuse, souriait mais il y avait un vide dans son cœur que la latino avait laissé en partant. Aujourd'hui, j'espérais qu'elle pourrait avoir un avenir avec Sam où elles pourraient s'épanouir ensemble avec Ruby et peut être que ma sœur aurait l'enfant qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps, elle méritait tellement de bonheur.

Je jetais un regard à Lena et fut surprise de constater qu'elle me regardait, je lui souris et elle m'en rendit un, timide mais un sourire quand même avant de détourner le regard, rougissante, encore.

**« Alors Sam et toi vous allez faire un bébé ? »** s'enquit la petite fille faisant s'étrangler la rouquine avec son café.

Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors que l'agent Danvers, la seule et unique montait rouge pivoine faisant un reflet coloré parfait avec Sam qui se cachait dans son thé glacé.

**« Lara …qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà dit au sujet des questions gênantes ? »** réprimanda la brune en secouant la tête, réprimant un sourire elle aussi.

**« En quoi c'est une question gênante ? Alex est amoureuse de Sam, Sam est amoureuse d'Alex, Alex veut un bébé, elles peuvent l'avoir ensemble. »** contra comme une évidence l'enfant en haussant les épaules, roulant des yeux dans une parfaite imitation de Lena Luthor.

**« Alors mini Luthor avant de penser aux enfants, nous allons juste commencer à sortir et voir ce que cela donnera. »** fit ma sœur en jetant un regard inquiet à Sam qui lui en donna un en coin, un sourire sur la face.

**« Mais… »** commença Lara avant d'être interrompu par sa mère.

**« Mais rien Lara, ce sont leurs affaires, ça ne nous regarde pas. »**

Elle sourit à sa directrice adjointe qui lui rendit en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air espiègle de sa patronne et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire, comprenant qu'elle allait dire quelque chose qui mettrait certainement encore plus mal à l'aise les deux amoureuses.

**« Cela dit, si tu veux prendre un congé maternité dans quelque temps, j'en serais ravie, être à nouveau tata m'enchante par avance. »** taquina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes femmes qui s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges, rouge de honte sous mes éclats de rire.

**« Ça serait vraiment génial, je pourrais garder bébé Samlex et être la meilleure tata du monde ! »** m'enthousiasmai-je avant de me reprendre rapidement devant l'air dubitatif de la brune qui avait levé son sourcil possédé. **« Avec tata Lena, bien sûr. »**

**« Non mais, même ma sœur s'y met, trahis par ma propre famille, il n'y a plus de respect. »** s'offusqua faussement ma sœur en roulant des yeux nous faisant rire.

Rao que c'était merveilleux de pouvoir être là avec quatre des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, à rire et plaisanter, à profiter de l'autre comme une vraie famille. Je m'imaginais avec Lena et Lara allant dans divers endroits comme celui-ci, nous amuser, savourer des moments si spéciaux, tout ce que je rêvais de faire avec Lena depuis que j'avais compris que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Et la brunette deviendrait ma fille, notre fille…

La serveuse revint avec notre commande, elle déposa plusieurs assiettes devant les « ogresses » en premier lieu puis servit les autres occupants de la table avant de partir en nous saluant d'un signe de tête, non sans jeter un regard dubitatif vers Lara et moi alors que nous tapions dans nos mains impatientes de nous sustenter.

Dix minutes plus tard nous finissions notre goûter de roi, je regardais Lara qui soupirait en frottant son ventre.

**"Tu en as assez ?"** Demandai-je avec un sourire alors qu'elle finissait son milkshake

**"Je suis repue !"** Souffla la petite fille m'arrachant un sourire victorieux.

**"Bien, je prendrais bien une petite glace."** Dis-je en prenant la carte des desserts.

**"Tu as encore faim ?"** S'époustoufla l'enfant en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

**"Ne jamais faire un concours de nourriture avec Kara Danvers, c'est la défaite assurer !" **Se moqua Lena faisant rire l'assemblée à part Lara qui me regardait dans l'expectative.

Après un petit moment de silence, Lara sortit le téléphone que sa mère lui avait offert pour pouvoir l'appeler n'importe quand et commença à prendre des photos de tout le monde. Sam/Alex, Lena et moi puis demanda d'une petite voix si l'on pouvait tous poser pour un selfie. Nous nous rassemblâmes tous autour d'elle pour graver en numérique le souvenir de cette journée fantastique.

Puis Lara prit encore une photo d'elle, Lena et moi. Je regardais la femme d'affaires qui me souriait timidement alors qu'elle acquiesçait encerclant la taille de la brunette qui se blottit contre moi et je n'eus pas d'autre choix de passer une main sur les épaules de ma meilleure amie que je sentis se tendre. J'effectuais un mouvement pour me dégager, blessée. Même pour une fraction de seconde elle ne supportait pas mon contact, et même si ce n'était pas la première fois, cela faisait toujours mal.

Mais alors que mon bras s'affaissait, une main se saisit de la mienne, surprise, je regardais Lena qui me souriait timidement alors qu'elle replaçait mon bras sur ses épaules, laissant sa main sur mon poignet, elle reporta son regard devant l'objectif et sourit grandement pour la photo. Je restais figée à la regarder le cœur battant. Est-ce qu'elle rougissait ? Des papillons se déchainèrent dans le creux mon estomac alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts entre les miens. Déglutissant, je reprenais une longue inspiration, sentant le rouge monter à mes joues tandis que je la fixais sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux d'elle.

**" Kara ! C'est devant que tu dois regarder, pas Lena, tu pourras la dévorer du regard plus tard !"** Rit la brunette faisant rire ma sœur et Sam tandis que je mes joues s'embrassaient et que celles de la brune virait au rouge écarlate.

Papillonnant des yeux, je détournais le regard de la Luthor qui se mordit les lèvres ne pouvant retenir un sourire encore plus lumineux. J'étais certaine que sans ma condition d'extraterrestre, j'aurai pu m'enflammer sur place tellement j'étais gênée. Je jetais un regard à ma sœur qui me fit un clin d'œil et je redressais mes lunettes nerveusement.

Lorsque la photo fut prise, nous nous dégageâmes non sans nous jeter un regard en coin. La tête baissée. J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente, et encore à cette période-là j'étais plus préoccupée par le fait de contrôler mes pouvoirs ou de ne pas casser mon partenaire, mais ici c'était autre chose, mes hormones s'emballaient et mon cœur battait si vite que je pensais qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine.

**"J'adore cette photo, je vais la mettre en fond d'écran, regardez !"** S'exclama la petite fille en montrant tour à tour la photo de nous trois à ma sœur puis à Lena et moi.

Je vis d'abord ma sœur se figer puis ce fut la femme d'affaires à ses côtés qui bloqua. Lena sembla troublée et détourna les yeux en se mordant les lèvres me faisant froncer les sourcils, qu'avait de particulier cette photo ? Lorsque mes yeux se portèrent sur celle-ci, je compris ce qui avait choqué tout le monde. Mon cœur rata un battement devant l'évidence qui s'imposait à moi, en nous regardant toutes les trois. Lara… était… Rao… Lara était juste un mélange parfait de nous deux, à Lena et moi…Non … comment était-ce possible ?

Je repensais aux mots de Lena, un Adn Kryptonien et humain… une femme humaine… un ADN Kryptonien mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'une hormone mâle ou femelle chez nous, nous portions les deux génomes, rendant grâce à la matrice la procréation entre deux individus du même genre, possible. Je regardais la directrice de L-Corp avec stupéfaction et fus encore plus ahuri lorsque je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas véritablement surprise par ce constat. Je fronçais les sourcils, plus encore. Savait-elle quelque chose qu'elle ne me disait pas ? Avait-elle apprit la vérité sur Lara et me l'avait cachée ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander des explications, lorsque le téléphone d'Alex sonna, attirant mon attention, me bloquant dans mon action. Je vis à ses yeux que quelque chose de nouveau venait d'arriver. J'aurai facilement pu écouter la conversation mais je m'étais toujours mit un point d'honneur de ne jamais faire cela avec Alex, peu importe les situations à moins qu'elle me le demande.

**"Il faut qu'on y aille, on a du nouveau au sujet des agresseurs de Lena."** Annonça-t-elle en se levant.

**"Quoi mais je n'ai pas vu les petits veaux !" **Gronda la petite fille, en se levant prenant une moue adorable.

Lena regarda tour à tour ma sœur, sa fille puis moi.

**"Je...je vais … rester… " **souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête, comme honteuse, ne renforçant que mon impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. **"Il y a des gardes à l'extérieure de la ferme, ils nous ramèneront lorsque nous aurons fini ».**

Je la regardais avec surprise, alors que nous avions des nouvelles sur ses agresseurs, elle n'exigeait pas de venir avec nous ? Pourquoi évitait-elle mon regard, pourquoi semblait-elle si perturbée ?

**"Kara ?"** M'interpella ma sœur.

Je me détournais de la milliardaire le front toujours plissé. Elle cachait quelque chose mais je m'occuperais de cela plus tard pour l'instant, je préférais me concentrer sur celui qui lui voulait du mal, pour le maîtriser et qu'il ne soit plus jamais un danger pour elle.

**"Tu reviens ?"** S'enquit la petite brunette en se jetant dans mes bras avec force faisant sauter mon cœur dans ma poitrine alors qu'elle me serrait dans un câlin d'ours, débordant d'amour.

_Fille d'un Kryptonien et d'une humaine_… fille de Lena et moi ? Ce sentiment martelait mon esprit maintenant que je réalisais, sa ressemblance avec nous deux. Etait-ce possible, comment aurait-il eu mon ADN ? Pourquoi faire cela, pourquoi je sentais que Lena savait qui était Lara depuis quelque temps et qu'elle me l'avait caché ?

**"On se voit ce soir ?"** Demanda Alex à Sam.

**"Bien sûr …"** convint Sam avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de ma sœur qui rougit.

Je souris puis reportais mon attention sur ma...Lara. Ravalant ma salive sentant la boule dans ma gorge m'étouffer. Je serrais à nouveau la petite fille dans mes bras retenant mes larmes autant que je le pouvais. Puis m'éloignait en lançant.

**"Je reviens vite mon cœur."**

"**Nous allons devoir parler."** Eructais-je en me tournant vers la femme d'affaires qui sursauta avant d'hocher la tête, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle mais la mine insondable.

Bien sûr pourquoi montrerait-elle la moindre émotion ? Elle, la maîtresse des faux semblants.

**"Est ce que ça va ?"** S'enquerra Alex alors que nous roulions vers le DEO.

**"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"** Expulsai-je entre mes dents, regardant la route défiler sous mes yeux.

**"Je l'ai vu aussi Kara...la ressemblance, je l'ai vu depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, Lara est un parfait mélange de ..."** commença ma sœur avant que je ne l'interrompe, reportant mon attention sur elle.

**"Ne le dit pas !"** Avertis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. **« Pardon… »** m'excusai-je en baissant la tête fixant mes mains.

**"Elle le savait…"** soufflai-je après un moment de silence

**" Je ne pense pas qu'elle le sache depuis bien longtemps."** nuança la directrice du DEO, tentant en vint de me remonter le moral.

**"Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher une chose aussi importante ?"** Crachai-je en essuyant une larme rageusement. Devant le silence de ma sœur, je poursuivais. **" Je lui ai cach****é ****mon identité pour la protéger et ça n'impliquait que moi, j'ai fait une erreur et je ne me pardonne pas cette erreur****,**** mais Lena... »**

**" A aussi fait une erreur… tu n'as pas juste caché à Lena ton identité pour la protéger mais aussi parce que tu avais peur de la perdre."** lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre après une courte pause. **"Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir Kara, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, laisses lui une chance de s'expliquer, je suis certaine qu'elle a une bonne raison de ne pas t'avoir révélé que Lara était votre fille."**

Je ne répondis pas et reportais mon attention sur la route, je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir, tout était flou dans ma tête. J'aimais Lena plus que tout mais elle ne pouvait pas me cacher des choses aussi importantes, non pas quelque chose qui bouleversait nos vies à elle et notre fille…

Arrivées au DEO nous fûmes assaillis par un Brainiac survolté.

**"J'ai vérifié les caméras de sécurité des docks et j'ai une piste sur notre véhicule qui a envoyé Lena dans le décor ».**

**"C'est une autre façon de dire à la mort." **Fulminai-je en regardant mon ami pianoter sur son ordinateur

**"Euh oui... » **répondit-il, hésitant un peu surpris par mon éclat.** « Donc, j'ai pisté la plaque et suivit le véhicule via les caméras de surveillance****,**** jusqu'à un chemin menant à un bois dans lequel ils se sont enfoncés, la seule habitation dans les coins est une maison isolée dans les bois qui appartenait à je vous laisse deviner…" **poursuivit-il avant de s'interrompre attendant une supposition de notre part.

**"Lex Luthor. "** finîmes en cœur Alex et moi.

**"Perdu !"** Clama-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire fier de nous avoir induit en erreur en affichant le visage de deux hommes qui me disait quelque chose.

**"C'est la planque de frères criminels bien connu des services de police surtout pour des vols à la tir, braquage, meurtres, et j'en passe. Ils étaient en prison pour très longtemps quand ils ont été libéré pour vice de forme. Un bug informatique qui a effacé leur dossier criminel avant de réapparaître, ce qui a créé un sacré foin et leur avocat a sauté sur l'occasion en disant que l'on ne pouvait plus savoir ce qui était vrai ou non."** Expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre. **"Bref en remontant le time code j'ai pu voir ces deux attendre que Lena arrive. Ils semblaient savoir qu'elle allait passer par là." **

**"Qui a-t-il dans ces entrepôts ?" **S'enquit Alex.

**"J'ai envoyé une équipe pour l'explorer, ils sont sur place en ce moment mais…"** répondit-il avant de se stopper pour me regarder en faisant une grimace.

**"Qui a-t-il ?" **m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils devant son air préoccupé.

Brainiac jeta un regard à sa Supérieure me faisant froncer les sourcils.

**" Qui a-t-il ?"** Réitérai-je ma question plus sèchement, lui faisant comprendre que je voulais une réponse et vite.

Il ne répondit pas mais me fit voir les images de surveillance des quais, juste devant l'entrepôt et ce que je vis me brisa le cœur en en morceaux, alors que j'avisais Lena sortir du bâtiment donnant visiblement des ordres aux agents dehors, puis quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était partie. Un camion appartenant à L-Corp apparu. Plusieurs hommes en sortirent et pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. Enfin quelques temps après cela, ils en sortirent avec la matrice pour la déposer dans le véhicule qui lorsque chose fut faite reparti.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mes entrailles se serrer dans mon ventre et le reste de mon palpitant se broyer dans ma poitrine pour finir en poussières. Elle savait, elle savait où était la matrice, alors que je lui avais parlé de sa disparition de la forteresse en allant la chercher, elle s'avait et elle ne m'avait rien dit, pourquoi ? Etait-ce une vengeance pour que je ressente moi aussi ce sentiment de trahison ? Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire, elle n'était pas comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir caché cela juste pour me faire souffrir.

**" As-tu localisé les individus ?"** S'enquit Alex, se reprenant bien avant moi.

Je la regardais sans la voir alors que Brainiac lui donnait l'adresse de la cabane. La confronter, c'est ce que je devais faire, je voulais savoir, j'en avais assez des mensonges. D'abord Lara puis maintenant la matrice.

Sur cette pensée, je disparue en super vitesse bien décidée à avoir des réponses auxquelles j'avais droit.

**"Kara !"** Entendis-je ma sœur m'appeler alors que je m'envolais par une fenêtre.

J'atterrissais sur le balcon du Penthouse de Lena et pénétrait dans le salon alors qu'il était vide. J'appelais et je vis Lara sortir du bureau de la jeune femme se jetant dans mes bras. La brune en sortie, surprise certainement de me voir arriver alors que nous nous étions quitté il y a seulement deux heures, elle avait surement pensé que cela me prendrait bien plus longtemps pour revenir.

**"Kara ? Je pensais que tu en aurais pour plus longtemps."** S'étonna-t-elle en s'approchant de moi confirmant mes pensées.

Me séparant de Lara, je n'avançais vers elle également lui faisant face, la petite fille juste derrière moi.

**"Où es la matrice."** Lançai-je sans préambule, le regard noir fixer sur elle, les bras croisés.

Je vis sa poker face s'effondrer, elle déglutit baissant la tête. Après quelques instants, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre relevant son regard dans le mien afin de répondre, mais je l'interrompis en levant ma main alors que je sentais une étrange odeur se dégager de son bureau, c'était infime mais cela n'avait rien à faire là. Un mélange de poudre et de produits chimiques. Je compris en une fraction de secondes à l'odeur caractéristique pour l'avoir senti bien des fois après une explosion, qu'il y avait une bombe chez elle.

En super vitesse, j'attrapais Lara et Lena, les enveloppant dans ma cape alors qu'une violente déflagration retentit. Je sentis une brûlure dans mon bras comme si on le passait au fer rouge tandis que j'entendais les cris de la petite fille. Ignorant ma douleur, je nous propulsais hors de l'appartement alors qu'une seconde explosion se produisait. Le souffle de celle-ci nous projeta plus loin et un tiraillement dans mon dos m'arracha un hurlement de douleur, nous faisant chuter dans le vide.

Parvenant de justesse à me redresser alors que nous allions frapper le sol, j'atterris lourdement sur celui-ci, ayant juste le temps de me tourner pour absorber tout l'impact, maintenant toujours Lena et Lara contre moi.

Le souffle court, je tentai de reprendre ma respiration, alors que je sentais quelque chose s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Je fermai les yeux, ne parvenant pas à les maintenir ouvert, alors que les cris de détresse de la milliardaire qui tentait de me maintenir éveillée mais je sentais mon corps s'affaisser, ma conscience sombrer. Je ne devais pas...Lena et ma fille… étaient en danger… non… voulus-je hurler mais les ténèbres m'envahir sans que je ne puisse les contrer.

* * *

**Voila bon eh bien moi je pars loin lol**

**Alors avez vous aimé ce chapitre ? Le rapprochement de Karlena mais au final rien n'est simple, Kara pardonnera t-elle à Lena ? Que va donner la confrontation ? Comment va Kara ? Où est Liam ? Qui sont les frères gangster ?**

**Voila cette fic est fini vous le savez et au final j'ai plus qu'a relire et corrigé donc je peux facilement mettre une suite demain ou dimanche prochain.**

**Combien pourrez vous mettre de reviews ? 12 pour le 24. Est ce que 16 serait trop ? Montrez moi votre enthousiasme**

**Il reste encore trois reviews pour avoir la suite de I like the sun pour info **

**Bon dimanche et prenez soin de vous**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour les supercorpiens,**

**Voila alors comme vous avez été adorables, je poste donc la suite ce soir. Ce chapitre est assez axé sur l'enquête mais il est nécessaire pour la compréhension et pour certains qui se pose des questions sur Lena et la matrice, je vous invite à relire certains chapitres, je ne sais plus lequel ilest mentionné qu'elle trouve la matrice et l'embarque. **

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**J la preum's ^^ : Bon bah niveau drama tu vas être servis si tu en veux mange en lol, parce que à partir de maintenant ça va pas être drôle en même temps vu le nombre de chapitres qui reste... Bon désolée de garder le suspens sur la conversation.**

**Brainy42 : Oui, le rapprochement se faisait mais Lena a mentis et elle sait que le mensonge ne mène à rien, l'hopital qui se fous de la charité quand même.**

**Aurore93 :désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé le chapitre avant mais pour le coup j'ai pas eu le temps alors je me suis débrouillée, entre, la maison, les devoirs et la fin de mon chapitre 9, j'ai commencé ma relecture assez tard et comme ça prend du temps de répondre. C'était mon idée à la base mais je me suis dit que SG ou pas, elle n'aurait pas le temps de protéger Lena qui était devant la porte mais le bureau en plomb à permis quand même d'atténué le choc.**

**Pretty ma chérie ! : ce chapitre est donc plus calme mais ça repars dans le prochain et on sait ce qui se passe dans le prochain lol, oui Liam a pénétré dans l'appart de Lena pour poser la bombe. Kara sait maintenant, il faut juste qu'elle puisse en touché deux mot à la tete de mule qui lui sert de best friend, elles sont arrivées et je suis hyper contentes.**

**MissMéristan : Karlena où la succession de moment manqué, j'avais dis que leur conversation serait explosive lol. Voila donc pour les news de la famille **

** : Oui j'adore le couple Samlex, je trouve qu'elles vont bien ensemble. Oui elles ont perdue trop de temps et la vie est courte, et tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre par rapport aux raisons du silence de Lena. C'est Liam qui a posé la bombe il s'introduit chez Lena dans le chapitre 21 ^^ Tu as oublié ?**

**Maddie : Haha tout le monde l'adore ma Lara moi aussi je l'aime et j'adore aussi le Supercorp et désolée mais un cliff ça fait du bien de temps en temps**

**Keyenix : Comme toujours en mp ^^**

**Mimi : Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir pour ceux et celle qui travaille un peu de réconfort**

**Nath672 : Haha je pense que tout le monde veut les voir ensemble, moi aussi lol mais j'aime faire durer le plaisir et ne nie pas l'évidence contrairement à la série. Oui Lara aide bien au final, a rapprocher nos deux belles.**

**Antchristmas : Oui cela on le savait depuis quelques chapitres. Pour ta réponse elle est dans ce chapitre même si tu avais déjà un élément de piste dans le chapitre ou elle le découvre. Lena ne veut pas se venger non. **

**Claraeros : bien alors pour la discussion comme tu comprendra ça sera pas pour tout de suite car ca va devenir urgent d'attraper Liam**

**DrovDrov : Oui parcours semé d'embuches mais leur amour ne serait pas si fort sans pierre sur leur chemin et on se ferait un peu chier moi en écrivant en tout cas lol. Liam n'a posé qu'une bombe dans l'appartement de Lena mais ce sont les appareils qui sont chez elle qui on déclenché la seconde. Et oui Lena ne peut pas le dire comme cela et on comprendra pourquoi, elle n'a rien dit.**

**Anonymus : Non encore une fois on a la réponse complète dans ce chapitre mais aussi dans celui ou elle découvre les videos et la matrice dans l'entrepôt. Bien sur et c'est même une explication , adorablement logique. Maintenant que Lena a pardonné, elle ne sait plus contrôler ses émotions pour Kara d'où le rougissement. La mort de Jack ? Je ne me souviens pas,c'est pas voulu, rafraîchis moi la mémoire Lena regarde une photo de Jack ? Paix a ton sommeil lol**

**Pure1234 : Lena a changé de comportement en un peu plus d'une heure quand même étant séparée presque toute la journée de Kara lol. Ne pas oublié Liam il revient toujours quand on ne pense pas à lui.**

**Sawfy31 :oui mais complètement, je tiens mes promesses donc. Oui Lena a compris que ce n'était pas une solution et surtout qu'elle tenait son bonheur aux bouts de ses doigts. Oui Kara est trop centrée sur Lena pour avoir vu quant à pardonné à Lena... Haha je l'avais dit un peu de tendresse avant la dure réalité. Les frères gangster eh bien réponse dans ce chapitre mais ils serait plus les Daltons ayant perdu un des frères lol. J'es^père que tu as bien dormis lol**

**Senvrillon : Oui le rapprochement pour pas longtemps désolée, le bisous Samlex tendre juste ce qu'il faut et pour Alex, elle est juste et Lena est aussi son amie.**  
**Elokiki : Oh j'adore ton enthousiasme nouvelle venu et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore.**

**Beval84 : Haha c'est ce qui faut pour tenir en haleine, je te remercie**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**** : Vulnérable…**

Un sifflement bourdonnait encore dans mes oreilles alors nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte du DEO. Kara s'était réveillée lors de son transport et hurlait de douleur tandis que sa sœur tentait d'ôter les fragments de Kryptonite dans son corps dont les veines luisaient de vert. Lara tenait ma main fermement dans la sienne, s'accrochant à mon chemisier de l'autre alors que nous regardions Alex et le médecin tenter de la maintenir en place.

Je ne pouvais plus regarder cela sans que mon cœur implose à chaque cri, c'était horrible à entendre. La dernière fois que Kara avait été exposée ainsi, elle avait failli mourir par pollution de l'air. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas ici, mais elle souffrirait atrocement jusqu'à ce que cette fichue pierre verte soit évacuée de ses cellules. Sentant la main de ma fille se serrer dans la mienne un peu plus et sa prise sur mon haut se resserrer, je décidais que sa place n'était pas là, à regarder la blonde… sa mère… souffrir ainsi. Même si pour le moment elle ne savait pas qui était Kara pour elle.

Je l'amenais donc dans une autre pièce, une que m'avait indiqué Alex du doigt alors qu'elle amenait sa sœur en salle médicale. Je fis asseoir ma fille sur le lit qui reposait au milieu de la pièce et m'assis à ses côtés, prenant une de ses mains dans les miennes.

**"Kara...va mourir ?"** S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix chevrotante.

**"Non mon cœur, Kara est forte, elle a vu pire, et Alex et le docteur vont la remettre sur pieds, tu verras après un séjour sous les lampes, elle sera en pleine forme."** La rassurai-je, aussi bien pour elle, que pour moi-même, la serrant dans mes bras.

**"Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, je l'aime Kara… comme une seconde maman." **Avoua la brunette me faisant sursauter.

Elle irait bien, il fallait qu'elle aille bien, pour que je puisse lui pardonner. Parce que j'avais décidé de lui pardonné. De reconstruire notre amitié…

Depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle était également la mère de Lara… Notre enfant, je ne parvenais plus à lui en vouloir. Ou tout simplement, c'était l'excuse que mon cerveau attendait pour se permettre d'engager le processus. Avoir été à son contact permanent, ces derniers jours, m'avait fait réaliser à quel point elle me manquait, parce que mon Dieu, elle me manquait tellement, je le réalisais aujourd'hui. Cette journée avait été une des plus belles de toute ma vie, la passer avec Lara et Kara comme une famille, c'est tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir avec la blonde sans jamais oser imaginer qu'un jour, cela se réaliserait, parce que je n'avais jamais espéré que le soleil tomberait amoureux des ténèbres. Lorsque j'imaginais mon avenir, je ne m'étais jamais vu mère célibataire. Non, je me voyais toujours à la tête de mon entreprise, évoluant dans ce monde d'hommes. Créant de nouvelles technologies et ma meilleure amie pour en faire l'apologie, comme toujours. Nous continuerions nos soirées entre filles, entre amies. Nos déjeuners inopportuns. Me délectera des sourires de mon soleil personnel. L'écouterais lui raconter ses journées, les déboires amoureux de sa sœur. Il m'était arrivée plus d'une fois lorsque nous étions amies de rêver d'elle, de ses bras…de ses lèvres… de ses mains sur moi et chaque fois, le matin, je balayais mes rêves aussi loin que possible. Les rangeant dans une boîte géante de mon cerveau à la hauteur de mes sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour elle. Mais en dehors de Sam Arias, Kara à cette époque était ma seule amie. Ma meilleure amie… je m'étais convaincue, alors que mes sentiments si forts, n'étaient rien d'autre que ceux d'une sœur fusionnelle. Même si je savais bien qu'on imaginait pas sa sœur dans un lit, nous embrassant à pleine bouche...mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour supporter mes sentiments et ne pas embrasser mon amie à chaque fois que je la voyais.

J'étais tellement étonnée par mes propres sentiments. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été attirée par une femme auparavant. Bien sûr, au pensionnat, j'avais eu des expériences avec certaines de mes camarades. Mais cela n'avait jamais été de l'attirance ou de l'amour, juste un besoin, de l'ennuis. Ma première fois avait été une fille, une curiosité. Cela avait été plaisant mais rien d'inoubliable. Mon premier amour avait été Jack et avec lui, c'était au-delà de tout. Passionné, intense, nous vivions à cent à l'heure. Notre amour se mélangeait à celui de la science. Cela nous avait consumés. Jack ne m'avait pas suivi mais s'il l'avait fait qu'en aurait-il été de mes sentiments pour Kara ? Serais-je tombée amoureuse ? Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

Si seulement tout avait été différent, si seulement Kara me l'avait avoué plus tôt...qu'elle m'aimait de la même façon que je l'aimais. Cela aurait tout changé. Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte cela aurait été sans doute pire que tout car mon sentiment de trahison aurait été intensifié. Tout simplement parce que j'aurai touché mon rêve des doigts. Que j'aurai eu le bonheur de l'avoir dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, de sortir avec elle comme un couple normal sans préjugé et en le découvrant, tout cela aurait été pire. J'en serais morte certainement.

Et aujourd'hui alors que je reprochais à Kara de m'avoir mentis, je faisais pareil. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi on pouvait être amener à mentir à une personne que l'on aime, garder un secret j'en avais deux pour elle, deux tellement énormes…

_Kara arrivait devant la porte du Penthouse de Lena, elle leva la main pour frapper mais suspendit son geste. Elle savait que Lena était rentrée et seule. Lara étant avec Sam et Alex. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient plus été véritablement seules. Peut-être auraient-elles enfin une vraie conversation ? Peut-être que Lena accepterait de venir avec elle, qu'elle ferait un effort pour faire plaisir à sa fille et qu'elle mettrait sa rancœur envers elle de côté pour qu'elles puisse passer un agréable moment. Et peut-être qu'elle se faisait des illusions et que la jeune femme profiterait du fait qu'elles soient que toutes les deux pour lui cracher sa haine à la figure encore une fois et sans retenue ?_

_Poussant un long soupire, elle frappa et attendit que la jeune femme vienne lui ouvrir. Un claquement de talon lui indiqua qu'elle arrivait, elle perçut un soupire puis le cœur de la brune s'accélérer alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et posait les yeux sur elle. Elles s'observèrent en silence, l'organe vital de Lena prenant un rythme encore un peu plus soutenu alors qu'elle observait la blonde comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Et en quelque sorte c'était le cas, à cet instant, elle la voyait comme la mère de sa fille. Leur fille..._

_**« Est-ce que ça va ? »**__ s'enquit Kara alors que la Luthor continuait de la fixer, comme en transe._

_Papillonnant des yeux, la brune ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, ne pouvant répondre à cette question. Est-ce que ça allait ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Apprendre que sa fille adoptive est en fait sa fille biologique avait été un choc. Mais savoir que par-dessus le marché, Lex s'était amusé avec l'ADN de sa meilleure amie et le sien pour créer un hybride d'elle d'eux, elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle ne savait même pas comment aborder les choses avec la blonde. Comment lui dire que la partie Kryptonienne de Lara était la sienne ? Comment lui dire que son frère s'était encore moquée d'eux et que même mort, il continuait de leur pourrir la vie ? Comment lui dire qu'en fait la surprise passée, elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse ? Qu'au final elle voulait remercier son cinglé de frangin pour le cadeau merveilleux qu'il lui avait fait._

_**« Lena ? »**__ appela la fille du ciel, d'une voix inquiète en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la femme d'affaires qui sursauta à son touché._

_**« Ça va… »**__ répondit-elle, en se mordant les lèvres devant le regard blessé de la journaliste qui avait mal interprété son sursaut._

_**« Tu comptes me laisser dans le couloir ? »**__ lança sèchement la cadette des Danvers après un soupire las._

_Elle n'était plus certaine de pouvoir supporter encore les rejets répétés de Lena, à chaque fois son cœur se brisait un peu plus. A chaque fois, elle perdait espoir. A chaque fois, elle ravalait sa peine, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. A chaque fois, endiguait ses larmes. _

_Après un dernier regard à la Kryptonienne, Lena s'écarta en silence, la suivant des yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se trouver mal. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentis aussi fébrile auprès de Kara. Elle avait passé la matinée à réfléchir à leur relation. A tout ce qui avait fait leur amitié et elle avait réalisé, du moins, cela l'avait plus frappé qu'autre chose, qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans Kara. Toutes ses questions qui avaient envahis son esprit lorsqu'elle avait su que Lara était leur fille, comment ferait-elle pour supporter de partager son enfant avec quelqu'un qui lui avait mentis, l'avait trahi. Et alors que la veille, elle ne se voyait jamais lui pardonner. Que le matin encore, avant sa découverte malgré tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait en elle, ne se sentait pas la force de passer outre le mensonge. Maintenant, elle réalisait qu'elle s'en fichait. Toute sa vie, elle avait voulu une vraie famille, vivre avec une personne qui l'aimerait pour elle. Qui passerait outre son nom, qui la soutiendrait envers et contre tous. Et bordel, c'est toujours tout ce que Kara lui avait donné alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine. __**"Elle a toujours vu le bien en toi, même lorsque toi-même, tu ne le voyais pas" **__fit la voix dans sa tête. Et pour la première fois aucune autre n'émis de contestation. Lena comprit alors, que sa raison et son cœur étaient enfin en accord et c'était comme si un énorme poids quittait son âme. Elle se sentait légère, libérée._

_**"La matrice a disparue."**__ Déclara la blonde sortant la Luthor de ses pensées qui se figea à cette révélation._

_**"Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, Kal est sur Argos et je ne peux donc pas le joindre mais il me l'aurait dit, s'il l'avait déplacé, d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, Jonathan a été conçu sur Argos donc Kal n'avait aucun problème à concevoir un enfant avec Lois puisqu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs » **__poursuivit la Kryptonienne en faisant les cent pas sous le regard inquiet de la brune qui déglutit._

_Kara semblait véritablement irritée par ce constat. Elle voulait lui parler de matrice, des vidéos qu'elle avait vu de Lex mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire au fait eh bien au sujet de la matrice. Lex l'a volé en pénétrant la forteresse y a de cela près de deux ans et s'en est servi pour faire naître notre fille en volant ton ADN et le mien. Voilà surprise Lara est ta fille !_

_**« Ça confirme ce que je pensais, Lex est derrière tout ça mais je ne sais pas comment il a pu pénétrer dans la forteresse. Et Kal qui n'est pas là. Ça lui va bien de prendre des vacances toujours au mauvais moment."**__ Pesta la blonde faisant sourire Lena._

_**"Si nous rejoignons les filles."**__ Proposa-t-elle simplement en regardant Kara retenant un rire tant ses yeux s'écarquillaient._

_Plus tard, elle lui dirait plus tard, elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée, elle avait juste envie de profiter de Kara et de leur fille. Juste une journée ensemble sans poids sur leur épaule._

_**" Euh… oui… tu veux ?"**__ Balbutia la journaliste suivant des yeux son ex meilleure amie qui prenait sa veste._

_**"Oui, il me semble que nous avons une petite fille qui tenait absolument que sa mère et… sa...son héroïne soit là pour ce jour auquel elle se réjouissait tant. Si pour une fois nous oublions le reste juste pour lui faire plaisir ?"**__ Rétorqua la brune prenant ses clés passant près de la fille du ciel effleurant sa main de la sienne lui arrachant un frisson._

_Kara suivit la jeune femme des yeux, la bouche entrouverte puis un large sourire prit possession de son visage. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui annoncerait le jour des retrouvailles de Kara et Lena._

Kara avait été blessée pour nous protéger, la personne qui voulait me tuer connaissait sa faiblesse, c'était indéniable maintenant. Avec l'attaque du robot en Kryptonite à CatCo et maintenant l'explosion de mon Penthouse, nul doute que ce ou ces individus, voulaient faire d'une pierre deux coups. Peu de gens savaient pour Supergirl et son point faible, en fait à part le DEO, Lex et moi même personne d'autre ne savait à ma connaissance. Et cela confirmait donc que l'homme sur les vidéos avait repris le relais dans la quête de mon frère pour éliminer les Supers et il y était presque arrivé et mon Dieu si Kara n'avait pas été là Lara aurait été un dommage collatéral. Je devais la mettre en sécurité mais où ? Si cet homme était proche de Lex et avait accès à ses dossiers pour la plupart, alors il connaissait le manoir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alex me tirant de mes pensées. Nous bondîmes sur nos pieds alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, son visage était fermé et elle semblait épuisée.

**" Comment va Kara ?"** S'enquit Lara avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour demander la même chose.

**"Elle ira bien, mais elle a eu de la chance, les éclats de Kryptonite ne se sont pas cassé et étaient assez gros pour qu'on les retire tous assez rapidement. Elle est sous les lampes pour la nuit. Vous devriez vous reposer."** Nous informa-t-elle avec un faible sourire**." Je vais vous faire porter un repas et des affaires, il y a une douche avec tout le nécessaire de toilette dans la salle de bain."** Ajouta-t-elle en pointant une porte dans le coin de la pièce.

**"On peut voir Kara ?"** Voulu savoir la petite fille les yeux pleins d'espoir.

**"Elle dort ma chérie, tu ne peux pas entrer dans pièce où elle se trouve."** Répondit la rouquine avant d'ajouter devant la déception de ma fille. **« Mais je te propose une chose. Lorsque tu seras douché et que tu auras mangés, je t'amènerais la voir, tu la verras à travers une vitre mais tu pourras te rendre compte par toi même qu'elle va bien." **

Lara hocha la tête et alla se rasseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'une femme nous amenait des affaires du DEO qu'elle posa sur la table dans le coin de la pièce avant de repartir non sans faire un sourire à Lara qui lui en rendit un timide.

**"Lara, vas te doucher, je dois parler à Alex, je reviens vite."** Fis-je alors que la sœur de Supergirl me lançait un regard de connivence.

**"Je pourrais regarder la télé après ?"** Demanda-t-elle en avisant l'écran accroché au mur.

**"Tout ce que tu veux mon ange."** Acceptai-je en souriant.

Elle me tendit un sourire radieux qui fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Comment n'avais-je pas pu comprendre plus tôt ? Ce sourire mon Dieu, c'était celui de Kara.

Alors que Lara disparaissait dans la salle de bain, je me tournais vers Alex :

**"Je dois l'éloigner le temps que l'on attrape ce cinglé qui en veut à ma vie." **Dis-je avec sérieux.

**"Qu'on l'attrape ? Tu n'es pas dans l'affaire Lena, il n'a pas hésité à faire exploser ton appartement sans se préoccuper de tes voisins. Ni du fait qu'une petite fille était avec toi"** Trancha l'agent et à ce moment mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé ou pire par ma faute.

**" Heureusement tes voisins, n'étaient pas chez eux mais tes gardes n'ont pas eu cette chance l'un d'eux est mort et les trois autres ont été blessé. Ce type ne rigole pas. Il voulait s'assurer que tu ne t'en sortes pas et avait prévu le coup au cas Supergirl interviendrait. Deux pierres de coups. Rares sont ceux qui connaissent le point faible de Kara, lui le sait et s'en ait servi deux fois." **Déclara-t-elle, ses sourcils se rejoignant tant elle était préoccupée. "**Vous allez rester ici Lara et toi ainsi nous aurons un œil constant sur vous."**

**"Je suis restée assez loin des affaires comme cela, je ne me cacherais pas Alex. Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous l'attraperont, et le fait que je reste ici ne fera que retarder le moment pour l'appréhender."** Contrai-je en passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux**. "Je te demande juste de mettre Lara en sécurité loin de moi, je ne peux pas la garder avec moi tant qu'il me pourchasse."** Ajoutai-je, la gorge serrée à l'idée de me séparer d'elle, baissant la tête en serrant les poings si forts que je sentis mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma paume.

Mais cela allait trop loin, elle n'avait pas été blessée par chance mais la prochaine fois elle n'aurait peut-être pas cette veine et mon Dieu je ne préférais même pas imaginer ce que je serais capable de faire, si elle était blessée ou pire. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

Un long soupire me fit relever la tête.

**"Je suis d'accord pour Lara, je vais lui faire quitter National City pour…"**

**"Ne me dit pas où tu as l'intention de l'envoyer, je préfère ne pas savoir, au cas où." **La coupais-je en repensant au vidéos, ce n'était certainement pas d'une pierre deux coups qu'il voulait faire mais trois.

L'homme voulait certainement se débarrasser de toutes traces des expériences de Lex, sûrement un ordre de sa part en cas de mort.

**"Bien, maintenant il faut que…"** commença Alex avant d'être interrompue par Brainiac.

**"On les a appréhendés !"** Annonça-t-il en me jetant un bref regard, le dos droit les mains dans son dos.

Je compris qu'ils avaient dû retrouver les hommes qui avaient voulu me tuer.

**"J'arrive !"** Dit-elle en remerciant l'homme en amorçant un pas pour partir.

**"Je viens !"** Lançai-je, arrêtant les deux agents.

**"Hors de question, tu n'as rien à faire dans une salle d'interrogatoire."** Refusa la sœur de Supergirl en balayant l'air de sa main comme si elle chassait ma demande, comme mouche indésirable.

**"S'il te plaît."** La suppliais en m'approchant d'elle posant une main sur son avant-bras**." Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander cela, qu'après ces mois à vous battre froid, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander." **Je me tournais vers Brainiac. **"De vous demander cela, je ne mettrais pas notre amitié dans la balance car ce serait déplacé mais s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de les confronter, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi impuissante. Je veux les confronter, les regarder dans les yeux pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils sont fichus, qu'ils ont raté leur coup."** Finis-je, en ravalant la boule dans ma gorge.

Alex me dévisagea un moment, elle jeta un regard à son collègue dont l'air indéchiffrable me perturba. Il se redressa un peu plus, pénétrant dans la pièce.

**"J'aimerai bien rencontrer cette demie Kryptonienne et m'entretenir avec elle, on m'a aussi dit que son intelligence était nettement supérieure à la moyenne peut-être un niveau 3."** Fit-il sans me regarder semblant gêné.

Je lui souris, et je vis un léger rictus étirer ses lèvres. La rouquine soupira attirant mon attention.

**" Tu viens, mais tu n'interviens pas. C'est moi qui parle."** Avertit-elle en sortant de la pièce non sans avoir attendu mon assentiment.

**"Dis à Lara, que je ne suis pas loin."** Dis-je à Brainiac qui hocha la tête.

Nous allâmes dans la salle d'interrogatoire en silence, je sentais qu'Alex était tendue, sa mâchoire roulait sous sa peau pourtant ce n'était certainement pas le premier interrogatoire qu'elle menait alors il y avait autre chose, autre chose qu'elle ne disait pas.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce où attendait les deux individus qui avaient voulu me tuer. Je les observais et encore une fois, je ne leur trouvais rien de particulier. Ils avaient tous deux l'air normal mais ceux qui avaient voulu me tuer par le passé n'avaient rien eu de particulier jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent d'un peu trop près de ma famille.

M'asseyant en face d'eux, aux côtés de l'agent, je ne les quittais pas du regard. L'un d'eux tourna le sien vers moi et me sourit. Arrogant, suffisant, je n'avais qu'une envie lui faire perdre son sourire crâneur. Son visage me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà vu mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**"Bien les gars, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là n'est-ce pas ?"** Commença Alex, ses mains jointes sur le dossier.

**"Chérie, je n'en sais rien moi, t'as craqué sur mon charme en me croisant dans la rue ?"** Se moqua l'un des hommes, un grand brun aux bleus d'acier, perçant.

Je jetais un regard vers l'ainée des Danvers qui eut un sourire mauvais.

**"C'est sûr, que j'ai fondu devant ton air idiot quand tu rentrais chez toi sans te préoccuper des caméras de sécurité, alors que tu quittais les lieux de l'accident qui a failli coûter la vie à mon amie ici. Et ton frère et toi, avez eu la bonne idée de poser une bombe sous sa voiture et comme vous êtes incroyablement stupides, vous n'avez pas pensé à mettre des gants."** Répondit-elle en ouvrant le dossier, mes yeux se portèrent sur celui-ci et mon cœur fit une embardée dans ma poitrine alors que j'avisais les restes de mon auto calcinés.

Alex étala les photos devant lui, une, montrait clairement leur voiture percuter la mienne puis une autre où ils quittaient les lieux de l'entrepôt, puis plusieurs photos montraient leur voiture dans différentes rues de National City avant de voir une dernière photo moins nette qui venait certainement d'un magasin ou d'une banque en face d'un immeuble miteux.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent rien leur œil fixé sur les photos

**" L'homme qui vous a engagé, est soit très stupide, soit il se foutait de couvrir ses traces parce que vous n'êtes clairement pas vraiment des professionnels ou même des génies."** Fit-elle dédaigneuse. **« Vous n'êtes pas les as du crime les gars, vous devriez penser à changer de boulot parce que se faire pincer à chaque fois, c'est vraiment la loose."** Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Le brun me regarda et son sourire réapparu puis il reporta son regard sur Alex qui claquait des doigts pour attirer à nouveau son attention sur elle.

**" Le gars qui vous a engagé ? Comment a-t-il pu vous faire engager par le chef de la sécurité ?"** Voulu-t-elle savoir en poussant une photo de Liam et des deux hommes à CatCo, ce dernier semblant les réprimander.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et regardais l'homme, le plus éloquent des deux, c'était lui qui avait assuré ma sécurité jusqu'à l'entrepôt de Lex, un qui avait attendu dehors. Alors, il savait pour la matrice, il savait que je l'avais découverte et ramenée. Mais au final, les agents qui m'accompagnaient avaient dû faire leur rapport. Alex savait et Kara aussi, c'est pour cela qu'elle était venue et avait demandé où se trouvait la matrice parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était en ma possession et ce constat fit accélérer mon cœur.

**"On a tous nos petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ?"** Ponctua l'homme en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

Si Alex avait retenu la remarque, elle ne le fit, ni remarquer, ni n'en dit rien

**"Hum, ok, alors ce n'est qu'un détail, qui est votre boss ?"** Demanda directement la rouquine.

**"On travaille en solo, pas de patron."** Répondit l'homme en ricanant.

**"Oui bien sûr...donc expliquez-moi un peu comment vous avez créé la bombe, parce que tu vois, c'est une technologie de pointe, celle utilisée pour la voiture de mon amie. Toutes les pièces utilisées ont été fabriquées, aucun composant existant, alors comment avez-vous fait ?"** Interrogea-t-elle en croisant ses doigts devant elle.

**"Oh ça chérie, le génie ne s'explique pas et puis je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais."** Répliqua-t-il avec un air méprisant.

**"Peut-être, mais moi je le comprendrais, alors explique et n'épargne aucun détail."** Fis-je en prenant la fiche descriptive de la bombe que je survolais brièvement, ignorant le regard désapprobateur d'Alex

Cet homme qui m'en voulait était un génie, chaque composant avait été fabriqué, seule les matières premières avaient acheté et venaient d'une des anciennes firmes de Luthor Corp.

**" Je vais te dire une chose, tu ne me veux pas comme ennemis. Vous avez voulu me tuer, vous avez presque réussi, ça c'est qu'un détail. Mais cet homme a réessayé en posant la même bombe chez moi, où se trouvait ma fille, et sans l'intervention de Supergirl, elle serait morte. Alors tu peux me faciliter la vie ou me la compliquer et crois moi tu ne veux pas être celui qui va me la compliquer."** Claquais-je entre mes dents, un air froid sur la face, faisant déglutir le brun.

Cela faisait des heures que j'enfouissais ma colère, des heures que je rangeais ma rage dans les boîtes au fond de mon cerveau. L'homme derrière tout ça, aurait pu tuer Lara, l'homme derrière tout ça, était responsable des blessures de Kara. Peu importe qu'il veuille me tuer, j'en avais cure mais je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il s'en prenne aux gens que j'aimais.

**"Cet homme était certainement sous la coupe de son frère. Il semble pour je ne sais quelle raison en vouloir à mon amie. Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aurais et lorsqu'il sera en face de moi parce qu'il le sera. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous soyez ceux qui m'ait aidé à le mettre sous les verrous. » **avertis Alex avant de reprendre sur un ton plus menaçant qui fit blanchir le teint des individus.** « Sinon, je m'assurais que vous soyez jeté dans une prison de haute sécurité et votre copain de cellule, sera peut-être votre patron et peut être, hypothétiquement, comme il se croit vraiment intelligent, il pourrait penser que sa perte est de votre fait et je suis certaine que vous ne voulez pas de ça. Parce que si ce type est un pote de Lex Luthor, il est aussi cinglé que lui et on sait ce que les cinglés comme Lex Luthor sont capables de faire."**

Un silence se fit avant que l'autre homme, un petit rouquin, transpirant aux yeux de fouines prennent la parole :

**« On ne sait pas !" **

**"Ferme ta gueule Jeff."** Gronda l'autre.

**" Il nous a introduit dans la sécurité de ce journal, on avait juste à activer le robot pour qui la bousille elle."** Déclara-t-il en me désignant d'un signe de la tête. **" Mais y a une blonde sortit de nul par qui l'a sauvé puis Supernaze est intervenue et a détruit le robot. Après ça, notre employeur était fou. Il a dit qu'on avait blessé sa fiancée, au lui de buter l'autre pute. Mais c'est elle qui s'est interposée cette idiote. Il a dit qu'on avait intérêt à réussir la prochaine fois. Ainsi on a suivi la gonzesse jusqu'à sa petite planque et on en a profité pour poser la bombe sous sa voiture, on a voulu la déclencher mais elle fonctionnait pas alors on a compris que notre super génie avait dû merdé, donc on a provoqué l'accident et ça fait boum mais encore une fois Superchieuse est venue se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas."** Ajouta-il en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il mentionnait une fiancée blessée. Qui avait été blessée en voulant me sauver à part Kara ?

**" Comment avez-vous franchis la sécurité de mon Penthouse ? Vous étiez avec moi comment avez-vous fait."** M'enquis-je, ignorant le regard noir de la directrice du DEO.

**"Ça, c'est sûrement le boss, il a dit qu'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soit même."** Répondit le brun retrouvant bizarrement la parole.

**"Son nom."** Demanda Alex sèchement.

**« Ça chérie on n'en sait rien, on sait même pas à quoi il ressemble, il a toujours porté une casquette des lunettes et un masque."** Rétorqua-t-il avant de poursuivre. **" Mais ce type est un génie, pété de tune, complètement cinglé, mais un putain de génie à la Mac Guyver qui fait une bombe avec rien, des fois, il marmonnait des trucs comme quoi Luthor serait battus, que cette fois, c'est lui qui serait le premier, qu'il n'était plus le second comme à l'université. »**

Alex semblait réfléchir un moment, elle me regarda puis se leva en me faisant signe de sortir. Je la suivis refermant la porte derrière moi.

**"Quand tu faisais tes études est-ce que tu avais des ennemis, des rivaux ?" **Voulut-elle savoir en croisant les bras, s'appuyant contre la porte.

**"Etant donné que je suis un Luthor, les ennemis, j'en comptais toujours un supplémentaire au petit-déjeuner, quant au rivaux pas vraiment, j'avais à peine 15 ans quand je suis arrivée au MIT, je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment des autres, mon but était juste de finir les études le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir m'enfermer dans un laboratoire de Luthor Corp"** déclarai-je dans un soupir ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**"Ok, t'es un génie, mais dans ce genre d'université, c'en est remplie, tu n'as pas attiré la jalousie ?"** Souleva-t-elle en haussant les sourcils**." Personne, qui a semblé contrarié par ton arrivée."**

**"Sans doute mais …" **commençai-je avant de m'interrompre en ouvrant la bouche avant de me reprendre rapidement et de poursuivre.** " Mais, je n'en avais rien à faire. Comme j'ai dit, j'étais là-bas pour décrocher le diplôme rapidement et commencer à travailler, je n'étais pas là-bas pour me faire des amis ou des rivalités, si l'un des étudiants m'a considéré ainsi c'était son problème." **

**"Tu sais qu'on peut facilement vérifier Lena, ne nous fait pas perdre de temps." **Contra Alex dans un soupir après m'avoir regardé en silence.

Je l'observais puis baissais la tête. Cet homme savait comment tuer Kara, il l'avait déjà blessé deux fois, elle était vulnérable. Il était hors de question que je le laisse recommencer, hors de question que je la mette encore en danger. Maintenant que je savais qui m'en voulait, c'était une histoire entre Liam Lewinsky et moi. Et j'allais m'assurer que plus jamais, il ne s'en prenne aux gens que j'aimais.

* * *

**Voila pas de Kara dans ce chapitre mais elle se repose**

**C'est maintenant à vous refaite moi la même, 15/17 c'est parfait vous avez explosé le compteur, je vous en remercie et vous laisse décider, j'espère que ce chapitre axé sur l'enquête ne vous aura pas rebuté.**

**Pour le prochain donc c'est enfin le baiser et il est chaud alors à vous les amis...**

**Pour Like on est proche du record également...**

**Prenez soin de vous**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens alors me revoila pour la troisième fois de la journée, vous n'allez plus vouloir me voir lol**

**Vous avez bien méritez cette suite et je vous remercie pour vos reviews, voici donc le chapitre tant attendu.**

* * *

**Merci Bon je refais la déco parce que je me suis rendu compte que mes réponses étaient pénibles à lire**

* * *

**Calvados. Ci : Oui tout s'éclaircit mais rien n'est réglé et les rebondissements ne sont pas finis. C'est vous qui me gâté avec vos belles reviews^^**

* * *

**Aurore93 :en ce moment je te donne pas le temps de corriger lol, c'est son nom qu'il a prit pour s'infiltré**

* * *

**Brainy42 : Oui voila et elle revient en force. Oui elle a mentis et le reconnait que c'est hypocrite mais du coup ça lui fait réaliser ce fait**

* * *

**Pretty youhou lol : Ha lol tu es un peu à coté avec ton hypothèse sachant qu'il y a une seconde partie, je ne vois pas ce que je ferais d'une Lena**

* * *

**morte lol par contre pour ta seconde hypothèse au sujet du baiser tu as raison lol. Oui une petite confrontation en effet lol.**

* * *

**Belval84 : Les voila les retrouvailles rrrrr**

* * *

**MissMeristan : Oui il va le découvrir et comme disent mes enfants il va avoir le seum lol, voici le baiser**

* * *

**Maddie : Haha j'espère que le baiser sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Oui Lena ne peut pas vivre sans Kara et c'est bien là le problème pour cette tête de mule téméraire.**

* * *

**Glaxe1706m : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant au bout de 25 chapitres des fois la longueur peut rebuter. Alors il y aura rien de plus qu'un baiser torride, le DEO ça se prête pas trop pour un Make Out lol Et Lena prend conscience de son amour elle l'a toujours su, elle l'accepte et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose à ce moment. Pour qui suis-je, je verrais après i like the sun, je me concentre sur celle ci avant.**

* * *

**Nath672 : Le triller et le policier mon genre préféré ^^ j'ai lu les dix petits nègres à dix ans et depuis je suis tombée dedans merci maman lol. Lena est aussi ma chouchoute et je pense que ça se sent dans mes écrits sur la série. Liam est a plaindre oui mais pas que lui...**

* * *

**J : Comment caser un baiser dans cette ambiance lol, tu as ta réponse ici, quand à Liam, il a du soucis à se faire, quoi que...**

* * *

**Anonymus : d'accord, j'irai voir alors, je m'en souviens pas du tout. Le baiser un happening ? C'est quoi ce truc lol, bien alors pense à dodo quand même.**

* * *

**Antchristmas : Oui, Lena en mode Badass, je suis fan également, elle est si stratégique. Ne sous estime pas Liam attention, il murit sa vengeance depuis des années, le voici.**

* * *

**Keyenix : youhou merci pour tes superbes reviews encore et toujours en mp, j'aime bcp te parlé, tiens ça rythme lol, moi aussi je peux écrire des chansons lol**

* * *

**Mimi : Oui la suite aujourd'hui, l'enquête mais attention Liam est aussi un génie et le bisous enfin les bisous oui**

* * *

**Natsu'eichi : Lol Lena en mode rumbo ! Liam en sursis ?**

* * *

**Senvrillon : J'espère que ta journée n'a pas été trop dure en ces temps difficile pour les soignants (tout le monde aussi) Voila de le lecture qui te détendra en plus de celle de Like, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à écrire une conversation entre Lara et Brainy, cela aurait pu être épique, une prochaine fois peut être. Lara doit partir tu te souviens donc ses deux mamans pour un temps et le baiser ici.**

* * *

**Supercorp18 : merci, la voici**

* * *

**Anonyme : merci, j'espere que la suite te plaira**

* * *

**Sawfy31 : Désolée, de l'attente, ça m'apris du temps pour répondre et relire mon chapitre et comme j'ai aussi relu l'enfant du soleil en mettant mes ajouts ma journée a bien été occupée, sans parlé du commencement du chapitre 10 de Like mais bon je divague à la Kara Danvers...**

**Lol, bah y'en a qui laisse juste deux mots mais je préfère définitivement ce genre de reviews que tu fais. Tu es donc la dernière et tu vas pas avoir à attendre beaucoup. C'est Lara lol pas Lana, Lara est le nom de la mère de Kal El, Lex a fait exprès de lui donner ce prénom dans un clin d'oeil sadique, genre la créatrice d'un super qui en tue deux autres, étant donné que c'était son projet initiale. Oui Lara doit sentir un lien et puis, elle est de son peuple, similaire, elle sait que Kara la comprend. Et Lena voulait cette journée en famille, ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu, son bonheur ne dépendait que d'elle jusqu'à présent, Lena sait que Lara est sa fille, elle l'a découvert en visionnant les cassettes de Lex, oh là va falloir faire un petit retour en arrière lol. Non mais franchement tu t'appelles columbo ou quoi lol, oui c'est bien là bas qu'elle doit aller. Oui elle perd patience mais son masque de froideur, leur fait peur en effet. ET oui Lena devrait le dire à ALex, elle devrait en effet. Voila j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre. Prends soin de toi aussi et non je ne te prends pas pour une folle du tt, c'est agréable d'avoir de beaux commentaires et des échanges comme ça avec ses lecteurs.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**** Mensonge par omission**

_Tout Krypton était en effervescence, dans quelques heures naîtrait le premier Kryptonien de façon naturelle depuis des centaines d'années. Kal El, fils de Lara et Jor El. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les naissances étaient régies par la matrice afin d'éviter toutes grossesses à risque pour les Kryptoniennes mais aussi pour donner la meilleure des descendances de chaque lignée, chaque guilde. Cet enfant à naître issue de la lignée royale, de la plus éminente guilde, celle des scientifiques. Allait apporter espoir comme le stipulait son nom de famille, le symbole qui le représentait. _

_Kara était tellement fière d'avoir un cousin, d'être en quelque sorte celle qui le guiderait dans la grandeur parce que c'est ce qui devait se faire. Elle était l'aînée des enfants El. Kara Zor El, fille d'Alura et Zor-El. _

_Dans quelques heures, elle verrait naître le futur de Krypton. L'espoir que l'amour puisse triompher de la science, qu'enfin son peuple puisse décider de concevoir de façon naturelle sans que cela soit programmée par une machine qui allait sélectionner le meilleur des gènes de chaque parent. Sans qu'une machine __choisisse avec qui, l'enfant conçut pourra vivre lorsqu'il aurait atteint l'âge adulte. Kara se disait que lorsqu'elle serait en âge de se mariée et d'avoir une descendance, elle pourrait choisir la personne qui partagerait sa vie, juste par amour, juste parce que cette personne serait son âme sœur, son autre. Comme dans les textes anciens qui contaient les légendes de deux âmes égarés qui se retrouvaient pour ne faire plus qu'une, pour s'unifier enfin. Dans tous ces textes, jamais il n'était mentionné d'une machine qui sélectionnait lesdites âmes pour qu'elles fusionnent._

_Alors qu'elle aidait sa tante à s'allonger sur la table d'accouchement, Kara se mordait la lèvre nerveusement. Elle voyait parfois sa tante grimacer de douleur tandis que les contractions se faisait ressentir._

_**"Qui a-t-il, Kara ?"**__ Demanda doucement Lara réprimant un gémissement alors qu'un fort tiraillement l'étreignait dans son bas ventre._

_**"Je...j'ai… oncle Jor El et toi vous… enfin vous n'avez pas peur ?"**__ Voulut-elle savoir en baissant la tête timidement._

_**"Pourquoi aurions-nous peur ? Rao a béni notre enfant, il naîtra naturellement de l'amour véritable."**__ Rétorqua la jeune femme avec un tendre sourire pour sa nièce._

_**"J'aimerai moi aussi, avoir cela plus tard, rencontrer mon âme sœur et avoir un bébé comme toi."**__ Souffla la petite blonde rougissant furieusement._

_**"Oh ! Je connais une jeune fille qui a encore passé ses soirées à lire les textes anciens."**__ Se moqua Lara en caressant la joue de l'adolescente qui rougit un peu plus._

_**"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je devrais épouser quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré et que je n'aime pas juste parce que la matrice l'a décidé." **__Fit l'aînée des enfants El en passant une main sur le ventre de sa tante. _

_**"Eh bien les anciens ont décidé que cela serait ainsi que cela serait mieux donnerait une descendance Kryptonienne, parfaite."**__ Répliqua sa tante en caressant les cheveux d'or de Kara qui avait posé sa tête sur son ventre pour sentir le bébé de sa tante lui donner des coups, comme un salut._

_**" Qu'est-ce que la perfection sans amour… Je veux rencontrer ma personne, celle que j'aimerais de tout mon cœur et qui me rendra mon amour. Que je chérirai parce qu'elle sera mon tout."**__ Avoua la jeune fille avant de se redresser et de plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Lara. __**"Crois-tu que pour moi aussi cela sera possible ?"**_

_Une lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui sourit tristement à sa nièce._

_"__**Tu es celle qui le mériterait le plus ma nièce, je te le souhaite, je suis certaine que quelque part dans cet univers, quelqu'un t'attend. » **__Lui assura la jeune femme. __**« Mais avant cela tu vas devoir m'aider avec ta mère, à mettre au monde ton cousin,**__**tu t'en sens capable ?"**__ Déclara Lara en grimaçant avant de pousser un petit cri alors que les contractions se rapprochaient et devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses._

_C'est à ce moment qu'Alura fit son entrée, elle sourit à sa fille et enfilant des gants et un masque._

_**"Prépares toi Kara, je vais avoir besoin de toi." **_

_**" Nous n'attendons pas oncle Jor El ?"**__ S'enquit la blonde avec étonnement, ne pouvant croire que le mari de sa tante, ne veuille pas assister à la naissance de son unique fils._

_**"Il est occupé avec ton père, il arrivera dès que possible."**__ Répondit la matriarche en jetant un regard entendu à sa belle-sœur qui hocha la tête._

_Kara avisa Lara dont le visage se crispait de douleur, oubliant ses interrogations, elle humidifia le front de sa tante qui se cambra dans un cri alors qu'une intense contraction irradiait son corps._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Kara tenait son cousin dans ses bras, tandis que sa tante s'était assoupie l'observant avec une pure adoration dans les yeux, alors que le nouveau-né était profondément endormis, une mèche de cheveux blond dans sa petite main serrée. _

_Elle commença à le bercer, lui chantant une chanson que sa mère lui chantait, enfant. Ses yeux brillaient d'affection et de bonheur. Elle renifla d'émotion lorsque son oncle, accompagné de son père entrèrent dans la pièce. Jor El lui sourit, avant d'embrasser sa femme toujours gagné par le sommeil. Puis, il s'approcha de Kara qui naturellement lui tendit son fils. Zor El vint à leur côté et pris son unique fille dans ses bras qui se serra contre lui sans quitter des yeux le poupon. _

_**"Tu es l'aînée Kara, tu devras veiller sur ton cousin, ce sera ta responsabilité de lui apprendre ce que tu sais."**__ Déblatéra solennellement Jor El après avoir embrassé son enfant sur le front. __**"Vous êtes les derniers représentant de la famille El, soit en fière, tous deux vous accomplirez de grandes choses." **__Ajouta-il en tendant son fils à la blonde qui le prit dans ses bras en tendant à son oncle un sourire radieux._

_**" Tu feras de lui un homme bon, mon enfant parce que tu es la lumière des El."**__ Poursuivit Zor El en caressant avec amour les cheveux de sa fille._

_A cet instant l'adolescente ne comprit pas véritablement les paroles de ses aînés, mais elle se jura d'accomplir leur souhait alors que Kal El ouvrait les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de sa cousine. Oui elle veillerait sur lui sa serait sa mission…sa quête._

_Et quelques semaines plus tard, elle comprenait les paroles de son père et son oncle alors que son Pod quittait sa planète juste après celui de son cousin, avant qu'elle n'explose._

J'ouvris les yeux puis les refermais, sentant la fatigue me tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb, fronçant les sourcils, je grimaçais tandis qu'une douleur irradiait mon dos. Un gémissement m'échappa alors que je tentais de me redresser.

**"Hey, reste allongée, tu es encore faible." **Me dit Lena en me repoussant doucement contre le matelas.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"** M'enquis-je, en serrant les dents abdiquant devant la douleur dans un souffle erratique.

**"Il y a eu une explosion, à mon Penthouse et tu nous as protégés Lara et moi de ton corps mais cette bombe était composée de Kryptonite et un éclat s'est logé dans ton dos."** Expliqua la brune les lèvres pincées une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux

**"Rao, tu n'as rien ? Et Lara où est-elle ?"** M'exclamai-je, alors que les images de la porte du bureau de la femme d'affaires volant en éclats me revenaient en mémoire.

Je n'avais eu qu'une fraction de secondes pour les protéger, si je n'avais pas senti cette odeur de poudre et de détergents …

**" Je vais bien grâce à toi, Lara aussi, rassures toi, elle est avec Alex."** M'informa la milliardaire en me repoussant encore sur le lit.

Je soufflais fermais les yeux pour les rouvrir plongeant mon regard dans celui de Lena. Elle me sourit et je lui rendis, ignorant mon cœur qui battait la chamade et les papillons qui dansaient dans mon estomac. Rao ce sourire m'avait manqué. Je fronçais les sourcils. M'étais cogner la tête dans l'explosion ? Non parce que Lena Luthor qui me sourit comme cela, ça n'était pas arrivée depuis des mois. Et ce regard wow, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard. Intense, vraiment terriblement trop intense pour moi.

Me sentant rougir, je baissais la tête triturant mes lunettes inexistantes, lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je passais une main dans mes cheveux, les plaquant en arrière, mais le geste n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui se mit à mordiller ses lèvres. Non ! Stop ce geste devrait être punis par la loi cria mon esprit alors que je sentais mon corps se réchauffer furieusement.

Je soufflais fermant les yeux lorsque soudain, une réalisation me vint alors que je tentais de remettre mes idées en ordre. Avant l'explosion, j'étais venue m'expliquer avec la brune, lui demander des comptes. A savoir pourquoi, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait la matrice et découvert un entrepôt avec des ordinateurs et dossiers de son frère. Pourquoi l'avait-elle amené et surtout savait-elle que Lara était notre fille ?

**« Lena… »** Commençai-je, avant d'être interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée sur une tornade brune pénétrant dans la chambre et volant plus qu'elle ne sautait sur le lit pour se jeter sur moi.

**"Oh là chérie, doucement !"** Rigolai-je en la serrant dans les bras.

Je l'écartais, la tenant par les épaules, scannant son corps aux rayons X pour vérifier par moi-même qu'elle n'avait rien. Tous ses os étaient en place, pas de lésions interne ou de coupure. Je soupirais et la serrais à nouveau dans mes bras, fermant les yeux, caressant ses cheveux en posant ma tête sur le sommet de la sienne savourant notre étreinte. Lara ma fille, notre enfant… à Lena et moi. Je levais les yeux vers la brune qui nous observait avec ce regard aimant. Rao, je voulais tellement la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi lui dire que je l'aimais mais elle avait menti, elle me cachait la matrice et le pourquoi elle l'avait gardé sans m'en parler.

**" Lara va partir quelques temps, loin, pour sa sécurité."** M'informa Lena se penchant pour caresser les cheveux de la brunette qui se serrait un peu plus dans mes bras.

**" Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec vous." **Contra la petite fille, en se saisissant de la main de Lena sans relâcher mon costume.

Je regardais Lena puis Alex tour à tour. Oui, c'était plus sûr tant qu'on n'avait pas appréhendé ce type qui en voulait à Lena. Lara aurait pu être blessée, peu importe qui était cet individu j'allais l'arrêter quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

**" Ecoutes, on en a déjà parlé, ça ne durera pas longtemps, je te le promets et après, tu rentreras à la maison et tout sera comme avant."** Expliqua Lena en embrassant les doigts fins de notre fille.

**"Et Kara pourra rester pour toujours ?"** Demanda-t-elle, en se redressant les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Nous tournâmes tous le regard vers elle, même ma sœur.

**"Nous en reparlerons à ton retour, tu veux bien ? Pour l'instant tu vas aller avec Alex."** Répondit la brune avec un sourire tendre.

Lara hocha la tête puis la baissa, je vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler, à nouveau, je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi.

**"Je te promets d'être là à ton retour mon ange et on ira voler ensemble, tu es d'accord ?" **Fis-je après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front.

**" Et on fera la course ?"** S'enquit-elle, en retrouvant le sourire nous faisant rire.

**" Et on fera la course."** Convins-je, en rassemblant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

Je vis Alex porter son index a son oreille, indiquant qu'on lui parlait dans son oreillette. Elle hocha la tête puis reporter son regard sur nous.

**" On doit y aller ma chérie, J'onn t'attend." **Déclara-t-elle.

**"Le monsieur qui a une grosse voix et qui ne sourit pas ?"** Demanda la brunette, semblant intimidée.

Je pouffais en jetant un regard à ma sœur qui souriait amuser.

**"Oh mais il sourit ma chérie, tu verras, il peut être marrant."** Rigola Alex en s'approchant du lit.

**"Marrant comme madame Scratum ? Au moins il sent bon lui."** dit-elle, en faisant une moue adorable.

**"Il est intimidant mais définitivement plus drôle que madame Scratum."** Lui assura la femme d'affaires en riant.

On frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le martien. Il nous scruta chacune tour à tour alors que nous avions toutes quatre nos regards sur lui. Il haussa les sourcils dubitatifs.

**"Hum… es-tu prête Lara ?"** S'enquit-il, après s'être raclée la gorge mal à l'aise.

Encore une fois, Lara se serra contre moi, enfouissant son visage dans ma poitrine. Alors qu'elle tenait toujours la main de sa mère dans la sienne, elle la tira avec force, l'incitant à la rejoindre dans mes bras. D'abord surprise, nous nous regardâmes puis à ma grande surprise Lena posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule entourant celle de notre fille. Soupirant d'aise, je perçus les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Je restais un moment, figée, le bras en suspens, n'osant la toucher et alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement pour se dégager, je la pressais également contre moi, la tête reposant à nouveau sur celle de la petite fille et ma main sur le haut du bras de la milliardaire qui se colla un peu plus à moi posant son front à celui de la brunette.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi avant qu'un autre raclement de gorge se fasse entendre. Lena fut la première à se dégager puis Lara se redressa. Je lui caressais sa joue avec douceur et déposait un long baiser sur son front. Puis, elle descendit du lit. La femme d'affaires se leva, je vis que ses yeux brillaient et sa mâchoire rouler sous sa peau tandis qu'elle serrait à nouveau notre fille dans ses bras.

**" Soit gentille mon cœur, on se revoit très vite."** Lui assura-t-elle après avoir embrassé chacune de ses joues.

La petite fille hocha la tête tristement et après un énième câlin larmoyant, quitta la pièce avec J'onn et Alex. Laissant mon cœur avec un vide immense. Je ne savais pas quand je la reverrais. Quand je pourrais la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras et lui dire que je ne la quitterais plus jamais. Quand je pourrais lui dire, combien je l'aime. Quand je pourrais lui dire, qu'elle était ma fille.

Je soupirais me redressant en grimaçant, je sentais la blessure se guérir mais elle était encore douloureuse. Je portais le regard sur Lena, debout au milieu de la pièce me tournant le dos qui fixait la porte comme si elle pouvait voir à travers et observer la petite fille partir.

**"Il faut qu'on parle !"** Lançai-je sèchement, la voyant se crisper.

**"Tu as raison, il faut qu'on parle."** Souffla-t-elle, j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer, sa respiration se faire courte mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi son visage était de marbre, impassible.

**"Je ne veux plus de ta protection."** Assena la brune avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et la bouche avec. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Est-ce que mon audition avait été atteinte par l'explosion ? Non parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser, que je la laisserais sans ma protection, ou elle avait pris un coup sur la tête et personne ne s'en était aperçut.

**« C'est hors de question, je ne te laisserais certainement pas à découvert comme cela sans protection, face à ce malade qui déjà essayé de te tuer trois fois. »** contrai-je en me levant grinçant des dents, une main dans mon dos.

**« Kara, tu ne dois pas te lever ! »** s'indigna la Luthor en se précipitant vers moi pour m'aider, tentant de me faire me rallonger.

**« Parce que tu crois que je vais rester allongée alors que tu as la folie de me dire que tu ne veux plus de protection ? »** m'offusquai-je, posant mes mains sur le haut de ses bras nous arrachant un frisson commun au contact.

**« De ta protection ! Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en voulais plus, il faudrait être folle pour cela, j'ai d'ores et déjà renforcée ma sécurité, alors que tu dormais. »** expliqua-t-elle en désignant son ordinateur de la tête me soutenant par les coudes.

**« Ils ne sont pas assez performant pour contrer cet homme, il est déterminé à te tuer, il y parviendra, si je m'éloigne de toi ! »** haussai-je le ton, m'approchant un peu plus d'elle raffermissant ma prise sur ses bras.

**« Ah oui parce que tu l'es toi ? Tu tiens à peine debout après cette attaque de Kryptonite, tu ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe quel garde. Face à cette pierre il peut te tuer. »** cracha-t-elle, s'approchant également de moi.

**« C'est n'importe quoi, je peux guérir pas tes gardes, je ne te laisserai pas décidé sur cela, je ne te quitte pas, il va falloir me supporter quoi que t'en dise, c'est non négociable ! »** hurlai-je sentant mes nerfs lâcher, Rao ce qu'elle était exaspérante.

**« Ce n'est pas toi qui va décider de ma protection, je t'ai dit non, occupes toi de tes affaires une bonne fois pour toute. »** cria-t-elle d'une fois étranglée, comme hystérique, faisant un pas de plus vers moi.

**« Non ! »** Refusai-je entre mes dents.

**« Non ? Tu n'as pas droit de refuser ! »** s'étrangla la milliardaire. **« C'est ma vie pas la tienne ! »** gronda-t-elle, en frappant ma poitrine de son poing, de façon répété, comme si elle voulait me le faire comprendre en le faisant pénétrer dans ma peau.

A bout de souffle, nous nous regardâmes alors que nous étions collées l'une à l'autre sans vraiment y avoir prêter attention.

Proches, trop proches, beaucoup trop proches…

Rao, j'allais défaillir alors que son souffle frappait mon visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi verts qu'à cet instant, aussi beaux. Une étrange lueur traversa son regard. Ses yeux se portèrent sur mes lèvres et les miens suivirent le chemin des siennes… Et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Lena se saisit du bord de ma cape et plaqua sa bouche avec force sur la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir, confondus.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réagir. Encerclant sa taille de mes bras, je la plaquais contre moi, glissant mes mains dans son dos pour plus de contact tandis que les siennes fourrageaient mes cheveux. Je sentis sa langue passer sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche, lui accordant l'entrée pour une fusion de nos langues qui se mirent à valser comme si elles connaissaient la danse par cœur, comme si elles s'étaient déjà rencontré auparavant. Et ce fut comme un feu d'artifice sensoriel, comme une explosion d'émotions. C'était tout sauf tendre, d'une certaine manière, il y avait de la rage, de la colère, de la tension, une sorte de violence. Lena gémit me poussant jusqu'au lit, sur lequel, je tombais assise. La brune se positionna à califourchon sur mes genoux se pressant contre mon corps, faisant monter la température. Je me sentais défaillir, Rao, c'était trop intense, trop bon, trop fort. Mon cœur n'y survivrait pas. Il cognait si fortement contre ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'en échapper. Nos lèvres se mouvaient l'une sur l'autre, nos langues se cherchaient, se découvraient s'unissaient inlassablement. Mon corps tout entier vibrait contre le sien et une palpitation naissait entre mes jambes provoquant une sensation d'urgence. Les mains de Lena dans mes cheveux, les caressaient, les tiraient, s'y perdaient tandis que les miennes, balayaient son dos, ses cuisses, ses fesses pour la presser toujours plus contre moi. Toutes douleurs étaient un lointain souvenir. Juste le plaisir et le désir irradiant mon être et je savais qu'il fallait que l'on arrête mais j'en voulais plus. Je l'avais tellement désiré, ce baiser, tellement rêvé et je me rendais compte que mon imagination n'allait pas aussi loin. C'était au-delà de tout, jamais encore, je n'avais connu une telle fusion. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais complète.

A bout de souffle Lena, quitta mes lèvres, ses bras autour de mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder, ses yeux étaient presque noirs, seule une auréole verte entourait ses iris, son regard était si intense que j'en frémis, du désir, de l'amour, c'est tout ce qu'elle me disait à travers cette œillade amoureuse. Son souffle était court, erratique, ses joues rougies, sa bouche entrouverte et gonflée par notre échange. Et j'en voulais encore, c'était comme une drogue, je voulais ses lèvres. Et à nouveau je l'embrassais, un sentiment d'urgence s'intensifia en moi, c'était encore une fois frénétique, passionné mais moins violent, plus doux. Je sentais que je perdais pieds, alors que les mains de Lena glissaient à la découverte de mon corps et je l'entendis gémir ou était-ce moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir, perdu dans ma brume d'allégresse.

La porte s'ouvrit nous faisant sursauter et tourner la tête vers celle-ci, alors qu'Alex entrait en demandant :

**« Hey ! Tout va bien là-dedans, vous criez, puis d'un coup plus rien, vous ne vous êtes pas… » **

La rouquine se figea à la vue qui s'imposait à elle, Lena Luthor à califourchon sur les genoux de sa sœur, le rouge à lèvres transféré sur celles de sa sœur qui avait ses mains posées sur ses fesses.

**« Oh… euh …ok… il …euh …quelqu'un euh… m'appelle là-bas… » **Lâcha-t-elle, rouge de confusion faisant de grands gestes désordonnés devant elle puis pointant son doigt derrière.

Elle fit volteface évitant de justesse l'encadrement de la porte avant de sortir d'un pas raide de la pièce nous laissant à nouveau seules. La brune me regarda un moment, je lui souris, remettant une mèche de cheveux noir derrière son oreille, laissant mes doigts glisser sur sa joue. Comme si elle revenait à la réalité, elle descendit de mes genoux et quitta la chambre à son tour d'un pas pressé.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, papillonnant des yeux, tentant de reprendre mes esprits mais je ne parvenais pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes alors que j'avais encore la sensation des lèvres de Lena sur les miennes. J'y passais ma langue pour en recueillir leur goût. Mon cœur courrait toujours dans ma poitrine comme un cheval fou et me laissais retomber sur le lit alors que ma tête me tournait. Passant une main dans mes cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière, je soufflais.

Wow, c'était extraordinaire et je ne pouvais pas retenir un sourire même si je me demandais ce qui venait de se passer. Comment étions-nous passé des regards froids et paroles acerbes aux baisers ardents et aux caresses audacieuses ? Non que je m'en plaigne mais nous n'avions pas parlé au final, juste hurlé. J'avais voulu aborder la question de la matrice et celle de Lara mais sa déclaration avait effacé toutes questions de mon esprit. Comment pouvait-elle penser que je la laisserais seule face à celui qui lui en voulait ? Comment pouvait-elle penser que j'allais accepter sa demande ? Quoi qu'il arrive je la protégerais qu'elle le veuille ou non, je ne la laisserais jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau me faisant relever la tête. Pensant que c'était Lena j'ouvris la bouche ne pouvant retenir un sourire béat pour la refermer en avisant ma sœur à bout de souffle.

**« Lena est partie ! »** m'annonça-t-elle me faisant bondir sur mes jambes et perdre le sourire.

* * *

**Voila encore un cliff, désolée, ce n'est que le début.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez le premier baiser, j'ai adoré écrire la scène.**

**Qu'avez vous pensé du rêve de Kara sur Krypton ? Je trouve que dans la série on a a pas assez de souvenirs, de sa planète.**

* * *

**Alors 17 reviews pour ce chapitre qui dit mieux ? Il reste le dernier chapitre qui est en deux parties car il est immense, il clôtura cette fic alors déchaînez vous pour la suite, j'attend de vous lire.**

**Suite Mardi prochain ou demain ? Souvenez vous du chiffre 17 lol, faites moi plaisir ^^**

* * *

**Quant à I like the sun, le chapitre 6 ne vous plait pas ? J'ai posté ce matin et il ne semble pas recueillir de succès. Donc encore 6 reviews pour le chapitre 7**

* * *

**Prenez soin de vous**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour les supercorpiens, je vois que le 26 vous à motivés grandement lol**

**alors je vous remercie et vous poste la suite.**

**Précision**** Lewinsky est le faux nom de Liam, le vrai est Lewins**

**Le baiser vous a fait rêver il semblerait ... Je réitérais peut etre lol**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews,**

** : haha désolée mais je pense que un petit Cliff de temps en temps ca boost la motivation non ? Oui voila le passé de Kara fait ce qu'elle est et j'aimerais bien voir ça dans la série à part la saison 1 on a plus jamais vraiment eu de FB. Bien la fin approche alors tu le sauras bientôt. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

* * *

**Beval84 : Le baiser a été travaillé pour l'être après 26 chapitres 28 au final si on compte le deux os qui ont ouvert cette fic, je ne povais juste pas faire elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes...Kara avait d'autres choses en tête lol.**

* * *

**Détective Sawfy31 qui déchire avec ses supers reviews lol : Ce n'était aucunement un reproche, ça je comprend que le cerveau à rester la journée sur le PC grille. Perso je sais pas comment je ferais si je devais continuer à tafer avec les petits et tout dire qu'ils parlent de ne pas les faire reprendre, je sens que ça va être chaud. Oui Lena n'a pas aussi fait le rapprochement parce que sa rancune tenace l'aveuglait et Kara ne voit que Lena donc elle ne s'est pas rendu compte de la sienne non plus lol. **

**Ce chapitre arrive plus tôt au final car je m'y suis pris plus t^t cette fois mais apparemment vous préférez que je poste le soir alors ...et pour tout dire je suis comme Lena un oiseau de nuit bien que je sois obligé de me levée hyper tôt en tant de taf. Vous prenez le temps de commenter normal que je réponde...Lol. Lol avec le froid de fous qu'il fait ça réchauffe. Oui la matrice à raison pour Lena et Kara mais une machine qui décide pour vous c'est pas génial quand même, même si au final Kara a ce qu'elle veut pouvoir tomber amoureuse de la personne qu'elle a choisis, enfin on choisis pas vraiment au final. Mais si Lena avait été de Krypton la matrice l'aurait choisis d'autant plus qu'elle est une brillante scientifique. **

**Lena a dit à Kara qu'elle ne veut plus sa protection car en effet elle sait qui c'est, et qu'elle ne voit que Liam comme responsable puisse qu'il a eu acces et à L-corp et à Catco et bon Liam quoi. Et oui avec ce que leur ont dit les débiles pas trop difficile de comprendre. Hum bon eh bien Lena peut être vraiment bête des fois.**

**Pour le baiser, je voulais qu'il retranscrive toute la passion et leur amour, elles se disputent en plus, la tension est à son comble ça ne pouvait pas être gentil.**

**Alex est chez elle au DEO, alors, et puis elle état surement mille lieux de penser que sa soeur fricotait avec sa best lol et puis elles criaient puis plus rien, elle s'est dit elles se sont entre tuées lol**

**Donc Lena est partie dans la gueule du loup sans le dire à personne. **

**Comment ça tu as le droit de tricher ? Comment tu pourrais tricher lol. Pour Like.**

* * *

**Natsu'eichi : Le but atteint alors faire rêver, ça donne envie ? Lol ok tu as ce qu'il faut sous la main ? Merci pour Krypton j'ai kiffé aussi**

* * *

**Mimi :désolée... en fait non lol**

* * *

**MissMeristan : Oui il est normal qu'elle ait eu peur et surtout ca montre qu'elle avait une mission dans laquelle elle a échoué. Lara est partie avec J'onn pour être mise en sécurité donc après les adieux, oui elle a fuit...Ah le baiser...**

* * *

**Aurore93 : Bon étant donné ce qu'il reste de cette fic lol, je me débrouille, haha oui Lena est indépendante, trop parfois, ça la perdra. Et pourquoi je peux pas vous laisser comme ça, y a pire crois moi bouhahahaahaa.**

* * *

**Senvrillon : Ah bah voila je suis contente apres 26 chapitres +2 fallait que ça claque et puis vu la daube que la série nous sert, je me suis lachée, quoi que je suis certaine que je peux monter les enchères avec Like...Non rien n'est réglé malheureusement c'est bien là le problème. Après la saison 1 plus rien, c'est vraiment navrant sachant que c'est une partie intégrante de sa vie comme tu as dit elle est partie, elle avait 13 ans, donc les souvenirs sont là. Oui j'ai trouvé ça judicieux de faire le parallèle avec Kal, elle a pas pu s'occuper de lui, alors elle le fera avec sa fille...**

* * *

**J : Lol elle n'a pas fait expres, c baiser était vraiment impulsif et au contraire c'est ce qui l'a décidé à partir tout de suite, la passion du moment et tout et tout. Tu as tout a fait raison, il a passé plus de dix ans à se préparer donc il a prévu tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Lol eh bien on va dire que heureusement que Lena est bien entourée.**

* * *

**Antchristmas : oh quelle belle review ! Tu veux dire Alex lol oui en mode tapage de murs, j'avais la scène en tête et ça m'a fait rire**

**Tu as tout compris, elle part pour protéger Kara, par amour et aussi par folie, elle va donc en effet voir Liam. Oui il ne faut pas le sous estimer, ne pas oublier qu'il était le second derrière Lena à l'université et que toutes ses inventions sont entièrement faites mains. Je crois qu'Alex est le boulet du supercorp en effet mais étant la plus proche e Kara c'est normal qu'elle soit celle qui interrompe**

**Lena n'a pas esquivé, elle a juste voulu aller à l'essentiel dans un moment pareil, sachant qu'Alex trouverait qui est Liam assez vite. De rien, une seule aujourd'hui pour le coup. Je suis contente car les longue fics, c'est dure de maintenir l'intérêt.**

* * *

**Drov Drov : **

**Chapitre 25 : oui complètement cons les deux gars mais Liam les a pris parce qu'il s'en foutait complètement qu'ils soient arrêté, il y a tellement de choses que Lena devrait faire...**

**Chapitre 26 : Oui encore des nons dits, elles ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça, lol Kara sauve toujours Lena... Le baiser haha ... La voici**

* * *

**Brainy42 : Tiens tu ne parles pas du bisous ? Désolée pour le cliff lol et oui on pourrait en voir un peu plus de Krypton...**

* * *

**Elokiki : Ah alors ça valait le coup d'attendre, n'est ce pas ? Oui les fanfictions sont là pour nous donner ce que la série, nous a fait miroité et qui n'arrivera jamais. On nous allume puis après nous balance un con William Dey à la figure qui sert à rien.**

* * *

**Keyenix :merci encore de ton soutien**

* * *

**Pretty : Oui sans l'intervention d'Alex il y aurait eu du pelotage en règle mais bon au DEO rien de plus. Lena va au front seule en en effet et moi ? Lacher une bombe ? hum... il fait froid chez toi lol**

* * *

**Nath672 : Le but, avec ce baiser tant attendu, faire vivre leurs émotions, oui Alex en empêcheuse de supercorp toujours un timing merdique. oui le but de Lena est de se débarrasser de Liam une bonne fois pour toute mais quand on agit sur un coup de tête on obtient rien de bon. Oui Lena est prête à se sacrifier pour Kara et sa fille en effet, parce qu'elle ne peut pas voir sans vie sans l'une ou l'autre. Oui Lara est bien l'Héritière de Lena mais Kara l'est aussi...**

* * *

**Glaxe1706m :lolla pauvre Alex en prend plein la tronche pour pas un rond, elle a pas le sens du timing c'est tout lol, bon quand on parle de cliff lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**** C'était un jour de pluie…Partie une.**

J'avais quitté précipitamment le DEO, montant dans ma voiture qui m'attendait déjà avec mon chauffeur. Encore une fois j'avais fait faux bond à mes gardes, j'avais la ferme intention d'en finir avec cet homme qui me pourrissait la vie depuis des mois et qui des années auparavant avait voulu me piéger. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu lui faire pour qu'il veuilles me détruire ? Liam Lewins à l'époque, connue aujourd'hui sous le nom de Liam Lewinsky, ce garçon boutonneux aux lunettes en cul de bouteille, maigre et rachitique, à toujours traîner autour de moi. J'avais compris après coup qu'il me voyait comme un rival car j'étais toujours devant lui et j'avais l'attention des professeurs qu'il n'avait pas mais je ne demandais rien. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir mon diplôme le plus rapidement possible et travailler dans les laboratoires de LuthorCorp. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire concurrence à qui que ce soit et je m'en fichais. L'attention des professeurs ou des autres élèves, leur admiration, je ne l'avais pas recherché. J'avais 15 ans et tellement de choses à prouver à ma mère, à mon frère. A l'époque ils étaient les seuls que je voulais impressionner, les seuls qui comptaient.

Liam avait été renvoyé du M.I.T par sa faute simplement parce qu'il était jaloux de moi et avait cherché à me nuire. Ce qui lui était arrivé ses rêves brisés étaient de son fait. Comment pouvait-il nouer une rancœur aussi longue ? Une seule explication, cet homme était fou. Fou et incroyable malin, toutes ces années, il avait été près de moi sans que je le reconnaisse. Mais comment aurai-je pu ? Si avec Kara, il y avait une simple paire de lunettes et une coiffure, Liam mon chef de la sécurité à CatCo qui avait travailler dans les locaux de L-Corp durant plus d'un an avant cela, avait radicalement changé. Fini les lunettes cul de bouteille, les boutons, les dents de travers, la maigreur et le look improbable, ringard. Aujourd'hui, Liam était un homme, grand, musclé, bronzé, au sourire parfait et à la tenue vestimentaire à la pointe de la mode hors sa tenue de chef de sécurité. Comment reconnaître le garçon insignifiant qu'il était ? Il était passé par la chirurgie, avait fait de la musculation et un relooking. Avait changé son nom. Tout avait été préparé. Je me demandais, comment il avait pu payer tout cela, d'où venait son argent ? Car sans conteste, il était riche. Tout cela nécessitait de l'argent. Même s'il fabriquait tout lui-même, certaines matières premières ne pouvaient s'inventer, certain composant étaient très onéreux. Ces inventions étaient à la pointe de la technologie.

Et je repensais aux cadeaux qu'il avait fait à Kara, là encore cela coûtait de l'argent. Pourquoi Lex avait-il, collaboré avec ce type ? L'argent venait-il de lui ? Pourquoi alors qu'à l'époque du M.I.T lorsque tout avait été découvert, c'est lui qui avait demandé son renvoi tandis que le directeur avait l'intention de le sanctionner mais de le garder de par son génie ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait voulu à l'époque attirer mon attention en vain. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait entièrement et allait le regretter. Je mettrais fin à sa folie, une bonne fois pour toute, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Il s'en était pris aux deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde et si Lara était en sécurité, Kara ne l'était pas. Il pouvait la tuer, il savait comment le faire et ça je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Je ne la laisserais plus risquer sa vie pour moi, plus jamais. Deux fois, elle avait été blessée par ma faute. Deux fois elle aurait mourir par ma faute.

Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… si je la perdais…

Elle était forte, intelligente et s'en était toujours sortie mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre, je l'avais retrouvé, retrouvé ma meilleure amie, retrouvé mon amour. J'avais une fille, notre fille, une famille… Une famille avec celle que j'aimais depuis…depuis je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Peut-être depuis la première seconde. Tout n'était pas réglé entre nous, nous avions encore à parler mais je ne fuirais plus, je ne me cacherais plus et j'étais bien décidé à me faire pardonner et à faire de Kara Danvers ma partenaire dans tous les sens du terme et lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie et que nous aurons mis les choses au point, je lui demanderais un rendez-vous digne de ce son et la séduirait…

Mais nous devions prendre notre temps. Je ne voulais rien précipiter. Il y avait tant de choses à réparer entre nous, tant choses à dire mais je ne pouvais plus faire semblant, je ne pouvais plus être loin d'elle, plus de secret ou de non-dits je lui dirais tout lorsque j'aurai réglé les choses. J'espérais juste qu'il ne serait pas trop tard et qu'elle pourrait me pardonner mon attitude, de toute la souffrance que je lui avais causée. Je lui dirais tout que Lara est notre fille, que j'avais la matrice et enfin que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

C'est pour cela, que je devais m'éloigner d'elle pour le moment et m'occuper de ce taré toute seule. Il voulait ma mort, je pouvais facilement l'attirer à L-Corp et en finir. Je savais d'ores et déjà que Kara serait contre mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions pour protéger la femme que j'aimais.

La femme que j'aimais et qui m'aimais… et avec qui j'avais eu le baiser le plus incroyable et étourdissant de toute ma vie. Je souris touchant mes lèvres de mes doigts en repensant à notre baiser, nos baisers… j'aurai aimé qu'ils se passent autrement, que ce soit dans un autre contexte pas initié d'une dispute, de la colère, de la rancœur. C'était passionné, intense, fou… et bon sang, si fantastique. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et j'aurais pu mourir dans ses bras. Et si nous n'avions pas été au DEO, cette passion aurait mené à plus mais je ne voulais pas que notre première fois soit issue de la colère.

**"Madame Luthor nous sommes arrivés." **M'informa mon chauffeur me sortant de mes pensées.

**"Bien…"** fis-je quittant la voiture, pestant contre la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Pénétrant dans mon immeuble, je saluais le gardien, fit un signe aux agents de sécurité qui ouvraient la bouche me voyant seule.

**"Je vais bien, la sécurité à mon encontre a été levée." **Déclarais me sentant un peu coupable de leur mentir, mais je devais être seule pour attirer Liam.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il était au courant que je m'en étais sorti. Il devait rager à cette heure-ci et attendre que je sois sans protection. En étant au DEO, ça ne serait pas possible et il pourrait aussi bien prendre la fuite, se sentant acculé, étant un des mieux placé pour s'assurer l'évolution de l'enquête, il savait que l'agence était proche de découvrir qui il était surtout après avoir arrêté ces deux idiots. Il sauterait forcément sur l'occasion d'en finir avant de disparaître. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait juste que je puisse prendre mon arme dans mon coffre

Arrivée à mon bureau, je me figeais, il était là, m'attendant devant la porte, les mains croisées dans son dos, les jambes écartées comme s'il montait la garde. J'allais devoir passer au plan B, je ne pouvais pas récupérer mon arme, il fallait donc que j'improvise.

**« Madame Luthor que faites-vous ici seule ? Vous ne devriez pas être en sécurité au DEO ? »** s'enquit-il faussement inquiet.

**« Eh bien, en fait, j'avais des documents à récupérer dans mon bureau après l'explosion de mon Penthouse, les agents m'attendent en bas. »** répondis-je, en regardant le bureau de mon assistante qui était vide.

Bien sûr, il était 20 heures mais elle m'envoyait toujours un message pour me demander si elle pouvait quitter son poste, bien qu'elle est des horaires. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour elle, il n'aurait pas osé lui faire de mal quand même ?

**« Où est Rita ? »** m'enquis-je, en ouvrant mon bureau pour y pénétrer.

**« Oh, elle est rentrée chez elle à cette heure madame Luthor… » **rétorqua le brun en me suivant sans que je l'y ai invité, refermant la porte derrière lui, me faisant me tendre.

Je ne devais rien laisser percevoir, c'était maintenant ou jamais, mon arme était dans mon coffre, juste derrière moi, je devais détourner son attention pour la récupérer. Il ne semblait pas armé mais je devais être prudente, cet homme était intelligent.

**« Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été blessé lors de l'explosion, je m'étonne, comment cela est-il possible ? »** voulu-t-il savoir, sentant son regard sur le moi alors que je me dirigeais vers mon coffre.

**« Supergirl nous a sauvé ma fille et moi. »** dis-je simplement avec un sourire.

**« Bien, donc elle doit être sévèrement blessée, il parait qu'il y avait de la Kryptonite. »** argua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix, me faisant grincer des dents.

Me maitriser, je devais me maitriser, ne pas lui montrer que j'en avais après lui, afin de pouvoir me saisir de mon arme.

**« Eh bien… elle a été blessé, oui, mais fort heureusement la bombe était dans mon bureau qui est fait de plomb, cela a donc atténué l'explosion, ce qui nous a sans doute, sauvé la vie. »** l'informai-je en tapant mon code en toute discrétion.

**« Du plomb ? Oh c'est assez inhabituel. »** dénota-t-il, après un silence.

**« Oui, j'ai fait faire cette installation, il y a quelques mois… »** avouai-je, en posant mon pouce sur le lecteur d'empreintes, râlant temporairement devant mon zèle, au niveau de la sécurité qui retardait l'ouverture de mon coffre.

Si à l'époque, c'était pour que Kara ne puisse pas voir ou entendre ce que je faisais dans ce dernier, je remerciais le ciel de l'avoir fait, car sans cette installation, Kara serait morte.

**« Bien… »** lança-t-il en s'approchant, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil des visiteurs sans y avoir été invité.

Je ne répondis pas et me prêtait à la dernière sécurité de mon coffre à savoir la prise ADN, une petite aiguille sortie d'une trappe piquant mon doigt, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de mon coffre s'ouvrait. Tournant le dos à Liam, il ne pouvait pas me voir, je sortais quelques dossiers afin de donner le change, puis lentement, je me saisis de mon arme, la glissant discrètement dans mon jean, passant ma chemise par-dessus. Il était temps de le confronter.

**« Comment savez-vous qu'il y avait de la Kryptonite dans la bombe qui a fait exploser mon appartement ? »** demandai-je, en me retournant.

Je me figeais alors qu'il pointait une arme sur moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres alors qui me dévisageais, ses jambes croisées faisant remonter son pantalon dévoilant le tatouage de Cobra qu'il avait sur le mollet, confirmant qu'il était bien l'acolyte de Lex.

**« Je crois que tu le sais très bien Lena… »** répondit-il en armant son révolver dont le bout avait un silencieux. **« Si tu me donnais ton joujou que tu as pris de ton coffre, tu pourrais te blesser. »** ajouta-t-il désignant ma taille.

Je le regardais bien décidé à ne pas lui obéir, le défiant du regard. Une balle me fit sursauter alors qu'elle atterrissait devant moi, faisant un trou sur le dessus de mon bureau.

**« Lena soit gentille, je ne veux pas te tuer ici et tout de suite, ça contre carrait mes plans. »** siffla-t-il, entre ses dents en se levant.

**« Dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de collaborer, tu devras me tuer. »** crachai-je, lui jetant un regard noir, relevant la tête, crâneuse, même si je n'en menais pas large.

**« Je savais que tu dirais cela, c'est pour ça que j'ai posé une bombe dans ce bâtiment et cette fois elle détruira bien plus qu'un étage d'un immeuble, j'ai juste à appuyer sur un bouton de mon téléphone et boom plus de L-Corp et plus de quartier non plus... »** me signala-t-il en se levant, il souleva ma chemise et pris mon arme sous mon regard haineux.

**« On va faire un tour tous les deux, chérie. »** fit-il, en glissant mon révolver dans sa ceinture.

Je ne répondis pas, le dévisageant, les dents serrées.

**« Ecoutes, tu sais de quoi je suis capable, je peux te donner un petit aperçu avec ta secrétaire qui chiale dans le placard à ménage. »** me menaça-t-il, en me montrant son téléphone où une vidéo filmait Rita le regard sévère fixant la caméra, l'air impassible.

**« Bon ok, elle ne chiale pas, mais tu vois le point rouge sur son front ? » **convint-il en riant alors que je regardais l'image voyant un point lumineux sur le front de ma secrétaire devinant sans mal ce que c'était. **« Avec mon téléphone encore une fois, j'arme le flingue qui est tourné vers elle et adieu miss mégère ! »** ajouta-t-il, en ricanant me montrant son téléphone d'où tournait la vidéo, issus certainement d'une application interactive de son invention.

Il me tendit un sourire espiègle, se penchant sur moi, un sourcil levé. **« Sincèrement, où tu l'as trouvé celle-là, elle sourit quand elle se brule, tu l'as recruté à l'académie des chieuses coincées du cul ou quoi, c'est ta mère ? »**

Je serrais les dents, ne rien dire, qui pourrait le faire appuyer sur le bouton vert qui contrôlait le tir, cette femme n'avait rien demandé, elle faisait juste son travail et elle se retrouvait en danger parce qu'elle était ma secrétaire.

**« Elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, laisses la partir. »** grondai-je, en décidant de le suivre.

**« Quand on sera sorti du bâtiment et dans la voiture. »** m'assure-t-il, ouvrant la porte de mon bureau me laissant passer, rangeant son arme.

Dans le couloir, il arriva à ma hauteur pour me saisir par le coude.

**" Tu restes tranquille, sinon les murs du placard seront repeints en couleur, matière grise de Rita."** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille son souffle me faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, le gardien se leva à notre approche.

**"Madame Luthor tout va bien ?"** S'enquit-il, en regardant le brun d'un drôle d'air avisant sa main agrippant mon coude, avait-il compris ? Sachant que je n'aimais pas le contact physique avec le gens en général.

Si c'était le cas, j'espérais qu'il ne ferait rien. Les autres agents, le dévisagèrent aussi semblant surpris.

**"Oui tout va très bien Paul, ne vous inquiétez pas."** Répondis-je, rapidement alors que la sécurité approchait

**" Liam ? Nous ne savions pas que tu serais la, tu n'es pas en charge de la sécurité de CatCo ?"** S'étonna l'un d'eux.

Je vis la mâchoire de l'homme se serrer et il enfonça ses doigts dans ma peau me faisant grimacer.

**" J'escorte madame Luthor, jusqu'à chez elle."** Lança-t-il, tout en m entrainant avec lui.

**"Où est sa garde ? Les agents du DEO ?"** S'enquit Brian le chef de la sécurité de L-Corp, s'approchant de nous, barrant notre chemin, une main sur son taser.

**"Au DEO, ils ne sont pas mal occupés avec le type qu'a posé la bombe chez madame Luthor, ils avaient besoin de leur agent."** Informa-t-il se tendant toujours plus.

**"Et les collègues, comment se fait-t-il, qu'ils n'aient pas accompagné madame Luthor ?"** Souleva l'autre s'approchant également de plus en plus suspicieux malgré que je leur ai dit que je les avais laissés derrière.

Et c'est justement le fait, que Liam soit là, qui devait les surprendre, pourquoi laisser mes gardes pour en prendre un seul et risquer de me faire attaquer, le temps que j'étais sans surveillance. Plus les minutes passaient plus mon ravisseur se tendait. Il fallait que je coupe court aux questions. Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il y avait une bombe dans le bâtiment qu'il avait posé et qu'il pouvait la faire exploser à tout moment.

**" Ils sont restés au DEO par mes ordres pour aider, beaucoup d'agent ont été blessé durant l'explosion. Plus ils seront plus vite ils retrouveront le cingler qui a fait sauter mon Penthouse."** Dis-je sans regarder Liam mais je sentis à la pression de sa main, qu'il n'appréciait pas mes paroles.

Brian et Samuel les deux agents qui nous barraient la route me dévisagèrent tentant de lire en moi. Je priais pour qu'ils ne fassent d'histoire.

Après un moment le chef de la sécurité hocha la tête et s'écarta pour nous laisser sortir. Nous franchissions les portes tournantes, lorsque Brian m'interpella.

**" Miss Luthor ?" **

**"Oui ?" **me retournai-je surprise.

**" Prenez soin de vous."** Lança-t-il, avec un sourire, jetant un regard en coin à Liam.

**"Bien sûr…" ** Fis-je lui rendant son sourire, percevant une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, alors qu'il nous suivait du regard.

**"Ce connard se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regardes pas. Quand j'en aurait finis avec Supergirl et toi, je reviendrais le voir."** Grogna Liam entre ses dents désignant sa voiture, alors que nous sortions de mon entreprise, la pluie tombant toujours ayant mouillée entièrement le sol.

Je me figeais à ses mots, il ne toucherait pas à Kara, je ne le permettrai pas.

**" Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Supergirl, tu m'as maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche ?" **Pestai-je alors qu'il me faisait signe de la tête de prendre le volant.

**"Pour deux raisons, la première, elle a la fâcheuse habitude de te sauver la vie et donc de se mêler de mes affaires."** Répliqua-t-il en entrant dans l'auto.

**"Oui, il y a de quoi lui en vouloir, un super héros qui sauve des gens, honte à elle. "** admonestai-je, en roulant des yeux mettant le contact.

**"Toi, c'est toi qu'elle sauve tout le temps, comme si elle te surveillait. Elle en pince pour toi la blondasse !" **Grimaça-t-il, comme écœuré. **"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te trouve ? C'est franchement ironique une super, amoureuse d'un Luthor, si vous fait des petits gardez moi en un, oh, mais j'y pense, c'est déjà fait, grand frère s'en est chargé."** Ajouta-il en riant, semblant fier de sa blague.

Je le regardais en coin, pinçant mes lèvres pour ne pas répliquer, pensant aux gens qui pourraient mourir, s'il décidait d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'application de son téléphone qui gérait la bombe. Un silence pesant se fit, seulement perturber par les indications de Liam. La pluie ne cessait de tombée drue et je devais mettre les essuies glaces au maximum pour y voir quelque chose. Je me rendais compte qu'il nous faisait quitter National City. Où m'amenait-il ?

**"Où allons-nous ?"** Demandai-je, tandis que nous roulions depuis au moins trente minutes.

**« Un endroit spécial ».** Répondit-il énigmatiquement. **"Ta Kryptonienne va adorer c'est rempli de belle pierre verte qui rende son teint si agréable à regarder pour moi, bon ça lui donne un peu un air malade si tu veux mon avis."** Rit-il a sa propre blague.

**" Et la deuxième raison ?" **Voulus-je savoir alors que je me souvenais qu'il avait commencé par énumérer une première raison de vouloir tuer l'héroïne.

**"Quoi ? Quelle deuxième raison ? De quoi ?"** Ronchonna-t-il **"A droite."** Indiqua-t-il désignant un chemin de terre qui aboutissait à une petite maison dans les bois, semblable à la mienne en beaucoup moins entretenue.

**" Quelle est la seconde raison, pour laquelle, tu veux tuer Supergirl ?" **Eclairai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il sourit mais ne me répondit pas. Je l'observais son visage s'était adoucie me faisant froncer les sourcils, cet homme était vraiment complètement cinglé.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, il défit sa ceinture et la mienne tout en me maintenant en joue.

**"Bouge pas !"** M'ordonna-t-il, en faisant le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte.

Me tirant hors du véhicule, il me traîna jusqu'à la maison, où il me fit entrer. L'intérieur était sombre. Une odeur de de renfermer et de moisie prenait les narines, me soulevant le cœur.

Il alluma les lumières et je pus constater que l'endroit était sale et poussiéreux. Les volets fermés étaient endommagés par endroit. Le canapé qui trônait au milieu du salon était usé et râpé. Par endroit le tissu avait été percé par les ressorts de celui-ci. Les murs étaient décorés par un papiers fleurie, criard malgré sa couleur passée, flétris par le temps et ses tags obscènes. Dans la cuisine crasseuse se côtoyaient rats et cafards qui se promenaient tranquillement sur les meubles et le sol en terrain conquis.

L'endroit était à l'abandon, mais la pipe à crack et les canettes de bières, jonchant la table basse bancales, démontrait que des squatteurs venaient régulièrement envahir les lieux. Des préservatifs usagés avaient été jetés au sol. Et une forte odeur d'urine prenait aux narines. Cette demeure était tout simplement immonde.

Liam ricana devant mon air dégoûté, me jetant sur le canapé dont l'odeur nauséabonde me donnait des haut de cœur.

**" Désolé, princesse, pour l'état de la baraque, la femme de ménage a pris un congé a duré indéterminée."** Se moqua-t-il, en s'accroupissant devant moi pour m'attacher les mains.

**" Pourquoi ne me tue pas tout de suite ?"** M'enquis-je, alors qui se redressait en me regardant, me souriant d'un air mauvais.

**"Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas dans mon plan immédiat, d'abord je veux tuer cette chienne, l'étrangère." **Cracha-t-il, méprisant. **" Tu m'as demandé, pourquoi, je voulais aussi la tuer. Tout simplement parce qu'elle est trop proche de mon ange et qu'elle ne la mérite pas, comme toi, toutes deux vous couchez ensemble et après vous vous pavaner devant mon soleil.**" Ajouta-t-il les poings serrés.

Son ange ? Son soleil ? Est-ce qu'il parlait de Kara ?

**"Toutes les deux, vous jouer avec son cœur si pur et elle est malheureuse, j'ai vu son sourire se flétrir par ta faute. Que t'as t'elle fait pour que tu la détruises ? Elle qui est si belle, si lumineuse, tout le contraire de toi, bien que tu ne sois pas désagréable à regarder, elle, elle est une déesse, un ange descendu du ciel et elle m'aime. Mais Supergirl et toi, l'empêchez de s'épanouir, de se laisser aller avec moi, parce qu'elle se sent redevable envers toi et cette salope volante, pour je ne sais quelle raison."** Ajouta-t-il avec hargne et rancœur.

**« Tu vois, j'ai préparé quelque chose de spécial pour elle, lorsqu'elle sera là ! »** m'annonça-t-il fièrement en appuyant sur un interrupteur qui illumina toute la pièce en vert, me faisant bondir, les yeux écarquillés.

Non pas ça ! hurlai-je intérieurement, alors que mon cœur prenait une course effréné en avisant les murs, phosphorescents de Kryptonite.

**« Tu vois, j'ai transformé, ta Kryptonite de synthèse, en Kryptonite liquide, elle est deux fois plus agressive que l'originale, et j'ai repeins les murs avec. Lorsque ta copine se pointera, elle va dérouiller et ça la tuera en seulement quelques minutes, juste une petite exposition et plus de Supergirl et après je te tuerais et Kara sera à moi pour toujours. »** clama-t-il avec fierté en bombant le torse d'orgueil. **« J'aurai réussi, là où ton crétin de frère a raté, tué un super. Enfin sans ton aide je n'y serais pas arrivé, ta formule relevait du génie, je dois dire, merci pour ça. »** s'extasia, le fou en riant à gorge déployée me faisant me figée d'effroi.

Ma formule, il avait utilisé ma formule pour recréer de la Kryptonite dans le but de tuer Kara, c'était ma faute.

Son sourire me glaça le sang, et s'il croyait que je l'aiderais dans son entreprise dans la chute de l'amour de ma vie, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Et, cet homme était fou, radicalement cinglé s'il pensait sincèrement que Kara était amoureuse de lui ? Je ne pouvais pas parler, sans en être sûr, n'ayant pas été assez proche de la journaliste durant ces derniers mois, mais, si elle avait été amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurai su. A aucun moment, elle n'avait parler de Liam. Si je m'étais fourvoyée pour Sam, je pouvais aisément m'avancer sur le fait que la blonde ne voyait pas le brun, comme lui la voyait. Jamais, elle n'avait eu un regard autrement l'amical envers lui.

**" Si tu parles de Kara, elle ne t'a jamais vu comme cela."** Dis-je en secouant la tête, me retenant de rire devant l'ironie de la situation.

Une violente gifle me sortit de mes pensées me couchant sur le canapé, m'étourdissant sous la force mise dans celle-ci. Je sentis du sang couler de mon nez et de ma lèvre fendue.

**" Elle m'aime, je le sais, je l'ai vu à ses yeux tendres, son sourire magnifique et ses attentions."** Gronda-t-il, ayant perdu définitivement son sourire.

**"Kara est la gentillesse personnifiée et comme tu as dit, c'est un soleil, elle est ainsi avec tout le monde."** Contrai-je, en essuyant mon nez du dos de ma main, tentant de lui faire reprendre la raison, mais, à ses yeux fous, c'était peine perdue.

**"Ferme-la, sale chienne, tu ne sais rien, elle m'aime et quand Supergirl et toi serez clamsées elle ne verra plus que moi." **Fulmina-t-il en me saisissant par le col de ma chemise me soulevant du canapé pour que nos visages se fasse, face. **"Tu vas appeler ta pute blonde, maintenant."** Ordonna-t-il en me tendant un appareil ressemblant à un lecteur mp3.

**"Il est réglé sur une fréquence spéciale, une invention de mon cru. Seul les Supers peuvent l'entendre au cas où elle ne te surveillerait pas, appelle-la."** Expliqua -t-il en positionnant le boitier devant ma bouche.

**"On sait tous les deux, que je ne ferais pas ça."** Refusai-je, en reculant la tête.

**"Bien, tu vas devoir te trouver une autre secrétaire, entre nous je l'aimais pas cette vieille harpie."** Fit-il en sortant son téléphone avec un sourire malsain faisant bondir mon cœur.

**"Tu dois te dire, que d'aussi loin, je ne pourrais pas activer mon arme mais saches que le dispositif attaché à celle-ci est une de mon invention et je passe par un des satellites de L-Corp que j'ai piraté."** M'apprit-il, en appuyant sur le bouton vert en bas de l'écran, j'entendis avec horreur un clic puis un coup de feu retentit et une balle, alla se loger dans le front de Rita dont le regard d'effroi fut capturé par la mort.

**"Ma bombe passe aussi par ton satellite, alors soit, tu l'appelles soit que fait sauter le quartier."** Commanda-t-il tendant à nouveau, le boitier.

Déglutissant difficilement en serrant les dents, je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, je soufflais, fermant les yeux, les rouvrant rapidement, alors que la vision de ma secrétaire avec un trou béant dans le crâne m'assaillait. Affichant un air que j'espérais neutre, je devais détourner son attention. Empêcher Kara de mettre un pied dans cette maison de mort pour elle.

**" Supergirl va te broyer et tu finiras ta vie à servir de petite amie a des prisonniers grands et costauds, peut-être que tu te feras tuer en prison avec de la chance. Crois-tu que Kara viendra voir un minable comme toi en taule ? Non, elle t'oubliera, enfin faudrait-il encore qu'elle ait remarqué, que tu existais." **Raillai-je avec un sourire mauvais.** "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je la rendrais heureuse."** Ajoutai-je, pinçant mes lèvres en pensant que je comptais bien mettre à exécution ce dernier point, si je m'en sortais vivante.

M'attrapant par le cou, il me fit lever du canapé et me jeta près de la porte.

**"Elle est à moi ! Tu entends à moi et je vais te tuer."** Hurla-t-il comme un dément qu'il était.

Alors qui se tournait vers le sac qu'il avait amené, je profitais du moment pour m'enfuir. J'espérais l'éloigner au maximum de la maison afin que Kara soit hors de portée de la Kryptonite qui irradiait les murs et le sol de cette maudite baraque parce que j'étais certaine qu'elle me trouverait, que je l'appelle ou pas. Mais elle devait être loin de cette substance mortelle pour elle. Courir, courir aussi vite que je pouvais. Tentant de ne pas tomber alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité rendant le sol instable.

* * *

**Voila, voila avant dernier chapitre, **

**Liam le retour, il est fou et veut tuer tout le monde, est ce que Lena arrivera à s'enfuir, est ce qu'elle sera assez loin de la maison ? Et Liam aura-t-il ce qu'il mérite ? Est ce qu'enfin Kara et Lena auront droit au bonheur avec leur fille ? Pour le savoir rendez vous dans la seconde partie de ce chapitre.**

**C'est donc à vous de faire votre partie du boulot ^^**

**Prenez soin de vous**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir, alors nous voila au dernier chapitre de cette fic, je vous remercie tous pour avoir suivit cette histoire. Il m'aura fallut 6 mois pour l'écrire et je suis dans l'ensemble assez fière. Je suis allée au bout de mes idées et j'espère que vous les avez appréciés.**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Calvados Ci : Bah Liam n'est malheureusement pas con, et non Lena non plus rappelle toi. La réaction dans ce chapitre, merci je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise après autant de chapitres.**

* * *

**Miss Meristan : Lara ou Kara ? Non parce que tu m'inquiètes Lara est avec J'onn.**

* * *

**Elokiki : Oui, je t'avoue que je ne regarde plus trop non plus depuis que Colgate est apparue avec son visage de Ken. En plus par dessus le marché on a plus de Supercorp et plus de Lena non plus, vraiment tout ce qui me retenait. Mdr je suis honorée d'être bénis par un Dieu LGBT je savais pas trop qu'il y en avait un mais je vais prié pour que les fics se réalisent dans la série lol. SI tu savais à quel point il est fous.**

* * *

**Glaxe1706m : Je pense que personne ne le supporte ce Liam, il est encore plus détesté que William Dey. Sa folie à été mûrit d'année de maltraitance et de désamour mais bon ça n'excuse pas. Moi faire une seconde partie ? *Siffle. Oui Kara fera tout pour l'amour de sa vie, vraiment tout ...Elles vivrons ...hum.**

* * *

**Antchristmas : Prends la confiance toujours plus j'aime ça lol (oh là ça sonne chelou, lol)**

**Rita n'aura pas fait de longs feu, les assistantes de Lena vont devoir avoir une prime de risque.**

**Oh oui bien trop confiante en elle Lena, cette fois elle a mal joué, bah Liam est fou donc non, pour lui ça sonne juste. Oui Kara est peinée de voir SG et Lena ensemble mais dans son esprit tortueux, c'est juste parce qu'elle s'attache à son amie et qu'elle ne voit pas qu'elle l'aime, faut pas chercher à comprendre un fou.**

**Brian a reçu la médaille de l'employé de l'année en effet**

**Eh bien Kara ne sera en effet plus fachée...mais...**

**C'est vrai que c'est triste que ça soit la fin mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin.**

**Pour la suite de "qui suis-je" elle arrivera après la fin de Like.**

* * *

**Détective Sawfy : Ah oui, lol, j'avais pas pensé, a ça lol, si les gens le fond au final je ne le saurais pas mais s'il me laisse un pavé à chaque fois, moi je valide s'ils ont du temps à perdre mdr, parce que je ne tiens pas compte des vls en fait. Pauvre Liam, personne ne l'aime ^^. Définitivement Lena n'a pas réfléchis pour une fois, elle aurait dû se rappeler des leçon de son frère ete de sa mère toujours, plusieurs coups d'avance. EN effet si Lena se fait tué pas de Happy Ending... hum**

**Pour l'identité de Kara, si Lena va le dire tu le sauras dans ce chapitre mais Lena ne trahirait pas Kara sauf dans un cas... POur les agents de sécurité comme j'ai dit employé de l'année Brian lol.**

**Bah non Rita devait mourir pour que Lena le prenne au sérieux.**

**Pour répondre à toutes tes questions il te faudra lire ce dernier Chapitre. **

**C'est vrai que tu t'es super bien rattrapé en effet.**

**Prends soin de toi**

* * *

**Pretty : Bah si je te l'avais dit qu'il était trop grand et là aussi, il l'ai avec ses plus de 5000 mots lol**  
**Lena comme appât non mais oui, Liam attire SG grace à elle. Je pense que je vais éclairer ta lanterne dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Belval84 : Haha lorsque Liam va apprendre ça va être en effet mémorable lol pas sur qu'il s'en remette le garç je pense que l'histoire prend encore une tournure que tu n'attendais pas.**

* * *

**Senvrillon : Oui, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'était l'acolyte de Lex Luthor même si ce dernier ne le voyait pas comme son égal. Oui en tuant SG ça serait ballot et il se retrouverait vraiment tres tres con, et horrifié. Qui va passé un sale quart d'heure ? Hum...**

* * *

**Keyenix : vive les mp lol**

* * *

**Brainy42 : Lol ok alors si le cliff t'as déprimé...J'espère que tu vas t'en remettre lol**

* * *

**Maddie : Haha oui fallait bien qu'il soit à la hauteur des 28 chapitres d'attente quand même, et ALex la pauvre est maudite sur 10 générations lol**

**Lena a agit comme une idiote en effet et elle n'a pas réfléchit pour la première fois de sa vie. Liam va apprendre la vérité et oui ça va pas lui plaire même le bouleverser. SOn soleil est Supergirl.. Pour le second tome, je pense que tu auras ta réponse en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**Claraeros : Kara viendrait la secourir peut importe les risques de toute façon**

* * *

**J : Oui il a laissé la porte et crois moi c'est bien un super méchant digne de ce nom.**

**Oui la pièce de Kryptonite est assez judicieuse q'il peut s'en servir mais toujours penser à un plan B**

**Oui il s'est monté la tête tout seul avec Kara, il pensait et pense qu'elle l'aime comme lui l'aime, elle va lui rappeler la réalité.**

**Oui Kara était contente tant qu'elle pensait que c'était Lena**

**Quant à l'agent de sécurité, il a en effet des doutes...**

* * *

**Guest : La suite la voici, Liam va en effet apprendre le mot Karma mais pas sur que ça soit une bonne chose pour tout le monde**

* * *

**Aurore93 : Oui mais même s'il avait été spectateur, cela ne l'aurait pas perturbé puisse que Lena embrassait supergirl à ce moment, Kara mais dans le costume de Sg. Mais oui il est frappé lol**

* * *

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**"Bien parfait ! Sauves toi, j'adore la chasse et je suis un spécialiste."** Scanda-t-il son assurance retrouvé au son de sa voix alors que Lena courrait aussi vite que ses mains attachées lui permettaient.

Alors que je m'enfonçais dans la forêt plus profondément, je vis une sorte de creux dissimulée par des branchages, sous une bute. Courant sans m'arrêter, battant mon propre record de vitesse. Je me jetai au sol, me faisant glisser sur celui-ci la pluie n'ayant pas cessé de tomber rendant le sol boueux m'aidant dans ma cascade digne d'un film d'action. J'atterrissais juste à côté de l'entrée du creux et m'y dissimulais.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis des pas claquer sur la terre imbibée d'eau. De là, où j'étais je pouvais voir le dos de Liam. Il avait revêtu une veste d'armée verte afin de se fondre dans son environnement. Dans sa main droite, il avait un pistolet et dans la gauche une d'arbalète trafiquée, certainement par ses soins. Je pouvais voir un halo de lumière verte, émaner du milieu de l'arme et mon cœur se suspendit pour reprendre à une vitesse folle, dans le réservoir des flèches, il y avait de la Kryptonite liquide et il n'avait pas seulement une flèche mortelle accrochée à son arme mais trois et une dizaine d'autres dans son carquois.

**"Tu veux nous éloigner de la maison mais ça sert à rien. J'ai ta Kryptonite ici dans mon arbalète, si elle se présente, elle sera morte, lorsque je l'aurai touché, la Kryptonite s'insinuera dans chacune de ses cellules pour les faire fondre comme du beurre dans un micro-onde."** Déclara-t-il en reprenant sa route.

Mon cœur fit une embarder dans ma poitrine, non, non, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi, comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi devais-je toujours être aussi imprudente ? A foncé tête baissé, j'avais improvisé un plan boiteux, ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas moi qui prévoyais toujours au moins dix coups à l'avance, je m'étais fait berné par ce type, je l'avais sous-estimé.

J'attendis un peu et sortis discrètement de ma cachette pour me mettre à courir à nouveau. Mon Dieu, fait qu'elle ne vienne pas, fait qu'elle ne vienne pas, suppliais-je les divinités auxquelles je ne croyais pas en scrutant les alentours à la recherche de mon assaillant. Il avait disparu des radars, je ne pouvais décemment pas imaginer qu'il avait laissé tomber, il devait se cacher pour frapper au moment le plus opportun, au moment où Kara arriverait, « _**ne viens pas**_... » soufflais-je.

J'arrivais à l'orée de la forêt et constatais que j'étais piégée, il n'y avait devant moi qu'une immense falaise donnant sur l'océan. Je m'approchais du bord pour estimer mes chances de survie, si je sautais et elles étaient clairement proches de zéro avec les rocher qui bordait la falaise et les vagues frappait la paroi avec violence. Je soupirais tentant de réfléchir rapidement. Allez Luthor, trouve une idée lumineuse bordel, tu travailles toujours mieux sous pression alors, fait marcher ton putain de cerveau de génie idiot. Comment m'en sortir ?

Un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre dans mon dos me faisant me tendre, non ! Pitié, non ! Je me retournais vivement alors que je voyais Kara se redresser.

**"Lena Rao, j'ai eu si peur."** Souffla-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je me reculais.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ta protection." ** Pestai-je, en me reculant tentant d'ignorer mon envie de me jeter dans ses bras.

Je ne pouvais pas, Kara était en danger en restant là. Il fallait qu'elle parte, vite.

**"Alex avait une hypothèse sur le fait que la personne qui t en voulait venait de ton passé, Brainy a cherché et il est tombé sur un Liam Lewing ça pouvait pas être un hasard. »** commença à expliquer la Kryptonienne en regardant autour d'elle surement à la recherche de ce fou. **« Brian a appelé également pour nous informer que tu étais parti avec Liam et qu'il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et qu'il pensait qu'il t'avait contraint à le suivre mais que pour une** **raison qu'il ignorait, tu ne semblais pas vouloir qu'il intervienne. » **Poursuivit-elle, en s'approchant à nouveau de moi chassant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage**. **

Bien sûr qu'il les avait prévenus, j'avais bien lu dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris. Je devrais surement lui donner une augmentation pour être si dévoué envers moi.

**« On a regardé les photos, il a beaucoup changé mais avec le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale de Brainy ça matché, de là c'était un jeu d'enfant pour le retrouver avec l'adresse de sa mère décédée étant donné qu'il l'a gardé."** M'expliqua-t-elle, ignorant royalement ma demande de partir, s'approchant encore.

**"Ok d'accord, c'est fabuleux, maintenant tu t'en vas, c'est une histoire entre Liam et moi, je n'ai pas besoin de Supergirl pour se mêler encore de mes affaires." **Crachai-je, avec fougue, espérant que cela la ferait partir.

**"Non !"** Lâcha la blonde simplement croisant les bras sur son torse me dévisageant avec détermination.

**"Non ? On ne va pas recommencer Ka…"** commençai-je avant de me reprendre de peur qu'il nous écoute. **" Je ne veux pas de toi, près de moi, en quelle langue faut te le dire, je peux te le dire en Kryptonien si tu veux, j'ai appris des notes de Lex."** Finis-je en ravalant ma salive alors que j'avisais la lueur de tristesse le la Super.

J'en faisais abstraction, je préférais qu'elle ait le cœur brisé plutôt que de la voir morte

**" Il n'y aura jamais, plus rien entre nous, tu m'as trahi, mentis, regardez dans les yeux et déclarer que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal et pourtant tu m'as brisé le cœur. »** hurlais-je alors que les larmes envahissaient mes yeux et qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge tandis que j'avisais le visage de Kara se décomposer à mes paroles. **« J'ai tué mon frère pour te protéger, sais-tu la déchirure que cela a été ? Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu veux mon bonheur car je ne te crois pas. Je ne peux pas supporter de te regarder en face sans être écœurée ! Barres toi et ne reviens jamais !"** Crachai-je les perles salées dévalant cette fois sur mes joues.

Ne plus la regarder, ne plus la regarder et voir, la dévastation qu'avait eu mes paroles sur elle. Je fixais un point invisible à côté d'elle mais sur ma vision périphérique, je pouvais voir son visage tomber, sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Je tournais la tête pour ne plus avoir cette vision, mon Dieu lui répéter ces horreurs me brisait le cœur et l'âme mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser rester près de moi. Elle devait partir, je devais la protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Même si sans elle mon espérance de vie était réduite de moitié car ce fou était déterminé à me tuer. Mais s'il réussissait, cela ne serait pas sans dégâts parce que je j'amènerai avec moi et Kara serait sauvée.

**« Ça te va bien de dire cela, oui je t'ai mentis mais tu fais pareil, quand comptais-tu me dire que Lara était notre fille fruit de l'expérience de l'esprit malade de ton frère qui a volé notre matrice dans la forteresse pour l'appliquer. »** claqua-t-elle en me pointant du doigt, la colère envahissant ses traits délicats. Elle savait, elle le savait et je ne lui avais pas dit et maintenant tout serait foutu entre nous même si je m'en sortais. **« Attends laisses moi réfléchir, en même temps que tu m'avouerais avoir trouver cette dite matrice et qu'à ton tour tu l'as emprunté ? Que compte tu en faire Lena ?"** Répliqua-t-elle avec rage en plantant son visage devant le mien ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents démontrant son état d'énervement à mon égard.

J'ouvris puis refermais la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, elle avait entièrement raison. La boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge alors qu'elle reprenait la parole dans un souffle colérique, elle me détestait mais c'était mieux, m'aimer, était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire, m'aimer était dangereux pour elle.

**" Oui je t'ai mentis, oui je t'ai fait du mal mais ce n'était pas mon but, je voulais juste te protéger. Je l'ai fait par amour parce que je t'aime mais je ne reviendrais pas dessus puisse que mes paroles ne valent rien à tes yeux. Mais toi quelle est ton excuse pour n'avoir rien dit au juste ?"** Eructa-telle en s'approchant encore tandis que ses paroles me broyaient le cœur**." Je ne** **partirais pas, parce que tu es en danger et qu'il est hors de question que je te laisses seule face à ce malade mais lorsqu' il sera derrière les barreaux où en enfer, je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé, je n'insisterai plus pour te reconquérir mais saches que je n'abandonnerai pas Lara et qu'il faudra te faire une raison, elle est ma fille et jamais je m'éloignerais d'elle."** Conclue-t-elle avant de faire volteface s'éloignant de moi passant une main rageuse sur son visage humide de pluie et de larmes.

Et comme si le temps avait décidé de faire écho à mon état, la pluie redoubla encore plus d'intensité, me trempant jusqu'aux os, provoquant de violent frissons dans tout mon corps, me gelant comme les paroles de Kara. Mon cœur à cet instant se brisait en milliard de morceaux. Mon Dieu, j'avais obtenu ce que j'avais recherché depuis des mois mais ce n'était plus ce que je voulais. J'avais juste voulu l'éloigner Des larmes envahirent mes yeux, tentant d'en passer la barrière. Ma respiration se coupa, une pointe douloureuse pulsa dans ma paume. Ne pleure pas, bordel, ne pleure pas. Hurlai-je intérieurement essuyant mes yeux.

J'allais interpeller la blonde afin de m'excuser et implorer son pardon, lorsqu'une voix me coupa dans mon élan, et le froid en moi s'intensifia alors que la voix de Liam, se faisait entendre à travers les bois, certainement venant d'hautparleur qu'il avait installé.

**" Hooo, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, dis donc, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour une scène de ménage, les filles avez-vous pensez à une thérapie de couple ou est-ce la séparation du Supercorp ?"**

Je levais la tête à la recherche de la provenance du son. C'est à ce moment, que je vis les caméras, il savait exactement où j'étais et il nous épiait depuis le début. Tout était calculé, il savait que je refuserai d'appeler Kara et maintenant, elle était encore plus exposée car nous ne savions pas où il était et d'où proviendrait l'attaque.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour voir qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, tentant certainement de le repérer mais elle eut un froncement de sourcils puis elle se mis à hurler tombant à genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles…

**" Supergirl !"** Criais-je en me précipita vers elle alors que sa respiration était saccadée et que des larmes de douleurs apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

**" Inutile d'essayer de me repérer, Superchienne, je suis entouré de plomb et le son que tu entends est à une fréquence que toi seule peu entendre et je peux la rendre si intense que tes tympans peuvent exploser." **Informa-t-il avant de rire comme un dément.

Kara s'effondra au sol haletante se retenant à ses coudes. Je chassais ses cheveux humides qui tombaient sur son visage et mon cœur fit une embardée alors que du sang coulaient de ses oreilles.

**"Oh mon Dieu, Ka...tes oreilles, tu saignes."** M'inquiétais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

**" C'est bon…"** grogna-t-elle, en se dégageant de ma prise, le souffle court, se relevant péniblement, essuyant la boue sur son costume.

**"Bien, alors, je vais te laisser un choix Supernaze. Ta vie ou celle de cette pouffiasse de Luthor."** Proposa Liam avant d'ajouter dans un ronronnement, semblant prendre un plaisir fou. **" Si tu choisis la vie de Lena, je te laisserais la tienne, si tu choisis ta vie, je te promets de la laisser vivre." **

**« Je ne choisis rien du tout, montres toi espèce de dégénéré, que je te gèle la bouche !"** Aboya Supergirl, scrutant les alentours.

**" Ça ne marche pas comme ça. J'ai une flèche de Kryptonite pointée sur le cœur de ta nana, même si elle n'y est pas vulnérable, à l'impact il y aura une explosion qui fera de gros dégâts alors Supergirl vas-tu laisser mourir l'amour de ta vie ? Ou te sacrifier pour elle ? Nous vivons un vrai drame Shakespearien, je trouve"** hurla de rire, l'acolyte de mon frère, semblant fier de son stratagème.

Du temps, je devais gagner du temps, afin qu'Alex et la cavalerie arrive, j'étais certaine que Kara était partie en super vitesse mais que sa sœur, l'avait suivi, elle ne laisserait jamais sa cadette sans aide. La plus les retardait sans conteste, la route que nous avions empruntée était sinueuse et avec ce qu'il tombait était glissante et dangereuse.

**"Comment Lex a fait pour que nous nous rencontrions Lara et moi ?" **Demandai-je, curieuse de la réponse malgré tout. Seul le silence me répondit alors j'insistais. **« Si je dois mourir j'ai bien droit à la vérité. »**

Je sentis Kara se tendre à mes paroles et se rapprocher imperceptiblement de moi, comme pour parer à toutes attaques éventuelles.

**"Ok oui."** Convint-il d'une voix haut perché.

**« ****Mais avant je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu dois mourir ou Superchieuse au choix. » **commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre pour rire certainement fier de sa réplique.** « Toute ma vie j'ai été rabaissé par ma mère et mon frère. Mon père est mort alors que je n'avais que 10 ans et c'était le seul qui croyais en moi. A partir de là, ma vie a été un enfer, mon frère me rabrouait tout le temps, me ridiculisant sans cesse. Ma mère me méprisait. Alors, je me réfugiais dans la grange de mon père, pour y fabriquer des choses. J'étais heureux à ces moments, mais je n'avais aucune reconnaissance. » **Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle qui s'était fait court à l'énonciation de son histoire.** « Tout ça, jusqu'à ce que je rentre au M.I.T. Les professeurs et les élèves m'encensaient pour mon savoir, mon génie, s'exclamaient de ferveur et d'enthousiasme devant mes inventions. Je n'étais plus le geek, boutonneux et chétif, non, j'étais le génie au inventions géniales. Plus de moqueries, justes des compliments mais c'était jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu m'enlèves ça. » **Il s'interrompit et sa voix se fit dure, la rage était perceptible. Et encore une fois Kara s'approcha de moi, me jetant un bref regard.** « Toi ! la belle poupée qui rentre au MIT à tout juste 15 ans » **Cracha-t-il, avec méprit me faisant grimacer, comme si j'étais responsable de sa débandade**. « Et tu as tout soufflé sur ton passage après ça, plus personne ne m'a vu. Je suis redevenue, la merde que j'étais, tout ça à cause d'une merdeuse qui utilise sa fortune et son cul pour monter les échelons." **Conta-t-il avec dédain.

**" Je n'ai jamais couché ou soudoyé qui que ce soit pour en arriver où je suis j'ai travaillé comme une folle et plus même pour y être ce que je suis. Tu m'as pris comme un frein à ta réussite mais c'est toi qui t'es télescoper tout seul en voulant me faire virer, tu aurais pu profiter de mon arrivée pour te dépasser, tu étais intelligent, brillant mais sûrement trop feignant pour te dépasser."** Fulminai-je, sur le même ton.

Pour qui me prenait-il, ce salopard ? Parce que j'étais belle, que j'étais une femme et que je réussissais, c'était parce que je couchais ? Et me rendait-il vraiment responsable de sa médiocrité ? Lui qui avait dépenser son énergie à me nuire plutôt qu'à me concurrencer, alors qu'il en avait la possibilité avec un travail sérieux. C'était pathétique.

**"J'avais bon travailler comme un fou, tu étais toujours la première, tu m'as tout volé et encore aujourd'hui, tu me vole l'amour de Kara !"** Hurla-t-il, la folie semblant prendre possession de lui.

Je vis la fille du ciel hausser les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche, apparemment elle n'était pas au courant des sentiments de Liam et n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre son admirateur secret et lui. Je souris, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être aveugle, parfois. Elle ne voyait jamais ce qui était sous ses yeux. Bon en même temps, Liam avait su se montrer discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

**" C'est toi l'administrateur secret ?"** S'étrangla blonde en grimaçant, visiblement dégoûtée, confirmant qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui.

**"Ouais, Kara est mon soleil et lorsque j'aurai éliminé la concurrence, elle sera à moi." **Confia-t-il, enjoué.

Sous le choc la journaliste ouvrit puis referma la bouche, elle me jeta un regard, gênée. Elle se racla la gorge et murmura un "**C'est gênant…"** confus, m'arrachant un sourire malgré la situation.

**"Kara n'a aucun sentiment amoureux pour toi, désolée de te le dire, tu es juste un collègue qu'elle trouvait sympa."** Objecta-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "**Et jamais, elle ne t'aimera peu importe qui tu écarteras pour te faire aimer d'elle."** Asséna-t-elle durement et si je n'avais pas haï, Liam jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, j'aurai eu de la peine pour lui.

**"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne sais rien de mon ange, elle m'aime et lorsque vous ne serez plus là, elle ne verra que moi."** S'indigna Liam avec force.

Je sentais qu'il allait perdre patience et je devais encore nous faire gagner du temps, s'il sortait de ses gonds, il risquait de tirer et de blesser Kara dans sa rage.

**"Alors comment a fait Lex ?"** M'enquis-je le ramenant sur un terrain neutre du moins plus neutre que celui de Kara Danvers.

**« Lex, lorsqu'il a perdu la chieuse était fou de rage, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule et je peux te dire que l'optique de me venger de toi était si forte que j'ai pris sur moi pour pas le tuer sur place. » **déclara-t-il avant d'avertir Kara qui plissait les yeux pour tenter de le repérer**. « Bouges un pouce et elle est morte. »**

Kara me jeta un bref regard et je la suppliais du mien en secouant la tête pour qu'elle reste tranquille. Elle serra les poings mais obéit, veillant à rester au plus près de moi.

**« Bref, d'un coup son visage s'est illuminé et il s'est mis à rire en disant qu'il avait une idée lumineuse. » **reprit-il en ricanant au souvenir**. « Après ça, on a retrouvé la trace de la morveuse au Havre en France puis à Paris. Lex a fait en sorte qu'elle soit seule, heureusement, elle n'était pas trop conne et fuyait les flics puis les gens parce qu'elle avait peur de leur faire du mal. Lorsque crâne d'œuf est tombé malade enfin a fait exprès, il est venu te voir tout en m'ordonnant de garder un œil sur la pisseuse. » **dit-il en faisant une pause, et je déglutis, à cette époque, il avait déjà mis en marche son plan depuis un bon moment, si seulement j'avais su.** « Suite à ça, tout a été très vite, je ne comprenais pas trop comment il allait faire pour inciter sa propre sœur à élever une gosse dans le but de nuire aux supers, alors qu'il était clair qu'elle était proche de l'un d'eux. Mais il a ricané en disant que la vérité faisait toujours des dégâts et que bientôt Supergirl et toi seriez ennemies et que de ce fait tu voudrais te venger d'elle pour je ne sais quelle raison. » **Je me crispais à cette révélation, bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès, je me demandais même s'il n'avait pas prévu que je le tue dans le seul but de faire monter les enchères.

**« Je n'y croyais pas et encore moins, le fait que tu adoptes cette gamine mais il avait raison, il m'a dit : **_**de l'amour à la haine la frontière est mince ce sont deux sentiments pleins de passion**_** mais quand on est amer et plein de rancœur, on se sent seul. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais toi, tu dois savoir puisse que tu as été à Paris après l'invitation lancée par Lex. D'ailleurs il a parié, que tu sauterais sur l'occaz pour t'éloigner de la blonde. » **Reprit-il pour s'interrompre et j'eus envie de le frapper de toutes mes forces pour lui faire perdre ce ton jouissif. Je me faisais la promesse de le faire lorsqu'il se montrerait.** « Bref, c'était risqué car tu pouvais ne pas aller à Paris, mais là, encore, il avait prévu de faire en sorte que Lara revienne chez nous si cela n'avait pas été le cas, comment je ne sais pas, mais bon c'était couillu de sa part, un vrai coup de poker." **Déblatéra sur un ton enthousiaste.

Je restais complètement stupéfaite par la diatribe de Liam. Lex voulait j'éduque Lara dans la haine des supers, afin que plus tard, elle les élimine. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant, que je pourrais faire cela ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer, que je nuirais à Kara d'une quelconque façon ? Que plutôt que d'élever mon enfant dans l'amour, je le ferais dans la haine ? Moi qui avait tellement manqué de l'affection d'une mère ou même simplement d'amour. Il devait véritablement avoir perdu l'esprit, s'il pensait une seconde que je transformerai mon enfant en monstre sanguinaire tueur de Supers.

**"Bien as-tu réfléchis Supergirl ? Ou dois-je prendre la décision pour toi ? La pointe de ma flèche est sur son cœur Supergirl et je commence à avoir des crampes. Une flèche, une vie, la tienne ou la sienne."** Lança Liam.

Bon sang mais que faisait Alex ? Je ne savais plus comment gagner du temps et je sentais que si le DEO, n'arrivait pas rapidement, il allait agir.

**"C'est ironique non ? Que la Kryptonite que j'ai fabriqué, soit celle de ta formule Luthor avec quelques améliorations, tu voulais collaborer avec Supergirl, soit disant pour l'aider, redorer le blason des Luthors et finalement tu l'auras baisé dans tous les sens du terme." **Ricana Liam.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, je vis Kara se tendre, ouvrir de grand yeux, se positionner devant moi et à ce moment-là, tout se passa au ralenti dans ma tête, même si tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde dans la réalité. La flèche atteignit Supergirl en pleine poitrine, explosant à l'impact, Kara laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Son teint hâlé, vira au vert lumineux alors que ses veines se gonflaient sous l'effet de la Kryptonite se colorant également dans une couleur d'herbe intense. Ma respiration se coupa en même temps que celle de Kara qui tomba en arrière laissant planer ses mains vers la flèche. Je me précipitais pour l'attraper dans mes bras évitant sa chute, je la retins tant bien que mal et nous nous effondrèrent sur sol le sol complètement détrempé. Arrachant la flèche qui s'était miraculeusement logée juste au-dessus du cœur et la jetais le plus loin possible d'elle. Mais alors que je pensais que cela allait améliorer l'état de la Kryptonienne, cette dernière s'arc-bouta, hurlant à la mort tandis que ses veines scintillaient en vert fluorassent, quasiment lumineuse.

**"Oups, fallait pas faire cela, tu viens de la tuer, si tu avais laissé la flèche là où elle était, elle aurait eu une chance de survie mais à présent tu as libéré la Kryptonite liquide dans tout son organisme et cela empoisonne tout son organisme, détruisant tous ses organes. Elle sera morte dans quelques minutes, merci pour ta contribution Luthor, je n'aurai pas fait mieux, tu frère serait fier de toi."** Pouffa de rire Liam.

J'ouvrais des yeux d'horreur alors que Kara commençait à convulser dans mes bras, ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et la panique m'envahis alors que je tentais de maîtriser ses spasmes. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche et de ses oreilles, présageant certainement des lésions internes, non je vous supplie, pas ça !

**"Non, non, Kara, Kara, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas te tenir, calmes toi, tout va bien aller."** Suppliai-je, la jeune femme alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur dans mes bras.

Faisant pression de toutes mes forces sur son corps je la suppliais encore et encore de lutter.

"**Quoi ? Pourquoi l'appelle-tu Kara ?"** Demanda l'homme, sa voix assurée, se brisant, la panique l'envahissant semble-t-il lui aussi.

Mais je n'en avais cure de ses suppliques, sans lui répondre, je pris mon amie dans mes bras la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais, alors que ses mouvements involontaires se calmaient et je savais que ce n'était pas forcément bon signe. Sa respiration était forte, ses yeux fermés, son visage crispé par la douleur intense qui irradiait tout son corps.

**"Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Kara !"** Cria le brun, s'impatientant, semblant devenir fou.

**"Kara, ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie, tout va bien aller !"** L'implorai-je, en rassemblant ses cheveux en arrière dégageant son visage, chassant la pluie et la boue.

**" Mal...Len...a…"** Sanglota-t-elle, en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

**"Je sais… tiens bon d'accord."** La priais-je, en prenant mon téléphone pour appeler Alex. **«Tout va bien aller, tout vas bien aller mon amour, mais il faut que tu tiennes bon tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »** demandai-je, sentant ma voix se briser, alors que son corps se raidissait dans mes bras.

J'entendis un téléphone sonner au loin, la sonnerie se coupa alors que la jeune femme me répondait mais je vis Liam accourir pointant une arme sur moi. Un air de dément sur la face alors qu'il avisait Supergirl qui avait cessé de bouger, dans mes bras.

**"Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Kara !"** Réitéra-t-il en armant le chien du revolver, le pointant sur ma tête.

**"Parce que c'est son prénom abrutis, tu as blessé ton soit disant grand amour, Kara Danvers est Supergirl espèce de malade."** Hurlai-je, berçant Kara dans mes bras, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues.

Blessée, il fallait qu'elle ne soit que blessé, elle devait vivre mon Dieu, fait qu'elle vive…

Le silence me répondit, certainement dû au choc, mais je n'en avais royalement rien à faire.

**"Reste avec moi Kara, je t'en prie…"** la suppliais à nouveau alors que je voyais la douleur disparaître sur son beau visage pour devenir serein.

Je sentis des doigts effleurer ma joue, y laissant une marque sanglante pour remettre une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille.

**« Ça va...Lena… je...j'ai...je n'ai plus mal… »** m'assura Kara, les yeux mi-clos, leurs bleus si beaux ayant viré au vert vif.

"Je vais juste dormir...un peu…Je suis fatiguée…" souffla-t-elle, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, fermant les yeux.

**"Non, non ne t'endors pas ma chérie, reste éveillée Alex arrive on va te sauver…"** suppliais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne, embrassant sa paume alors que j'entendais des pas précipités et des cris.

**" Wow...je crois que je vais… pas pouvoir...attendre…"** souffla-t-elle en ravalant sa salive, déglutissant difficilement.

**« Fais-le pour Alex, pour Lara, pour moi, laisses moi une chance de me faire pardonner Kara...laisses nous une chance de tout recommencer, ensemble avec Lara, d'être une famille…"** l'implorais-je, les larmes brouillant ma vue, la pluie frappant durement mon crâne faisant glisser mes cheveux devant les yeux.

**"Une famille…"** répéta-t-elle, avec un faible sourire sanguinolent.

**"Kara !"** Entendis-je, Alex hurler tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber au côté de sa sœur prenant son autre main dans la sienne.

**« Rattrapez-le il s'enfuit !"** Perçus-je, comme dans le brouillard, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ses yeux

**"Kara tu dois garder les yeux ouverts, on va t'amener au DEO, ok ? On va te soigner, tout ira bien d'accord ?"** Sanglota-t-elle, en caressant les cheveux trempe de la blonde.

Kara ne répondit pas mais sourit en fermant à nouveau les yeux, je sentis sa main se relâcher sur ma joue, et mon cœur se suspendit une milli seconde pour repartir à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

Non, pitié ! Non, mon Dieu, si tu existes, je ferais tout, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai mais ne me l'enlève pas.

**"Non, non Kara, ne dors pas tu entends, restes avec nous, restes avec moi, je te conjure Kara, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît !"** Commandais-je en la secouant, m'étouffant avec mes larmes. **" Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas."**

Je jetais un regard larmoyant à Alex qui prenait le pouls de sa sœur. Ses yeux se figèrent d'effroi et elle me repoussa pour étaler la blonde sur le dos. Elle commença à pratiquer un massage cardiaque en implorant la journaliste :

**"Revient Kara, bordel, revient." **

La pluie s'intensifiait frappant le corps inanimé de Kara alors que les mouvements de réanimation, émettaient des bruits de froissement mouillés.

**"Kara Danvers Zor El, bordel de merde, je t'assure que si tu ne reviens pas vite, je vais te botter tes fesses de Kryptonienne !"** Gronda l'agent en massant frénétiquement sa sœur, ses larmes inondant ses joues.

Les médecins arrivèrent et soulevèrent la fille du ciel pour la mettre sur le brancard, tandis qu'Alex continuait sa réanimation. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le défibrillateur sous la pluie, ni sur le costume trempé de Kara. Donc, Alex continuait désespérément son massage alors qu'elle était transportée le plus rapidement possible dans camion de secours du DEO.

Personne ne fit de commentaire quand que je montais avec eux, ne quittant pas le visage sans expression de Kara. Elle était si pale comme…Je déglutis ne pouvant pas aller jusqu'à la fin de mes pensées. L'aînée des Danvers cessa le massage, le temps que les médecins coupent le costume de Supergirl qui n'émit aucune résistance, démontrant la vulnérabilité de la Kryptonienne, son costume s'adaptant à sa propre robustesse. Je retins un souffle, son corps irradiait complètement de vert, on pouvait voir ses veines briller de Kryptonite comme si chaque particule de son corps de son sang se transformait en cette substance mortelle.

Alex reprit le massage sous les lampes solaires tandis qu'une soufflerie chaude séchait Kara pour qu'ils puissent utiliser le défibrillateur sur elle, sans risque d'électrocution.

J'observais tout en silence, mon cœur battant au ralentis alors que le moniteur cardiaque de la journaliste affichait un tracé plat. Non ! mon Dieu s'il vous plait, ne me la prenez pas, s'il vous plait, ne me la prenez pas, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut, s'il vous plait, laissez-la moi. Répétai-je, inlassablement dans ma tête comme une prière.

Les minutes passaient et malgré les injections, malgré les chocs électriques, le cœur de Kara restait muet. Le médecin afficha un air grave, regardant Alex qui restait figée devant le corps sans vie de sa sœur.

**"Pourquoi vous arrêtez ? Continuez."** Beuglais-je, en poussant le soignant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer l'heure du décès de ma vie.

Je me saisissais du défibrillateur et choquait le corps de Kara qui se souleva de la table. Je regardais désespérément la ligne blanche qui restait irrémédiablement plate et le son de l'appareil produisait un bruit continue désagréable, lugubre.

**« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Kara, je t'ai pas encore dit que je te pardonnais, tu n'as pas droit de me laisser, reviens moi, je reviens moi."** Criais-je, en tentant à nouveau de la choquer.

Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue alors que j'essayais encore et encore avant que deux bras me saisissent par l'arrière et me fassent reculer.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alex, il faut la sauver, elle va mourir."** Hurlai-je, me débattant dans ses bras.

**"C'est fini...c'est fini…"** renifla-t-elle, en me tirant plus fort en arrière.

**"Non, ça ne peut pas, ça ne peut pas Alex… Elle ne peut pas…"** sanglotais-je, me laissant aller contre elle.

Nous nous effondrâmes au sol, ma tête tomba contre l'épaule de la Danvers qui me serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Pleurant dans mon cou.

**"Elle ...elle ne peut pas mourir...elle ne peut pas...je...je ne lui ai pas dit Alex… je ne lui ai pas dit à quel point… je l'aime." **Bégayais-je, mes sanglots m'étouffant.

Je me mis à suffoquer, ma respiration se fit haletante, je ne parvenais plus à prendre mon souffle comme si la mort de Kara m'avait enlevé mon air, mon oxygène, j'étais morte comme Supergirl un jour de pluie…

A suivre…

* * *

**Voila la fin, bon j'ai pris un billet pour une île où personne ne me retrouvera...**

**Alors comme vous avez compris il y aura une suite mais comme il y en a une aussi a "qui suis-je" je veux savoir laquelle vous voulez que j'écrive en premier après la fin de Like ?**

**Je ne vous révélerais pas le titre de la suite de H qui serait bien trop révélatrice à mon goût**

**Alors c'est le dernier chapitre mais j'ai toujours besoin de motivation déchaîné vous les Supercorpiens**

**Prenez soin de vous... et a bientôt ...**


End file.
